The slow descent
by FumeKnight
Summary: Add had suffered a horrible past and was kept in isolation for most of his childhood he was at the brink of madness from the library but he escaped. Now that he is still sane and kind he went out and got himself recruited for the el search party. Hope you enjoy the story.
1. Leaving home

**This is my first fanfiction reviews would be helpful. Also if you haven't read the summary im going to bend the story a bit from the original since Add will be recruited to the party from the beginning but first his past comes first.**

* * *

In a place where time itself seems to be still for eternity, where the vast hallways of the library stretched as the eye can see lays a boy reading one of the books of the library filled with nasod knowledge, the boy had white hair, white clothes with a black t-shirt with a purple logo on it but what was more interesting was his eyes, they were purple but his left eye was different with a scar that goes from his forehead to his cheek which sometimes flickers depending his mood. He rises from where he was laying and starts speaking to himself.

"How long have i been here? Am i still sane or have i crossed the line already?" These were the thoughts of Add that was still trapped in the library.

"I still remember like it was yesterdaythe day i saw my parents die and my escape to this library, luckily there were rations and clothes for me here so im good for a little longer, but it seems the library will collapse at anytime now.  
I need to find a way to get out of here but everywhere i go comes back here! Dammit!"

It then hit him if he fell here when he was escaping then the exit has to be above him!

"So that's how i can escape! Why didn't i think of that earlier? But the only problem is that i cant fly..can i?"

Add looked around and he saw around him broken nasods that were here when he fell, since they are no longer operable maybe he could use their parts to make something to make him fly out of the library.

"Hmm..yes this will do, good thing i read these books of nasods maybe my time here was not a waste after all."

Add began tearing apart the broken nasods for parts and not long he had enough parts to make something out of them.

"Lets see if i put the wire here...then make that part here...and make sure the force of magnetism is operable there...its done!" He said with a cry of joy on his voice.

"Lets test this creation of mine for a bit so that i can get used to it." He then thought something that he needed to name his creation. "Hmm...I think ill call them dynamo how does that sound?" He asked his nasod creation of his in which they made some sounds to confirm that they liked it.

For about 20 straight minutes Add was calibrating the dynamos to match his movements and 10 more minutes to make sure everything was fine after training a bit with the dynamos.

"This is so awesome now i can get out of here, kekeke!"

*Rumble*

"What was that?!" Add looked at the rumble that fell, he looked up and saw that the library was starting to fall apart.

"Now that im ready to leave you want to stop me? Fuck that im out of here!" As he said that he flew up and got out in time to see the library that he lived for as long as he can remember crumble in ruins. Add just started talking like he knew the library was alive and listening.

"Thank you for taking care of me" Add just heard a loud roar coming from the wind from where the library was, but sounded like it was saying: "Your welcome"

Add then proceeded on walking with his dynamos, when he stopped to look at a sign saying: Ruben village ahead.

"Ruben village maybe i can get some information there and maybe some food as well."

As Add was heading to the village he heard something to his left.

* * *

**Ill leave it here for the time being. Next chapter will include Elsword, Aisha and Rena.**


	2. Ruben Arc: Meetings

**Here are somethings about the story they all will be on their 3rd job path, ill make the stories through arc and as of now ill begin the small Ruben Arc later on ill make the rest of the arc when i get more inspiration.  
I don't own the characters or the game it belongs to Kog i only own the story.**

* * *

Add went to check the noise that he heard to his left and discovered 3 people fighting something, once he got closer and a better view he saw that they were bandits, the farthest bandit was the only one to be worried his size was 2x bigger than the other bandits and it looked like he had a lot of experience in fights.

"Who are the people that the bandits are fighting?" As Add asked to himself he saw a boy with red hair with a big great sword, a girl with purple hair that looked like a magician and another girl with green hair and a bow.

"Whats taking so long they are only 3 and your 9!" Yelled the big bandit in a furious state that could destroy a tree.

"They are really strong Banthus! Almost as strong as you!" Yelled the little bandit to his boss.

"So his name is Banthus.." thought Add.

"Bah! Bunch of weaklings. Fine! Ill do it myself!" Right as Bathus said that he jumped at the boy to attack with his sword but the boy blocked with is great sword.

"So you blocked my blow? Lets see how many you block until your tired!" With that said Bathus began a barrage of attack to the boy and every single one were blocked.

"Amazing.." Add said in amazement to the boy that was holding his ground. Meanwhile the purple and green girl attacked Banthus from behind.

"Ugh! You little pests! Move it!" Banthus shoved the green girl away and now was facing the purple girl.

"Oh no I'm out of magic!" Said the purple girl shaking with fear of Banthus.

"Hehehe! Now ill dispatch of you so that i can finish that boy and girl." Said Banthus to the boy shaking from the incredible blows of Bathus and the girl he shoved. "Time to die!"

"Noooo!" Screamed the girl with fear of death.

"Leave her alone!" Said the red boy.

"Crap if i don't help she will be dead!" Said Add to himself, but how can he stop a sword from hitting her? That`s when hit him, his dynamos can make a magnetic shield to block the blow.

"Ok here we go its do or die now!" Add said while running to the girl. "Dynamo!" He yelled the dynamo and with that the dynamo made exactly what he wanted a shield of magnetic force to repel the sword

"Wh-what!?" Said Bathus stunned from the force of the shield and from the mysterious guy in front of him.

"You wont hurt anyone anymore!" Yelled Add with his left eye flickering. "Take this! Void breaker!" With that Add made a condense electronic black hole with his dynamos then throw it to Banthus and also caught 5 of the bandits as well.

"Wow.." Said the red boy.

"You'll regret this you punk!" Said Banthus while running away with his lackeys.

Add then turned around to the purple girl and extended his hand to her.

"Are you ok?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Yes..thank you very much." Said the purple girl while gripping Add hand, her legs are still shacking from the fear she felt before.

"Who are you?!" Yelled the boy at Add with his sword pointed at him.

"Now now no need to be aggressive to him he did save us." Said the girl with green hair. Now that she was closer Add noticed another thing about her, her ears were longer than the others.

"(An elf?)" He thought.

"How about we introduce ourselfs to each other? That way we can get to know each other." Said the purple girl.

"I'll go first my name is Elsword I'm 14 years old and i like swords." Said the red boy.

"(Elsword huh? I'll remember that name.)" Thought Add.

"I'm Aisha the great magician i'm 16 years old thank you for saving me." Said the purple girl.

"(Aisha? That´s a cute name.)" Thought Add.

"My name is Rena the elf nice to meet you." Said the green girl.

"(Rena? So she is an elf, wait she didn't said her age, maybe its best not to ask)." Thought Add.

"What's yours?" Said Aisha with a smile to Add.

"My name..call me Add and..how old am i even? Dynamo can you scan me to see how old am i?" With that request the dynamos started scanning Add while the rest were in awe with the nasod machines. Once they were done they putted an holographic image with the number 16. "So I'm 16 years old didn't know that" But Add knew how long he was in the library since he fell when he was only 8 years old. 8 whole years of his life were spent in that library.

"I've been wondering what those things were since you appeared Add what are they?" Said Aisha while Elsword was wondering the same thing.

"These are my nasod creation i call them dynamo, they are good for a lot of things like carrying, attacking and flying." Said Add and when he said flying Elsword was shocked.

"Flying!? You can fly on those things!?" He yelled surprised at the idea of flying with those things.

"Yeah want me to show you?" Add asked Elsword just nodded like a little child. Add just hopped on the air and his dynamos created a magnetic force to keep him balanced, Add just flew around like he knew how to fly since he was born, it felt really natural to him.

Add slowly came down to the gang. "See?" Add said to Elsword and in response Elsword said

"Can i fly too?" Add just shacked his head and said

"Sorry i only calibrated the dynamos to let me fly for me to let you fly i needed to calibrate them to you." Elsword then sulked a little it looked Aisha did the same so Add had an idea."But i can do this Aisha come here." Aisha was a little confused to what Add wanted with her.

"Wah!" Aisha said with a little blush on her face when Add grabbed her bridal style. "What are you doing!?" She screamed at him.

"I'm doing this." With that Add flew up with Aisha around in bridal style. "My dynamos can only fly with me but if i carry someone i can make them fly with me." Add noted to Aisha, she didn't mind him carrying her since it was a lot of fun flying around with him.

Add put Aisha down when they finished flying around she still had a little blush with her but in the end she enjoyed the flight.

"Well it was fun but I'm going to Ruben village now see you guys around." But just as he was starting walking

"Wait your going to Ruben village? So are we! How about we go together we are safer that way against the bandits." Said Elsword

His plan was actually not bad, bandits might still wander around to some easy prey.

"You got a point there." Said Add as he was walking with the gang side to side. "(At least i found some friends now.)" He thought.

* * *

**Ill leave it here for now, i might post a new chapter later today if i find some inspiration if not today tomorrow.  
Please leave your thoughts and opinions on the story. Your support is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Ruben Arc: Painfull truth and practice

**I only own the story not the characters.**

* * *

Add was walking with the gang along the road, Elsword's idea paid off since a few bandits were roaming around to find someone to rob.

"Hey Elsword you said you were 14 right? But my dynamos say your 13 why's that?" Asked Add.

"Hehe so my lie was caught yeah i'm 13 does that bother you?" Elsword asked with somewhat serious tone.

"No its the opposite i'm surprised that your so young yet so strong." Add said with amazement behind him.

"I'm not strong enough until i can be at her level i'm just an ant." Said Elsword.

"Wait Add did your dynamos record stuff like our age and moves?" Asked Aisha a little bit worried Rena seemed to be looking at Add with ill intent.

"If that bothers you i can delete that personal information but ill keep the moves is that alright?" Aisha and Rena agreed with a relieved sight.

"We are here, welcome to Ruben village." Elsword announced.

Ruben village was quite the peaceful place, the gentle breeze and running water made this place quite beautiful, the buildings were a medieval that made it look like the past that Add was never happened.

"Hey Elsword is there anyone here that is wise?" Add asked to him, Elsword thought a bit until he said.

"Chief Hagus knows a lot of stuff you can go ask him he's the guy with the beard." He pointed at where he might be.

"Chief Hagus..the guy with the beard ok thanks are you going somewhere as well?" Elsword sighed.

"Yeah i need to report to Lowe what happened today, what about you two?" Elsword asked Aisha and Rena.

"For your information I'm going to talk to Ann and Rena is coming with me." Rena just nodded her head in response.

"Whatever flat chest." Elsword mocked.

"What did you say Elbaka!?" Aisha yelled in anger.

"Their at again..." Sighed Rena of annoyance.

"What did you called me!?" Now it was Elsword`s turn to yell in anger.

"This is gonna take awhile you better go." Said Rena to me in which i agreed.

"See you guys later." I said to the 3 of them, Rena waived then putted a face that made my spine crawl turned around, all i could see is a Aisha and a Elsword trembling in fear.

Add walked around the village for a bit until he found a man with a beard. "(That must be chief Hagus.)" He thought.

"Excuse me are you chief Hagus?" Add asked the bearded man.

"Why yes i'm Hagus and the chief of this village, how can i help you?" Hagus emitted a calm and relax vibe around him which made Add more comfortable.

"Can you tell me which way is to the village to Nanaria?" Hagus was shocked by the question which made Add worry.

"I'm sorry my friend but that village was destroyed 700 years ago."

"...What?" Add couldn't understand how can 700 years passed if only 8 years have passed for him? "What year is it?" Add asked still in denial.

"Its 1997 from the El Lady calender." This was proof enough for Add the 8 years that he passed in the library were 700 years on the outside.

"keke..ke..you got to be kidding me..." Add couldn't contain anymore as tears began to drop to the ground.

"Hey Add!" Aisha was calling him from a far while walking to his way.

"Hagus please don't tell them what you saw here ok? I don't want to make them worry." Add was cleaning his tears away.

"Don't worry ill keep it a secret. Tell them when your ready." Said Hagus comforting a sad Add.

"Hey Add Elsword needs a favor from us even though he is too stubborn to admit it." Add just took a deep breath and turned around to Aisha.

"Really? What does he need?" Aisha was a bit concern since she could kinda tell that he cried but hold the question for later.

"Apparently Lowe asked Elsword to go to the El tree to see if the El shard was there." Add looked serious now.

"You think someone would dare to take the El shard from its place?" Aisha nodded.

"Some scouts reported that some bandits were chatting that Banthus was going to steal the shard for some ED." Add was taken a back to what he just heard but kept calm.

"Lets go to Elsword now Rena must be with him." Add then started walking alongside Aisha, it didn't take long for them to see Elsword and Rena.

"Yo so you gave him the message grape head?" Aisha was infuriated with that but kept her cool.

"Yes cherry head." It looked like they were about to go on a fight again but this time Add intervened.

"So Elsword which way is to the El shard? The faster we get there the more chances we can get it before Banthus." Add looked at Rena that had a smile that said thank you.

"We need to follow that road up ahead and climb a bit." He informed.

"Hmm..before we go can we use the wood dummies to practice a bit? I would like to record some more skills of yours to get used to your styles." The gang just nodded and started using their skills, Elsword went first.

"Flame geyser!" He screamed and pounded his great sword to the ground in which a geyser with flames towered above them, he then rolled clumsy and proceeded with some sword combos.

"That's impressive." Remarked Add with Elsword's power and technique. Aisha was next.

"Chain fireball!" Aisha launched fireball after fireball with that skill, she then continue with a few combos until she yelled "Lightning bolt!" A barrage of lightning strikes hit the dummy in which made the dummy to ash.

"Wow Aisha your really strong, you really deserve that great magician title." Said Add which made Aisha happy with a tiny blush but no one noticed. Next was Rena's turn.

Rena started to use a combo of martial arts with her feet then shouted "Multiple stinger!" She shot 3 arrows in a very disperse area then shot another 3 arrows but in a more narrow way, she then used her bow to combo a few arrows then yelled "Backflip shoot!" She backflips into the air and shoots 3 arrows in a 45 degree angle.

"That was awesome Rena!" Add said in awe of her way of handling the dummy.

"Thank you Add but now its your turn to show us your skills." Since Add asked about their skills it was now his turn to show them.

"Seems fair, watch closely." Their were paying very good attention to Add and his movements.

"Lets show them what we can do dynamo." With that Add started to so some combos using his dynamos. He threw concentrated plasma energy at the dummy which made the dummy to start falling but just before the dummy fell Add made a small electronic black hole to continue his combo until he yelled "Pulse bullet!" With his dynamos he created a small electronic ball that on impact exploded violently that the dummy took some damage, just when everything seemed finished Add yelled again "Void breaker!" This was the skill he used against Banthus, Add threw a black condensed ball of electricity that sucked 3 dummies at the same time and after a few seconds exploded with such magnitude that the dummies were destroyed to bits.

"W-wow Add your really strong!" Said Elsword in amazement.

"Yeah i can't believe you destroyed 3 dummies at the same time!" Said Aisha, Rena was just speechless to Add's combos and skills.

"Well i think we practiced enough we better go now to the El shard." Said Add with a smile on his face, the gang just nodded in agreement.

* * *

**There ill make a new chapter tomorrow. Please post your reviews and tell me if you are enjoying the story. Your support is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Ruben Arc:The shard and the rest

**I don't own the characters just the story. In a side note thank you whitemist0 for following the story hope you keep enjoying the story as i'm making it.**

* * *

Add and the gang followed the path that Elsword pointed out, there were some bandits and angry birds but they were easy to deal with.

"I feel bad for the birds, we are trespassing their territory after all." Said Add in with a sad tone. "Don't feel bad they are always like that to everyone." Said Elsword with a bright face which upped Add spirits.

"We must be really close to the El tree, get ready." Elsword said with a serious tone.

And right on cue the El tree was there but someone was there already. Banthus with the El shard in hand.

"You!" Said Banthus shocked and infuriated by seeing the gang. "This time you won't get so lucky!" With that Banthus started to run against the gang. Rena and Aisha were on the back shooting fireballs and arrows while Add and Elsword were in the front dodging and hurting Banthus.

"Elsword I'll take his back you take the front!" Said Add and with that he blinked to the back of Banthus knowing that Elsword could take Banthus strikes like last time. This time Banthus was in big trouble since the tables have turned against him.

"I don't have to put up with this. Go my pet eat your dinner!" Banthus summoned a white beast with claws that could destroy a tree in half.

"He had a beast like that tamed!?" Remarked Add from the beast that he's facing right now.

"We don't have time for this we need to get the El shard now!" Said Elsword with an angry tone.

"Lets finish him quickly to catch Bathus!" All of the gang then began to gather energy for their strongest attacks.

"Flame Geyser!" Elsword pounded the ground making a geyser of flames.

"Multiple stinger!" Next was Rena that keep the beast conscious with 6 arrows.

"Lightning Bolt!" Aisha then kept the beast on the air while dealing continuous lightning damage.

"Void breaker!" Last was Add which made sure the beast wouldn't stay up from his condescend electronic explosion shot.

"Now that was a combination!" Said Add with a proud look on his face.

"Yeah we did so much damage to that beast." Said Aisha still catching her breath until she noticed that Add was hurt on his left arm. "Add your arm!" The gang then looked at Add's arm it was indeed hurt but nothing serious.

"It must of happened when i blinked behind Bathus, nothing too serious just a scratch." Said Add with an apreciative look.

"We couldn't get the El.."Said Elsword with a sad face.

"Yeah we didn't but we will get it back!" Said Add which boosted Elsword spirits.

"Yeah your right! You better watch it Banthus, because we are getting that shard back!" Now this is the Elsword we knew.

"We better go to the village to report what happened here." Elsword didn't want to go since he knew that Lowe was going to give him a long talk.

After Add and the gang arrived at the village the gang split again, Elsword went to Lowe while Add and the girls went to rent a room in a inn.

Welcome, how can i help? Said the innkeeper.

"We would like to rent 3 rooms please." Said Aisha since Add was making some adjustments to his dynamos.

"Here are your keys don't lose them now." Remarked the innkeeper.

"I'm going to my room now, can you guys call me when dinner is ready?" Asked Add to the 2 girls.

"Yeah we can call you, what are you going to do?" This time asked Rena.

"Well i wasn't able to fully calibrate my dynamos hence my scratch, so i'm going to make sure they are perfect next time." With that Add went to his room, he spent a great time calibrating and examining the information he gathered today. "Maybe i should make myself a computer, that way i can store stuff and manage data better." Took him about 10 minutes to make his portable holographic computer (PHC for short).

*Knock*knock* "Hey Add dinner is ready." Reminded Rena to Add.

"Coming." Announced Add surprised that it was dinner time already.

Add went downstairs examining information with his new computer, once he sit down he putted his PHC away and started eating.

"This is delicious! Who made it?" He asked, Aisha pointed to Rena that looked a bit embarrassed. "You are really good cooker Rena! I haven't had tasted anything this good before." Said Add with amazement.

"Come on i bet your mother makes dishes like this all the time!" Said Rena just as Add was about to take another bite. *Clack* Add putted his fork and knife down.

"Thank you for the food it was delicious.." Said Add leaving without making eye contact with Rena and Aisha.

"Was it something i said?" Rena said concerned Aisha was the same.

Short after Add left to his room Aisha went to check on him. *Knock* "Add you there?" He didn't responded. Aisha then turned the doorknob, it was unlocked. Once she was in she saw him sitting on a chair looking through the window, gazing at the moonlight and the stars.

"Add?" She said his name again, he didn't responded. She got closer to him. "Add?"

"Huh?" Add turned his head to notice that Aisha was behind her with a concern face.

"Is everything alright Add?" There was concern all over her voice.

"Yeah just thinking of things. How was your day with Rena?" Add said trying to avoid the subject about him.

"My day was good i went shopping with Rena, visited Ann and even saw Elsword training." Aisha said with a much brighter expression but still want to know if somethings wrong with Add.

Add and Aisha talked more about their day how Add made a portable holographic computer and Aisha learned a new skill that would show Add on the next day.

"Its a little late Aisha if you stay here any longer Rena will suspect something is going on here." Aisha agreed since Rena does sometimes get the wrong impression.

"Good night Add." Aisha said with a smile with heavy eyes.

"Night." The same with Add's case.

* * *

**Ill make a new chapter later on if not today tomorrow like last time. Please post your thoughts and opinions of the story so far. You support is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Ruben Arc:The search and the phoru

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note thank you for following the story zapraptoe hope you continue to enjoy the story as i****'m enjoying making it.**

* * *

**Add p.o.v**

Morning came after a few hours, I wanted to sleep a little more but i was denied. I did some verification's on my dynamos before leaving my room. I waked up very early in the morning so most of the people were still asleep. I left my key on the counter so that the innkeeper could see that i left.

"This town is truly beautiful and peaceful.." I said out loud.

I walked around a bit too since i only met chief Hagus and was straight to the El tree with the gang. I passed through Ann's accessory shop where Aisha and Rena spent their time, it wasn't much but at least it had a good vibe. I then went to the training ground, since it was still early morning nobody was there training not even the cadets. I then thought that maybe i should practice in a place were no one would be bothered by the noise.

"Hmm..the forest is a quiet place to have a little warm up." I thought out loud, so i headed towards the forest and trained there for the rest of the morning.

**Rena p.o.v**

I woke up, brushed my face and went to Add's door. "Maybe i should apologize for what i said.." I thought out loud while walking.

*Knock knock*"Add you there?" No response. *Knock knock*"Add?" I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Maybe he's still sleeping.." With that i headed downstairs.

"Good morning." I Said to the innkeeper.

"Good morning how was your stay?" Asked the innkeeper.

"It was really nice." I then saw that the innkeeper was holding a key.

"Who's key is that?"

"I think it was from the boy that came with you, he even left a note to me saying that he loved his stay here, how nice of him." I was terrified that i thought i was the reason he left them.

"I must find him.." I Said with concern after i went upstairs to tell Aisha that Add left. "What!? He left?" Aisha was shocked with the news.

"He must be still near since it is still morning, lets go find him."With that me and Aisha went to find Add.

We asked the people if they saw a boy with white hair with machines on his back, but all they said was that they saw nobody.

"This is hopeless! He must be very far now.." Said a sad Aisha.

"..." I couldn't say anything because I'm blaming myself for what happened.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" Elsword showed up since his morning training was over.

"Elsword..Add left us.." Aisha was on the verge of crying.

"No he didn't grape head he's in the forest." Me and Aisha eyes suddenly went wide knowing where he was.

"How do you know that Elsword?" I asked.

"Well i always wake up very early to train and when i was ready to train i heard Add saying that he was going to the forest to warm up so that the rest can sleep in peace." Said Elsword indifferent.

"Then we should go there Rena! He must still be training." I agreed with Aisha.

"Ill go with you guys since i gotta do a request from chief Hagus there anyway." We agreed and followed Elsword to where Add might be.

**Add p.o.v**

"Add! Where are you?" Someone was calling for me. "Hmm? Who's calling me?" I followed the voices that was calling me, turns out it was Rena, Aisha and Elsword.

"Hey morning." I Said with a smile on my face.

"Add!" Rena quickly went to give a me hug. "Whoa there Rena calm down i wasn't away for THAT long you know." I said still with a smile but surprised with Rena's behavior.

"I'm sorry.." She said.

"Why are you sorry for Rena?" I asked her.

"I thought you left because what i said at the dinner table so.." I felt like i cause worry to her friend.

"Ah that well it just made me remember something that's all. I wasn't going away with just that Rena." I tried to comfort a now relieved Rena.

"Have you two made up now? I gotta do something." Elsword said impatiently.

"What do you even need to do Elsword?" Asked Aisha.

"I got to make William phoru write an apology letter for chief Hagus since he's been stealing and pranking the innocent." Said Elsword with an annoyed tone.

"Can you describe the phoru maybe he passed through me while i was training." I asked.

"He wield's a sword and has blue clothes." He described the culprit.

"Ah..so its that phoru that i saw." Elsword eyes widened and started to shake Add.

"Where did he go!? Tell me!" I was about to feint from all the shaking.

"He went over there.." I pointed towards the ruins.

"Then lets go!" Said Elsword while running where I pointed before. "W-wait for us!" I said trying to recover from all the shacking Elsword did to me.

Once i was good i ran with the girls to were Elsword went. Once we arrive Elsword and William were already fighting.

"William slash!" Yelled William while making a very powerful swing with his sword.

"You copycat that's my skill! Mega slash!" Elsword did the same thing but it was more powerful than William's.

"Ah friends help me!" With that many phoru appeared, in great number.

"Elsword focus on William we take care of them!" Said Rena, Elsword nodded and continued fighting William.

"Attack!" Said one of the phoru charging at them.

"Particle prism!" I shouted making a prism that made of molecular particles that made the phoru running really slow. "Aisha use your new skill!" I said and with that Aisha concentrated and yelled.

"Flame wave!" Aisha made a wave of flames going against the phoru that were trapped in the prism Add created eliminating most of them. Rena appear on the other side and shouted.

"Assault kick!" Rena did a powerful kick that eliminated the remaining phoru.

"Nice job Rena!" Said Aisha.

"I'm done too." Elsword said with a beat up William.

"Now write it or do we need to go round 2?" Asked Elsword to William that was shacking from the thought of facing him again.

"I'm sorry!" With that William ran until the gang couldn't see him anymore.

"What did he write?" I asked, on the letter said 'I'm sorry ill never bother the village again, signed William.'

"At least that's one less problem to deal with." Said Elsword with a sigh.

I and the gang then left the forest and by the way my stomach started to growl.

"I'm starving.." I said in a monotone voice.

"That's what you get for leaving without breakfast." Said Aisha while giggling with Rena, Elsword didn't laugh because his growled as well.

"Welcome to the club." I said with a smile, Elsword could only smirk to my joke.

* * *

**Ill leave it here ill make a new chapter tomorrow. Please put your thoughts and opinions about the story. Your support is greatly appreciated.**


	6. Ruben Arc:The cake and the Ancient phoru

**I don't own the characters only the story.**

* * *

After Add and the gang returned to the village they went to Ann's place.

"Why are we going to Ann's place again?" Asked Add.

"Well Ann said that she was going to do her famous cake and also she invited us to have lunch there once we found you." Remarked Aisha while skipping happily.

"You convinced me with the cake!" Said Add while thinking him eating the cake. "Oh i never thought you liked sweets Add." Said Rena a bit surprised.

"Who doesn't like sweets Rena?" Said Elsword while holding on to his stomach.

After a few minutes they arrive at Ann's place which was filled with the smell of food.

*Growl*"...Calm down we're here!" Yelled Add to his stomach while blushing, the rest of the gang just laughed at Add.

"Ann we're here!" Announced Aisha to Ann.

"Your just in time! I've baked the cake just now." The cake was beautifully done,it was a chocolate cake with chocolate sprinkles around and Ann's logo on the middle. "We'll leave the cake for desert, let's eat my curry for now." She looked at Add with a troubled look. "Who are you?"

"Oh right how rude of me for not introducing myself, my name is Add nice to meet you." Said Add with a bow and a smile.

"My what a well mannered boy! You must make your mother proud!" Rena and Aisha quickly panicked when Ann said Add's mother, Add just waved his hand signaling that its ok, but in his mind he was remembering his past. Ann was a bit confused with the fuss that Rena and Aisha we're doing.

After the meal that Ann provided to the gang they felt full of energy again. "That curry was delicious Ann!" Said Aisha.

"Yeah your meals are always better than the ones we get at the camp." Said Elsword with a smile.

"Now for what you all been waiting for!" Ann said while giving everyone a slice of her cake.

"Finally! The cake!" Yelled Elsword eagerly to eat Ann's cake, he wasn't the only one since Add's been waiting as well.

As soon as everyone ate one fork of the cake they thought they were in heaven. "So delicious.." Said Add but with a sad tone.

"Add?" Asked Ann worried.

"Oh don't mind me Ann, the cake is really delicious!" This time he said in a brighter tone to avoid questions.

"Oh good i thought i made a mistake." Said Ann with relief, but the gang saw through that tone that something's wrong, but they decided that they would wait until Add was ready to say anything.

The gang then said goodbye to Ann with a bright smile, they went shopping for a bit as well, Add bought some chocolate bars, Aisha and Rena went to see about accessories and Elsword went to see some swords but none were any better than his.

"Elsword!" A person that had the same clothes as Elsword came running to him.

"Oh Lowe what's wrong?" Add noted the name Lowe as Elsword's drillmaster.

"Did you go and made William write it?" Asked Lowe.

"Yeah i got it here."Elsword handed the note to Lowe.

"Good ill give it to Hagus when i get the chance, but we got news from our scouts." The gang took a serious look now. "They say they've seen Banthus going to White mist swamp, i want you to go and get back the shard from Banthus before he escapes." Lowe requested Elsword.

"Ok ill do it! Guys ready for another go with Banthus?" Elsword asked the rest of the gang, they all nodded in agreement.

"You got good friends Elsword, now go get that shard back!" Lowe said to Elsword with a kind and stern voice.

Add and the gang were already inside white mist swamp fending off bandits, tree knights and animals that were with Banthus.

"These guys don't know when to quit!" Said Elsword annoyed at the enemies.

"Cmon Elsword, Banthus must be up ahead now." Said Add in a calm matter to calm him, which he succeeds to do.

After going a bit further while defeating enemy after enemy they see Banthus.

"Banthus!" Elsword screamed in anger.

"Huh? What!? How did you find me!?" Banthus was surprised with the gangs arrive. "Bah! That doesn't matter ill just defeat you and be on my merry way!" Unsheathing his sword and making a fighting pose, the gang did the same thing.

"Roooaaaaaarrrr!" The gang and Banthus we're surprised with the sound that came behind Banthus. With a raging fury an ancient phoru appeared out of nowhere.

"Now is my chance!" Banthus started to run away leaving the gang to fight an enraged phoru.

"This isn't good that phoru is the guardian of the El shard and he thinks we stole it!" Said Elsword while he makes a battle stance.

"Either way looks like he won't respond to reason, so we need to knock him to his senses!" Said Rena already with an arrow pulled on her bow.

"Sword wave!" Elsword swings his sword at high speed making a wave that hits the phoru. Aisha then gets close to the phoru and shouts.

"Gust screw!" Casting a flame pillar surrounding her while hitting the phoru, it staggered the phoru but not enough to make it regain his senses. Rena than shouted.

"Perfect storm!" She aims and fires a tornado to the ground hitting the phoru multiple times but barely scratches the big ancient phoru. Just when Add was about to attack the phoru rammed the gang and swiped twice with its sharp claws severely injuring the gang. Add was still standing but the rest were on the ground trying to get back up, the phoru then began to charge up its fiery breath.

"Oh no.." Said Add while everyone were still trying to get up, Add then began to think that if he gets out of they way they will be even more injured than before possibly killing them. In one moment the phoru fired his fiery breath. "Dynamo!" Add yelled out to his machines to make a shield in front of him with his arms stretched making a shield to the others.

"Add!" Yelled the gang to Add that was now taking all the damage of the fiery breath.

"Urgh.." Add was still conscious even when he took all that damage. "You..you..!" Add was now furious when he thinks that if he didn't block that blow his friends would be dead. "You son of a bitch!" With that said Add was now glowing with electricity surrounding him (awakening). "You'll pay dearly with this, you fucker!" Add then began to gather immense electric energy around him charging his next attack. "Particle accelerator!" He shouted and fired all the energy that he gathered, the ancient phoru fell down with that one attack, the rest of the gang were now on their feet. "Go after Banthus.." Add said weakly.

"But.." Aisha was concerned with Add.

"Go!" This time Add yelled at them. "What do you think we came here for?! If you don't go now he'll escape!" Add said what he needed at Aisha, he then looked at Elsword.

"Ok we'll go but don't die on us!"Said Elsword.

"I told you guys before, i won't go anywhere with just this." He said with a weak smile, and so they began the pursuit.

* * *

**Ill leave it here, i might post another chapter later so be on the lookout. Please post your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	7. Ruben Arc:The goal and the party

**I don't own the characters only the story.**

* * *

Elsword, Aisha and Rena began pursuing Banthus and his goons throughout the forest, but Banthus was always at arms reach. "Bwahahaha! You'll never catch me!" Said Banthus with confidence.

"B-boss i can't go much longer.." One of Banthus goons said.

"Your right! So you'll be our escape goat!" Banthus said while making his goon trip, only he didn't know he tripped the goon that had the map to Elder.

"Bye bye!" Said Banthus while waving back at the goon he tripped.

"Boss don't leave me behind!" Pleaded the goon.

"Got you!" Said Elsword while knocking the goon out of commission. Elsword then picked the goon up and started shaking him.

"Where did Banthus go!?" He kept yelling the same question to a unconscious goon.

"He's down you idiot!" Said Aisha whacking Elsword in the head with her wand.

"That hurt you grape head!" Remarked Elsword.

"What you called me Cherry head!?" Remarked Aisha back with anger.

Meanwhile Rena noticed a map flying around that the goon dropped. "Hmm..Elder.." Thought Rena while turning her head. "Would you two stop fighting!" Rena yelled to the both of them which made them both stop fighting.

"I know that they are going to Elder thanks to the map our friend over there dropped." Said Rena in a more calmer tone.

"I gotta to report that to Lowe then, but first we need to go get Add." Mentioned Elsword.

"Add.." Said Aisha in a sad tone.

* * *

**Meanwhile where Add is.**

"Urgh.." Add growled at the pain slowly dragging himself to a tree to rest a bit.

"Grrr.." Growled the ancient phoru.

"You came to your senses now..?" Asked Add while still recuperating from the blow he suffered.

"Who are you..?" Asked the phoru.

"I'm the guy that put you down before you killed anyone.." Said Add weakly.

"You weren't the ones that took the shard..?"

"No, that was the guy running from you.." Responded Add.

"I see..sorry and thank you.." Said the phoru with appreciation and regret for what he did.

*Rustle*Rustle*

"Enemies? If they come i won't be able to fight them.."Said Add with his eyes glued to the bush shaking, turns out it was the gang.

"Ah..you guys, did you get the shard back?" Asked Add only to have silence. "I see.." Just has Elsword was about to say something Add went first. "Then we better go and get it back.."Announced Add, the gang was taken aback a little only to nod in agreement.

"But first we need to patch you up, you look terrible." Joked Elsword.

"I'm not the only one.."Laughed Add pointing out at the gang. It was true Aisha and Rena had their hair in a terrible mess and Elsword and the girls had their clothes teared apart from the ancient phoru.

"Sorry..."Said the phoru regretting of what he did.

"Don't sweat it, if i were in your place i would do the same thing." Said Elsword feeling sympathy for the guardian.

"Easy for you to say!" Said Aisha and Rena at the same time."

"Hey at least he was decent enough not to tear the important parts." Said Add referring their women attributes.

"Pervert!" Yelled Aisha to Elsword whacking him with her wand.

"Why are you hitting at me! He was the one who said it!" Barked Elsword back.

"At least he's decent he let his head fall to not see!" Yelled Aisha and Rena at the same time, which is true once Add saw who they were he looked down the whole time not to see anything.

"Here..if you are exposed on the village you'll be more embarrassed, so the one most exposed take my jacket." Said Add giving it to one of the girls.

"Thank you Add.." Said Aisha, surprising it wasn't Rena saying it.

"Urgh.."The ancient phoru could now see Add's wounds without his jacket and so did the gang. It was bad, he had so many scratch marks and burn marks that it was amazing that he was still conscious.

"Add.." Said Aisha almost crying.

"Don't worry about me..i'm used to the pain." He said with a weak smile.

"Ill take you back to the village." Said the ancient phoru.

"Aren't you wounded as well?" Said Elsword confused.

"We ancient phoru heal much faster than you humans, its the least i can do for what I've done." Said the ancient phoru putting them on his back.

"This is so cool!" Said Elsword acting like a little kid, Aisha was doing the same thing. Rena was taking care of Add's injury's along the way.

"Hey Add?" Aisha started talking with Add.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What you did back there was really cool." She said while blushing.

"Yeah i didn't know you could do that!" Elsword said while remembering what he did.

"Yeah that was a really powerful skill, when did you learn it?" Rena asked.

"I learned it this morning when i was training by myself, it was still a prototype in the forest but what i used on the you, ancient phoru, was the real thing." The gang at this point thought that Add was the strongest one in the group until he spoke again. "But don't think i'm the strongest because we are all equal, like us being friends." That touched their hearts, even the phoru that was carrying them.

After awhile they saw the village over the distance with Lowe waiting for their success.

"Guardian phoru why are you with Elsword's gang? And why are you all beat up?" Asked Lowe to the gang.

"Long story, ill tell you later for now we need to take care of Add." After Lowe saw Add he was speechless, he was badly hurt but alive.

"Take him to Ann, she'll take care of him." Rena and Aisha took a limping Add to Ann while Elsword stayed with Lowe.

* * *

**Elsword p.o.v**

I was now explaining to Lowe what happened all in detail, at the end we couldn't take the El shard back to its resting place.

"Hmm..this is troublesome, if we don't put the El shard back our relationship with the elves could become in danger." Lowe was really worried, now that he had a better grasp of the situation.

"Lowe give me another chance to get it back, i promise that this time i won't fail!" Elsword said with both seriousness and confidence.

"..."Lowe thought for a bit before talking again."Ok ill give you this last chance to retrieve it." Elsword was about to celebrate "But!" Lowe continued. "I want you to go with a team, your friends helping Add was it? I want you to take them alongside Add."

"You don't need to worry they are in." Elsword said with a smile and quickly dashed to Add and the girls.

"Boy that kid is really troublesome, but with friends like his he'll be fine."

* * *

**Add p.o.v**

I was resting on a bed with my wounds bandaged up, Ann was really concern with me but she kept making mistakes behind mistakes while trying to bandaging him up earlier.

"Calm down Ann he'll be fine you too Aisha." Rena said in a calm mannered way.

"*sigh* Your right but i just can't seem to relax!" Said Aisha still concerned with me.

"How about you 2 chance your clothes then? I think the reason Aisha still hasn't gave me my jacket means that you both still have your teared up clothes." I said on the other side of the door, Aisha and Rena blushed a bit before going to change themselves. Ann then entered the room i was, i was still lied down.

"Sorry if you can't sleep because of us!" Ann said with a bow.

"Don't worry about it, its kinda nice to know they have my back." I said with a smile to Ann.

"So.." Ann started to ask me some random stuff like what's my favorite sweet and what animal i like the most.

"We're back!" Said Aisha with Rena and new clothes."Here's your jacket back.." She said in a cute way.

"Thank you Aisha it was getting colder too." I said that while putting my jacket on.

" You really shouldn't move that much!" Said Rena and Ann at the same time. "Don't worry i can move this much around." I said with confidence.

"Guys!" Came Elsword rushing in.

"What is it Elsword?" I asked.

"Lowe gave me another chance to get the El shard back, but i need you guys in my party." He said.

"Really? Well i guess you would need me! The great magician Aisha." Aisha said that in an arrogant way.

"Pass." Said Elsword with a blank face.

"Why you!" Aisha was about to blow up until i intervened.

"Is that so? Am i in the party as well?" Elsword turned to look at me.

"Lowe said that he wants you in the party the most, guess he thinks your great." Said Elsword.

"Who am i to refuse? I'm in" I said the girls nodded in agreement too.

"We go tomorrow morning to Elder right?" Asked Elsword to Rena who just nodded in confirmation. "See you guys tomorrow!" Said Elsword going back to his bed.

"Don't forget to bring the important stuff!" Said Rena in a motherly way.

After me and the girls said their goodbyes to Ann we went to the local inn, we got the key for our room and went to the dinner table.

"Today was a hell of a day.." I said tiredly while eating my food.

"Yeah we fought against those pesky phoru." Said Aisha.

"Not to mention the guardian." Reminded Rena.

"At least everyone was ok in the end.." I said relieved. Everything went quiet but a comfortable quietness, until Add finished eating. "I'm going to bed now, tomorrow is a big day." I said while stretching. I waved the girls goodbye before going upstairs to my room.

It was a full moon tonight so the moon's rays were especially beautiful, so before I went to sleep I went near the window star gazing since this were rare times for me.

*Squeak*

"Huh?" I looked back to see that Rena entered the room.

"(Why is she here? Actually why did Aisha come to my room yesterday as well)?"I thought. "Can i help you Rena?"

"..." She didn't speak.

"Rena?"

"..." I was beginning to feel concerned.

"Rena! Hey! *snap*snap*" I went closer to Rena and snapped my fingers.

"Huh?" Rena finally reacted.

"Finally you respond..you made me worry, so is there anything you want?"

"Oh yeah now i remember why i came here!" She searched her bag to give me a flask of remedy."Put these on your wounds to heal them faster, us elves are well known for our remedies." She said with a smile and honor.

"Thanks Rena ill put the remedy on right away." I took of his bandages to put the remedy Rena gave him, there were parts i couldn't reach so i asked Rena to put them. "So tomorrow morning i won't feel any pain?" I asked.

"Yep no pain whatsoever." She said confident.

"Thanks Rena, is there anything else you want?" Rena then began to think a little bit until she had an idea.

"How about you tell me about your past?" She said with a smile, but my vanished completely.

"..." I didn't even say a word.

"Add?" She asked with some confusion.

"Leave." I said coldly. Rena just left with the image of a my scary face.

"Maybe i rushed him too fast.." She said sadly.

* * *

**Ill leave it here tomorrow ill make a new chapter. Please leave your thoughts and opinions of the story so far, your support is appreciated.**


	8. Elder Arc: Night and road to Elder

**I don't own the characters only the story.  
On a side note, thank you zXFallenAngelsXz and Western-Otaku for following and putting the story on your favorites. Hope you continue to enjoy it as I'm enjoying making** **it.**

* * *

**Aisha's 3rd person p.o.v**

After dinner Aisha went to her room to read a little bit from her magic book, but she got bored after a few minutes so she decided to go pay another visit to Add's room. She was about to knock the door until she heard someone talking in his room. It sounded like Rena was talking to him.

"How about about you tell me about your past?" Asked Rena. Aisha was frozen she wanted to know his past too, but she decided she would wait until he was ready to talk.

"..." Silence Add didn't responded, Aisha saw that the door wasn't fully closed so she peeked her eye inside.

"Add?" Rena asked with concern, once she took a step Add's face turned really scary, like an animal that was ready to go on a rampage.

"Leave." He said with the same face. At this point Aisha went and hid herself in the shadows.

"Maybe i rushed him too fast.." Rena said sadly. Aisha now left the shadows and went in Rena's direction. "Oh Aisha what are you doing here?" *Slap* Just after she asked Aisha, she got slapped by her.

"What's wrong with you!?" Aisha said furiously. Rena was with her eyes wide open with Aisha's outburst. "Didn't we agree that we would wait!? What would happen if he left us because you rushed him!?" Aisha said while crying a bit. Rena now realized what she done, if Add left before he was ready to talk it would be her fault.

"I d-didn't.."She shuttered with her words.

"Aaaarrgh!" Out of nowhere Add screamed with fury behind his voice, almost waking everyone from their sleep.

* * *

Add's 3rd person p.o.v

After Rena left Add sat down on his bed with his hands on his head. "Calm down.." He whispered to himself over and over. "This isn't working!" Add's mind was still unstable with his past, every time someone said about his mother or asked about his past he would remember all that he suffered. "Count the stars..maybe that will help.." He said struggling not to scream. "1..2..3..." He started counting but there wasn't that many stars to count so when he reached 258 he lost it. "Aaaarrgh!" Add screamed in anger. "DAMMIT! Get a grip! They will be concerned if you continue to scream!" He yelled to himself while still remembering his past. Eventually he calmed himself down with his dynamos making rubbing movements on his back. "Thank you.." Add said with a tone of appreciation to his dynamos. He then went to sleep leaving only a few tears behind.

* * *

**Aisha's 3rd person p.o.v**

Aisha almost ran to the door only to be stopped by Rena. "Let me through!" But Rena didn't budge.

"Its best if we leave him be, i'm sure that tomorrow he'll be good again.

"DAMMIT! Get a grip! They will be concerned if you continue to scream!" Add followed with another yell to himself but he didn't know that the girls we're behind his door. Both Aisha and Rena now felt even more the need to go in there and help him, but they knew if they do that they would make matters worse.

"Lets leave him alone.." Said Rena sadly.

"If.." Aisha said menacingly. "If he leaves us ill never forgive you.." Rena took those words to heart before she and Aisha went to their rooms.

* * *

**3rd person**

The next morning Add woke up again earlier than everyone and went to the training ground to see Elsword already waiting while practicing alone.

"Hey Elsword already practicing?" Add said admired that he wasn't the only one to wake up earlier.

"Yeah..how could i sleep with a mission to go out and get the El back?" He said excitedly.

"You never left the village before?" Asked Add bewildered.

"Never, Lowe and her never let me off beyond the village." He said her with a proud tone.

"Who's her? The person that was really strong?" Asked Add.

"Yeah, my sister." He said it again with a proud tone. "

Your sister huh? If she is that strong than you better train 2x more if you want to beat her!" Add said.

"You bet that i'm going to and once i beat her i can finally walk with her side by side, knowing i'm her equal." Elsword said with confidence.

"Can't wait to witness that moment." Said Add with a smile.

Aisha and Rena came to them after their conversation, Add's back was towards them so he couldn't see their gloomy faces.

"Hey.." Said Aisha with a sad tone. Add didn't turned to face them and that made the girls even more gloomy.

"Hey what's with the gloomy faces, grape head?" Elsword said with a concern yet mocking tone. This made Add turn around putting up the biggest smile he could put.

"Hey you guys sure like to sleep! What's with those looks?" Add asked a surprised Aisha and Rena.

"Aren't you angry?" Asked Rena still surprised.

"Angry at what?" Add asked again but he knew the question already.

"You don't need to hide it you know.." Said Aisha with a sad tone.

"Can we forget what happened last night and move on?" Said Add this time with a sad tone.

"Last night? What did you three do?" Teased Elsword.

"Things that you will never experience." Said Add which made Elsword shocked.

"You didn't!" Elsword shouted at Add only to get a punched on the head by him.

"Its nothing like that! Just things you will never experience!" Add said it again trying to clear Elsword's thoughts while looking at the girls seeing them blushing. "You two stop thinking!" He shouted to the girls.

"Then choose better words!" Yelled Rena still flustered with Add's words.

After what seemed like 30 minutes of argument, things calmed down to the point where reason came back.

"So how long is it going to take us to Elder?" Asked Add to Elsword.

"Well it will take us about 10 minutes if we go with cobo's carriage and 30 minutes if we walk." Noted Elsword. "All in favor walking raise your hand." Asked Elsword and all hands were raised.

Though the road there we're some enemies but the gang easily dispatched them.

"Without the enemies its quite beautiful i have to say." Said Add while looking to the scenery.

"Yeah, but after Banthus took the El it disrupted the peace that the forest had." Said Rena feeling the forest.

"Hey how about we play a game to pass the time while we're walking there?"Asked Aisha in a cute way.

"Sounds fun, what game do you have in mind?" Add said curiously.

"Hmm..How about dare to be dared?" Aisha said with a smile.

"Dare to be dared? How do you play that game?" Asked Add now even more curious than before.

"Its simple you dare someone something, if you think that their dare is weak then you dare something stronger." Explained Aisha.

"Ah i see but can we agree on a few rules?" Asked Add.

"Sure, what rules you want?" Asked Aisha.

"Well how about this, no adult dares or dares about that said person?" Asked Add.

"Dammit.." Cursed Rena and Elsword under their breath.

"What did you both said?" Said Aisha in a menacing tone.

"Oh nothing!" Said Rena and Elsword at the same time but in truth Rena wanted to dare Add to say about himself while Elsword wanted to dare something adult.

"Ill go first, Aisha i dare you to praise me!" Dared Elsword.

"You little..! Fine!" She cursed. "El..sword you...you..!" She was about to explode. "Are...great...there! I said it!" She said it while suffering.

"Now its my turn." Said Rena. "Add i dare you to carry Aisha on your back!" Dared Rena to Add.

"Too weak." Said Add mockingly.

"Oh ho.."Said Rena.

"Rena i dare you to carry Elsword's sword with one hand."Dared Add.

"Fine!" She said but it was harder than it looked, she could only drag the sword for 3 inches. "Damn Elsword what is your arm made of?!" Stunned Rena with the swords weight.

"My arm is made the same as yours its only used to the weight." He said with pride behind its strength.

"Its my turn again since Rena's dare was weak." Said Add.

"Your right now who will you dare?"Asked Aisha thinking he was going to dare Elsword.

"You" Said Add with a smile.

"Heh?" Was the only thing Aisha could say.

"Aisha i dare you...to hug me." Aisha just froze.

"Oooohh." Said Elsword and Rena.

"Why are you guys saying that? I'm feeling kind of cold so i dared her to give me a hug to warm me up a bit." Said Add a bit annoyed with the both of them, but what he said was true it was a bit cold that the gang felt. "Of course this is a weak dare so if she wants she.." Before Add could finish Aisha was already hugging him. "Could dare something else..well." Add and the gang were speechless, Aisha was hugging Add like he dared.

"Are you warm already?" Aisha asked while blushing. "Uh..yeah thanks." Said Add awkwardly while trying to break the hug.

After the awkward moment with Add and Aisha they stopped the game and a long silence came. A few moments later they saw the outskirts of Elder.

"There's the town!" Yelled Elsword breaking the long silence. "Thank god.."Aisha said relieved.

* * *

**Ill leave it here for now a new chapter will come out in a bit, if not today tomorrow. Please leave your thoughts and opinions of the story. Your support is greatly appreciated.**


	9. Elder Arc: The quest and the new guys

**I don't own the characters only the story.  
There's something you readers must know before i forget to mention, when they change their class 2 years didn't pass yet. After the Altera arc those 2 years will pass.**

* * *

After the gang arrived at Elder they were greeted by a middle aged man.

"Can i help you?" Asked the man.

"We are the El search party, chief Hagus and Lowe told us to retrieve the El from Banthus that went in this city." Explained Elsword.

"Ah yes! Chief Hagus told me that adventurer's were coming here, you must be them." The gang nodded. "Then welcome to Elder, my name is Hoffman the great merchant of Elder." Announced Hoffman.

"Nice to meet you Hoffman." Said Add the rest introduced themselves to Hoffman.

"Nice to meet you too, but i ask you adventurer's a favor?" The gang were confused. "You see the merchant's in Elder don't trust outside people very much, so i would like you to help 2 people that are doing this request i gave to them and in return the merchant's will trust you for your shopping and such." Hoffman explain.

"So who and where are these people?" Asked Rena.

"If you go through the town you'll reach Wally's memorial bridge that's where they are, i don't know their names but you will know who they are from their clothes."

The gang waved to Hoffman to Wally's memorial bridge with only the knowledge of they are wearing different clothes from the rest. "So what's the request Hoffman gave us Elsword?" Asked Add.

"It says to recover the stolen goods some bandits took from them." Elsword said slightly annoyed.

"Hey cheer up man think of it like this, your helping them and at the same time training." Said Add trying to cheer Elsword up which he succeeds. "Now where are those 2 people that Hoffman told us?" The gang wandered around a bit until they heard shouting.

"Scare chase!" They heard it up ahead until they heard another shout.

"Wolf stance 2: wind wedge!" When the gang arrived a girl did a numerous thrusts with a spear to various bandits and a boy fired a guided missile towards the bandits the girl threw against the boy, knocking them out. They saw the gang and started to run against them.

"Dynamo shield!" Add yelled as the dynamos began forming a shield in front of the boy and girl making them face plant on to the electric shield, note that the shield is to block and repel not to harm. Add and the gang began to slowly reaching them, then Add extended his hands towards them. "Hey you guys alright?" Add asked concerned.

"Uh..yeah." Said the boy and girl grabbing both his hands to get up.

"Sorry if i did that, i didn't know if you guys were going to attack us or not." Said Add with a smile.

"Well we thought you guys were some more bandits so we were about to attack you, thank you for stopping us."Said the boy apologizing

"Wait a minute, Add look at their clothes!" Elsword then took Add's attention to their clothes. The boy was wearing some kind of heavy armor with some blue clothing around the edges of the armor, the girl on the other hand was wearing some traditional clothes with orange, red and white clothing.

"Oh i get it you two must be who Hoffman was referring, but you two don't seem to be from this continent." Said Add.

"Yes that's true we're are from Fluone continent, I'm from Hamel city the capital of the Senace Kingdom and she is from the Xin Empire." Explained the boy.

"How rude you two are!? How about introducing ourselves!?" Yelled Aisha to Add and Elsword.

"Your right Aisha! I'm very sorry let me introduce myself. My name is Add nice to meet you." Said Add with a smile.

"My name is Elsword." Elsword said a bit annoyed.

"I'm Rena the Elf pleasure to meet you." Said Rena in a well mannered way.

"I'm Aisha the great magician nice to meet you." Said Aisha with a smile.

"I'm Chung nice to meet you." Said the boy.

"(So his name is Chung..)" Thought Add.

"My name is Ara Haan nice to meet you, say hello too Eun." Said the girl after she transformed with nine tails behind her and red eyes.

"Hello everyone my name is Eun nice to meet you all." Said Ara with a voice that seemed different.

"Wh-What is this?!" Said Elsword and the gang surprised except Add.

"Nice to meet you Eun hope we can be good friends." Said Add like he already saw this before.

"Oh..I'm surprised you are so calm, most people would be shocked or at least surprised that Ara looks like this. So why aren't you?" Asked Eun.

"I already saw a magician, an Elf and a lot of other things, the chances of me being surprised are very low." Said Add in a calm manner. "Plus I'm not talking to Ara right now but to a being possessing Ara right?" Pointed out Add.

"You are correct. You intrigue me, but just so you know Ara can hear us." Pointed Eun out as well.

"Of course she can hearing us or she wouldn't let you possess her like that."

"Um..can someone explain me what's going on?" Asked Elsword confused with the girl's as well. "Also we need something to do here, remember Add?"Pointed Elsword out.

"Ill give you the easiest and briefest explanation, Eun is a spirit that Ara met on a very tragic day i don't really know what happened but Ara made a contract with Eun and now they can merge into one being and becoming much stronger than before." Explained Chung to the gang.

"Oh that clears out that out of the way." Said Elsword with relief.

"Also what did you needed to do here anyway?" Asked Chung while Ara returns to normal.

"We're here to help you deal with these bandits then report back to Hoffman with you two." Explained Elsword.

"Oh really? Thanks we really would appreciate your help!" Said Ara cheerfully.

After the chat the gang began to eliminate bandit after bandit like they were bugs, Chung and Rena used two skills to make the gang resistant to elements and damage so no damage was afflicted to anyone. Later on no more bandits were around and the gang got the stolen goods back to Hoffman.

"Ah thank you very much! Ill tell the merchant's what you guys did, I'm sure they will trust you now." Said Hoffman happily. "Please enjoy your time in Elder ill contact you if we find anything about Banthus." He said while waving them goodbye.

"So what now? We wait?" Said Elsword a bit bored.

"Well think of this a opportunity to get to know our new friends." Said Rena.

"Ah!" Ara said while slowly falling, she braced herself for the impact but it never came.

"Hey, are you ok?" Asked Add holding Ara in his arms.

"Y-yes thank you very much." Said Ara appreciating Add's help while slightly blushing.

"Well there's one thing you know about Ara, she's pretty clumsy and falls a lot of times to the ground." Said Chung a bit annoyed with Ara.

"I can't help it! Oh how i wish i was less clumsy.." Said Ara in a wishful way.

"Don't worry Ara if you fall again ill ask my dynamos to catch you." Said Add in a comfortable way.

"That's your weapon? Some useless machines?" Said Chung in a surprised way.

"I wouldn't say that Chung his dynamos can really do damage! Also they can do a lot of stuff as well." Said Aisha in a awe tone.

"You shouldn't judge just a book by his cover Chung or you'll regret it. "Add said with a menacing tone with his dynamos flashing.

"I'm sorry!" Apologized Chung quickly.

"I'm glad you understand! Now i see Ara uses a spear and has the Aid of Eun, but you use a cannon?" Asked Add.

"Not just any cannon its called the Destroyer and i also use my guardian stone Freiturnier to help me." Explained Chung.

"Oh what does your guardian stone do? I'm intrigue now." Said Elsword now giving his full attention.

"My guardian stone lets me transform into a berserk mode to have unlimited cannon balls in my Destroyer while giving me a boost in my armor." Further explained Chung.

"Oh can you show us? Can you?" Said Elsword with excitement.

"Yeah look closely." Said Chung to the gang while touching his guardian stone, while some light emitted from the stone a mask started to cover Chung's face with a long blue hair going all the way to his knees, while emitting a strong force."This is my berserk mode." Said Chung with a mechanical voice.

"That's so cool!" Said Elsword almost praising Chung.

"How old are you two?" Asked Rena.

"I'm 17 and Chung is 13." Said Ara.

"Your the same age as me Chung!" Said Elsword.

"I'm 15 and Add's 16." Noted Aisha.

"Wait what abo..." When Ara was about to ask Add covered her mouth and dragged her to Chung.

"Sorry about that but don't ask Rena's age. Whatever you DO." He added DO like it was the last thing Chung and Ara should do.

"Ok.."Said Both of them frightened.

"I'm going to Luichel to see the accessories, are you coming too Rena?" Asked Aisha.

"You bet ill go! You coming too right Ara?" Rena asked.

"Yes of course!" Said Ara with excitement.

"What about you guys?" Asked Rena.

"Me and Chung are going to the blacksmith then rent the rooms at the inn." Said Elsword to the girls."What about you Add?"

"I'm just going to take a little stroll around the city to clear my head for a bit, then ill go to the inn." Clarified Add.

"Ok see you soon pretty boy.." Said Eun stunning the gang and Add too.

"Eun! You shouldn't say that to him!" Said Ara to Eun.

"I gotta take Ara's side on this one. That was unexpected."Said Add.

* * *

**Ill leave the story here for now, next chapter will come soon if not today tomorrow.  
****Let me clarify a few things as well, Raven , Eve and Elesis are from different Arcs. Raven and Eve will only appear at the Altera Arc while Elesis will appear at the Velder Arc. Also on note i haven't decided the pairs yet so i would like you guys to decide the pairs. Do not forget the title of the story it involves with Add and his sanity since I'm going with the Diabolic Esper path.  
As always leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	10. Elder Arc: The chat and the randomless

**I don't own the characters only the story.**

* * *

After that awkward moment with Eun the gang split to their destinations. The girls went to Luichel for some accessory shopping, Elsword and Chung went to the blacksmith and Add just went to take a stroll.

"The gang has 2 more members.." He thought out loud. "Huh?" He noticed towards his right there was a sweets shop. "Hmm..maybe i should buy more sweets, you can never go wrong with sweets!" He went inside and bought a bunch of candy and lollipops. "Now to store them on my PHC."He said storing his new sweets on his computer.

"Aw...I'm done with it.." Add looked to the right and saw a girl sulking to something, he went to talk to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing.." Said the girl with watery eyes. Add then brought his PHC and summoned a lollipop.

"Here i hate seeing someone crying so take it." He said with a smile to the girl giving her the lollipop.

"Really!? Can i really have it!?" The girl said with excitement.

"Have a good snack." Said Add while waving goodbye to the girl happily licking her lollipop.

* * *

Meanwhile Elsword and Chung's were discussing about some random things like what's stronger a sword or a cannon. Until Chung started discussing something else.

"So how long do you guys know Add?" Asked Chung.

"We only know him for a few days, but he's really cool." Said Elsword with admiration to Add.

"How well do you guys know Add, like his past, his tastes and such." Further questioned Chung.

"We don't really know much about him, the only things we know about him is that he loves candy and that he will always protect us when we are in a pinch." Noted Elsword with pride to his friend.

"How can you trust him that easily?" Said Chung somewhat shocked.

"The same way i can trust you."Said Elsword back, with that Chung didn't bring Add's name again when they reached the inn.

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls they were seeing and buying accessories and talking about various things. Until Eun started talking, but this time without possessing Ara.

"I was wondering how long you guys know each other?" Asked Eun to the gang.

"Me, Aisha and Elsword know each other for about a week, we only know Add for a few days."Said Rena.

"Where are you Eun?" Asked Rena.

"Oh Eun is trapped in this hairpin." Said Ara pointing to the hairpin on her head.

"Oh so that's were Eun is." Said Rena and Aisha at the same time.

"Um..do you know anything from Add?" Asked Ara.

"We don't know much about him only that he likes sweets and that he protects us." Said Aisha.

"And that he has a terrible past." Bluntly said Eun.

"What!? Is that true!?" Asked Ara a bit shocked.

"We don't know that. Every time we try to ask him about his past he tries to dodge the question." Said Rena with a sad tone.

"But we will wait until he's ready to tell us." Aisha said with hope behind.

"And if he doesn't?" Further asked Eun.

"Then he doesn't, simple." Said Aisha still with hope that Add will share with them his past. The girls then headed back to the Inn where Chung and Elsword were talking with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile Add was still taking his stroll around Elder eating a chocolate bar along the way, now that he was alone with his thoughts he was starting to think of ways to become stronger.

"Hmm...how can i become stronger? Upgrading my dynamos is a must since they are part of me." Said Add out loud while his dynamos were making sounds and some movements. "Of course your part of me! You are my creation and since I'm your master its my responsibility to take care of you." Said Add in a tender way to his dynamos which in turn made some sounds and started to rubbing them on his face. "Stop! I get it! That tickles!" Said Add while laughing, after awhile he started to think again but it was no use. "Ill think about it another time, right now i need to go back to my friends."Said Add heading back towards the inn.

* * *

When Add arrived at the inn the innkeeper gave Add his key and informed him that his room was the last one at the right, with that out of the way Add went to the living room where the gang was.

"Hey Add how was your stroll?" Asked Rena.

"It wasn't bad i got to buy some sweets and saw some good scenarios, by the way who wants a sweet?" After Add asked everyone had their hands up, he then took out his PHC and summoned some sweets for everyone.

"Hey Add what's that?" Asked Chung.

"Oh this? Its my portable holographic computer, PHC for short, it lets me view information much easier and store stuff like sweets or gear." Explained Add.

"Wow! Can you also communicate with that computer?" Asked Chung blow away with Add's computer.

"Well its possible but i need to give that person a transmitter to communicate and change information, speaking of which everyone give me your hands." Further explained Add while giving everyone a small device.

"What's this?" Asked Ara.

"That's the transmitter the left button lets you give me a signal where you are and accept incoming calls, the middle button makes a holographic screen to talk with people with the same device or to access information and finally the right button lets you transmit the information you want to my PHC. There's a small wire to the side that you can connect to any computer." Explained Add, soon after he showed how to operate the small device.

"Thats how you do it but be warned, it has a limited battery for a day and limited range if you are more than 250 meters away from someone you won't contact them."Warned Add.

"Really? Then how do we recharge them?" Asked Rena.

"As long as you are about 250 meters range around me they will recharge on their own, since my PHC can recharge them without being in direct contact with them." Further explained Add.

"When did you made these devices even Add?" Asked Chung.

"When i was taking my stroll, i do lots of stuff when I'm alone." Noted Add.

Out of a sudden Eun possessed Ara and embraced Add, this made everyone scream "Heh!?"

"What is the meaning of this Eun!?" Asked a flustered Add.

"Oh cmon let me stay like this for a bit longer.." Teased Eun, with that Add blinked away from his spot thanks to his dynamos.

"You stay away from me, foxy!" He said running upstairs to his room.

"Oh he's playing hard to get..." Said Eun in a seductive way.

"Eun look what you've done!" Yelled Aisha with fury.

"Oh? Looks like someone is jealous..." Teased Eun.

"Well i bet Ara has something to say about this as well!" Said Aisha and right on cue Ara took over her body again.

"Eun what did you make me do!" Said Ara while blushing a lot.

"Sorry Ara i just wanted to see his reaction, it was priceless and i want more." Said Eun getting ahead of herself.

"I need to apologize to Add right away!" Ara said but Aisha teleported in front of her.

"If you go now you'll only make things worse!" Said Aisha still angry.

After awhile of very angry comments, jealously sighs and some teasing everything went back to normal, Rena used Add's device to convince him that Eun wouldn't bother him again, surprisingly enough Add came back down still wary of Eun though. Hoffman later came to the inn to talk to the gang.

"Ah there you guys are! I need another favor to ask you adventures." Said Hoffman.

"What is it Hoffman, and can we do it tomorrow its getting kind of late." Asked Elsword since it was already 7 PM.

"I'm sorry but it can't it has to be done now." Confirmed Hoffman.

"I need all of you to go to the shadow forest and defeat the leader of the Ent's. "Debriefed Hoffman.

"What did this Ent's do and are?" Asked Chung. "The Ent's sometimes hurt travelers that are in the shadow forest and as you all know, the shadow forest is a shortcut that we use mainly for messages and packages, their last attack almost made a traveler lose his leg!" Said Hoffman.

"Ok Hoffman we will do it." Said Elsword.

"Thank you kind adventurers!" Hoffman thanked the gang and left the inn.

"Are we coming too?" Asked Ara.

"Of course we are with them now." Confirmed Chung.

So they all left the inn towards shadow forest.

* * *

**Ill leave it here for now, ill make a new chapter tomorrow. Please leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	11. Elder Arc: The Shadow Forest

**I don't own the characters only the story. Also on a side note I'm going to prolong the pairs until i reach the dungeon: Suburbs of Wally's Castle, after the dungeon i will take the suggestions on hand and decide. By the by thank you SuzukaMizuchi for following and putting the story on your favorites, hope you keep enjoying the story as I'm enjoying making it.**

* * *

It was still noon and the sun was still up, but once the gang arrived it looked like that night time had come despite it still be sunny. After a few minutes of walking some presence was being felt around the gang.

"Do you guys feel that?" Asked Rena.

"N-no!" Stuttered Aisha obviously afraid that something will jump at her. After a few more steps they heard a child's laughter.

"Did you just-" Elsword was about to question the sound until Add intervened.

"Shut up!" Said Add trembling a bit.

"What's wrong Add? Are you scared?" Asked Ara a bit worried with him.

"Me? S-scared? Why would i b-be? G-ghost's don't exist so why am i s-scared?" Stuttered Add trying to say the words.

"How cute." Was the only thing that Eun and Rena said at the same time.

"Shut up!" Yelled Add embarrassed, then a few spirits appeared and seemed upset with the presence of the gang.

"Waah!" Yelled Aisha out of pure fear.

"What the heck is that!?" Only questioned Add still shacking from the enemy.

"That's an enemy!" Yelled Elsword while running to one of the spirits and successfully defeating them.

"I-i can't do this!" Yelled Aisha while curled up in a ball.

"Don't worry big sister Aisha ill keep them away from you!" Said Chung with confidence and keeping the spirits away from her.

"I-i need to help them.." Said Add but he didn't have confidence or muscle on his words.

"Don't worry Add we can take it from here, go and try boosting Aisha's spirits up in the meantime." Said Rena in a calm fashion while shooting arrows to the spirits. Add tried to help Aisha out but even he was still afraid so he couldn't say anything.

More spirits came to the aid and some dark magicians abandoned their place to fight the gang but they were no match whatsoever to them.

"God dammit! If i can't help them then I'm just useless!" With that said Add remembered how he saw his parents and relatives being killed right in front of him, how he felt how he was useless back then and he surely doesn't want to feel it again.

"Hey Aisha.." Add said almost like a whisper but still audible for her to hear.

"Huh..?" Aisha looked at Add which had a smile and a serious face on.

"Don't you think they kinda are living magic orbs?" He told Aisha. She looked around and still saw the spirits.

"Wh-what are you talking about? They aren't that!" Yelled Aisha to Add, but after she did she looked apologetic.

"Look carefully! If there are dark magicians wouldn't they be magic orbs that can control objects? I may not know much about magic but that's a better explanation to what they are don't you think?" Explained Add.

"But i don't feel any magic on them!" Noted Aisha.

"What if the dark magicians are concealing their magic to make them look like spirits?"Further noted Add.

"Huh? That's impossible..wait no that's possible!"Said Aisha even more confident. "Alright ready or not here i come magic users!" Said Aisha preparing to make some spells.

"Good..now for my case.." Add thought to himself. "Their are energy...energy..energy." Add kept whispering to himself. "Energy..Okay...I'm good now."He said to himself with more confidence and went into battle with his friends.

"Hey Add you feeling better now?" Asked Ara still worried about him while dodging some attacks.

"Concentrate on attacking and dodging first then we'll talk!"Said Add while defeating some spirits and dark magicians, Aisha was just bombarding the spirits and magicians with fireballs.

"Add what did you said to big sister Aisha?" Asked Chung surprised with how Add made her surpass her fear.

"First why do you call her that and second less chit chat and more fighting!" Was all that Add said after dodging some spells.

After awhile the dark magicians retreated for a few moments only to bring their leader while the spirits retreated as well.

"Kira-Kira will get you!" Was the only thing that the dark magician leader said.

"Get him!" Yelled Elsword with his swords pointing to Kira-Kira, the gang then started to attack Kira-Kira got knocked out before he could do anything.

"Weak." Was the only thing Elsword said.

"So Chung why do you keep calling Aisha big sister? It doesn't bother me but why?"Asked Add.

"Well she is older than me, also i think of her like a big sister."Noted Chung.

"She's an older sister? So not! Who would want a flat chest like her to be a big sister?" Commented Elsword.

"Elsword..." Ara looked at Aisha that looked like she could kill Elsword right there right now, but instead she whacked Elsword so hard with her wand that almost made him unconscious.

"You big idiot!" Yelled Aisha furiously.

"Hrrnn..." A strange sound came through the forest.

"What was that?" Asked Rena, out of nowhere all the spirits that retreated came back inside a big tree like monster.

"Isn't that?" Chung said surprised.

"That's the Ent leader!" Shouted Elsword.

The Ent looked really tough and intimidating, the look of his face was of pure hatred. The Ent started to attack the gang by swinging one of his hands downwards followed by an upwards swipe with his other hand, Chung, Ara and Aisha got hit by the attack but Aisha withstood the attack since her mana shield activated.

"You stupid tree!" Yelled Elsword with anger backing up, with a blue aura started to glow on him not only that he became stronger than he was before (awakening). "Vitality aura, Unlimited blade!" He shouted and started making multiple slashes to the Ent and ended by releasing a fiery energy towards the end stuttering the Ent. "Ha..ha..still not enough.."Said Elsword exhausted the blue aura was also gone, suddenly Aisha teleported to the side of the Ent and shouted.

"Gust storm!" It looked like the skill Gust screw but with a wider range and more powerful. Rena appeared from the rear and shouted.

"Aero Tornado!" She backflipped into the air and shoots a giant wind sphere 45 degrees downwards trapping the Ent for a few moments while dealing heavy damage, the Ent wasn't able to keep his balance much longer and Add saw that so he went for the final skill.

"Alright..lets do this!" Said Add with electricity surrounding him (awakening) he then began to gather immense electric energy around him charging his next attack. "Particle accelerator!" Add shouted.

"Ara! Chung! Watch closely this is gonna be so cool!" Said Elsword still exhausted while they were paying close attention to Add. Add then released all of his energy that he collected and fired all of it to the Ent which fell over not moving an inch.

"Whoa.." Said Chung amazed with Add's skill.

"That was very powerful don't you agree Eun?" Asked Ara admiring Add's strength.

"You can say that again..now I'm even more interested by that boy." Said Eun almost sounding that she wanted Add for herself.

After the gang confirmed that the Ent was down and out they left the shadow forest, at the entrance of the forest Hoffman was waiting for their return.

"So did you adventurers did it?" Hoffman asked with anticipation, the gang just gave him a thumbs up saying it was a complete success. "Oh thank you very much! Now we won't have anymore troubles with the packages. Ill inform you adventures if Banthus is around here in the meantime have a good rest you deserve it" Said Hoffman with a smile on his face, it was almost nighttime when the gang left the forest but since the forest was always dark they didn't know the time.

"I'm exhausted!" Said Elsword when he flopped on to the couch.

"Yeah your right but at least no one got seriously hurt." Said Rena happily looking at Add.

"We got stronger though. Aisha, Rena and Elsword got a new powerful skill that's something not to pass." Said Add happily knowing that they are growing stronger.

"Hey Add.." Aisha started to talk to Add.

"Yeah Aisha?"

"Thank you for saying those stuff to me and sorry of yelling to you." Said Aisha.

"You don't need to apologize i would probably do the same thing if our papers were reversed." Said Add to comfort Aisha.

"Hey Aaaaadddd..." Said Eun in a seductive way but Add reacted faster and blinked away from Ara's position."Oh what's the matter? Afraid of me?"

"In a matter of fact yes, i don't know what you will try to do with me so I'm very wary of you!" Barked Add to Eun.

"Oh how mean but i guess i understand i do sometimes carry things pretty far." Said Eun in a cute way.

"Stop messing with me!" Add said embarrassed with Eun mocking him.

"Hahaha! Oh you are so much fun toying with but do i sense some disappointment?" Eun said and everyone stared at Add which only had a very scary face.

"I'm going to my room don't try to convince me to come out Rena, not this time." Add said almost menacingly to Rena.

"What was that all about?" Asked Chung confused with Add's actions.

"Rena.." Aisha called her with a sad tone.

"Leave him be Aisha and you Eun don't toy with Add anymore okay? I think he's not well." Clarified Rena.

"See what happens when you toy with people Eun!" Said Ara furiously.

"...He's not well? Okay i won't toy with him anymore." Confirmed Eun.

"Good now i need to go apologize him for Eun and my part." Said Ara leaving the gang to go upstairs.

Ara's p.o.v

I went to Add's room and knocked it. *Knock*Knock* Add didn't answer. "Hey Add its me Ara, I came to apologize from my part and Eun's too." He still didn't responded but there was some footsteps inside the room towards the door.

"Your forgiven now leave me alone.." He said with a sad tone.

"But.." Ara tried to continue the talk.

"LEAVE!" Yelled Add with fury. This made Ara scared and left with a sad face going back to the gang

* * *

Add's p.o.v

I went back to my room holding my left hand to his face with an enraged look. "Dammit..dammit..Dammit!" I kept telling myself that. "Why can't i forget these memories already!? Why!?" I said with tears streaming down his face. "Why?" I asked the roof only to get silence.

*Knock*Knock* I didn't bothered to respond."Hey Add its me Ara, I came to apologize from my part and Eun's too."

"(Why can't she tell me that tomorrow...)" I thought. He decided to go to the door and open it but his body refused to open it. "Your forgiven now leave me alone.."I said with a sad tone. "(There i said it your forgiven now leave me.)."I thought.

"But.." She tried to say something else.

"LEAVE!"I yelled with fury this time, I heard her footsteps becoming quieter and quieter until silence came again. "I can't believe i yelled at her..i need to apologize tomorrow.." I said it like a whisper before going to sleep.

* * *

**Ill leave it here for now, tomorrow ill bring a new chapter. Please leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	12. Elder Arc: The dare and the shot down

**I don't own the characters only the story.**

* * *

Add's 3rd person p.o.v Early morning

Add was woken up feeling something heavy on his chest he didn't know what it was since it was dark, once his eyesight was beginning to adjust he saw 2 black figures on top of his chest, the morning rays than began to enlighten the room and he saw Ara and Aisha sleeping soundly on top of him. ("What in the El lady's name...") Was the only thing he thought, but being the nice guy he is he let them sleep a bit longer with his face blushing. All he heard was their breathing and sometimes they would move around to make themselves more comfortable least to say every time they did so they were getting closer to his face. ("Enough is enough dammit!") He thought to himself.

"What in the fuck is going on here!" Add yelled still blushing.

"Uh...?" Said the two girls still with sleepy eyes and while still sleeping they started to come really close to Add's face for some reason.

"N-no, no, no, no!" He stuttered to say while blinking away from them with sweat coming down his cheek, after a little while the girls were fully awake to see an intensely blushing Add.

"We didn't did we?" Asked a blushing Aisha to a also blushing Ara.

"Add was awake for about 15 minutes letting you two sleep a bit longer, but when he thought it was enough he yelled and you two began to come awfully close to his face, luckily he blinked away to avoid..your kiss." Informed Eun to only make Aisha and Ara panic and blush even more.

"We what!? Oh no! This is so bad! What was i thinking!" Said both the girls thinking what would they have done if Add didn't think ahead. "Wait..Add was awake 15 minutes ago.."Aisha said looking at Add like he's done something to them.

"Don't worry Aisha he didn't do anything, I've been watching all that time and he didn't do anything. He's quite the gentleman to let two lady's rest peacefully and not do anything to them." Clarified Eun to the girls.

"I knew that he wouldn't do anything.."Aisha whispered to herself with a faint smile.

"Hey!" Add yelled to the girls stunning them. "I believe i need an explanation to why you two were sleeping on my bed and how you got in my bedroom if i locked the door." Said Add patiently waiting for their response.

"You see...it began when i came downstairs back to the gang." Started to explain Ara.

* * *

Ara's 3rd person p.o.v Last night

Ara came downstairs back to the gang with a sad face. "What's wrong Ara?" Asked Chung with a worried face. "He didn't forgive you?"

"He did but he didn't open the door and he yelled me to leave.." Ara explained to the gang.

"We heard the leave part but i thought it was for Eun, never thought he would yell at you." Said Chung with some anger inside his words.

"..." Eun didn't say a word in all the time has passed.

"Hey Eun why are you so silent?" Asked Elsword surprised that she hadn't made a remark yet.

"I feel sorry for the guy that's all so i refuse to speak ill of him." Explained Eun in a sad tone that surprised Ara and the gang a bit.

"Do you know why he's acting like that?" Said Rena in hopes that Eun knew.

"I only caught a glimpse of his past." Remarked Eun.

"Can you tell us!? Please we need to know!" Said Rena almost begging.

"...I'm sorry but i won't." Said Eun.

"Why!? Please tell us!" Begged Rena even more.

"Do you care about Add? If you do then don't ask." Said Eun in a cold way, the gang then became silent for awhile until Rena broke the silence.

"Is it that bad?" She asked with sad eyes.

"...Yes so wait until he tells you guys." Said Eun quietly.

After awhile the gang had dinner without Add and then went back to the living room of the inn.

"Let's play a game!" Announced Elsword with a smile trying to lift the mood.

"That's a great idea Elsword!" Said Chung siding with him.

"(That might be fun.)" Thought Ara.

"What game is it?" Asked Aisha curious now.

"I know let's play truth or dare!" Said Rena a bit cheered up now.

"Uh..."Said Ara with a concern look on her face the same as Chung.

"Don't worry it won't involve our pasts! Just our present." Said Rena trying to cheer both of the which she succeeds.

"Who goes first?" Asked Eun with a tint of excitement in her question.

"Ill go first!" Announced Aisha.

"Why are you going first?" Asked Elsword a bit annoyed since he wanted to be first.

"Ever heard of lady's first?" Aisha said with a smile.

"Your no lady! Rena and Ara are since they hav.."Before Elsword could finish Aisha Whacked her staff on to his head. "At least let me finish!" Said Elsword irritated only to get a very scary Aisha looking daggers to him. "..." He said nothing.

"That's what i thought." Said Aisha triumphant.

"Rena truth or dare?" Asked Aisha.

"Dare!" Remarked Rena "Alright Rena i dare you to go over Ara take her spear then dance a bit with said spear!" Dared Aisha.

"Seems like fun!" Said Rena excited so she did exactly like Aisha said and Rena done a silly dance with Ara's spear.

"That was really fun!" She said with a smile while seeing the guys talking to each other.

"Your turn Rena!" Said Aisha.

"Chung truth or dare?" Asked Rena.

"Dare." He said with a blank face.

"Chung i dare you to point your destroyed at Elsword and then ram him!"She dared Chung that easily complied only to say

"Sorry Elsword but a dare is a dare!" before ramming the huge cannon on Elsword.

"My turn?" Asked Chung only to get a nod by Rena with the same smile she had before.

"Ara truth or dare?" He asked.

"Well since everyone is going with dare so am i."She said with a smile.

"Okay, Ara i dare you to hug Rena from behind with all your strength!" He said that while making Elsword (still conscious) look what he had dared only he didn't realized what he had dared her, Ara did what Chung asked and what Chung and Elsword saw was heaven to them, Aisha quickly saw their faces and whacked the both of them on the head.

"What was that for!?" Elsword asked furiously only to see an angry Aisha with a devilish Rena behind her since Ara stopped hugging Rena. Elsword and Chung got a big punishment by cleaning the dishes for a month afterwards.

"Alright its my turn." Said Ara.

"Elsword truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." He said bluntly.

"Is it truth that you love someone from the gang?"She asked while giggling for a bit.

"No!" He said almost yelled.

"Oh..do i detect a liar?" Said Eun in a teasing way.

"No I'm not lying! Its my turn now!" He said a bit annoyed and faintly blushing.

"Aisha and Ara truth or dare?" He asked to both of them.

"Hey that's no fair you can only do one of us!" Said Aisha angry at him.

"Ill ask the both of you and ill let my next round pass fair enough?"He asked a bit annoyed with explaining.

"Well ill leave an exception to you." Rena said intrigued.

"So the both of you truth or dare?" Elsword asked again, Aisha and Ara looked to each other and nodded then they both said

"Dare!" In unison.

"Hehehe.." Elsword laughed a bit making the girls a bit uncomfortable. "I dare the both of you to go to Add, if he is asleep then you have to sleep with him if he is awake you need to kiss him!" Elsword said with a smirk on his face, while the girls just blushed at the directions he gave them.

"Now that's stepping the game Elsword!" Said Eun quite impressed with him.

"It will also be the end of the game for them as well!" He said proud of his work.

"Ara..let's hope he's asleep.." Whispered Aisha to Ara.

"Let's see what will be his reaction." Said Eun a bit curious.

* * *

Add's 3rd person p.o.v Present time

"And here we are, we got in thanks to Aisha's Teleport spell and since you were asleep we needed to sleep with you all night."Further explained Ara still with a blush.

"Damn that Elsword.." Add cursed Elsword's name for what he dared.

"Well looking at the bright side luckily i was asleep so you both didn't kiss me, although if i didn't blinked away thanks to my dynamos things would be..."Add shut himself up before he would put the girls in panic again, Eun noticed that. "In any case I'm going downstairs to get breakfast, I can't wait for what comes ahead." Add said sarcastically. "Also Eun."

"Huh?"She said confused.

"Thank you for not telling them."He said with a smile to Eun.

"Your welcome but you will need to repay me someday." She said with ill intentions.

"Oh boy.."Was the only thing Add said before leaving his room with the girls behind.

Soon after he was finished eating his breakfast the rest of the gang came down to eat as well. "So Add how was it last night?" Elsword said with a smirk on his face.

"(I seriously want to leave..)" Thought Add while the Aisha and Ara were blushing a bit. "I can't say much but to ease your mind it was quite comfortable, the likes you'll never have." He shot Elsword down with that one remark making Rena and Chung laugh so much they needed to hold onto their stomach's while Aisha and Ara blushed heavily.

"Touche Add touche." Was the only thing Eun said impressed with his comeback.

"I'm going for a stroll see you guys later." Announced Add to the gang while leaving the inn.

* * *

**Ill leave it here for now, tomorrow ill give another chapter. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	13. Elder Arc:Changes

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note thank you Anime watcher524 for following the story and adding it to your favorites hope you continue to enjoy the story as I'm enjoying making it.**

* * *

"Add wait up!" Said Chung still giggling a bit about Add's remark.

"What do you need Chung?" Asked Add.

"I need your help and Ara as well." Said Chung in a serious manner.

"Sure can we discuss on the way? I kinda am uncomfortable with that guy over there." Said Add pointing to Elsword that seemed in a bad mood.

"Yeah sure, Ara hurry up!" Yelled Chung impatiently to his friend.

"Coming!" She said eating her breakfast.

After a few moments Ara was done eating and ready to go with Add and Chung. They started moving along the streets and talking about some stuff first like their battle strategies and comparing powers.

"So what did you two need really? Because I'm sure that wasn't it." Noted Add with a smile to the both of them.

"You got me. We need to know if you have knowledge about alchemy or any kind of gear to show memories of the past." Explained Chung, but once Add heard the word past he dropped his head a bit.

"Oh ho..now you've done it Chung." Warned Eun.

"Add.." Said Ara worried.

"Not really though i wish i knew about the past part, but in terms of alchemy i know a few things." Add said trying to hide his sadness and fury.

"Hey you want to know about alchemy?" Asked Luichel that was passing around to her store.

"Yeah do you know someone who knows?" Asked Chung waiting for an answer.

"How about you talk to Echo? She's our top alchemist and she may also help with that past thing. She said.

"(Was she eavesdropping?)" Thought Add.

"Which way is her store?" Asked Ara with shining eyes.

"If you go through that street and take a right you reach her shop." Pointed Luichel out where Echo was.

"We are going there now, thank you very much." Said Add with a bow at the end.

After awhile they reached the shop only to see a cloud of smoke getting out.

"Aw..another fail experiment.." Said a girl coming out of the smoke dirty.

"Your all dirty! Let's give you a bath!" Said Add while dragging the girl inside again. "Good thing i found these cleaning tools in the inn, i need to give them back once I'm done." Said Add while cleaning the girl up. "There much better!" Said Add with a smile towards the girl in front of him. "Hey guys come in she's clean now!" He yelled towards Chung and Ara that were waiting outside.

"Thank you very much..hey your the guy that gave me that lollipop! Thank you very much!" Said the girl.

"Add you know her?" Asked Chung.

"Yeah yesterday before i arrived from my stroll i saw her sulking, so i gave her a lollipop to cheer her up." Explained Add.

"How nice to see you again! I never gave you my name. I am Echo the alchemist of Elder." Introduced the girl to the 3 of them.

"Your Echo!? I thought you were older!" Said Ara surprised of the revelation.

"Well I may be young but no one is a better alchemist than me." Said Echo with pride backing her up.

"So what can i do for you?" Said Echo to the looking towards Add.

"Well Echo Chung wanted to learn about alchemy and Ara wanted to know if there was an projector to view past memories." Explained Add to Echo.

"Is that right? Then first things first goes to Chung see those books over there?" She pointed a stack of books. "Read them all and you can practically know alchemy to some degree." Explained Echo.

"Just read them all? Seems easy enough." Said Chung with confidence.

"Now on Ara's case.." Echo stopped herself talking and started analyzing Ara. "Oh..! This reaction is..? Its one but two, two in one! Intriguing. Can i take a look on your hairpin and yourself?"Asked Echo intrigued at the reaction she was getting towards Ara and Eun.

"Ill leave you 3 here and continue with my stroll then." Said Add that was about to leave only to be pulled by the sleeve by Echo. "Do you need something Echo?" Asked Add confused.

"Do you have anymore lollipops Add?" She asked almost sounded like she was begging, Add just smiled and got his PHC and summoned a lollipop.

"Here you go Echo." He said while smiling.

"Thank you Add! I will pay you back somehow!" Said Echo truly grateful to Add, while he was already walking away to his stroll.

"That kid sure likes sweets..who can blame her? I'm like her." He thought aloud. Soon after he sat on a bench while looking at the children playing. "Ha..ha..look at them playing around like nothing in the world could harm them.." He said that but in his mind he was remembering playing with his relatives and mother. "Those were good times.." He said with a sad tone, at the corner of his eye he saw Hoffman coming towards him. "Hey Hoffman got any leads on Banthus?" Add asked but only got to see Hoffman's head shake. "I see well no matter he'll be bound to show up." Said Add with a serious look. "Now what can i do to help you Hoffman?" He said with a smile.

"I've heard that you wanted to become stronger." Hoffman said in a serious manner, Add just nodded in response. "Well i have heard that you can control the power of space and time to become stronger and time travel if you can complete the time travel equation, but no one even Echo could complete it." Explained Hoffman to Add which only had widen eyes.

"(Time travel? I can go back and stop them? I can save them?)" Questioned Add in his mind with the hope of saving his mother and relatives. "Ill do it." Said Add with a determination that he could save them.

"Echo must have the equation still, go and become stronger for your friends." Said Hoffman with a smile, Add only nodded before running back to Echo.

Once Add arrived Ara and Chung looked a bit different than before. Ara had her right eye with the red color and she had a different clothes while Chung had changed his heavy armor and was beginning to improve his destroyer.

"Ah Add! Did you need something?" Asked Echo.

"Yes but first what happened to Ara?" Add asked somewhat surprised with Ara's new look and mysterious red eye.

"Ah i can tell you that. I was able to release Eun's sealed power and i completely learned my exorcists secret art, since Eun's sealed power is released i got this red eye to symbolize that we share one body altogether now!" She said with a smile.

"Wow..you do look stronger Ara." Said Add which made Ara blush a bit.

"What about Chung?" He asked.

"He already read all the books and now with the blueprints he had with him he's improving his cannon." Clarified Ara.

"Is that so? He's a fast reader. Oh yeah! Echo do you still have the time travel equation?" Add suddenly asked.

"Um...yeah do you need it?" She asked somewhat concerned.

"Why are you concerned?" Add asked now worried.

"You see the people that were before me that tried to solve it have gone insane..i don't want that to happen to you!" She said almost crying, Ara and Chung heard what she said and now they were worried as well. Add then hugged the teary Echo firmly.

"Don't worry...i won't go insane." He said in a calm tone with a smile.

"Will you promise?" Echo asked while Add was cleaning her tears away.

"I lollipop promise." Add promised which made Echo smile again, she went to get the equation.

"Add..." Whispered Ara.

"Ara, Chung." Add called the both of them, they now had all their attention to him. "If i ever start to go insane...then knock me out." Add looked at them with a smile but with a serious look.

"Don't worry. Your strong so you can solve it." Said Eun from the Hairpin.

"Yeah we believe in you!" Said Ara trying to put the mood calm, but Add still had the same look.

"I don't trust my sanity Ara, if i did i wouldn't ask you two this." Add Explained, the both of them then nodded in agreement.

Moments later Echo came with the equation in paper. "Here you go." She said with a smile to Add.

"Thank you Echo." He said has he was took his PHC and copied the equation then gave Echo back the paper with the equation back. "I'm going to start completing the equation, since your done Ara i assume you will return to the gang?" Asked Add.

"Yeah what should i say to them about you and Chung?" Ara asked.

"Tell them that we are sparring to get stronger, i think Elsword will try to come and find us sparring so don't tell them where we are." Told Add to Ara which she nodded and walked back to the inn, Chung was stopped watching Add.

"You better start improving Chung or you'll be left behind." Said Add with a smile towards his friend.

"Yeah we don't want that now do we?" Chung said while concentrating on his destroyer.

* * *

**Ill leave it here for now, tomorrow ill post a new chapter. Leave your thought and opinions on the story so far, you support is greatly appreciated.**


	14. Elder Arc:Changes II

**I don't own the characters i only own the story. On a side note thank you xXBlackAppleXx for following and adding the story to your favorites hope you keep enjoying the story as I'm enjoying making it.**

* * *

Ara's 3rd person p.o.v

Ara was walking away from Echo's shop and in a few minutes she arrived at the inn. "Wow i know for a fact that it took us around 7 minutes to reach Echo's shop but we arrived at the inn in less than 3 minutes! Your released power is amazing Eun!" Praised Ara to Eun.

"Naturally. Since you did that our bodies are able to merge much more so i gave you my swiftness." Explained Eun.

Once Ara entered the inn she saw the rest of the gang on the living room.

"Hey Ar...what happened to your clothes and your eye?" Asked Rena surprised with Ara's eye and new look.

"I released Eun's sealed power so now my eye is like a link for Eun's power also with that i changed my clothes according to Eun so that we can merge with even more ease."Clarified Ara.

"You look much more powerful too Ara! Hey where's Add and Chung?" Asked Aisha which made Ara nervous a little bit but remembered what Add said.

"They are sparring to get stronger! We wouldn't want to interrupt them now would we?" Said Ara with a little nervous smile.

"Interrupt them? No we wouldn't do that! Or would we?" Said Elsword with some ill intentions but Ara and Eun saw right through his plan, Ara pointed her lance and some type of claw appeared behind the lance.

"You will not bother them!" Said Ara and Eun in unison with a serious tone.

"*Gulp* Okay...i get it i won't bother them i swear...just put the lance and claw down." Said Elsword with some fear behind him, Ara complied and saw the claw that Elsword pointed out.

"That was me Ara, now that you unsealed my power i can help you even more." Reassuring Ara that it was Eun with the claw.

A few hours have passed since Ara told them that Add and Chung were sparring, the girls were chatting a few things like who do they is better or what tastes better while Elsword was bored out of his mind.

* * *

Elsword's p.o.v

"(I am sooooo bored...I can't even see Add and Chung sparring for some reason, i wonder why Ara doesn't want to us to bothered them.)" Thought Elsword. "That's it! I'm going to train!" Declared Elsword with a serious look, the girls on the other hand jumped a little from his outburst.

"You better not bother them." Said Eun in a menacing tone.

"I won't bother them I'm just going to train." He said in a annoyed tone. "They are becoming stronger and I'm here doing nothing! Might as well do something and be stronger than i was before." He explained with his resolve on heart, he then left the inn to train.

* * *

Ara's 3rd person p.o.v

"What an idiot...but i guess what he said is true we need to get stronger Rena, our we will fall back on the group."Said Aisha. "I guess your right, plus we are just wasting time here sitting around waiting for news on Banthus." Noted Rena. Ara had nothing to do so she went to train a bit with Aisha and Rena.

After awhile Hoffman came to the girls with some things on his hands, probably packages.

"Ah Aisha and Rena! The two girls i needed to see, I've got some stuff for you two." Said Hoffman with a smile.

"Well what is it Hoffman? We were already going to train until you had news about Banthus." Said Aisha a bit annoyed.

"I've got two letters for you two. One for Aisha and another for you Rena." He said while handing over the letters.

On Aisha's side the letter had a pendant and a message, while on Rena it was only a message from a group called the night savers.

"Dear Aisha how have you been? I know that it must be hard not having you powers back but don't give up! I send you this pendant to help you grow in your journey. Best wishes your mentor Noah." Read Aisha aloud while putting the pendant on. Rena on the other hand read the letter silently but Ara could make out some coordinates.

"I'm sorry girls i need to go somewhere ill train with you some other time." Said Rena with a smile while walking away.

"Well its just the three of us Ara, lets see what this pendant can do!" Said Aisha excited with what kind of magic she can do now.

* * *

Elsword's 3rd person p.o.v

Elsword went towards the training ground but thought that just training with dummies aren't going to make him stronger, so he went to Wally's memorial bridge to fight some bandits.

"Get back here!"Shouted Elsword while trying to get a bandit.

"Never!" Just yelled the bandit back while fleeing towards the forest, as Elsword was close to get him he fell down a cave.

"Ow...dammit i didn't get him!" Cursed Elsword while the bandit fled for his life. "Now how do i get out of here?" He asked to himself while looking around. "Huh?" Once he looked closer he found some sort of altar in the middle of the cave, on top of the altar there was a scabbard with a strange sign on it, after closer inspection he could tell that it was a great sword. "Sweet! This sword looks really good even!" He said while picking the scabbard up, in a instant Elsword was teleported to a room he didn't knew. The room had many books and in the middle of the room there was an old man. "Who are you!?" Said Elsword unsheathing his sword in case of trouble.

"My name is Conwell the sword that you picked up." Introduced the old man. "I assume you wish to use me?" He asked.

"Uh..yeah but how can you be a sword?" Asked Elsword a little confused.

"Before i was killed i putted my spirit in the sword, everyone that uses me must have a contract to use me and in exchange they get stronger than before, in addition you can make a style just yours." Explained Conwell.

"So what's the contract?" Asked Elsword.

"The contract...i won't tell you." Conwell was about to say but decided not to.

"Your not gonna tell me? Well whatever as long i can use you i don't have any problems." Replied Elsword which made Conwell surprised for a moment.

"Very well you are interesting at least, ill teleport you to the exit now." With that Elsword opened his eyes and he was outside of the cave.

"How did i get outside?" Until he saw Conwell's sigil on his left hand. "I guess that wasn't a dream..I wonder..." He said while waving his left arm where Conwell's sheath appeared and he took the sword. "Now this is cool!" He said while dual wielding two great swords. "I'm going to need a better sword." He said while looking at his current sword.

* * *

Rena's 3rd person p.o.v

Rena went to the entrance of the shadow forest where the letter told her to be and moments later 4 elf's appeared out of nowhere.

"(Where did they come from!? I didn't even sensed them!)" She thought surprised with their appearance.

"Thank you for coming Rena, not many are invited to the Night Savers you know." Said an Elf with long black hair.

"So what's the reason of you inviting me?" Asked Rena with a serious look.

"We've been watching you since the day you came to this land and we have to say we are impressed the way you use your martial arts and long range bow." Admired the long black haired elf. "If you are that strong now if you join us you can become even stronger, i assume that our stealth draw your attention." Said the elf to Rena which she couldn't deny it, she didn't felt them near her so it might work for her.

"Before i join you could you tell me about the night savers? I need to know what I'm getting myself into." Said Rena concerned.

"We the night savers are a mysterious order of elves, we are trained assassins and secret agents that run convert operations to save the land." Explained the elf.

"...Ill join you so that i can help my friends." Said Rena with her resolve in her eyes.

After that Rena followed the night savers inside the shadow forest disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

Aisha's 3rd person p.o.v

Aisha and Ara went to the training ground, they were a little surprised to not finding Elsword there training. "I knew that what he said was all talk." Said Aisha with a little anger on her voice.

"Now calm yourself Aisha he must of went to Wally's memorial bridge to fight bandits." Ara tried to calm Aisha down.

"You know, you might be right." Said Aisha a little calmer now. "Now lets see what this pendant can do! Fireball!" She yelled but instead of a fireball there was a sphere with the same properties as a fireball but much slower. "What!? This pendant made my fireball's slower! Argh!" She said with more anger than before.

"Aisha doesn't that fireball look more powerful though?" Asked Eun and after closer inspection on Aisha's part the fireball was no longer a fireball but pure magic.

"Incredible...this is pure magic! So the pendant made my magic more powerful but as a result my fireball is much slower!" She said amazed.

"Not only that Aisha but i can sense spatial magic in it as well." Noted Eun to Aisha.

"Alright thank you master! Now i can become even stronger!" Said Aisha to the sky full of joy.

* * *

Add's 3rd person p.o.v

Add was still working on the equation until Chung started to talk with Add. "Hey Add I'm returning to the inn, want to come as well?" Asked Chung with a concerned face.

"I talked to Echo she said i can stay here for a few days, so go on ahead." Clarified Add while still glued to his screen.

"What will i tell the others? They will get worried."Noted Chung.

"If they are worried then tell them the truth, there's no reason to hide anything." Said Add towards Chung.

"Are you sure? What if they come here and try to stop you from finishing the equation?" Further questioned Chung.

"Then i have ask you and Ara to stop them from coming in here. I need this Chung, if i don't become stronger how can i protect you all?" Explained Add with a serious look. "Can i count on you and Ara?" Add asked Chung which only smiled at him.

"Yeah you can count on us." Said Chung with a calm tone.

"Thanks now let me concentrate on this." Add said while looking back at his screen and inputting data and numbers.

* * *

Chung's 3rd person p.o.v

After Chung left Add alone with Echo he went to the inn where Elsword, Aisha and Ara where there. "Hey Chung! Where's Add?" Asked Elsword with a different armor on Aisha also had a different hair style and clothes.

"First things first. Elsword and Aisha what's with the sudden change?" Asked Chung a little bewildered.

"I can explain on my case, my mentor sent me this pendant which made me stronger so i thought i changed my hair style and clothes." Explained Aisha with some pride behind her words.

"On my end i went to defeat some bandits while i was chasing one i fell in a cave where i found this guy." Elsword said as he summoned Conwell to show the gang.

"That's the legendary sword Conwell!" Yelled Aisha in awe to Elsword.

"Yep. I made a contract with him so now i can use him, so i changed my old sword and upgraded my armor a bit." Said Elsword like nothing changed much.

"Now Chung where's Add? And your destroyer?" Elsword asked again which made Ara a bit concerned only to see Chung smiling.

"He's at Echo's shop, he's going to be there for a few days getting stronger I'm going there visit him and upgrade my destroyer along the way." Explained Chung while looking around he didn't see Rena.

"Where's Rena?" Asked Chung a bit concerned.

"Right behind you." Said Rena to his ear.

"Gah! When did you get behind me!?" Said Chung surprised not noticing her.

"I've just arrived but tomorrow ill be leaving again, my training is done in two days so after that i can hang with you guys later." She said while going to her room only to turn around to ask about Add.

"If your going to ask about Add he's at Echo's shop." Said Ara faster than Rena can ask.

"Okay thank you for the info Ara." Rena said while continuing to her room.

* * *

**Ill leave it here for now, sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday i had some problems along the way. So ill post 2 chapters today for making you wait. Please put your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	15. Elder Arc:Changes III and painful past

**I don't own the characters only the story.**

* * *

Add's p.o.v

Its been three days since Add started to resolve the equation of time travel, he's been gradually getting closer to the answer but every now and then he had a problem with something.

*Scratch*Scratch*"Dammit! Not again!" Said Add in a angry tone.

"Add?"Asked Echo worried.

"What!?" Shouted Add looking at Echo that was scared from the shouting. "...Sorry Echo, i didn't mean to yell at you." Add said full of regret for his actions.

"If you need help say something okay? I don't want to see you like that again..."Said Echo almost crying, Add saw this and was filled with more regret than before.

"Here. I'm really sorry for shouting Echo, i truly am." Said Add with a small smile with a lollipop on hand.

"Ill take the lollipop but you have to come outside with me."Said Echo with a concern look.

"Okay seems fair." Said Add and as Echo grabbed his hand he came outside with her lollipop in mouth.

"Isn't today beautiful Add?" Asked Echo trying to make him forget the equation for a minute at least.

"Huh?" Add looked around and today was actually a good day, the birds were singing, people greeting with a smile around Elder and a few instances Add could feel the soft breeze passing by cooling him down. "Your right Echo...today is really a good day." Said Add with his mind much clearer now which made Echo much happier now.

"Hey Add! Hows it going?" Asked Chung with a smile.

"Well better than before now that i came outside with Echo."Said Add with a smile.

"Hey don't worry i bet that you are going to finish the equation today!" Said Chung with his hopes up.

"How are things with the gang?" Asked Add with some concern.

"They are fine. They grow stronger each day you know." Said Chung with a thumbs up.

"How about your destroyer is it finished yet?" Further asked Add.

"Well i did finish upgrading it but i need something that has a lot of firepower to be effective." Explained Chung to Add.

"Maybe Echo can help you with that. She is good at making stuff so making a substance would be rather easy...wait substance?" Add repeated himself. "That's it! How didn't i realized that before!" Said Add while rushing inside the room he spent for three days.

*Scratch*Scratch*"Yes!Yes!Yes! Almost done it! Huh? What now!?" Add said annoyed with a message that the equation had.

"If you complete the equation there will be consequences, if you can think you can live with them then solve it." Displayed the message to Add.

"Ke...keke...kekekeke! Now you warn me!? Now that the answer is at my grasp you want to stop me! I don't think so! I've worked hard and long for the answer and even putted my sanity at the risk! You won't stop me!" Said Add putting the last number to the equation and with that a crack appeared in front of him, on the other side of the crack there was space and time together. "Finally...finally i can take it all back!" He said while Echo came in the room. "Echo! Look its finished...Echo?" Add saw Echo scared for some reason. "Echo what's wrong?" Add was now concerned.

"A-Add...your eye..." Echo trembled with some tears forming on her eyes.

"My eye..?" Add said while he looked at a mirror Echo had, on his left eye there were some scratch marks but what was most notable was his sclera was black. "I-is this the consequence the message told me?" Add stuttered a little to see his left eye sclera black. "Well i guess i got to live with this now." He said while putting an eye patch. "Don't worry Echo. See? I'm still me." He said with a smile towards Echo whose tears were now gone.

After that Add came out of the room with Echo to only see a surprised Chung.

"Hey Add what's wrong with your eye did you hurt yourself?" Asked Chung with concern.

"You can say that. Hey Echo can you help Chung out? I need to talk to Hoffman." Asked Add while getting a nod from Echo, then he started walking to find Hoffman.

* * *

Chung's 3rd person p.o.v

Chung was now trying to think of a way to get the firepower he needed until he saw Echo and Add with a eye patch over his left eye.

"Hey Add what's wrong with your eye did you hurt yourself?" Asked Chung with concern.

"You can say that. Hey Echo can you help Chung out? I need to talk to Hoffman." Asked Add while getting a nod from Echo, then he started walking to find Hoffman.

After some experiments Chung started to talk to Echo. "So Echo what happened to Add? Did he hurt himself?" Asked Chung with some concern which made Echo stop her experiment.

"You should ask him yourself, if he didn't answered its because he wasn't ready to tell you." Clarified Echo with a sad smile.

"But you know why he has an eye patch right?" Further questioned Chung which actually started to annoy Echo.

"Do you want my help or not? Add asked me to help you so at least try to improve yourself than worrying him." She somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry i was just trying to make some conversation." He said that until a large explosion happened. "(This firepower! This is it!)" He thought to himself.

"Another failure...oh well." She said with some disappointment.

"Echo please teach me how to make this!" Chung pleaded with eyes of a puppy.

"Uh...ok but you better not make fun of me." Echo said still a bit annoyed.

* * *

Add's 3rd person p.o.v

Add walked of for a short while until he saw Hoffman at the distance, he started running towards Hoffman. "Hoffman!" Add yelled while running to him.

"Hmm? Ah Add hows the equation going?" Hoffman said with some confidence behind him.

"I-its finished i just need to contact the pongos at Altera." Add explained while catching his breath.

"Y-you finished the equation that made 30 people go insane!? Amazing!" Said Hoffman praising Add. "Why do you need to contact the ponggos?" He asked.

"They have a substance that i need so i need to talk to them as fast as possible." Add further explained.

"Lucky you i actually got a device from them 2 days ago that will let contact them if we ever need to supply each other really fast." Hoffman said with pride.

"Wait you mean that way from the shadow forest? That was for a more effective way of transport goods and messages for Altera?" Add said surprised that Hoffman.

"Indeed you are correct." Said Hoffman impressed.

"Where's the device i need to contact them now." Said Add in a hurry.

"Here you go talk ahead." Hoffman gave the device to Add which somewhat resembled his but a bit more antique.

"Hello pong? Who are you pong?" Spoke a ponggo with some age on him.

"Uh...hello my name is Add what's yours?" Asked Add.

"I am Adel leader of the ponggos how can i help you pong?" Asked Adel.

"Your the leader? Great i need to ask if you have substance T0221." Asked Add which made Adel shocked.

"H-how do you know about that pong!? Only us ponggos should know about that pong!" Said Adel still shocked that Add knew about it.

"I know about since i was able to solve the equation of time travel, but in order to time travel i need that substance." Explained Add to Adel.

"That substance is valuable research material i can't just give it to you pong." Said Adel with a serious tone.

"Then how about this? You give me the substance and from time to time refill it when i'm running low and ill give you the data that i get from the substance from time to time. Deal?" Add explained to Adel which made him think for a bit. "Come on Adel substance T0221 is only found in Altera, and we will both win at the same time." Further explained Add to Adel.

"Okay okay i get it, but you better give that data from time to time as you said okay pong?" Asked Adel which made Add nod with a smile. "I will send the substance tom-"Adel was then interrupted by Add.

"You don't need to send tomorrow you can send it now." Add clarified.

"What did you say pong?" Adel was now confused.

"I've taken a look at this device and its equipped to teletransport objects but consumes a lot of energy in the process, i just need 6 vials of substance T0221 that should spend enough energy to keep communications on but it will need 2 days to recharge to be able to teletransport again." Noted Add which made Adel and Hoffman astonished.

"You are well informed Add, I've got to admit pong. Okay wait a moment pong." Said Adel while getting 6 vials with the substance that Add needed. "So how do i teletransport them pong?" Asked Adel not knowing how to do it.

"There should be a red button there after you press it put one vial at a time on the platform that it will create."Explained Add and as following his instructions the vials were safely teletransported to him.

"I'm amazed you figured this device so fast Add! It took 3 ponggos to figure out that i was able to communicate with it but never to transport things." Said Adel impressed with Add.

"You see I've made a device like this one but a bit more advance, it can't transport and has a lower range than this one but it can pinpoint the location of any device equal to his."Explained Add which made Adel shocked again that he made a smaller version of the device they are using now.

"Ill be waiting for that information Add goodbye pong!" Said Adel while waving at Add.

"Now all i need to do is go back to Echo and finalize the upgrade of my dynamos and my new armor." Add said to himself while turning to Hoffman.

"There's no need to say anything Add. Go and finish what you started." Said Hoffman with a smile which Add only gave a nod and a smile before rushing back to Echo.

A short while later Add reached Echo's shop with Chung and Echo doing something, so without bothering them Add went inside where his dynamos were and his new creation.

"Sorry i took so long now lets finish you up." He said to both his creations. It took him literally 4 minutes to finish the upgrade. "Great! Dynamos how are you feeling?" He asked his creation which made some sounds confirming that they are more powerful than before. "How about you nasod armor?" He asked his newest creation which gave him more protection then before and more power, it replied with a space/time condense ball on his palm. "Good...we can now help our friends better than before, i just need to put my jacket." He said while he putted his jacket on with cat ears on them. He emerged from the room which made Chung and Echo stun in awe. "Well how do i look?" Add asked Chung and Echo.

Add had a troop like feel with his pointy dynamos behind him and his nasod armor made him more threatening than before, his eye patch made him look like he suffered a great deal in the past and his jacket made him look more like what he was before he changed, his hair changed a bit as well making it a bit longer than before.

"Add you look so cool..."Chung said with a face of a child that is looking at his hero.

"You look amazing Add!" Said Echo while hugging him with a smile. "When did you get in the shop?" Asked Echo.

"I came in while you two were doing something over there. I guess that was the substance that you needed?" Add pointed out which Chung gave a nod of approval. "Well we should go see the gang then, but before i do here Echo." Add gave Echo a lollipop.

"Thank you very much Echo i hope we meet again someday." Said Add with a smile.

"Promise?" Asked Echo with sad eyes.

"Promise of course! Lollipop promise you even." Said Add with another smile which made Echo sad eyes go away. "Chung lets go." Add said while walking with Chung. After a short while Add spoke to Chung for a bit. "Chung about my past...ill tell you guys a piece of it later." Add announced with a serious face, Chung had his mouth open do to Add's announcement but quickly closed it and just nodded.

After they turned the corner the inn was in front of them, Chung went first inside.

"Hey is everyone here?" Asked Chung.

"Yeah we are all here." Said Elsword which his hair was a bit longer while pointing to the girls on the other side. Rena, Aisha and Ara where looking at Chung. "Good. Come on in we are waiting." Said Chung to Add, which he walked in slowly to the gang.

"Hey sorry to have made you all worry, I'm back." Add said with a smile, they were speechless when they saw how much Add changed as was he when he saw them.

"I-is that you Add?" Aisha stuttered when she didn't believe if what she was seeing was real or not.

"Yeah its me. Man all of you changed a lot since the last time i saw you guys, especially Aisha and Rena." Add said surprised to the changes, he already knew about Ara's and Chung's changes but not the rest.

"You look so cool Add!" Said Elsword in awe.

"You changed as well Elsword." Add said to Elsword which only smirked at Add.

"Hey Add how do we look?" Asked Rena towards her and Aisha.

"Well in my honest opinion, Aisha you look cute and you Rena you look more fearsome than before in a good way." Said Add while looking at the girls. Rena had a Vest and a revealing protective skirt, her hair was tied with a black string, she also had a better bow and a blade sheathed. Aisha on the other hand had a cute dress with a pendant shaped like a star with a wand with a similar fashion and her hair was tied with two ponytails.

"Add." Chung called Add only to get a nod from him.

"Everyone could you take a sit? I want to share something with you guys." Add said with a serious voice.

"What is it Add?" Ara asked.

"My past." Add answered which made the girls even Elsword with their eyes wide open, so they did sit down with Add sitting next to Elsword and Chung. "What I'm going to tell you is only the first part of a three part past so listen carefully." Add explained.

"A part of a three part story? You aren't going to tell us everything?" Asked Eun which Add shook his head.

"Remembering the past is very painful to me so i only have a courage to tell you guys a part." Further explained Add which everyone just nodded in agreement.  
"I'm from a village called Nanaria a village destroyed 700 years ago, ill tell you guys why I'm still alive on the final part, during my childhood my father and co-workers were doing forbidden nasod experiments since they couldn't let just anybody in or else they would compromise the experiment my father resorted to me. The experiments were brutal even if my father drugged me i could feel the pain. The Co-workers of my father despised me and my father did too. The only ones to give me true love were my mother and my relatives, as long as i had them i was somewhat happy. But my happiness didn't last long, the villagers discovered what my father was doing with his co-workers and sentenced everyone besides me to death..."Add stopped to close his eyes for a bit as a tear or two fell from his cheeks, the girls were crying as well while Elsword and Chung tried to comfort him but then he resumed.  
"The first one they killed was...my mother..." He stopped when he mentioned his mother as tears and sadness had completely taken over him, after a minute he continue. "After that my relatives and finally my father and co-workers, i was spared only to be sold as a slave." He looked up as tears were forming again, as he looked up the girls where ready to jump at Add and hug him. "Ill...leave it here, ill tell you guys the next part once i have the courage." He said while dropping his head to let the tears go while the girls and guys comforted Add.

* * *

**Longest chapter I've ever written. Ill leave it here for now, tomorrow ill post another chapter. Please leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	16. Elder Arc: The gangs past and elf night

**I don't own the characters only the story.**

* * *

"Add I'm so sorry...i didn't know it was that terrible..."Said Rena while hugging Add which was crying from telling them just a part of his past.

"*Sniff*It's okay Rena...I should of told you guys earlier but i simply couldn't..."Said Add still crying, Aisha and Ara were also hugging him to comfort him.

"To be able to have your chin still up after all that suffering...you touched me Add." Said Eun impressed and somewhat crying after what Add said.

"Thanks Eun..." Said Add acknowledging Eun's feelings.

"You suffered so much and kept going with us...Add..."Aisha said while crying and hugging Add while thinking how much he suffered during his childhood and still putting a smile to make everyone feel well.

"Its okay Aisha...I kept going with you guys because i consider you guys the closest friends i ever had. If i didn't it would happen someday sooner or later." He reassured Aisha while stopping crying.

"I am sorry Add..."Said Chung with a sad face.

"For what Chung? You didn't do anything." Said Add while still being hugged by the girls.

"I asked Elsword a few days ago why they trusted you if you never told them anything about yourself, now i feel like a jerk." Said Chung filled with regret.

"Don't worry about it, the same would happen if you were in my shoes, so don't think too much about it." Said Add with a smile.

"I'm fine now girls, you can let go of me now." Add said with the same smile while the girls slowly loosened their grip on him, Aisha was the last to let go.

"Hey Add there's something that i wanted to ask you since you got here, what happened to your eye?" Asked Elsword pointing to Add's eye patch, the gang wanted to know as well.

"...Alright ill show you, but i want you guys to promise me something in return." Add said while trying to hid his eye.

"What?" Asked Aisha with concern.

"For great power comes grave consequences, i choose this path so that i can help you guys better and go back, please promise me that whatever happens we still be friends." Asked Add from the bottom of his heart while slowly lifting his eye patch, the gang could just hold their breath to see the consequences that he was talking about.

Once Add lifted the eye patch the gang could only gasp and be concern for Add, his sclera was black and he had scratch marks on his face.

"This is the consequence i have to face, i don't know if I'm still human or not anymore, i putted my sanity on the line to get the power of space and time to go back in time and save everyone but right now i need more practice and time to go rescue them." Said Add with a small smile on his was the first one to speak.

"How could you go that far!? Even putting your sanity at risk just to get more power and to go back to the past is foolish!" Snapped Rena at Add, the gang was surprised that Rena went as far as she did, she quickly saw what she said.

"I'm sor-" "Don't" Rena was about to apologize only to be stopped by Add.

"What i did is foolish i know that much, but if you could become stronger than you were before and help your friends no matter the cost wouldn't you do the same thing?"Said Add with a more serious tone.

"I..."Rena couldn't answer. "I don't need your answer because i already know." Said Add with a smile knowing fully well that she would do it.

"I guess you do know...but either way let me apologize you." Said Rena with some regret in her words and a small smile.

"Your forgiven Rena." Said Add giving Rena the same small smile while putting his eye patch down.

After that it was almost time for dinner and the gang went to the table, Add was now with the whole gang eating on the same table again. It felt nostalgic for him even if it has passed 4 days away from them.

"Oh yeah since everyone changed I'm going to need to collect the new data from you guys again." Said Add after he finished his meal.

"What's your new power again Add?" Asked Elsword kinda of curious.

"I can manipulate time and space." Said Add in a monotone voice but the gang gasped in awe towards their friend.

"Then your just like me! I can manipulate time and space too with my magic!" Said Aisha in a good way.

"You too Aisha!? What are the odd's?" Said Add surprised that Aisha could do it too.

"I can use another great sword named Conwell." Noted Elsword with a smirk on his face.

"I can now use Eun's power better." Said Ara though Add already knew hers and Chung.

"I can use bombs and help the gang better with my destroyer and guardian stone." Said Chung with a proud look.

"I can use a few more things than just my bow now, i can use my erendil and traps to help us." Said Rena pointing to her blade and her bow.

"I'm sure with us altogether nothing can stop us!" Said Add confident while he walks with the gang back to the living room.

"So you guys hear about one part of my story now i wanna hear yours, if its too painful to say then don't say nothing we'll understand." Said Add a little curious about his teammates now, after his story Ara and Chung couldn't just stay silent anymore.

"Ill go first." Said Aisha.  
"I came from Sander village believe it or not since magic there is highly concentrated, there i was considered the best magician for my age since i was at the mages academy. Then one day when i was exploring with my master Noah i came across a pretty ring, if i knew what that ring did i wouldn't have putted in my finger in the first place, it sucked most of my magic and disappeared out of nowhere. My master Noah saw this and told me to go to Ruben to see the El shard if it could help me recover my lost magic, but in the end i had no luck." Finished Aisha with a sigh at the end.

"Then ill go next." Said Elsword.  
"I came from Velder but since i was still a little kid my sister and me were sent to Ruben, my sister and me started to train but no matter how much i trained my sister was better. One day my sister was called back at Velder leaving me still at Ruben, while she was away i trained and trained and trained like a madman so that i could surpass my sister one day and walk by her side as her equal." Said Elsword with determination in his eyes.

"Then I'm next." Said Rena.  
"I came from the Elven dimension, i lived there most of my childhood with peace and learned a lot about cooking and other stuff. I visited the human world a few times only to learn how the world works, one day the elder elf told me that the El shard on your world and ours was starting to become unstable, since i already had some knowledge about this world and was quite capable on fending for myself the elder gave me permission to go to your world and put things right."Said Rena with a smile.

"My turn." Said Chung.  
"My full name is Chung Seiker...I'm actually the heir of the Hamel kingdom. But the demon's there possessed my father the white colossus and made him destroy the palace. Since i was little i was trained by him with my destroyer at hand and guardian stone. I promised that day that i wouldn't call myself Seiker until he was free from the demon's grasps!" Said Chung with resolve at heart.

"Wait the heir? So your the prince of the capital? That's pretty cool." Said Add embarrassing Chung a little.

"T-then its my turn..." Said Ara stumbling a bit on her words.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to Ara." Said Add with a small smile.

"After you said your story i don't think i can be quiet." Said Ara while looking at Add with a sad face but with a small smile.

"Are you sure Ara?" Asked Eun.

"Yeah its the least i can do." Replied Ara almost immediately.

"Like Chung said i was from the Xin empire my family there was the Haan family. My family were exorcists and well versed with the martial arts, my brother Aren was the best of my family he was a master of the martial arts as well of swordsmanship, but there was something that he believed the most and that was justice.  
One day...the village doctor examined him and he was cursed and very slowly he was being corrupted, i almost couldn't believe that my brother the person that i admire the most was slowly being corrupted, but the doctor said that he was fighting his curse so he could become better with time. That relieved me knowing that he had a chance to get better.  
But...one dreadful evening he came in the room i was practicing my exorcism with a sword and bloodied clothes, the maid next to me that went for his aid was cut down by him.  
I could see him perfectly his clothes were different, he had some kind of horns on his head, his eyes were red and the aura around him was as black as the night." Ara couldn't keep going without sending some tears down which made Add and the rest go to her aid and comfort her.

"Its okay...you don't need to keep going." Said Add not wanting to see her cry anymore.

"No...you said your story now its my turn!" Said Ara while still letting tears flow down.  
"My brother kept cutting down one by one our family until i was the only one left...i didn't want to die but at the same time i didn't want to kill my brother, until i heard a voice coming from a hairpin i picked up."

"(Do you want to live and save your brother? Let me help you in exchange i want something after I'm done here.)"

After i woke up i was inside a house with a spear at hand, once i went outside there were demon corpses everywhere so were people too. Then i heard the voice again from the hairpin on my head."

"(Listen child i will help you on your journey all i ask is that the moonstone that was taken by the demon's returns to its place. Is that a deal?)"

"All i could say was yes."

"(My name is Eun the nine tailed fox that your ancestors sealed away nice to meet you.)"Finished Ara still crying a bit but calmed down at the same time.

"You've been a lot as well huh? Don't worry we'll help you rescue your brother." Said Add will embracing Ara which she gladly accepted.

"You know your cue when the times right Add." Teased Eun while taking control of Ara's body giving the embrace back.

"Crap...i forgot about you, but i guess you deserve this hug as well since you've been a lot too." Said Add blushing a little bit while Eun was surprised that Add said that blushing a little as well since her teasing backfired her.

"Oh is that a blush i see there Eun? Guess you weren't expecting for Add to say that." Said Rena now teasing her.

"S-shut up!" Said Eun now stuttering her words a bit.

"Your even stuttering! That proves my point." Said Rena with a victory smile while Add released Ara which Eun released out of embarrassment.

"We should get some sleep, today we learned a lot about all of us and we never know if tomorrow is the day that we finally fight Banthus again." Explained Add to the gang with a smile, everyone just nodded in agreement and headed towards their rooms.

Once Add returned to his room he went towards his window to see the starry sky that hasn't seen in 3 straight days.

"Still as beautiful as ever..." He said like a whisper while still looking. After about 30 minutes he goes to his bed where he pulls out his PHC to see some data.

*Knock*Knock* "(Who could be at this hour?)" He thought as he went to open the door where Aisha was standing. "Is something wrong Aisha?" Asked Add concerned until he saw that she wasn't alone.

"Hey Add we came here to ask you something." Said Rena with a jolly tone.

"Well uh...come in." Told Add to the girls while they came in he saw Aisha blushing a bit. "So what favor is it?" Asked Add a bit confused at why Aisha is blushing.

"You see since Elsword dared Aisha and Ara to come sleep with you if you were sleeping already or kiss you if you were awake i thought it wasn't fair for me to be out of the picture, so i decided i would sleep with you and i brought Aisha with me in case you try something." She said in a cheerful tone, Aisha could only do small glimpses at Add.

"Heh? Your not serious are you?" Add asked trying to understand if she is joking or not.

"Oh quite now come into bed." She said pointing to the bed where Aisha is already lied down.

"(You got to be fucking with me right?)" He thought to himself while slightly blushing with disbelief."Well i won't do anything because ill be sleeping in a matter of minutes." He said while getting into bed.

"Really? Even when these are touching your back?" She said while pushing her breasts to his back which made him blush even more.

"Yes even if those are touching my back! Now go to sleep!" Said Add trying to control himself. "(Tonight is going to be a long one.)" He thought to himself.

* * *

**Ill leave it here, tomorrow ill post maybe 2 chapters. Please leave your thoughts and opinions so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	17. Elder Arc: Banthus appears

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note just to remember you guys because I'm fairly certain that the dungeon: Suburbs of Wally's Castle will appear possibly appear on the next chapter if not the next one will appear, so if you haven't decided the pairs yet now is the time.**

* * *

In the morning Add came downstairs to eat his breakfast with Elsword, Chung and Ara since they waken early as well.

"Um...Add? What's with the annoyed face?" Asked Chung curiously.

"Those damn girls..."Cursed Add to the females that were in his bedroom.

"Care you explain?" Asked Eun.

"Since Rena wasn't dared to sleep with me she came at my room yesterday with Aisha to sleep with me, Aisha was a just in case i touch someplace i wasn't suppose to..." Said Add still annoyed.

"Oh your annoyed for not touching anything?" Teased Eun.

"Its still early Eun give me a break." Said Add to Eun. "The reason I'm annoyed is because both of them used me as a pillow! I could barely sleep because one wrong move and i would certanly die." Explained Add eating his breakfast a little calmer than before. Short after Aisha and Rena came down it was visible that Aisha is slightly blushing.

"Hey Add. So how did you slept? Pretty comfortable right? And i think i felt a touch somewhere." Teased Rena.

"Oh yeah you felt it but that wasn't me. That would be your accomplice over there." He pointed to Aisha. "And also no i didn't slept at all since both of you used me as a pillow!" Said Add with some anger on his words.

"Well you should be honored since two girls slept with you again!" Said Rena back to Add.

"At least the girls that slept with me last time didn't used me as a pillow and let me sleep till morning!" Barked Add back to Rena, Ara was slightly blushing after Add said that. "This isn't going anywhere...tell me what must i do to end this discussion for me to eat in peace?" Asked Add that just wanted to eat.

"That's simple you need to give me and Aisha a kiss on the cheek." Said Rena with some teasing behind, Aisha was slightly blushing more than before.

"...Is that it?" Asked Add surprising the elf. "If you wanted a kiss on the cheek why not say it on the first place?" Said Add while walking to the elf that was stepping back slowly until she fell on the couch.

"Hah! Wait i was joking!" Said Rena while trying to stop Add to no avail.

"You asked a kiss to the cheek. Not a kiss to the lips." He said while kissing her cheek which made Rena blush. "Teasing can backfire, i read that in a book sometime ago. Now for the other one." Said Add while walking towards Aisha.

"W-wait Add! I didn't agree to this!" Stuttered Aisha while waving her arms.

"Did you agree to enter my room with her?" Said Add getting closer to her.

"I uh..." Aisha could not respond.

"Thought so." He said while kissing her cheek which made her blush more than what she had before. "There now let me eat in peace." He said while slightly blushing through the whole thing.

After that little ordeal the gang went to the living room to relax a little bit. There was some small talk things that Add didn't know like Ara could now use some type of claw to keep attacking and that Elsword could use multiple Conwell's in one attack. After lunch Hoffman came in running for the gang. "Hey Hoffman what's wrong?" Asked Elsword.

"B-Ba..." Hoffman still gasping for air.

"Ba? Are you imitating a sheep?" Said Elsword still trying to figure Hoffman's words.

"Banthus has been sighted!" Finally said Hoffman after catching his breath, the gang just widened their eyes a little and nodded to each other.

"Where is he?" Said Elsword trying to contain his excitement.

"There's a cave not far from here, our scouts were able to see him enter that cave and didn't came out since." Explained Hoffman to the team.

"Everyone gather your stuff we are going to get the El back!" Announced Elsword while the others just nodded and went to get their stuff. Add, Elsword and Chung were ready since they carry their weapons with them at all time. Took the girls 5 minutes to get ready. "Alright everyone ready?" Asked Elsword again just to be certain, which everyone just nodded in confirmation.

"Hoffman take this." Said Add giving him a device.

"What's this for?" Asked Hoffman.

"Its a transmitter, its an upgraded version of the ones i gave to the gang which lets me contact you anywhere i am, ill keep you updated if something comes up." Explained Add.

"I see this will be very useful to exchange information." He said while the gang was now moving to Bathus cave.

After the gang spotted the cave there were two bandit guards in from on it.

"Hmm..." After further inspection Add could see that there was a switch that looked like an alarm behind the guard on the right. "Okay i get it now." Said Add to the group. "We need to take care of the guards silently, see that switch behind the guard? If I'm correct that switch is to notify the others that we are here." Add said while pointing to the switch.

"How can we silently take them out?" Asked Chung to Add.

"Easy. Me and Rena can take care of them, ill take the one of the right and you'll take care of the one on the left." Said Add to Rena which only nodded. Add went through a whole he made through time and space while Rena positioned herself waiting for Add's strike, Add then appeared out of nowhere and knocked the guard out, the guard on the left was surprised but then knocked out too after Rena fired her arrow.

After they finished the job they high five-ed each other and signaled the rest of the gang, once inside the gang went charged inside which they fought all the bandits inside, some bats and giant phoru, but what was a little more difficult was the bat king but was quickly dispatched by the gang since he didn't want to go down without a fight.

Then at the end of the cave was Banthus surprised at seeing the gang. Banthus had some more armor than before and his bayonet was unsheathed. "So you have more friends eh? No matter ill defeat you now!" Said Banthus while charging at the gang only to be stopped by a punch out of nowhere, the punch came from Add since he opened a dimensional gate, the gang was surprised that he was able to calculate exactly where Banthus was going to be. "Tch. Lucky shot white hair, but it ain't gonna work the next time." Barked Bathus.

"I know, i was only testing something out." Said Add almost mocking Banthus.

"Testing what? That i could endure a punch like th-"

"Testing my new invention's strength that was only 20% of the strength of it." Add cut Bathus off just to announce that was only a small part of his inventions power, which the gang was surprised too. "Now lets see if this in full power!" Yelled Add while surrounding himself with electricity and floating mid air, the gang could only look in awe to his comrade. "I won't take long, after i test my nasod armor we attack together." Said Add to the gang snapping out of their thoughts and giving him a nod.

With that in mind Add said "Dimensional sparks." He teleports towards Bathus and slams him down stunning him in the process. He then repeatedly attacks by releasing dimensional energy from his dynamos, finally scrambling his dynamos to release dimensional energy hitting Banthus multiple times.

"Gah! How can you become this powerful in such a short time!?" Banthus said while suffering some damage.

"Because i chose to become strong!" Said Add clutching his teeth. "Spacial blitz!" Add shouted and teleports towards Bathus again and opens a dimensional gate underneath Bathus and launches him up, he then opens another dimensional gate and rushes forward at Bathus, restraining him repeatedly attacking him with spacial energy.

"Gah! I'm out of here!" Said Banthus starting to run.

"Your not going anywhere! Spacial pull!" Said Add while sending his dynamos to Bathus feet and lifts him up he then creates a dimensional gate and pulls Banthus towards him and the gang.

The gang could only be impressed with Add's powers since they haven't see him use any of his new skills only his old ones. "Hey i finished testing. Now lets attacking!" Said Add while the others were now ready to attack Banthus.

"Gah! My brothers come and aid me!" Called Banthus and a few bandits appeared to aid Bathus.

"I've had it with you bandits!" Said Aisha irritated that more appeared. "Super nova!" Shouted Aisha while channeling spatial energy to her staff and releases the energy from the tip of her staff, accelerating the area with the shape of a sphere around her and causing to spin at high speed dealing heavy damage and finishing the bandits that appeared.

"*Whistle* Now that was some power Aisha!" Praised Add to Aisha which made her giggle a bit and slightly blush. "Alright now show me what the rest of you are made of!" Said Add while pointing to the gang that in response were going to attack Banthus but he attacked first.

"Mortal Blow!" Bathus smashed his bayonet into the ground creating an erupting shock wave of earth and rock damaging Elsword, Chung, Rena and Ara. After that he fled the scene with injuries.

"Dammit he's getting away!" Said Elsword getting up from the sudden shock wave.

"If it wasn't for your buff Chung the four of you would suffered even more." Said Add calm of the situation.

"Why are you so calm!? He's getting away!" Said Elsword angry that Add isn't moving from his spot.

"First rest until your injuries are healed, since you took minimal damage we can wait here five minutes before we can chase after him." Explained Add which made Elsword a bit angry.

"Second did you really think he can go far with the damage i gave him?" Noted Add to Elsword which made him think a bit. "Also to make you at ease i putted a transmitter on him on my last attack so i know exactly where he is." Further explained Add, that last information putted Elsword at ease knowing that Add knew where Banthus is.

Five minutes later the gang was ready to go and they turned to Add. "So Add where did he go?" Asked Rena.

"Looks like he's at the underground waterway below the suburbs of Wally's castle, odd." Said Add while the gang could only be confused.

"What's so odd? That's the perfect place for them to hid." Said Elsword gripping his sword.

"That's not what i meant, what's odd is the location he is. Think about it Banthus is underneath Wally's castle a place that the guards would definitely search." Explained Add to the gang, then they realized what Add was trying to say except Elsword. "Okay ill tell you since you haven't catch up Elsword, I'm trying to say that maybe Wally's asked Banthus to steal the El for himself and that Banthus would be rewarded in a way." Furthered explained Add to Elsword to only finally realizing.

"Do you have any proof?" Asked Rena.

"Its a hutch, but the fact that Banthus still had the El with him makes it more suspicious." Said Add convinced that Wally went rogue, he then got his PHC and contacted Hoffman.

"Hey Add what's wrong?" Asked Hoffman a little bit concerned.

"This is just a hutch Hoffman but i think Wally is going rogue, Banthus escape with the El to the underground waterway below the suburbs of Wally's castle possibly to give Wally the El." Explained Add to Hoffman.

"Is that so? That's a serious accusation Add but i have my suspects on him as well. Go forth and interrogate Banthus just to be certain." Said Hoffman in a serious tone.

"Roger that." Said Add putting his PHC back while signaling the gang to follow him.

Along the way the gang started to chat a bit to pass the time. "So Add back there you were pretty cool with your skills." Said Elsword.

"Those weren't skills they were combos of my nasod armor, so i didn't use any skill yet." Noted Add while still walking, the news shocked the gang a bit since Add hasn't showed his true potential to them.

"If those weren't your skills i wonder how powerful they will be!" Said Chung anxious to know of his teammate skills.

"You can't just praise me you know, the rest of you are pretty impressive as well." Said Add acknowledging the gangs strength. "I was impressed with your new style of combat Elsword, Rena's traps and skill with a blade was astonishing, Ara's claws are sometime to watch out, the destructive power of Chung's destroyer is something to be reckon with and finally but not the weakest is Aisha which Aisha's powers are on pair with mine." Pointed Add to everyone's good spots.

"You embarrass us Add..." Said Ara blushing a bit by Add's praising.

* * *

**Ill leave it here for now, next chapter will be out later. Please leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	18. Elder Arc: Banthus last stand

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note thank you Shad7000, limitroxas, shincrow and tsumetaibr for following and adding this story to your favorites hope you 4 continue to enjoy the story as I'm enjoying making it.**

* * *

As the gang stopped at the underground waterway entrance there were soldier's at the entrance. "Aren't those the guards of the castle? Why are they there?" Asked Elsword dumbfounded.

"Add looks like your hutch was correct." Said Chung admired that Add was right.

"Yeah but now we need to knock them out and report to Hoffman." Said Add with a serious tone.

"Hey when did you became the leader Add?" Said Eun somewhat giggling.

"I'm not the leader Elsword's got that title I'm just saying things aloud." Said Add looking at Ara.

"That's right! Elsword was the one that recruited us to get the El back to its place." Said Rena to the rest of the gang.

"Rena we are doing the same thing as before." Informed Add.

"Yes sir!" Said Rena to Add while saluting.

"I'm not your superior Rena..." Said Add while putting a hand on his eye patch.

With the same strategy that Add did with Rena the guards were neutralized and they signaled the gang to join them, Add putted his hand again on his eye patch.

"Are you alright Add?" Asked Aisha concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay don't worry about it." Said Add with a smile to Aisha. "I'm going to contact Hoffman again." Announced Add to the gang, after awhile Hoffman picked up the call.

"Any news Add?" Asked Hoffman.

"Look for yourself." Said Add while pointing to the guards they caught.

"So its true...Wally is going rogue. Ill tell the rest of the merchants about this, in the meantime go get Banthus i think he is at the bottom of the waterway." Informed Hoffman to the gang.

"Don't worry! We can defeat him no sweat!" Boasted Elsword to Hoffman and the gang which Hoffman nodded and hanged up.

"Now what Elsword?" Asked Add to his leader.

"We go in and kick their sorry ass to neverland!" Said Elsword making the gang's morale go up.

"Alright let's do this!" Said Add making the gang charge inside the waterway.

Inside the waterway the gang were defeating enemy behind enemy not breaking a sweat like Elsword said, there were some scratches but nothing serious. They kept on battling enemy after enemy until they reached a giant black phoru.

"Looks like this is the last pet of Banthus to protect him." Said Chung eyeing the black phoru.

"You all know his attacks by now, don't get hit and hit him strong!" Said Add while attacking the phoru with nasod combos, the rest followed after with their attacks. Chung shot cannonballs, Ara clawed the black phoru, Rena putted traps to make sure the phoru wouldn't escape, Elsword just kept attacking relentless and Aisha let out a barrage of compressed space and time balls (starball for short). Even with all those attacks the black phoru was still standing and charged against the gang sending them falling to the ground, the phoru then began sharping his claws to claw the gang. "I don't think so." Said Add that was able to dodge the charge. "Void Impact!" Shouted Add as he generated subspace amplifying energy to the black phoru tearing him apart, the gang finally saw one of Add's new skills.

"Add was that?" Asked Chung bewildered for what he saw.

"Yes its one of the new skills that i learned." Said Add while sending his dynamos to help everyone get up.

"So powerful..." Said Eun taking over Ara's body slowly getting to Add, Add saw that coming and teleported himself a little ahead of the gang waiting for them. "Oh boo! I wanted to hug him!" Said Eun disappointed letting Ara go.

"We are in a mission Eun not to play around." Said Chung walking towards Add with Elsword and Aisha.

Add on the other hand turned around putting his hand again on his eye patch. "Dammit...every time i use time and space my left eye hurts a little...well i got to live with it now."Said Add to himself.

"Live with what?" Asked Elsword with Chung and Aisha.

"Oh nothing don't worry about it.

"Three times." Said Aisha while looking at Add.

"What?" Asked Add confused.

"That's the third time that i see you putting your hand on your eye patch, if somethings wrong you should tell us." Said Aisha with a concerned look.

"So you noticed...every time i use my powers my left eye hurts a little but nothing major it just distracts me a little bit." Reassure Add to his friends which they gave a small smile.

"At least you told us before we started to bug you." Said Elsword in a mocking tone which made Add roll his eye, the rest of the gang shortly came towards them. "Alright gang! Banthus is just on the other side of this gate lets get in and beat him up!" Said Elsword in a leader like manner to the gang, once they got in Banthus was a little different from before.

"I knew you would come...I'm sure Wally has most certanly...Noticed as well...Using the power of the nasods that has been converted for the El shard...I will end this quickly." Said Banthus in a cocky way.

"The power of the nasods? Aren't they extinct?" Said Aisha making Add's eyes widened.

"Their extinct!? How!? When!?" Asked Add almost prying Aisha.

"T-they've been extinct about 600 years ago, t-they said they ran out of power." Stuttered Aisha telling Add what she knew.

"I-i see...then my chances of getting that code are gone..."Said Add saddened making the gang a little bit worried.

"You better not take your eyes out of your enemy white hair!" Said Banthus leaping at Add.

"Void Impact." Add said in a monotone voice generating subspace amplifying energy to Banthus tearing him apart and forcing him to back of a little bit.

"Tch. Lucky shot!" Said Banthus while preparing his next attack."I hope your friends can withstand my laser!" He said while touching his necklace, once he touched a large laser shot Chung, Aisha and Rena the rest dodged except Add that just grazed his cheek. Add saw that the laser did a big chunk of damage to his friends making him wake up.

"Banthus!" Yelled Add with fury making Banthus take a step back feeling in danger. "Elsword do one of your skills to damage and Ara claw him a little. I'm going to open a crack on space and time to make him pay." Ordered Add to his comrades which followed his orders.

"Sword Fall!" Shouted Elsword making 4 big Conwells hit Banthus.

"Phantom fox stance 1: savor!" Said Ara using the spirit fox claw to slash and attack.

"Now my turn...Space Crack!" Said Add opening a crack on space and time making Banthus take a barrage of attacks. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Yelled Add still continuing his attack making Banthus unconscious do to the intense pain.

"Add stop your going to kill him!" Yelled Ara which made him stop.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked Elsword to the gang that was hit by the laser.

"Yeah...somehow.." Said Chung with a faint smile, Aisha and Rena looked a bit hurt but nothing too serious, Add on the other hand didn't move from his spot.

"Hey Add come over here!" Said Elsword with a smile, but he didn't move or said anything.

"Add?" Said Aisha slowly making her way to him.

"Ke...keke..." Add began chuckling silently with a grin on his face.

"Ara!" Yelled Chung which she only nodded while preparing her weapon with Chung's.

"Why are you guys pointing your weapons at Add!? What's going on!?" Yelled Rena concerned now.

"Kekeke..." Chuckled Add once more.

"Add I'm going to ask you something and respond honestly. Are you still with us?" Asked Chung with seriousness on his tone, two minutes passed and Add finally said something with his grin gone.

"Yeah I'm still with you. But i need some answers now." Said Add with a serious tone as he walked towards Banthus now awake. "Your going to tell me everything, i don't want to hurt you but if you won't speak ill have no choice you understand?" Asked Add with a face no one wants to mess with.

"Y-yes sir i understand." Stuttered Banthus with fear.

"Aisha said a moment ago nasods are extinct but here are you with a necklace that has amateur nasod power. Where did you get it?" Asked Add.

"I got it from W-wally..he said if i helped him he would give me more p-power." Said Banthus scared of Add.

"Where did Wally learned about nasod technology?" Asked Add this time he loosened some tension to ease Banthus. "I-i don't know...the only thing he said is that he finally found the Altera core..."Said Banthus more relaxed.

"The Altera core?" Said Add while putting his right hand on his chin and left hand on his right elbow.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Add was reading a book about the history of nasods._

_"Hmm...interesting so the nasod core has the codes of that said nasod, all codes that the nasod have are in their core contain their intelligence and common sense. However the one that has all the codes is the Altera core which is owned by the king of nasods and the queen of nasods.__ So the king and queen have all the codes this might be useful if i ever get out of here._

* * *

"Did he said anything else?" Asked Add once more while keeping calm.

"Y-yeah he did. He said that he was going to the Altera core once he had the El shard." Said Banthus much more relaxed.

"That's all you know?" Asked Add in a calm manner.

"Yeah that's all he said but i think hes crazy." Said Banthus back to his normal self while Add pulled out his PHC to call Hoffman.

"Oh Add so did you beat Banthus?" Asked Hoffman with a smile but that smile faded away in a instant after he saw Add with a serious face.

"Hoffman we need to attack Wally now." Said Add with a serious tone.

"Why Add? Do you think that hes doing something wrong?" Asked Hoffman concerned.

"Hes been making nasod related things, he even converted Banthus necklace into a nasod weapon, we are going to strike him down tonight." Said Add with conviction.

"Hmm...yes i think that is for the best, alright the guards won't react fast enough if you strike now." Said Hoffman while receiving instructions from Lenphad. Add turned his head to the gang that received only a nod saying that they are in.

"Alright we will do it now." Said Add while ending the call and putting his PHC away.

"Add what was that chuckling for? You scared us there for a moment." Said Rena with a smile only to notice that Add was gripping his eye patch.

"Add?" Said Rena now concerned.

"Its nothing Rena just a little headache." Said Add to relief Rena but in reality he was trying to keep himself as sane as possible.

"You know you don't need to hide things from us, we're friends after all." Said Rena while giving Add a smile.

"Yeah i know...sorry." Said Add as if he done something wrong. "Ill tell you guys after we get that Wally." Noted Add to the gang while walking towards the ladder to the outside. "Uh...i think us guys should go first." Said Add a bit embarrassed.

"Why do you say that Add?" Asked Ara that was still oblivious.

"Well you see Ara...all three of you are wearing skirts...i think you know what I'm getting at." Said Add while slightly blushing which the girls now understand why he was blushing.

"Nice call there Add but you won't be abl-"

"Shut up Eun!" Add cut Eun before she could finish.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting any chapter in awhile i got a writers block and i had a bad mental state (Which means i need to be on the mood to write something). But enough about my lame excuses. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	19. Elder Arc: William's defeat

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note maybe i rushed the pairs a little bit since i only will start using the pairs at the end of the Bethma arc, sorry for pushing it, ill prolong it till the Bethma arc is finished. That should be enough time for the pairs to be stable.**

* * *

As Add and the guys were already up and waiting for the girls they started chatting with each other, silently to get to not alert anyone. "You did the right choice Add, i think Aisha and the others wouldn't forgive us if we stared under them." Noted Chung.

"I don't know...Rena doesn't mind since she doesn't have a skirt anymore but the other two would kill us that's for sure." Said Elsword not really caring much.

"In the other hand i think they would let Ad-" Before Chung could say anything he got a karate chop on his head from Add.

"Don't you finish that, you know i respect them and their privacy." Said Add slightly irritated with Chung.

"Sorry sorry." Said Chung rubbing his head while laughing.

Short after the girls came up the ladder walking towards them. "So what are you three talking about?" Asked Ara somewhat curious about the subject.

"We were talking about you three letting Add see your panties." Said Elsword without thinking only to get an Add to facepalm, a Chung to laugh a bit and three pissed off girls.

"Add is that true?" Asked Rena in a calm manner.

"Yes its true although i told Chung that i respect you and your privacy." Said Add with an annoyed look due to repeating himself.

"I-if you w-wan-" Ara got cut of by a panicking Add.

"N-no no no no! I don't! Stop thinking about that!" Said Add while waving his hands in panic which made Chung and Elsword laugh.

"Can we forget this conversation please?" Asked Add not wanting to continue the topic.

"Y-yeah who was the one that started this?" Asked Aisha while gripping her wand only to get Add to point to Elsword and Chung. "You two are going to get it now." Said Aisha with a devilish look.

"Oh ho." Was the only thing the two guys said while being smacked in the head with enormous force.

"Now that's out of the way let's go get that Wally!" Said Aisha with a pleased face.

Then they looked to their left to see William climbing the wall. "The great thief William has appeared. Where to steal from...Ack! Why you! Came to interfere again? Everyone! I need you to finish examine and pack up quickly!" Yelled William while running to get some distance while various phorus appear to steal stuff and block the gang.

"There goes the element of surprise..." Said Rena slightly annoyed and she wasn't the only one since Add was annoyed as well.

"We have to take care Wally later now we need to take care of this brats." Said Elsword itching to fight.

"On your command."Said Add to Elsword.

"Go!" With that command they went and unleash their wrath to the phoru. Aisha was using her space manipulation spells to take care of the phoru, Elsword unleashed combos after combos, Chung just unleashed seven cannonballs to clear the area, Rena putted traps everywhere and slashed the phorus majestically, Ara danced through the phorus with her spear and Eun's claw and Add...he just opened cracks of space towards all the phoru he sees and walks calmly through the path of unconscious phoru he created. "Weak, they are so weak." Said Elsword while walking towards Add.

"Hey Add they are aren't they?" Boasted Elsword.

"Shut up, idiot." Said Aisha somewhat annoyed since Elsword took her fight with a phoru.

"What did i do?" Said Elsword irritated with her.

"The both of you shut up!" Said Rena lifting her voice.

"He's the last one." Said Chung preparing his cannon only to get Add signaling him to put him down.

"Ill take him alone." Said Add with his eyes fixed on William.

"You sure he gave Elsword a good sparing match." Said Eun with some worry.

"We grew stronger than before so now i can use this skill I've been saving." Said Add confident. "Maximum strike!" Shouted Add while generating a spatiotemporal body of 6 super vibrating atoms in the air with violet ripples of spacetime. "These 6 atoms will finish you William, surrender now or face me." Said Add throwing a challenge to the thief phoru.

"I accept that challenge!" Said William with guts but is voice trembled a little bit with fear.

"Your choice." Said Add while pointing towards William. "Go." Was the last thing William heard before getting hit by the 6 atoms Add generated.

"That was really powerful Add!" Said Elsword before he noticed that Add was gripping his eye patch again.

"Again?" Asked Add to himself.

"..." The gang didn't said anything since Add promised to them that he would tell them later.

"We should take them out of here." Said Ara worried that they might get hurt by the guards.

"On it." Said Add while typing on his PHC some coordinates. "Dynamos teleport all of the phorus to these coordinates." Ordered Add while all 6 dynamos went and touched all the phorus teleporting them away.

"Where did you send them?" Asked Aisha. "I send them back to the forest at Ruben, they won't come here for awhile." Clarified Add to the gang.

"Is that the skill you were saving Add?" Asked Eun. "No that was a skill in development but I'm glad it was a success, the real skill is for when i really need it." Noted Add to the gang.

"So there's a skill even more powerful than your maximum strike!?" Asked Elsword excited with Chung beside him.

"Yeah the name of the skill is stardust shower if you want to know." Further noted Add to the gang.

"Whose there!?" Asked a guard looking around on the ground floor.

"Crap...they are awake. We need to hide till morning or we'll be captured." Said Rena with a serious face.

"We don't have time to hide! They are going to spot us!" Said Aisha now panicking.

"I guess we got no choice...We need to evacuate." Said Add with disappointment that they couldn't get Wally tonight.

"But how!? The way we came from is blocked by boxes because our fight!" Said Chung now panicking.

"The same way i teleported the phoru." Said Add while opening a dimensional gate towards the Inn. "Come on!" Shouted Add while the team started running towards the gate he made, once they all got pass the gate Add closed the gate were a guard was about to jump into it.

"T-that was close." Stuttered Ara while shacking a bit.

"We could of taken them on!" Said Elsword furious with Add.

"Look at them Elsword! They are exhausted and so are you!" Said Add while pointing to Elsword that is gasping for air.

"Geh..." Was the only thing Elsword said since Add was right.

"If you are our leader at least you should take care of the team that's with you." Informed Add to Elsword that paid attention. "I've got to call Hoffman go inside and rest, we earned it." Said Add with a smile.

After that Add called Hoffman. "Hey Add did you get Wally?" Asked Hoffman only to get Add's head shaking.

"We couldn't since some phorus appeared and ruined the operation." Said Add slightly irritated.

"Is that so? Well don't worry about it too much, you got evidence and proved that Wally is going rogue. That's a pretty good in my standers." Said Hoffman with a smile towards Add.

"I think tomorrow we should go and take Wally head-on." Said Add with a serious look.

"Head-on? Someone's full of himself, but if you think you and rest can do it we the mercenaries are with you till the end." Said Hoffman which made Add loosened up a bit.

"Well that's all i can report have a good sleep Hoffman." Said Add with a smile which Hoffman did the same thing.

After the call Add looked to his clothes, they were filthy. "Aw man." Said Add annoyed while walking inside towards the gang. "Hey guys I'm going to my room for now ill join you in a few minutes." Said Add while walking upstairs to take a shower.

"Okay don't take too long." Said Elsword while chatting to the gang.

Add entered his room and putted his spare clothes on his bed while taking his eye patch off. "To think i need to live with this, i don't really mind but it might scare some people, good thing i putted an eye patch." He said while taking his jacket and shirt off.

"Hey Add we need to kno-" The gang came in seeing Add showing off his torso, needless to say the girls were blushing a bit.

"Um...could you come after my shower? Or do you want to join me?" Asked Add while teasing a bit with a smile.

"I-i-i-i...No! We'll wait!" Yelled Ara while still looking at Add, Rena and Aisha could only just stand there not saying a word.

"...I want him." Was the only thing Eun said before possessing Ara with a smirk on her face.

"...Get her out of here." Said Add to Elsword and Chung.

"Yes sir!" They both replied while dragging Eun away.

"Let go of me! This is my chance!" Screamed Eun from the hallway making Add sweat drop.

"Um...see you two downstairs." Said Add silently closing the door to take his shower.

* * *

Aisha's 3rd person p.o.v

Aisha and Rena were in front of Add's door staring at it for about 2 minutes while listening to the water running. "Aisha?" Asked Rena making Aisha snap out of her trance. "Your thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Rena, Aisha just shacked her head but she could tell what she wanted. "Please teleport us in!" Begged Rena with her knees down and short after Eun still possessing Ara join Rena.

"Please teleport us in!" Eun imitated Rena.

"N-no! You two should leave him alone since he leaves us alone!" Yelled Aisha while blushing deeply.

"But you want to see it as well don't you?" Asked Eun with a teasing smile.

"N-no i don't!" Yelled Aisha again still blushing.

"C'mon i now you want to." Said Eun seductively while Rena was giving her a thumbs up.

"I-i!" Aisha said silently but then cracked for the two girls in front of her. "Add won't be happy." Said Aisha but neither of the girls cared. After Aisha teleported them inside Add's dynamos started yelling.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Nasod Armor inform master!" Said Add's dynamos while making a barrier at the bathroom where Add was.

"When did Add made his dynamos have a voice?" Asked Rena completely oblivious that the dynamos were telling the nasod armor that was inside warning Add.

"Oh no..." Said Aisha terrified about what Add would say to them.

* * *

Add's 3rd person p.o.v

"Man that felt good, and my clothes were sent to the laundry is that right nasod armor?" Add asked his nasod armor that was on top of the sink.

"Affirmative master."

"Good thing i installed a voice module on you and the dynamos, that way the gang can understand what you seven are saying." Said Add with a smile.

"Master dynamos are informing me of intruders in the room." Told the nasod armor to his master.

"Who are they?" Add asked.

"Rena, Aisha and Ara." informed the armor.

"Oh for the love of...oh no i forgot that i putted my clothes on top of the bed. Crap!" Said Add with a little panic. "...Might as well get it over with..." Said Add not wanting to leave the bathroom with only a towel covering his waist.

Add left the bathroom only to see the girls arguing with the dynamos. "What are the three of you doing here?" Asked Add with an annoyed face.

"..." The girls went silent and blushed a bit while looking at Add with only a towel to cover up.

"They made me do it Add!" Aisha pointed to the two girls still blushing.

"Is that so Aisha? But i bet you could of teleported away from them, or did they do something else?" Asked Add to Aisha which only facepalmed herself not remembering that she could of teleported away.

"Why didn't i think of that..." Was the only thing she said.

"Master what should we do with these girls? Should we eradicate them or let them go?" Asked his creations.

"Let them go they are our friends." Said Add still annoyed. "Well anyway could you three leave? I need to clothe myself." Said Add while pointing to the clothes on the bed. "And i bet you three haven't took a shower yet." Noted Add which made the girls realize they haven't bathed yet.

"Um...yeah we should go..." Said Aisha slowly reaching the door but stopped by Rena and Eun.

"We will only go after we see everything." Said Eun seductively towards Add but he was already prepared to tease back.

"Is that so? Then why didn't accept my invitation before?" Asked Add while getting closer to the three girls.

"I was being dragged away from you!" Barked Eun back to Add.

"You do realize that if i were to take a shower with me i would see your body as well." Said Add to Eun's ear.

"..." Eun was now taken a back and blushing to the color of Elsword's hair, after that she fell over unconscious.

"That's one down two to go." Said Add while looking towards Aisha and Rena.

Aisha and Rena were blushing, Aisha the most, but Rena was still standing. "Dynamo carry Ara to her room and make sure to inform me when she wakes up." Ordered Add to his creation and they did as he told them to do. "Now will you two leave? I'm getting quite sick of having a towel to cover me and i might catch a cold." Clarified Add.

"Then why don't you go change? Don't mind us." Said Rena only to blush a little bit more than before.

"You are stubborn did you know that? At least i know Aisha will leave the room." Said Add annoyed at Rena.

"I want to leave Add i do but she doesn't let me..." Said Aisha trying to leave Add's room only to be stopped by Rena.

"*Sigh* I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice." Said Add while going closer to Rena.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Stuttered Rena trying to hold her ground.

"Look at yourself Rena your almost half naked so what would happen if i would hug you right now?" Asked Add making Rena blush to the point of no return.

"N-nothing would happen!" Said Rena barely holding her ground.

"Is that so then..." Add said before giving Rena a hug, this gave Rena the final blow to her mental state and she became a statue. "That should do it. Aisha could you take Rena away...Aisha?" Add looked at Aisha blushing too much for her own good.

"C-c-can i have a hug too?" Asked Aisha stuttering, Add just went to her and gave her the hug she wanted to then was ready to leave with Rena.

"Don't tell the guys what happened here Aisha, i don't want to have another morning filled with teasing." Asked Add to Aisha.

"A-a y-yeah." Stuttered Aisha before leaving with Rena floating on the air.

"Well that was certanly...something that would happen if you put a dare up." Said Add while putting his pants. "I mean i understand Eun since she is 'Interested' in me but the rest shouldn't do that." Continued Add while putting on his shirt and jacket. "Well at least that passed and maybe i can tell them why i always grip my eye patch." He said while putting his eye patch, when his dynamos returned.

"Master miss Ara is now awake and has now went downstairs to meet the party." Said the dynamos.

"Thank you very much dynamos, you've been a great help." Said Add grateful of his creation, while putting his nasod armor on and his boots leaving his room.

Coming downstairs he could see the girls blush towards him and the guys just looking at him laughing a bit. "You two could of stopped her."Add said looking at the two with smirks.

"We wanted to see what would happen but we were tied down by Eun." Said Chung with a chuckle.

"Well i had to muster every single strength in my being to fend a fox that wants some action, an elf that can't control her teasing and finally a magician that was forced to join." Said Add pretty much annoyed that he had to face that.

"Sorry Add..." Said Ara blushing.

"Quick question Ara is Eun controlling you or are you letting Eun take your spot to do said things?" Asked Add trying to figure out if she let's Eun the things she want or not.

"..." She just blushed more than before.

"I think i just got my answer..." Said Add with his head down while the others just laughed.

"Well to end this night ill tell you why i grip my eye patch." Said Add making them pay attention to him. "I grip my eye patch because of two reasons, one it hurts a little bit every time i open a dimensional gate or use a skill that involves time and space but I'm getting used to the pain so not a huge problem, two so that i can feel that my sanity is intact since i don't know if its taking away or not so far it's still there so it's safe to assume that I'm okay." Explained Add to the gang making them relief that their friend is fine.

"If you say that there's no problem then everything is okay, but why were you chuckling when you finished Banthus off?" Asked Elsword.

"Oh i was chuckling because he was very easy to beat and also that the nasod war stopped so many years ago." Clarified Add to the gang.

"Oh right you said you were from 700 years ago so the nasod war was still going." Said Aisha to the Add which only nodded.

"We'll i said my part now I'm going to bed goodnight." Said Add while walking upstairs.

"We'll go with you." Said Elsword while yawning.

"Yeah we need our sleep its...what time is it?" Asked Chung, Add just asked the time with his dynamos.

"It's 2:28 in the morning." Said Add while looking to his dynamos holographic screen on the hallway.

"Goodnight everyone..." Said Ara while entering her room the rest followed towards their respective room.

* * *

**Ill leave it here for now, had some distractions but made this chapter as a way to apologize for not posting any chapters in less than 5 days. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	20. Elder Arc: Night fight and day charge

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note thank you AnngamerExe and Folstag for following and putting the story on your favorites.**

* * *

As Add went to bed he thought about the many things, exceptionally how to tackle the castle that Wally was staying. There were different guards and he swears before he jumped towards the dimensional gate he saw a guard different than the others. "I wonder if that guard is a mercenary?" Thought Add out loud while trying to remember how he looked. The guard had a large club and instead of a normal helmet like the others his helmet had horns. "Dealing with him will be somewhat easy but I'm worried if we get surrounded..." Said Add while walking towards the window.

"Hoffman told me once that Twin Watchtower had most of the guards there..." Add thought to himself. "What time is it Dynamo?" Asked Add to his creation which only showed him 3:05 am. "Hmm...maybe if i decrease their numbers we would have a better chance..." Thought Add out loud once more while opening the window. "If we are to succeed without too much damage on our part i need to make sure their numbers are as low as possible." Said Add while floating in the air outside with his dynamos. "Dynamo warn me when its 4:35 am." Add asked his dynamos in which they complied while he flew towards his destination with speed.

* * *

Ara's 3rd person p.o.v

Ara went to bed only to be woken up by Eun. "Hey Ara can i ask you of a favor?"

"If it involves Add no, let him and me sleep." Said Ara with sleepy eyes.

"Please? I need to know something from him." Eun begged Ara that got slightly annoyed.

"Fine...take over me but let me sleep okay?" Asked Ara which Eun took over her place.

"Thank you!" Said Eun while going towards Add's room but before she entered she heard him talking to himself and opening his window.

"If we are to succeed without too much damage on our part i need to make sure their numbers are as low as possible." Said Add while Eun was peeking through his keyhole seeing him floating on the air.

"What's he doing?" Asked Eun to herself silently.

"Dynamo warn me when its 4:35 am." Add asked his dynamos while flying away.

"Hmm...maybe i should follow him in case he needs help."

"Yeah we should." Said Rena behind Eun which startled her.

"Gah! Rena when did you get behind me!?" Asked Eun at Rena whose now laughing a little bit.

"I was here for about awhile now deciding if i should or not visit him, but it seems he went to make sure we don't get hurt." Said Rena with a smile. "Always thinking about us...that's what i like about him, he would go through heaven and earth for us just to make sure we don't get hurt, that's the kind of guy he is." Said Rena while smiling innocently. "Plus its fun teasing him but when he teases back...well you better watch out." Said Rena while chuckling and slightly blushing a bit remembering the hug he gave her.

"Is that true?" Asked Eun not doubting but couldn't believe he would do such a thing.

"Remember when he did his skill that looked like a cannon?" Asked Rena Eun just nodded. "Before he first used it he protected us from a very powerful attack using his dynamos, but since they weren't able to stop all the blow he shielded us with his own body. He was glad that we were safe but he was angry to our attacker for hurting us so he used that skill that put him down before he hurt us anymore, Add got a lot of wounds that day but he kept his head high knowing that we were safe." Finished Rena only to see Eun smiling wildly.

"Now that i know what he would do i want him more than ever!" Said Eun still smiling.

"I think we wasted enough time, we need to hurry or we won't be able to help him." Said Rena while dragging Eun away with her.

"Do you know where he is?" Asked Ara now awake but a little sleepy while Eun gave Ara back her body.

"He said that he was going to Twin Watchtower so we should go there." Said Rena while running outside with Ara reaching Wally's gate they entered Twin Watchtower and that's when they saw something incredible.

* * *

Add's 3rd person p.o.v

Add arrived at his destination in 3 minutes before spotting countless guards around the place. "I knew it if we were to fight them all tomorrow we would be too exhausted to face Wally." Said Add while slowly walking towards the guards.

"Who goes there!?" Asked a guard while looking at Add.

"The guy that will defeat all of you!" Said Add while opening a generating a crack of space and time towards the guards knocking them out. "Who's next?" Asked Add while all the guards charged at him. "Void field!" Shouted Add while calculating the coordinates of space with his dynamos creating a field of space, the guards suffered damage but still conscious they tried to charge at Add again but their feet were stuck.

"What is this!?" The guards asked themselves.

"That's what my skill does, if any of you even touch the field that i made you'll be stuck for awhile, long enough for me to finish everyone of you!" Said Add while continuing to barrage the guards with cracks of space and time, only a half of the guards were done by now. "*Pant*pant* I'm getting really tired...i needed more rest..." Said Add while breathing slowly.

"He's getting tired! All of you attack!" Said a guard charging with the rest of the guards of the watchtower towards Add which only made him smile.

"I didn't want to do this but now i can test his full potential!" Said Add while looking the guards dead straight at the guards. "Stardust shower!" Shouted Add while generating a dimension gate leaping into it leaving the guards dumbfounded.

"Look up there!" Said a small guard pointing up which all guards looked. A dimension gate opened up and countless special gravity spheres were crashing down on all the guards they were all barely standing when a large gravity sphere with Add came down making every guard fall down, Add knocked every guard down with that one skill of his.

"*Pant*pant* Huge...success..." Said Add completely tired. "That skill...takes so...much...energy..." Said Add still trying to catch his breath.

* * *

Rena's 3rd person p.o.v

Rena, Ara and Eun couldn't believe that Add was able to defeat all the guards alone but what was more amazing was his skill that he said that he would use it when he absolutely needed. "When did he get so strong?" Asked Rena still amazed of the skill that Add used.

"If he can produce so much strength right now, ill be amazed on how much powerful he can get." Said Eun in awe to Add.

"We need to leave! He's getting up and coming towards us!" Said Ara but Rena stayed in place. "Rena what are you doing?" Asked Eun confused on why wasn't she running.

"Ill wait right here for him." Said Rena, Ara and Eun did the same waiting for their friend.

* * *

Add's 3rd person p.o.v

Add got up and started walking towards the Inn when he noticed that two figures at the distance were standing still. "Are those two guards as well? I don't have the energy to fight back..." Said Add while still walking towards the two figures only to reveal Rena and Ara. "W-what are you two doing here!?" Asked Add surprised that these two were here.

"We heard you say that you were going here to flat the numbers, and we saw everything." Said Rena towards Add.

"So you saw my Stardust shower? It isn't much i just did it with 20% of the nasod armor power." Said Add not really caring if they saw it which made the girls look surprised.

"That was only 20%! Just how powerful are you!?" Said Eun completely taken a back.

"Powerful but not that powerful." Said Add shrugging the thought of him being that powerful.

"So do you think we won't get hurt now?" Asked Ara looking at Add.

"Yeah...now I'm certain that all of you will be safe." Said Add giving them a smile. "We should get going its..."

"Master its 4:35 right now." His dynamo warn him in that instant.

"Oh? Thank you dynamo for warning me."

"Ill make a dimensional gate rig-" Add was interrupted when Rena and Ara caught both of his hands.

"No gates your flying with us." Said Eun taking control of Ara.

"Wha! Hey if i do that then..." Add could already imagine what would happen.

"Yep you have to take us back to your room." Said Eun in a seductive tone.

"Over my unconscious body!" Said Add back to Eun.

"Aw..." Whined Eun.

"Now let me make the gate so that we can at least sleep a bit." Said Add while taking his hands back and making a dimension gate towards the hallway of the inn. "Now get in." Said Add a bit annoyed, Rena got in but Eun didn't budge. "Cmon Eun get in or you'll get a cold." Asked Add a little concerned towards Eun.

"I will but only on one condition!" Said Eun, Add sighed towards this and signaled Eun to continue.

"You have to do something towards me that you wanted to do." Said Eun which made Add taken a back a bit.

"Is that it? Then can i pet you?" Asked Add which in turn made Eun looked confused.

"You want to pet me?" Asked Eun blushing a bit.

"Yeah for awhile i wanted to pet you, but i thought that would be a bit weird to you so i kept it for myself." Clarified Add to Eun.

"Um...sure but you have to pet me on Ara's room." Noted Eun.

"Ill leave you two then I'm going to bed..."Said Rena while yawning.

"Okay goodnight. Let's go Add." Said Eun while dragging Add in Ara's room.

Add entered Ara's room while thinking to himself.

"(I hope nothing happens, please Lady El don't let anything happen.)" Begged Add in his mind. "So should i start now or after your comfortable?" Asked Add while Eun signaling him to sit beside her with a smile.

"Can i put my head on your lap?" Asked Eun with a cute voice.

"(You better not do anything funny foxy...)" Thought Add to himself. "S-sure." Stuttered Add a bit while letting Eun rest her head on his lap, Add then started petting Eun's head and scratching the back of her ears.

"*Yawn*This feels so good..." Said Eun feeling really sleepy from Add's petting and scratching.

"(I guess she can be really cute if you give her a chance.) Thought Add to himself. "You look really cute right now Eun." Said Add it made Eun blush a bit but then went to sleep. "Sleep tight tomorrow we need all the strength we can get." Said Add while silently leaving the room and towards his room. Once he reached his room he flopped on his bed and started to drift to his sleep, until he saw a figure coming through his door and lie down beside him, since his dynamos and nasod armor didn't warn him of an intruder it was safe to say it was one of his friends so he started to sleep wondering who was it.

On the morning Add felt like someone was hugging him and once he turned around to see who was it he was surprised. It was Aisha hugging him. "(You gotta be fucking kidding me right?)"Thought Add to himself while pinching his cheek. "(I really need to lock my door, i wonder who told her to come in here?)" Asked Add to himself in his mind, shortly after Aisha woke up and Add just faked being asleep.

"W-what am i doing here!? How did i get here even!?" Asked Aisha to herself slightly panicking.

"(She sleep walked here? That's new to me.)" Thought Add to himself. "So Aisha had a nice dream?" Asked Add towards an Aisha now blushing.

"..." She stayed silent.

"You came into my room while you were sleeping, that's why you are here. You sleep walked." Explained Add to Aisha which made loosened up a bit knowing that no one made her come to Add's room. Add pulled his PHC to check on the time, it was 7:04 am. "Well that passed quickly." Said Add a little grumpy but got up now seeing Aisha. "You should go to your room before someone misunderstands." Said Add while going to the bathroom.

"Uh..yeah ill do that." Said Aisha while leaving his room. After that little scene Add washed his face and went downstairs.

Downstairs nobody was still awake even though it was 7:12 am. "Here i thought that Rena was awake by now." Said Add to himself. "Well since they are still sleeping might as well make breakfast, hope i still remember how to cook." Said Add while putting an apron so that he doesn't get dirty his clothes. "Alright lets cook a meal!" Said Add while looking what he could do with the ingredients. "Hmm...there's some eggs and some bacon..." Add looked at the ingredients and thought of something he could do. "This will work nicely." Said Add with a smile and started cooking the gangs breakfast. After 15 minutes Add finished the breakfast. "Hope they like it." Said Add noticing that Rena came downstairs to make breakfast.

"*Yawn* Oh hey Add i came do make..." Rena could only see the table filled with food with a combination of bacon, fried eggs and some buttered toast. "You did all this?" Asked Rena while Add was taking of the apron and nodded towards her, short after the rest of the gang came down and saw the table with food.

"Wow Rena you really kicked up a notch." Said Chung admiring the table.

"That wasn't me." Said Rena while pointing at Add.

"You made it Add?" Asked Ara a little surprised since it was Rena who made usually made their breakfast, Add just nodded.

"I still don't know if its good or not though." Noted Add while sitting to eat his food that he made, he took a bite and it was quite good to him.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets eat!" Said Elsword while sitting down, he took one bite and bowed at Add.

"You made breakfast heaven!" Said Elsword eating and savoring at the same time, the rest sat down and couldn't believe how good it was.

"Add your really good! Maybe better than Rena!" Said Chung admiring Add, the girls could only nod to agree.

"Come on guys this was just my first time. Plus i still think that Rena's cooking is far better than mine." Said Add making Rena blush a bit.

When the gang was finished eating Elsword started talking with Add. "So Add what's best way to go against Wally? Last time we couldn't because of the phoru, how are we going to face him?" Asked Elsword advice to Add.

"The old way Elsword, we go head on." Said Add making the gang look at him like he's crazy.

"Are you nuts!? There are so many guards that we would be too tired to fight them all!" Said Chung shocked at his suggestion.

"I took care of it." Said Add in a calm manner.

"...What?" Said Aisha not believing that he took out the guards.

"Last night i couldn't sleep thinking that we couldn't face all of them so i went to Twin Watchtower and took most of Wally's guards, if we are going to attack head on now is the time." Explained to the gang while sipping on the coffee he made.

"Prove it you did it!" Said Chung not believing Add still.

"Ask Rena, Ara or Eun they saw it all." Said Add putting his coffee down.

"Your insane!" Said Elsword admiring him.

"Thank you, now everyone hurry up and finish your breakfast we finish this today before lunch." Said Add finishing the meal he prepared and leaving the inn waiting for the gang.

* * *

Elsword's 3rd person p.o.v

After Add left the inn Elsword started talking with the gang. "I can't believe Add did all that by himself, i bet he wasn't even at full strength against the guards!" Praised Elsword towards his friend.

"Yeah to fight an army by himself is something not to joke around." Said Chung impressed as well.

"To fight without resting for more than 1 hour is pretty risky but he pulled of." Said Eun not impressed since she saw with her eyes that he did it.

"Was he hurt?" Asked Aisha concerned.

"He was exhausted but had not even a scratch." Said Rena making Aisha relief. Suddenly Add yelled towards the gang.

"Hurry up! We need to go now." Announced Add.

"Alright lets go everyone and kick Wally out of here!" Yelled Elsword making the gang leave and met with Add.

* * *

Add's 3rd person p.o.v

After the gang arrived at the entrance of Wally's castle they got a call from Hoffman. "Hoffman is there something you need?" Asked Add.

"I have a message from Lenphad, he said to be careful of Vergnert. He's the mercenary leader of Wally's soldiers, you can identify him pretty well he has a large club, a little more armor than the rest and his helmet has horns sticking out." Said Hoffman reminding Add about the different soldier last night.

"So that's the guy huh? Okay roger that." Said Add while closing the call. "Elsword on your command." Said Add making everyone ready for Elsword's word.

"Charge!" With that all members of the El search party entered Wally's castle battling the rest of the guards that Add couldn't attack from the outside. They were weak but put some fight before falling down. "Those bunkers were annoying but we were too powerful!" Boasted Elsword, then out of nowhere Vergnert appeared.

"You again, ill make sure that this time i finish you off." Said Vergnert menacingly.

"Rena bind him and Aisha powerful spell!" Informed Add which they carried out flawlessly, but Vergnert was still standing only to sustain heavy damage.

"Why you little!" Said Vergnert now angry.

"Chung cannonball him." Ordered Chung which he fired 7 cannonballs and threw a disfrozen grenade to make sure the job was done, Vergnert then fell down and out. "Good job the three of you!" Praised Add which made them a bit embarrassed but happy, they ran a bit further to find Wally trying to escape.

"Your not escaping!" Yelled Elsword which made Wally flinch for a moment but got his act back.

"Tch, bunch of good for nothings those guards. You think you got me? I think not!" Said Wally while pushing a button making a man made nasod appear from the door on his left. "Wally no.8 crush the intruders!" Ordered Wally towards the machine.

"*Beep*beep* Orders received. Eliminating intruders." Said the nasod while Wally ran towards the door the robot came.

"Alright everyone give him all you've got!" Yelled Add while starting to cracking space and time on the nasod, Elsword did various combos, Aisha did space spells, Rena slashed, Chung threw grenades and shot cannonballs and Ara clawed and attacked the nasod but none of their attacks did a huge damage on the nasod.

"Is this the result of your training!? Come on show me all of you got!" Said Add making the gang give everything they had stored.

"Carpet bombing!" Shouted Chung throwing a flare making an airstrike attack everywhere.

"Spell: Storm!" Shouted Ara fused with Eun unleashing a storm around her near the nasod hitting hit multiple times then charging forward making sure that it didn't rest.

"Karma!" Shouted Rena calling forth the power of karma as strong gusts of wind rise from the circles she summoned inflicting heavy damage.

At this point the nasod was getting annoyed with so many attacks they were giving him. The nasod then spun around with his arms hurting Ara, Elsword and Rena he then flew away to get some distance and fired from his arms two guided homing missiles hitting Chung and Aisha in the process.

"Everyone!" Add shouted while looking at the damage the nasod did which was now collecting energy from his eye. "Oh no..." Said Add while looking behind him seeing his friends he remembered that the ancient phoru breathing fire and it would put them in grave danger on his friends. "This again." Add said while smiling. "Come on show me what you got!" Said Add while signaling his dynamos to make a shield in front of him.

"Add get out of the way!" Shouted Aisha but Add didn't budge, the nasod then shot his charged laser towards Add. Add's shield was cracked from the initial blow but it was holding on.

"Get out of the way!" Shouted Add to the gang but they were just getting up, the shield wasn't going to last much longer. "You won't hurt them!" Shouted Add while gritting his teeth for the impact, Add became a human shield protecting the gang from the laser.

"Add!" Yelled the gang seeing only the shadow of their friend holding back the laser.

"Ahhhh!" Yelled Add running towards the laser and punching the eye of the nasod. "Elsword! Aisha! Now!" Yelled Add towards the two, they nodded and prepared their final attack against the dazed nasod.

"Final strike!" Elsword uses his Conwell to slash open a black hole sucking the nasod in then does a heavy cross slash.

"Energy spurt! Right after Elsword's skill Aisha rends space blasting the area around her with a spurt of energy but the nasod was still standing even though it was starting to malfunction and lost an arm.

"Oh no you don't! Stardust shower!" Add then jumped inside a dimensional gate he made and made another dimension gate appear above them and throwing countless special gravity spheres at the nasod, before the nasod could attack once more Add appeared with a large gravity sphere and drove it straight towards the nasod making it seize of functioning.

"*Pant*Pant* We...beat it..." Said Add gasping for air and ignoring the pain, the gang then ran towards Add that looked like he could fall at any moment.

"Add are you alright!?" Asked Ara slightly panicking.

"I'm...fine...just need...to rest..." Said Add still gasping for air but smiling.

"Now we need to catch that Wally!" Said Chung angry towards Wally. Right after he said that the ground beneath them started to move and another nasod appeared with the El shard on top of its head.

"The El shard!" Yelled Elsword seeing the nasod putting inside of him and Wally beside him.

"I got what i needed so ill be leaving, bye morons!" Said Wally on top of the nasod flying away.

"Oh no he's escaping!" Yelled Rena.

"Not...so fast..." Said Add while throwing a transmitter at the nasod. "Got...him..." Said Add still tired.

"Add can you stand?" Asked Aisha concerned.

"Let me...rest a bit longer..." Asked Add not wanting to move from his spot, Aisha nodded and let him sit there for a few moments. Add then got up and left the castle with the gang making their way towards Elder.

* * *

**Ill leave it here for now, tomorrow ill post the last chapter of the Elder Arc. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	21. Elder Arc: The party and the nightmare

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note i cant believe this story went over 2.5k of views, that's 5x more than i originally thought i would get from it. Thank you very much. Also thank you 1447h4x0rz, Nishigami and WhiteMk for following and putting the story on your favorites.**

* * *

The gang arrived at Elder and were greeted by the merchants of the town, Hoffman was the first one that spoke. "Did you get Wally?" The gang shook their head but with a smile.

"We didn't get him but he won't be coming for a long time!" Said Elsword giving a grin towards the merchants which only cheered.

"You didn't catch him but you drove him away, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Said Hoffman with a smile until he saw Add wounded.

"You better heal yourself Add, Echo could you go help him?" Asked Hoffman only to notice that she was already giving Add a potion.

"Drink this, you'll feel much better." Said Echo concerned but with a smile.

"Thanks Echo, i owe you one." Said Add while drinking slowly the potion.

"Were did Wally go?" Asked Hoffman to the gang but they didn't really know.

"I think i know where he went." Said Add much better than before, he took his PHC and made a holographic screen appear showing a map. "This is where we are, before Wally could escape i putted a transmitter on the nasod he flew, since i could only map Elder i can assume he went towards this direction." Pointed Add.

"Isn't that Bethma village? That's a two day walk, half a day if you went with the cobo services." Noted Hoffman.

"A two day walk? Piece of cake." Boasted Elsword wanting to walk.

"Can you tell us more about Bethma village?" Asked Rena.

"I can but for now let's celebrate your return, everyone was waiting for you." Said Hoffman pointing to the center of the village that had a banquet ready for them.

"So much food!" Said Elsword and Chung in unison.

"I guess we can rest a bit, i mean we can't overwork ourselves." Said Add while walking to get some food.

"What are you three waiting for? Come on relax a little bit. Its going to take at least a full day for Wally to reach Bethma so might as well party before we go." Said Add to the girls while giving them a smile, they shortly joined the guys.

The party was going pretty smoothly, Elsword and Chung sometimes pulled a prank or two but they were harmless. "Add are you sure your okay?" Asked Ara concerned.

"I'm fine Ara, go out there and party with them ill join you shortly." Said Add while sitting on a bench, Ara wanted to stay but then went towards the girls. "(I admit I'm not fine but i can't ruin their fun and i can see that my creations suffered major damage, i need to repair them later)" Thought Add to himself.

"Add?" Asked Echo a little concerned.

"What is it Echo?" Asked Add quickly leaving his train of thought and giving her a smile, which made Echo's concern fade away.

"Come with me! I want to talk with the rest of them with you!" Said Echo wanting to meet the rest of the gang. Add got up and walked towards the gang with Echo beside him.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Asked Add towards the gang.

"Oh nothing much, why is Echo with you?" Asked Chung confused.

"Oh right, i wanted to introduce Echo to the rest of the gang since you and Ara already knew about her." Noted Add.

"Hello everyone, I'm the town alchemist nice to meet you." Said Echo giving a small bow.

"Hello Echo I'm Aisha, that's Rena and that Cherry head is Elsword." Introduced Aisha only to get a glare from Elsword.

"Nice to meet all of you, Chung how's the disfrozen capsule?" Asked Echo.

"Their great! I can't believe that a simple mix of ingredients could become so powerful!" Said Chung appreciate of Echo's help before.

"That's what alchemist do, even though that was an accident on my part." Said Echo scratching her cheek a bit.

"A-aaaadddddd~" Said Eun while embracing him.

"Eun could you not do it for one day?" Asked Add annoyed.

"Come on! I fought with you guys i deserve a reward!" Said Eun pouting.

"*Sigh*...Fine." Said Add while petting her head and scratching her ears making the gang watch them a bit weirdly.

"Oh...that feels nice..." Said Eun with a delightful face.

"This is what i have to put with." Said Add still annoyed but giving her a smile none of the less.

"That's not fair Add!" Said Rena with Aisha beside her. "If you pet her you have to pet us!" Said Rena while pointing to both of them.

"Ill give two reasons that i won't pet you. One your not an animal spirit and two this is the only thing i can do or ill face something that i don't want." Pointed Add out making Rena curse something out of her breath.

"I can pet you." Said Elsword bluntly only to get a kick to the stomach. "W-why?" He asked before dropping.

"Add is funnier to mess with than the both of you." Said Rena looking at them and pointing at Add.

"This is what i have to face everyday." Said Add to Echo who could only pat his back.

Some time later Add started to notice that some kids were watching his dynamos with awe. "Mister what are this things?" Asked a kid.

"Those are my creation, don't mess with them okay?" Said Add giving them a smile, but the kids didn't listen and tried to grab them. "You won't be able to catch them they will just float higher." Said Add laughing a little bit, but then the kids did something they shouldn't, they took Add's eye patch. "Hey give that back!" Yelled Add while closing his left eye to not fright them.

"No we won't~"Said the kid mockingly. "Grr...dynamo go get my eye patch back." Ordered Add but they didn't more. "Dynamo?" Asked Add signaling one to land on his hand. "Oh no...your almost fried! I need to repair you when we go back to the inn." Said Add concerned about his creation. "Nasod armor confirm your status." Ordered Add.

"Status: Slightly damaged but easily repairable." Said his creation making Add's tense go down. "Good...at least your well." Said Add. "Hey kid give me my eye patch back!" Yelled Add again but the kid pretended not to listen. "Okay then i have to take it from you." Said Add grabbing his eye patch through a dimensional gate without realizing he opened his left eye.

"M-mister...W-what's wrong with your e-eye?" Stuttered a kid afraid, only then Add realized his eye was open and quickly putted his eye patch.

"Don't worry its just my curse." Said Add walking away from them and going back to the gang.

Hours passed and the sun was already setting. "Guess we should go back to the inn." Said Elsword a little disappointed.

"Yeah we need to get ready either way for tomorrow." Said Rena in a calm manner while some kids were whispering to their parents something.

"Mommy...look at that mister, he has a dark eye." Said one of the kids pointing at Add.

"Don't go near him." Said a mother while looking at Add.

"Guess that would happen eventually." Said Add with a sad smile. "I'm going on ahead to repair my stuff, see you guys later." Said Add walking towards the inn.

"Add..." Said Ara concerned.

After Add went inside the inn he went towards his room. "Dynamos lay on the bed." Ordered Add which they followed his orders. "You too nasod armor." The nasod armor did the same. "Its time for me to repair you." Said Add opening up his dynamos, some wires were shot up and the magnet field was instable. "So that's the problem." Said Add replacing the wires and stabilizing the field. "Now your turn armor." Add opened his armor and saw that the space and time flow circuit was slightly damaged. "I just need to replace that..." Said Add summoning a circuit and replacing the old one. "Dynamos, nasod armor status report." Ordered Add.

"Status report concluded: all systems fully operational." Both creations said in unison.

"Thank El that it wasn't that serious..." Said Add with a relief without noticing someone was in his room.

"Gotcha!" Said Eun on top of him on the floor.

"Eun what are you doing here?" Asked Add in a calm manner trying to not panic.

"Well Ara was concerned about you, so i took her place and came checking on you." Said Eun still on top of him. "What luck! Your nasod creations are down! I finally got you where i want you to be." Said Eun seductively.

"Eun please get off of me." Said Add trying to keep himself still cool.

"Come on...i locked the door so its just you and me." Said Eun on his ear.

"Correction its you, me and Ara. I want to hear on her part what she thinks." Said Add pushing Eun a little away from his face.

"Fine..." Said Eun giving Ara her place, realizing that she's on top of Add she began to blush.

"W-what!? Eun why did you change!?" Stuttered Ara blushing madly and embarrassed.

"Now Ara i need to ask you. Do you want to do this?" Asked Add waiting for her response.

"..." Ara remained silent until Eun took her place again.

"Looks like she can't answer you, so ill give you mine which is yes!" Said Eun excited and getting close to Add.

"Please don't." Begged Add trying to escape her grasp.

"Your not getting away." Said Eun grabbing both his arms.

"Dynamo!" Yelled Add but they were still recharging. "Crap...Stop Eun!" Yelled Add which made Eun flinch a bit.

"You don't want me?" Asked Eun dropping her ears.

"Eun what is my goal?" Asked Add towards the fox spirit.

"Isn't your goal to go back in time?" Asked Eun that still hasn't grasped his meaning.

"What do people do when they have a goal like that?" Asked Add again.

"They go back and st-" Eun finally realized what Add was trying to say. "Stay there..." Eun was now sad knowing his friend will someday leave.

"You finally realized...ill be gone." Said Add also sad.

"But until then you'll stay with us right?" Asked Eun trying to keep her spirits up.

"Of course, why would i ever leave you guys?" Said Add with a smile without realizing that Eun was kissing him. "!" Eun done the thing Add didn't want to do.

"*Knock*knock* Hey Add have you seen Ara? We looked around the inn but we didn't find her, is she with you?" Asked Chung which made Eun break the kiss and turned to Ara.

"Y-yeah I-i'm here." Stuttered Ara for what Eun made her do.

"Oh okay, we need to prepare for tomorrow morning so don't take too long." Informed Chung while walking away.

"A-ara c-could you get off of m-me?" Asked Add blushing while looking away.

"A-ah y-yes!" Said Ara while getting off Add.

"Well that was certanly something that i wasn't expecting." Said Add while getting up and scratching the back of his head. "You better go prepare your stuff, tomorrow morning we need to go to Bethma." Said Add trying to not look nervous.

"Y-yeah s-see you later." Said Ara still blushing while leaving his room.

"...Fuck me..." Said Add while looking down trying to process the new information in his head. "I hope that this doesn't repeat during our trip..." Said Add while preparing his stuff for tomorrow.

* * *

Ara's 3rd person p.o.v

Ara was still blushing while getting inside her room. "Eun what did you make me do!?" Yelled Ara towards the fox.

"I'm sorry Ara, i guess i was in the moment!" Said Eun with trying to sound calm but failing.

"Why did you kissed him!? Why!?" Asked Ara towards the fox that was blushing. -(Only Ara can see Eun blush)-

"Kiss?" Asked Aisha with Rena behind her.

"(Oh no.)" Thought Ara to herself.

"We are in trouble..." Said Eun while the girls were narrowing their eyes.

"What did you do?" Asked Rena calmly towards a frightened Ara.

"Eun...kissed Add." Said Ara which hit the girls to the core.

"WHAT!?" Said the two in unison not believing that Eun did that.

"Why did you do that!?" Asked Aisha furious.

"Did you want to kiss him?" Asked Eun in a monotone voice.

"I...yes..." Said both girls blushing.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Asked Eun curious.

"It needs to be at the right time and mood!" Said Rena puffing her cheeks.

"Well i kissed him when he didn't had no one around and his creations were down." Clarified Eun.

"Lets go Rena we'll make him fall for us and not force him!" Said Aisha leaving the room with Rena behind her.

* * *

Add's 3rd person p.o.v

Add finished packing his stuff for the trip to Bethma and now is checking if he has everything. "Tent, check. Food and water, check. Snacks along the way, check. El shards for power, check. Okay I'm good to go." Said Add while storing his stuff in his PHC.

"*Knock*Knock* Hey Add you there?" Asked Aisha from the other side of his door.

"(Shit! Forgot that Eun would tell them.)" Thought Add to himself while opening the door looking and the magician. "Hey Aisha how can i help you?" Asked Add trying to sound calm.

"What Eun said is true? Did you kissed her?" Asked Aisha with worried eyes.

"She kissed me when i dropped my guard..." Said Add disappointed with himself.

"Did you kissed her against your will?" Asked Aisha again with the same eyes.

"Pretty much...But i tried to escape but to no avail." Clarified Add knowing she wouldn't buy it anyway.

"Okay if you didn't want to kiss her that's good enough for me." Said Aisha which made Add surprised that she would buy it.

"Well i wasn't expecting for you t-"

"However! Me and Rena will sleep in your tent as payback." Said Aisha with pointing at Rena beside her.

"(I knew it was too good to be true...)" Thought Add. "Just sleep in my tent? No whacking on my head, no punishment just sleep?" Asked Add admired that it was just that.

"We won't let you sleep that much with us around~" Said Rena teasing Add.

"(Nice knowing you sleep...)" Thought Add to himself. "Fine..." Said Add while hugging the two. "Don't expect me to sleep anyway." Said Add to both their ears making the girls blush, he then when closed his door and made sure to bring a bigger tent.

"I haven't read any data since i came here. Might as well read it now." Said Add while making a looking at the data he collected on his PHC, took him about one hour to read everything. "...We grew a lot." Said Add having a smile on his face. "Nobody can stop us if we stick together, but who's the strongest one on the party?" Asked Add to himself, everyone was very powerful right now so he couldn't really tell. "Well i guess i have to wait to see." Said Add while lying in his bed closing his eyes.

* * *

_Dream_

_Darkness, as far as you can see only darkness is there. "Where am i?" Asked Add walking around aimlessly. "Am i dreaming?" He continued walking aimlessly until he saw a small light in the distance. He walked towards it as it became bigger and bigger, when he touched it he was in his house with his mother outside. "Mother!" He ran outside where he saw his mother with her white long hair. "Mother is...is that you?" Asked Add touching her shoulder from behind. _

_"Add..." The figure spoke. _

_"Mother!" Add said happily looking at her to see her smile. "I found you..." He started crying. _

_"Live Add...live..." Said the figure. _

_"Mother...?" He said to nothing again. "A memory? Why? Why does this dream harm me?" He said again to the abyssal darkness around him, another small light appears from afar he walks through it and experienced again. "Why!? What did i do to deserve this!?" He yelled angrily towards nothing. "When will this nightmare end?" He said crying on the spot, then he felt something warm around him someone was embracing him. "Who are you?" He asked but got no answer nor did he need it, the warm feeling of someone hugging him made him forget the nightmare and relaxed while smiling with that person embracing him._

* * *

Aisha 3rd person p.o.v

Aisha was in her room preparing her stuff but it took her too long to prepare so it was now late at night. "I wonder if Add is done with his stuff?" Asked to herself only to walk towards his door and open it to see him asleep now. "He must of done it a few hours ago." She said while noticing something, Add wasn't wearing his eye patch and she saw a tear flow down his cheek. "Your crying?" She said silently but heard him murmuring saying.

"Mother..." This made Aisha concerned so she shut the door silently and laid herself in his bed hugging him, this made the tears stop flowing and made him smile.

"Don't worry Add...I'm here you don't need to be sad." Was the last thing she said before sleeping with him the rest of the night.

* * *

**The Elder Arc is finished. In about two to three days ill post the first Bethma Arc chapter. Leave your thoughts and opinions about the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	22. Bethma arc: The road to Bethma village

**I don't own the characters only the story.**

* * *

The sun was rising and early morning appeared like it always does. Add always wakes up early in the morning but today he felt really comfortable, he felt something soft on his face.

"?" His face? But his pillow was on his cheek not his face and something smelled nice. Curiosity got the better out of him and he open his eyes to see that his face was somewhat buried on Aisha's chest. "(Okay...wasn't expecting her nor that she had breasts even though their are short you can still feel them.)" Though for himself. "I guess she was the one that helped me..." He said with a smile on his face.

Add then moved the sleeping Aisha to a more comfortable position for her to sleep, on top of him while hugging her. "Thank you..." He whispered making the sleeping girl smile, they stayed like that for half an hour until she decided to wake up.

"Huh?" She said while looking at Add with sleepy eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked with a smile towards the magician, she nodded and when she realized that she was on top of him she jumped out of the bed and bowed down.

"S-sorry for sleeping with you!" She stuttered trying to hid her blush.

"You don't need to apologize..." He said while putting his eye patch on. "I'm going ahead and make breakfast, go prepare yourself for the long walk." He said while walking towards the door, the magician followed him. "Oh Aisha." He suddenly stopped before leaving.

"Yes Add?" She asked with still a faint pink on her face.

"Thank you." He said with an appreciative smile, a smile she hasn't seen him doing, and he left downstairs.

* * *

Aisha's 3rd person p.o.v

After Add gave her that smile she went towards her room and preparing for a shower, she was blushing madly.

"Why did he do that!?" She said while picturing the smile he made to her. "Am i falling for him?" She asked herself while washing her body. "D-did he do something to me!? N-no he's not that kind of person." She stuttered trusting his friend that he done nothing for her, but to be sure she looked around her body. "*Sigh*Of course he wouldn't do anything, he said that he respected us and our privacy. He still hasn't told us about the second part of his past. Well all we can do is wait." She said brushing away the rest of the soap on her body.

* * *

Add's 3rd person p.o.v

Add went downstairs and was preparing everyone's breakfast, he had more ingredients than last time he checked so he could spice up the meals. He mixed some berries to create a tasty juice, grinned some cheese and spread the bits on top of six toasted bread with butter on top to make the toast have that flavor as the butter and cheese melt in unison, he then went to make an omelet with little bits of ham and bacon making everyone full of energy and last but not least he prepared pancakes with a slice of butter on top and prepared a syrup with the same berries and mixed honey to get that sweet touch on the tongue.

"Hope they'll like it." He said to himself only to notice that Rena was behind him. "Gah! Rena how long have you been there!?" He asked startled.

"Long enough to see you dance." She responded with a giggle, truth be told Add was actually dancing a bit from place to place, she then turned to the table and saw the food that he prepared."Add this looks amazing!" She said towards Add making him embarrassed, the rest of the gang appeared not too long after that, Aisha being the first one to come down. Elsword went first and spoke.

"Who made breakfast?" He said while eyeing Add, Add just nodded to confirm that it was him. "Alright! Add made breakfast again, chow time!" He said while preparing to lunge himself to his chair and starting to eat, Add ordered his dynamos to stop Elsword.

"On my watch you'll behave, if you don't no food for you." Said Add coldly towards everyone which made Elsword think twice before behaving himself. "Good, now everyone sit down so that we can begin." He said with a smile while sitting down, the rest of the gang did the same, Elsword looked like he couldn't wait any longer to eat."You can eat now." He said and everyone took a bite of their omelet that he made, it goes without saying it was pretty good.

"Add...you've done it again." Said Elsword with a face that had looked like he was in heaven, the rest almost had the same face.

"Come on guys i know i can cook but I'm sure someone is better than me." Said Add while looking at Rena, she saw him and could only look a bit embarrassed.

"Add what did you do to this juice? Its pretty refreshing." Asked Chung drinking the juice with gusto.

"I mixed some berries in a mixer after knowing they were edible and then tasted if it was good." Said Add while eating his toast.

"What about this toast?" Asked Ara eating with delight.

"I toasted the bread and cloaked it with butter, then i grinned some cheese and waited for the butter and cheese to melt at the same time." He explained.

"Is there anything better than this?" Asked Aisha curious if he did something else.

"Well the pancakes are better eaten if you put the syrup first, trust me even i was amazed." Informed Add with a smile on his face, everyone did as he said and at the first bite they couldn't believe how it was delicious.

"T-t-this is..." Rena couldn't speak it was beyond what she expected.

"Good right? I thought about a way of making a syrup both delicious and refreshing so i use honey and the berries that i used on the juice to make it." Add noted while taking a bite of his creation, tasty as he wanted.

"E-eun you have to taste this!" Said Ara while switching to Eun.

"Ill taste it but you know that my mouth is reserved for someone." She said seductively towards Add which only looked at the window blushing, Eun took a bite and she looked at Add like one of her own. "Add you will be mine now." Eun said ready to jump at Add.

"If you jump at me while we are all eating ill forbid you from eating my food." Said Add coldly and irritated which she mimicked what Elsword did before. "Good girl, if you want to jump at me do it after all of us are done eating." He responded while finishing his food.

After everyone finished their food Add and Rena began washing the dishes. "Your really a good cook Add." She complimented.

"Thank you Rena although don't think ill cook everyday, yesterday and today were only to test my skills. I still like your cooking than mine so keep that in mind." Add confessed which made Rena blush a bit while washing the plates.

"Add~" Said Eun while hugging him from behind.

"Crap..." He said irritated while washing the last plate.

"Did you enjoy what i did last night?" She teased while whispering on his ear, this made Add's spine crawl a bit but he was ready to bark back.

"Last night? Just because our lips crossed doesn't mean that was a kiss, to me a kiss needs to have passion in it not a quick glance." Add barked back which made Eun's eyes widen.

"Is that so? Then let me do it again with passion this time." She said waiting for his response. Add cleaned his hands and turned to Eun grabbing her body and slightly turning her down.

"Remember what i said before?" Add said with a seductive smile making Eun blush madly, he was going closer and closer towards Eun making her close her eyes. "Teasing can bite back." He said on her ear making her open her eyes to see her standing on the kitchen with a Rena laughing and Add going towards the living room.

"Whats wrong? Did that teasing affect you? Go upstairs and get your stuff, the others are doing the same and switch with Ara." He said while putting his headphones to listen to music.

* * *

Ara's 3rd person p.o.v

Eun switched with Ara and went upstairs to get her stuff for the trip. "That man drives me crazy!" Said Eun still blushing madly, Ara is blushing too but not as much.

"Well you were the one that teased him so i guess you earned that." Said Ara while grabbing her stuff and checking if she had everything.

"You have to admit his cooking is divine though."

"That is true, i wonder where he learned to cook?" She asked herself, she hasn't cooked anything to the gang yet but she would like to do it someday. "I wonder if they'll like it..."

"I'm sure they will." Confirmed Eun while giving her a smile. "So can i do what i asked last night?" Asked Eun like a child.

"We shouldn't bother him anymore, any more teasing and you'll end up doing something i want to." Said Ara realizing what she just said.

"Something that you want to? Well Ara looks like we are starting to think alike!" Said Eun with a pleased look.

"That's not what i...you know what i meant!" Said Ara now leaving her room towards downstairs.

* * *

Elsword's 3rd person p.o.v

Elsword was getting his stuff when Conwell started talking to him. "Hey there kid how you've been doing?"

"I've been pretty well! When will you tell me about the contract old man?" He asked while seeing if he had everything.

"In time ill tell you, but i came to drop a little warning." He warned making Elsword stop and to listen carefully. "That guy that can control time, i don't know when but when he becomes more powerful you should help him."

"You mean Add? Why would he need help?" Asked Elsword now concerned.

"The power of time and space...is a dangerous thing." Said Conwell disappearing.

"Don't worry old man, he can handle it himself." Said Elsword leaving his room with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Rena's 3rd person p.o.v

Rena was about to leave her room only to feel the presence of someone behind her, it was an elf with the same get up as hers only with a cloak with her. "Your leaving?" Asked the elf.

"Yeah we are going to Bethma right now to investigate if Wally is there." Rena answered.

"We'll watch closely on your progress, also don't go near that man with the white hair." The elf said with some disgust.

"His name is Add and he is a valuable member in our party." Said Rena while keeping it cool.

"That man's eye is filled with dark energy, if he seeks more power he might lose his mind." Said the elf in a monotone voice.

"He know's about his eye and he won't lose his sanity, you have my word." Said Rena to the elf.

"We'll keep in touch." Said the elf while jumping out of the window.

"He won't lose his mind..." She repeated herself while leaving the room.

* * *

Add's 3rd person p.o.v

Add was growing a bit impatient but the music helped him lose track of time. He then felt his shoulder being touched, he looked and saw Aisha next to him. He putting his headphones down on his neck. "Is everyone ready?"

"Not yet we are waiting for Chung, guess he forgot to pack his books." She said with a little chuckle, soon after Chung came down.

"Alright we can go now, everyone lets go to Bethma!" Said Elsword while walking already towards it, the rest of the gang started following him.

They left the inn at 9:15 am and arrived at Twin watchtower at 9:45 am. "From here on out its a 2 days walk towards Bethma like Hoffman said so we might as well walk now." Said Chung starting to walk.

"Ill catch with you guys in a bit i need to send something to someone." Said Add while putting up a screen.

"Okay see you soon!" Said Elsword with the rest of the gang. Add then called Adel.

"Hello Add pong. Are you going to send us the information now pong?" "

Yes Adel I'm sending now." With that said Add sent all the information he gathered from the substance.

"Oh my el pong! This is sure to keep the scientists happy pong! Do you need a refill pong?"

"Not yet Adel i still have enough for a day or two but ill refill once i reach Bethma village, there should be a communication device there right?" Add asked which Adel only gave a nod. "Okay see you in two days Adel." He said while waving goodbye.

"Take care Add pong." With that the call ended and Add putted the screen away.

"I need to hurry or ill make them worry, Dynamo!" He yelled and started flying towards the gangs position, it didn't take him that long to spot them as he lowered towards them slowly. "Sorry if i took a little, a lot of information was sent to my guy." Said Add with a smile while walking with the gang.

"Who's your guy Add?" Said Rena a bit suspicious.

"I don't know why are you eyeing me like that but his name is Adel he's the village chief of the ponggo race on Altera island." Explained Add towards the gang.

"What information did you gave him?" Said Rena again suspicious.

"...Rena is everything alright? Why are you releasing some hostility towards me?" Add asked curious but cautious.

"Answer the question Add." Rena ordered which made Add a little angry but he kept cool.

"I would but with that tone ill say nothing." Said Add while keeping walking until Rena pointed her blade at Add's throat.

"You aren't going anywhere without answering my questions." Said Rena in a cold matter.

"Rena! Stop it!" Yelled Aisha making Rena notice what she is doing towards his companion now trembling.

"I-i..."

"Shut up..." Said Add coldly. "Here i thought i had a friend that trusted me, i guess i don't." Said Add trying to keep himself as calm as possible and not make everyone worried.

"Add i..."

"Enough!" he yelled with anger. "If you never trusted me why didn't you just said it at my face!" He was clearly angry. "What did i do wrong? Was it because i chose my new power is that it!?" He hit the mark that made her widen her eyes. "I already told you a part of my past because i trusted all of you, all i asked in return was the trust i gave you but you give me the opposite." He said keeping the tears back.

"Add I'm sorry...but..." "But what!? I was going to tell you, but you twisted my trust with you Rena!" Add shouted, Rena just went and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." She repeated herself ten times until he broke the hug.

"If you want to know i gave him the information of this substance on my belt that i use on my dynamos, hope your happy." He said walking ahead of the gang.

* * *

Aisha's 3rd person p.o.v

Rena was still on place while Add was a bit farther away, i went towards Rena when she quickly hugged me. "I'm sorry..." She kept repeating herself that.

"Rena why did you do that? That's so unlike you." I said while hugging her back.

"Let him be alone for a bit, maybe he'll forgive you later." Said Chung with a worried face.

"You won't say nothing Elsword?" Aisha asked but he turned around with a displeased look.

"Trust is something that you can't just forgive." He said while walking towards Add.

"Do you feel the same Chung?" He only shaken his head and stayed with Aisha and Rena. Elsword and Add were a little ahead. "Add..." She said with concern.

* * *

Add's 3rd person p.o.v

Add was furious but regrets of what he said to Rena, as he was walking he could see a shadow behind him when he turned Elsword was there.

"Yo, lets walk a bit further." He said while walking with me.

"You came to lecture me Elsword?"

"Nothing like that, i know how painful trust can be broken." He said looking at the ground.

"Your sister right?" He nodded. "She didn't had a choice, i bet she went there to make sure you would be safe, in a way she didn't betrayed you." He looked at me with a smile.

"You know how to make a guy happy you know?"

"Is that suppose to be a gay thing? Because I'm not."

"Why you!" Elsword tried to punch Add on the face but ended up punching his arm.

"We should be at a good distance by now." Said Add while looking to the hours 13:56 pm. "We skipped lunch."

"We did? Man time flies, should we stop a little bit to eat? I'm kinda hungry." After Elsword said his stomach growled.

"Even with that breakfast your still hungry? Man you need to control yourself." Said Add with a chuckle while pointing towards a shade near a cliff.

There he took out a few snacks from his PHC and shared with Elsword the gang shortly stopped with them.

"..." Rena was silent with her eyes looking at the ground.

"Can we eat this snacks?" Asked Aisha only to receive a nod from Add, everyone took a few but Rena didn't take none. "Rena eat something or you'll be too weak to walk.

"..." She didn't say a word.

"...Eat or ill make you eat them." Said Add with a stern voice making everyone look at him in surprise.

"But..."

"Don't make me repeat myself Rena." He said again with the same voice, she started eating a few snacks. "That's better." He said giving her a smile.

"I'm sorry..."

"Your forgiven just don't do it again." With that Rena went and gave Add a hug he returned that hug.

"I won't."

"So who knows good stories not counting the cherry?" Aisha asked while gaining an angry Elsword.

"Like you had any cut board." Bickered Elsword, Aisha was about to say something but Add went first.

"Elsword she's not a cut board." This surprised the gang.

"How do you know that Add?" Asked Elsword making Add blush a bit.

"Don't take it the wrong way but i felt them once when i was sleeping." Add said blushing while looking at the road they needed to walk.

"Add..." Said Aisha making Add closing his eyes waiting for the whack to be done but never came.

"Thank you!" Said Aisha while hugging him making him mentally say. "(Heh?)"

"I thought they weren't growing but you proved me wrong!" Aisha said still hugging him.

"Hum...Aisha should you really be saying that?" He asked making her realize what she said, she turned around and whacked the two guys.

"Why only us!?"Asked Elsword.

"Because he isn't like you two."

* * *

**Ill leave it here for now, next chapter will come tomorrow. Leave your thoughts and opinions about the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	23. Bethma arc: Bethma village ahead

**I don't own the characters only the story. Note that there isn't an official pairs but once Bethma arc is complete ill take in mind the pairs that you the viewers put in the reviews, also just to clarify Add will surely go crazy but that will only come on the Feita arc.**

* * *

After the gang arrived at Bethma village they were greeted with a young woman with long light brow hair.

"Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked the woman to the gang with a serious expression, Add was the first to speak.

"We are the El search party, we came here in search of Wally from Elder." He said not caring for the woman's stern attitude.

"Lord Wally from Elder? Why would he come here?" She asked now curious while not letting her frown leave her face.

"Wally has gone rogue and stole the El shard for his own good, we are to find him, arrest him and put the El shard back to where it belongs. If you can helps us on our quest we would appreciate it." He said like a professional would which surprised the gang a little.

"I get the picture now, we haven't seen him pass the village but he may be around here. We'll help however we can but you need to help us too in the process." Said the woman now lifting her hand for a handshake, Add lifted his hand and shook it.

"Of course, our main job is to get Wally but if we can help in anyway on our stay we would be happy to help, right guys?" He said while looking at the gang, they nodded to confirm. "My name is Add a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Elsword the leader of the gang." He said while putting his hands on his waist with pride.

"I'm Aisha nice to meet you." She said while slightly bowing.

"I'm Rena nice to make your acquaintance" She said while nodding.

"I'm Chung hope we can work together." He said while smiling.

"My name is Ara Haan nice to meet you." She said while almost tripping only to get Add's dynamos to catch her. "Thank you Add."

"Be careful Ara, there are lots of rocks where you can trip so pay attention." Said Add with a smile which made Ara blush ever so slightly.

"I'm Stella sheriff of Bethma, i should warn you we did saw a robot fly over us but we didn't know where he was headed to, he was last seen over at Bethagara falls." She said with a faint smile.

"Okay there we will make a team of two, one team will stay here to scout the town to be familiar with and to book us on the inn, the other team will go to Bethagara falls and look for clues to see if that was the same nasod that Wally was on." Said Add to the gang which they agreed with his idea.

"Okay who'll go do the search and who will stay?" He asked looking at the gang.

"Ill go search who's with me?" Asked Elsword to only see Rena and Ara. "Okay its decided me, Rena and Ara will go search while you three stay here." He noted everyone before walking over to Bethagara falls with the two girls.

"Stella sorry to bother you, i bet you busy with your duties but can you just tell us where there is a inn and a alchemist?" Asked Add a little lost on where to go.

"If you want an alchemist i suggest you go talk to the lizard man Chacha Buck, now for the inn if you go a little ways close to the blacksmith you should find one." Informed Stella pointing to the road ahead.

"Is that so? Thank you Stella we'll keep in touch." Said Add while signalling his party to follow him.

After a little bit of walking the party found the alchemist lizard man.

"Are you the village alchemist?" Asked Add curious because he saw a few lizard man along the way but this one was different.

"I am Chacha Buck, the village alchemist yes buck. How can i help you buck?" He said with a faint smile.

"We're here to buy some potions for our party, we are currently running low." Informed Add while browsing Chacha his wears.

"Is there something anything specific buck?" Chacha asked the little party in front of him.

"We need about 42 intermediate health potions and 50 intermediate mana potions?" Asked Add towards the gang to only get a solid confirmation from the two teammates. "Yeah what i said just now."

"Here you go, please pay up for the potions buck." Chacha said while receiving the ed from the gang and waving them goodbye. "Please come back again buck." He said weakly.

After a little walking they spotted a building a building with a sign saying inn, the small party went in and went to the counter to order their keys.

"Excuse me are there six rooms available in this inn?" Asked Add with a little smile making the shaky innkeeper a bit calmer. "(Is she afraid of us?)" Add thought to myself.

"We only have five rooms available sir, I'm sorry to inform." Said the innkeeper still a bit shaky.

"Is it possible to two people stay in one room?" Add asked still with the same smile.

"Yes its possible but the beds aren't very big so it might be a bit crammed." Noted the innkeeper.

"Well take the five rooms, is there a living room where we can rest?" Said Chung while only getting the innkeeper to point him behind him towards the living room. "Thank you." He said while going to the living room.

Add and Aisha joined Chung to rest for a bit and plan to see who stays with who.

"So Chung are you going to stay with Elsword?" Asked Add trying to get his room for his own.

"Are you kidding? No way I'm staying with him, he snores way too loud!" Said Chung not wanting to be with Elsword.

"Well we can't stay with the girls, you know i respect their privacy." Said Add not wanting to be with the red head.

"What about you sleep with me? You don't snore nor do i. Its a win-win situation." Said Chung which made Add think for a bit but on Aisha's face she disagreed.

"That's not a bad idea i thin-" Add was cut off by Aisha.

"Add will sleep with me." Said Aisha not realizing what she said.

"Aisha...you do realize what you just said right?" Asked Add with a faint blush with him, Aisha's face was blushing as well.

"D-don't get the wrong i-idea! I'm just saying that because Eun will try to ask me to teleport her in your room." Said Aisha while looking to the side.

"...You got a point there, sorry Chung ill be with Aisha. Don't you dare say anything to Elsword." Threatened Add which made Chung gesture a sealed lip. "Good, ill go ahead and put my stuff on our room then." He said leaving the two alone.

"So Aisha, wh-" Chung was cut off.

"You say anything about me and Add and ill whack you with my staff." Warned Aisha which made Chung afraid for a bit.

"Okay i won't say anything about you two, i was just going to ask how are the others doing." He asked to only get a shrug from Aisha.

* * *

**Elsword's team**

Elsword, Rena and Ara arrived at Bethagara falls shortly after leaving the rest of the gang with their duties.

"So we only need to find a clue if Wally is here right?" Elsword asked the girls to only get a nod from them. "Should be easy then." He said as it was a walk in the park.

"Stay alert Elsword there are enemies around us, we don't want another accident like that to happen again." Said Rena remembering that if it wasn't for Add Elsword might of been dead.

"I know, it won't happen again i promised him." He said while paying attention around him.

"Hey is it me or does that young komodo have something on his mouth?" Ara asked pointing to a komodo that had what looked like a machine part on his mouth trying to eat it.

"That's the clue!" Said Elsword smashing his sword at creatures back stopping him eating it and putting him out of commission.

"Good find Ara and good work getting it Elsword, we should look around a bit more in case we missed anything else." Informed Rena making Elsword and Ara nod in agreement.

"This will take awhile but the reward will be good." Said Eun thinking of Add.

* * *

**Add's team**

After Add was done setting his stuff he told Aisha to put her stuff where she wanted, Add then sat across of Chung putting his headphones on while analyzing the data that he recorded along the way. There was a lot of data but it didn't took him that long to see it all, he saw Chung gesturing him making him put his headphones down.

"What do you need Chung?" Add asked curiously.

"Why do you analyze stuff Add? Is it that interesting?" He said with a confused look.

"I analyze stuff to better grasp our abilities while inputting some to myself, also it lets me understand time and space better." Said Add making his holographic screen disappear.

"Hey Add did you sparred with any of us?" Chung asked curiously again.

"Not really, if i can i would rather not fight any of you." Add responded while looking at the window.

"Why would you rather not fight us? You would have experience against people who have our styles." Responded Chung not getting why Add refuses to fight the gang.

"I don't trust myself, that's why." Said Add making Chung remember that Add isn't mentally good now that he controls to a certain extent time and space.

"Oh...right i forgot." Said Chung regretting what he just said, at that moment Aisha returned to the two of them.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Aisha with a curious look.

"We were talking about a sparing match but Add rejected it, can't blame him." Chung said while leaning on his back.

"Really? Well i wouldn't be surprised if Add beat you." Said Aisha mockingly making Chung angry a little bit.

"Oh really? Then how about a bet?" Said Chung making Aisha now intrigued.

"(This will not end good.)" Thought Add to himself. "What bet?" He said not wanting to know.

"If Add beats me in a match then i won't do anything, but if i win than big sis Aisha will sleep with me." Said Chung with a small smirk on his face.

"Add will win no matter the outcome." Said Aisha winking at Add.

"Can we wait for the others? Its better if they see us fight." Asked Add even though he didn't want to fight.

"Oh you want to be seen defeated by the others? Okay seems respectful." Said Chung in a mocking way making Add now a little bit angry.

"Ill go see if they are coming back." Said Add leaving the inn.

* * *

**Elsword's team**

Elsword and the girls looked tirelessly but only returned with that one piece of metal that Ara spot, it was already 16:42 pm.

"Man I'm beat, we only found one clue that Ara spot..." He said while sweat was dripping down on his cheek.

"Even if it was just one, its better than nothing." Said Rena catching her breath.

"Now we can go back at the inn and eat Add's delicious meals!" Said Ara excited.

"Oh yeah! That will make everything count in the end." Said Elsword with his spirits high again.

"I wouldn't count that, today your the one making dinner Ara." Said Rena giving a smile to the both of them.

"Eh!? Why? Shouldn't Add make it or you?" Asked Ara not wanting to make it.

"Ara don't you see? You can impress Add if you do a good job." Said Eun making Ara's eyes lighten up.

"Oh yeah! That will make him to notice us!" Said Ara now getting ready to make a meal to be enlightened with.

"Now you get it Ara! Show that man that we can cook!" Said Eun now pumped too.

"Hey is that Add waiting for us?" Asked Elsword to the girls pointing towards the figure at the distance.

"Yeah...yeah i think it is." Said Rena positive because of the nasods behind his back.

"Hey guys, did you find anything?" Asked Add a little ways from them.

"Yeah we found a metal piece that looks like that nasod Wally was riding." Said Elsword now in front of Add with the girls.

"Well it looks like its a propulsion gear and it does have Wally's signature, good job you guys." Said Add with a smile.

"Add did you know that Ara is making dinner tonight?" Said Rena slightly giggling.

"R-rena! I wanted to be a surprise!" Yelled Ara blushing towards Rena.

"Your making dinner Ara? Then i can't wait to try it, i bet it will be delicious in the end." Said Add with a appreciated smile making Ara's heart skip a bit.

"You are one smooth talker Add, that's one of the things i like about you." Said Eun in a seductive way.

"So can we go now? I'm beat." Said Elsword while walking ahead.

"Not so fast Elsword, we aren't going to the inn yet." Said Add which picked everyone's interest.

"Why Add? Is something to matter?" Asked Rena curiously.

"Nothing too great, Chung is going to spar with me and i wanted to let you guys know that." Said Add making Elsword eyes widen.

"Really!? I can finally see Add's true strength! I can't miss this." Said Elsword excited but Add was the opposite of that, he really didn't want to spar and lose control.

"Hey Add, where are we sparring?" Asked Chung behind them with Aisha.

"Do you really want to do this?" Asked Add in one last attempt to avoid a fight.

"A bet is a bet, now where are we fighting?" Said Chung and repeated the same question.

"*Sigh* Fine we'll fight over there." Said Add while pointing to a rock formation that looked like a ring.

"Go Add you can beat him!" Cheered Aisha.

"Hey Aisha what was the bet that Chung was talking about?" Asked Elsword curiously.

"The bet was if Add wins Chung does nothing and ill sleep with Add, but if Add loses ill sleep with Chung." Said Aisha not realizing what she said.

"Oh...you've gone there Aisha." Said Rena poking at Aisha on the cheek making her realize what she said.

"D-don't take it the wrong way! There were only 5 rooms left so one of us needs to sleep with another one, and we decided that i would sleep with Add but then Chung went on and putted a bet on it!" Explained Aisha with a massive blush on her face.

"(She went ahead and decided on her own, i knew i should of stayed with Add!)" Thought Ara regretting to go with Elsword and Rena.

Add and Chung were on position to fight, the rest of the gang were some distance to let them fight out without any inconvenience to them.

"Are you ready Add? I'm not holding back!" Said Chung while touching his pendant, his armor got two thick pointy shoulder pads, his helmet changed a bit than last time and his chest looked like it had a machine core instead of his pendant. (Awakening)

Add didn't move a muscle, he was analyzing Chung head to toe and waiting for his first move to start.

"If you don't start then ill start it!" Said Chung in a robotic voice lowering his cannon and pointing at Add, he then started firing cannon balls. Add didn't even move he just kept watching as the cannon balls flew in his direction, Add just side stepped away of the cannon balls still eyeing Chung.

"Wow...he didn't even flinch and he dodged all Chung's cannon balls with such ease." Remarked Elsword since dodging Chung's Cannon balls are pretty hard.

"Hope that wasn't all Chung." Said Add taunting Chung in which he fells for it.

"Not in your dreams!" Said Chung throwing a grenade towards Add, least to say that he dodged easily he wasn't counting that Chung did a leap towards him stunning Add in the process.

"(He used the grenade as a decoy...clever bastard.)" Thought Add not caring of the pain he just received.

"I'm not done yet!" Said Chung while spinning like a tornado and then charging with his cannon up, not letting Add have a chance to recover he sprinted and slammed Add's face with his cannon reloading in the process.

"Is that all?" Said Add with some scratches here and there but not affected in the least.

"Why are you not affected! That should of knocked you out!" Said Chung not believing that Add just took it like it was nothing.

"Now its my turn right?" Said Add starting to float mid air, Chung immediately putted his cannon in front of him acting as a shield. "Where are you blocking?" Asked Add behind Chung already.

"Wha-!" Was the only thing Chung said before receiving a jab on his back, Add then opened a space crack damaging Chung lightly, Add then began opening cracks behind Chung and pushing him towards them making it very painful to him.

"Void field!" Shouted Add making rising development space hurting and restraining Chung in place. "Void Impact!" Shouted Add again making a big crack in space heavily damaging Chung. "Is that all you have Chung?" Asked Add tired.

"Not even close." Said Chung throw the helmet. "Pandemonium - Fear!" Shouted Chung making a powerful cry that stroke fear in Add for a split second.

"Void Impact!" Shouted Add but nothing happened. "What did you do!?" Yelled Add not understand why he can't use his skills.

"My last skill blocks any skills from being used, so now you can't use any of them for a few seconds!" Explained Chung while leaping at Add. "Lunatic strike!" Shouted Chung storming and driving Add a little bit before ramming the cannon down and firing multiple times, the blast radius was so powerful that Add suffered heavily.

"Add!" Cried Aisha concerned with her friend, but he was still standing.

"Maximum strike!" Shouted Add making six super vibrating atoms spinning around him. "Chung...its over. Nasod armor battle gear." Said Add while his nasod armor changed itself to a more combat oriented style and making Add's stance more aggressive.

"Crap...i don't have enough energy unless i just endure it." Said Chung putting his cannon up to act as a shield again.

"Go!" Yelled Add making all six atoms hit the cannon and made Chung recoil before he recovered Add was already laying his fist on Chung's helmet. "Electron barrage!" Yelled Add punching at an incredible rate and each punch was sending shock wave after shock wave reaching the gang.

"Now that's power..." Said Eun impressed with the sudden change on Add.

"Your finished! Electron roundhouse kick!" Yelled Add kicking Chung straight at his stomach, Add went so fast that he was now behind Chung grabbing him before he collapse from the major beat down. "You fought well Chung, rest until we reach back at the inn.

"Hehe...i guess i lost the bet." Laughed Chung weakly while Add was carrying him on his back.

"Add that was amazing! I can't believe you beat Chung that easily with some damage on yourself." Said Elsword admiring Add.

"Lets go back at the inn to rest, we both need it, i still want to taste Ara's cooking." Said Add with a smile while Ara just blushed.

* * *

**I tried something different not making everything in a cluster so that you can read better, tell me if you agree with this change. Ill leave it here for now, tomorrow ill try to post a new chapter. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	24. Bethma arc: The search and the sparing

**I don't own the characters only the story. Note that there isn't an official pairs but once Bethma arc is complete ill take in mind the pairs that you the viewers put in the reviews, also just to clarify Add will surely go crazy but that will only come on the Feita arc.**

* * *

After the gang arrived at Bethma village they were greeted with a young woman with long light brow hair.

"Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked the woman to the gang with a serious expression, Add was the first to speak.

"We are the El search party, we came here in search of Wally from Elder." He said not caring for the woman's stern attitude.

"Lord Wally from Elder? Why would he come here?" She asked now curious while not letting her frown leave her face.

"Wally has gone rogue and stole the El shard for his own good, we are to find him, arrest him and put the El shard back to where it belongs. If you can helps us on our quest we would appreciate it." He said like a professional would which surprised the gang a little.

"I get the picture now, we haven't seen him pass the village but he may be around here. We'll help however we can but you need to help us too in the process." Said the woman now lifting her hand for a handshake, Add lifted his hand and shook it.

"Of course, our main job is to get Wally but if we can help in anyway on our stay we would be happy to help, right guys?" He said while looking at the gang, they nodded to confirm. "My name is Add a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Elsword the leader of the gang." He said while putting his hands on his waist with pride.

"I'm Aisha nice to meet you." She said while slightly bowing.

"I'm Rena nice to make your acquaintance" She said while nodding.

"I'm Chung hope we can work together." He said while smiling.

"My name is Ara Haan nice to meet you." She said while almost tripping only to get Add's dynamos to catch her. "Thank you Add."

"Be careful Ara, there are lots of rocks where you can trip so pay attention." Said Add with a smile which made Ara blush ever so slightly.

"I'm Stella sheriff of Bethma, i should warn you we did saw a robot fly over us but we didn't know where he was headed to, he was last seen over at Bethagara falls." She said with a faint smile.

"Okay there we will make a team of two, one team will stay here to scout the town to be familiar with and to book us on the inn, the other team will go to Bethagara falls and look for clues to see if that was the same nasod that Wally was on." Said Add to the gang which they agreed with his idea.

"Okay who'll go do the search and who will stay?" He asked looking at the gang.

"Ill go search who's with me?" Asked Elsword to only see Rena and Ara. "Okay its decided me, Rena and Ara will go search while you three stay here." He noted everyone before walking over to Bethagara falls with the two girls.

"Stella sorry to bother you, i bet you busy with your duties but can you just tell us where there is a inn and a alchemist?" Asked Add a little lost on where to go.

"If you want an alchemist i suggest you go talk to the lizard man Chacha Buck, now for the inn if you go a little ways close to the blacksmith you should find one." Informed Stella pointing to the road ahead.

"Is that so? Thank you Stella we'll keep in touch." Said Add while signalling his party to follow him.

After a little bit of walking the party found the alchemist lizard man.

"Are you the village alchemist?" Asked Add curious because he saw a few lizard man along the way but this one was different.

"I am Chacha Buck, the village alchemist yes buck. How can i help you buck?" He said with a faint smile.

"We're here to buy some potions for our party, we are currently running low." Informed Add while browsing Chacha his wears.

"Is there something anything specific buck?" Chacha asked the little party in front of him.

"We need about 42 intermediate health potions and 50 intermediate mana potions?" Asked Add towards the gang to only get a solid confirmation from the two teammates. "Yeah what i said just now."

"Here you go, please pay up for the potions buck." Chacha said while receiving the ed from the gang and waving them goodbye. "Please come back again buck." He said weakly.

After a little walking they spotted a building a building with a sign saying inn, the small party went in and went to the counter to order their keys.

"Excuse me are there six rooms available in this inn?" Asked Add with a little smile making the shaky innkeeper a bit calmer. "(Is she afraid of us?)" Add thought to myself.

"We only have five rooms available sir, I'm sorry to inform." Said the innkeeper still a bit shaky.

"Is it possible to two people stay in one room?" Add asked still with the same smile.

"Yes its possible but the beds aren't very big so it might be a bit crammed." Noted the innkeeper.

"Well take the five rooms, is there a living room where we can rest?" Said Chung while only getting the innkeeper to point him behind him towards the living room. "Thank you." He said while going to the living room.

Add and Aisha joined Chung to rest for a bit and plan to see who stays with who.

"So Chung are you going to stay with Elsword?" Asked Add trying to get his room for his own.

"Are you kidding? No way I'm staying with him, he snores way too loud!" Said Chung not wanting to be with Elsword.

"Well we can't stay with the girls, you know i respect their privacy." Said Add not wanting to be with the red head.

"What about you sleep with me? You don't snore nor do i. Its a win-win situation." Said Chung which made Add think for a bit but on Aisha's face she disagreed.

"That's not a bad idea i thin-" Add was cut off by Aisha.

"Add will sleep with me." Said Aisha not realizing what she said.

"Aisha...you do realize what you just said right?" Asked Add with a faint blush with him, Aisha's face was blushing as well.

"D-don't get the wrong i-idea! I'm just saying that because Eun will try to ask me to teleport her in your room." Said Aisha while looking to the side.

"...You got a point there, sorry Chung ill be with Aisha. Don't you dare say anything to Elsword." Threatened Add which made Chung gesture a sealed lip. "Good, ill go ahead and put my stuff on our room then." He said leaving the two alone.

"So Aisha, wh-" Chung was cut off.

"You say anything about me and Add and ill whack you with my staff." Warned Aisha which made Chung afraid for a bit.

"Okay i won't say anything about you two, i was just going to ask how are the others doing." He asked to only get a shrug from Aisha.

* * *

**Elsword's team**

Elsword, Rena and Ara arrived at Bethagara falls shortly after leaving the rest of the gang with their duties.

"So we only need to find a clue if Wally is here right?" Elsword asked the girls to only get a nod from them. "Should be easy then." He said as it was a walk in the park.

"Stay alert Elsword there are enemies around us, we don't want another accident like that to happen again." Said Rena remembering that if it wasn't for Add Elsword might of been dead.

"I know, it won't happen again i promised him." He said while paying attention around him.

"Hey is it me or does that young komodo have something on his mouth?" Ara asked pointing to a komodo that had what looked like a machine part on his mouth trying to eat it.

"That's the clue!" Said Elsword smashing his sword at creatures back stopping him eating it and putting him out of commission.

"Good find Ara and good work getting it Elsword, we should look around a bit more in case we missed anything else." Informed Rena making Elsword and Ara nod in agreement.

"This will take awhile but the reward will be good." Said Eun thinking of Add.

* * *

**Add's team**

After Add was done setting his stuff he told Aisha to put her stuff where she wanted, Add then sat across of Chung putting his headphones on while analyzing the data that he recorded along the way. There was a lot of data but it didn't took him that long to see it all, he saw Chung gesturing him making him put his headphones down.

"What do you need Chung?" Add asked curiously.

"Why do you analyze stuff Add? Is it that interesting?" He said with a confused look.

"I analyze stuff to better grasp our abilities while inputting some to myself, also it lets me understand time and space better." Said Add making his holographic screen disappear.

"Hey Add did you sparred with any of us?" Chung asked curiously again.

"Not really, if i can i would rather not fight any of you." Add responded while looking at the window.

"Why would you rather not fight us? You would have experience against people who have our styles." Responded Chung not getting why Add refuses to fight the gang.

"I don't trust myself, that's why." Said Add making Chung remember that Add isn't mentally good now that he controls to a certain extent time and space.

"Oh...right i forgot." Said Chung regretting what he just said, at that moment Aisha returned to the two of them.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Aisha with a curious look.

"We were talking about a sparing match but Add rejected it, can't blame him." Chung said while leaning on his back.

"Really? Well i wouldn't be surprised if Add beat you." Said Aisha mockingly making Chung angry a little bit.

"Oh really? Then how about a bet?" Said Chung making Aisha now intrigued.

"(This will not end good.)" Thought Add to himself. "What bet?" He said not wanting to know.

"If Add beats me in a match then i won't do anything, but if i win than big sis Aisha will sleep with me." Said Chung with a small smirk on his face.

"Add will win no matter the outcome." Said Aisha winking at Add.

"Can we wait for the others? Its better if they see us fight." Asked Add even though he didn't want to fight.

"Oh you want to be seen defeated by the others? Okay seems respectful." Said Chung in a mocking way making Add now a little bit angry.

"Ill go see if they are coming back." Said Add leaving the inn.

* * *

**Elsword's team**

Elsword and the girls looked tirelessly but only returned with that one piece of metal that Ara spot, it was already 16:42 pm.

"Man I'm beat, we only found one clue that Ara spot..." He said while sweat was dripping down on his cheek.

"Even if it was just one, its better than nothing." Said Rena catching her breath.

"Now we can go back at the inn and eat Add's delicious meals!" Said Ara excited.

"Oh yeah! That will make everything count in the end." Said Elsword with his spirits high again.

"I wouldn't count that, today your the one making dinner Ara." Said Rena giving a smile to the both of them.

"Eh!? Why? Shouldn't Add make it or you?" Asked Ara not wanting to make it.

"Ara don't you see? You can impress Add if you do a good job." Said Eun making Ara's eyes lighten up.

"Oh yeah! That will make him to notice us!" Said Ara now getting ready to make a meal to be enlightened with.

"Now you get it Ara! Show that man that we can cook!" Said Eun now pumped too.

"Hey is that Add waiting for us?" Asked Elsword to the girls pointing towards the figure at the distance.

"Yeah...yeah i think it is." Said Rena positive because of the nasods behind his back.

"Hey guys, did you find anything?" Asked Add a little ways from them.

"Yeah we found a metal piece that looks like that nasod Wally was riding." Said Elsword now in front of Add with the girls.

"Well it looks like its a propulsion gear and it does have Wally's signature, good job you guys." Said Add with a smile.

"Add did you know that Ara is making dinner tonight?" Said Rena slightly giggling.

"R-rena! I wanted to be a surprise!" Yelled Ara blushing towards Rena.

"Your making dinner Ara? Then i can't wait to try it, i bet it will be delicious in the end." Said Add with a appreciated smile making Ara's heart skip a bit.

"You are one smooth talker Add, that's one of the things i like about you." Said Eun in a seductive way.

"So can we go now? I'm beat." Said Elsword while walking ahead.

"Not so fast Elsword, we aren't going to the inn yet." Said Add which picked everyone's interest.

"Why Add? Is something to matter?" Asked Rena curiously.

"Nothing too great, Chung is going to spar with me and i wanted to let you guys know that." Said Add making Elsword eyes widen.

"Really!? I can finally see Add's true strength! I can't miss this." Said Elsword excited but Add was the opposite of that, he really didn't want to spar and lose control.

"Hey Add, where are we sparring?" Asked Chung behind them with Aisha.

"Do you really want to do this?" Asked Add in one last attempt to avoid a fight.

"A bet is a bet, now where are we fighting?" Said Chung and repeated the same question.

"*Sigh* Fine we'll fight over there." Said Add while pointing to a rock formation that looked like a ring.

"Go Add you can beat him!" Cheered Aisha.

"Hey Aisha what was the bet that Chung was talking about?" Asked Elsword curiously.

"The bet was if Add wins Chung does nothing and ill sleep with Add, but if Add loses ill sleep with Chung." Said Aisha not realizing what she said.

"Oh...you've gone there Aisha." Said Rena poking at Aisha on the cheek making her realize what she said.

"D-don't take it the wrong way! There were only 5 rooms left so one of us needs to sleep with another one, and we decided that i would sleep with Add but then Chung went on and putted a bet on it!" Explained Aisha with a massive blush on her face.

"(She went ahead and decided on her own, i knew i should of stayed with Add!)" Thought Ara regretting to go with Elsword and Rena.

Add and Chung were on position to fight, the rest of the gang were some distance to let them fight out without any inconvenience to them.

"Are you ready Add? I'm not holding back!" Said Chung while touching his pendant, his armor got two thick pointy shoulder pads, his helmet changed a bit than last time and his chest looked like it had a machine core instead of his pendant. (Awakening)

Add didn't move a muscle, he was analyzing Chung head to toe and waiting for his first move to start.

"If you don't start then ill start it!" Said Chung in a robotic voice lowering his cannon and pointing at Add, he then started firing cannon balls. Add didn't even move he just kept watching as the cannon balls flew in his direction, Add just side stepped away of the cannon balls still eyeing Chung.

"Wow...he didn't even flinch and he dodged all Chung's cannon balls with such ease." Remarked Elsword since dodging Chung's Cannon balls are pretty hard.

"Hope that wasn't all Chung." Said Add taunting Chung in which he fells for it.

"Not in your dreams!" Said Chung throwing a grenade towards Add, least to say that he dodged easily he wasn't counting that Chung did a leap towards him stunning Add in the process.

"(He used the grenade as a decoy...clever bastard.)" Thought Add not caring of the pain he just received.

"I'm not done yet!" Said Chung while spinning like a tornado and then charging with his cannon up, not letting Add have a chance to recover he sprinted and slammed Add's face with his cannon reloading in the process.

"Is that all?" Said Add with some scratches here and there but not affected in the least.

"Why are you not affected! That should of knocked you out!" Said Chung not believing that Add just took it like it was nothing.

"Now its my turn right?" Said Add starting to float mid air, Chung immediately putted his cannon in front of him acting as a shield. "Where are you blocking?" Asked Add behind Chung already.

"Wha-!" Was the only thing Chung said before receiving a jab on his back, Add then opened a space crack damaging Chung lightly, Add then began opening cracks behind Chung and pushing him towards them making it very painful to him.

"Void field!" Shouted Add making rising development space hurting and restraining Chung in place. "Void Impact!" Shouted Add again making a big crack in space heavily damaging Chung. "Is that all you have Chung?" Asked Add tired.

"Not even close." Said Chung throw the helmet. "Pandemonium - Fear!" Shouted Chung making a powerful cry that stroke fear in Add for a split second.

"Void Impact!" Shouted Add but nothing happened. "What did you do!?" Yelled Add not understand why he can't use his skills.

"My last skill blocks any skills from being used, so now you can't use any of them for a few seconds!" Explained Chung while leaping at Add. "Lunatic strike!" Shouted Chung storming and driving Add a little bit before ramming the cannon down and firing multiple times, the blast radius was so powerful that Add suffered heavily.

"Add!" Cried Aisha concerned with her friend, but he was still standing.

"Maximum strike!" Shouted Add making six super vibrating atoms spinning around him. "Chung...its over. Nasod armor battle gear." Said Add while his nasod armor changed itself to a more combat oriented style and making Add's stance more aggressive.

"Crap...i don't have enough energy unless i just endure it." Said Chung putting his cannon up to act as a shield again.

"Go!" Yelled Add making all six atoms hit the cannon and made Chung recoil before he recovered Add was already laying his fist on Chung's helmet. "Electron barrage!" Yelled Add punching at an incredible rate and each punch was sending shock wave after shock wave reaching the gang.

"Now that's power..." Said Eun impressed with the sudden change on Add.

"Your finished! Electron roundhouse kick!" Yelled Add kicking Chung straight at his stomach, Add went so fast that he was now behind Chung grabbing him before he collapse from the major beat down. "You fought well Chung, rest until we reach back at the inn.

"Hehe...i guess i lost the bet." Laughed Chung weakly while Add was carrying him on his back.

"Add that was amazing! I can't believe you beat Chung that easily with some damage on yourself." Said Elsword admiring Add.

"Lets go back at the inn to rest, we both need it, i still want to taste Ara's cooking." Said Add with a smile while Ara just blushed.

* * *

**I tried something different not making everything in a cluster so that you can read better, tell me if you agree with this change. Ill leave it here for now, tomorrow ill try to post a new chapter. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	25. Bethma arc: The inn

**I don't own the characters only the story. Also thank you Otaku14girl for following the story, hope you keep enjoying the story as I'm enjoying making it.**

* * *

Add was carrying Chung after the sparring match towards the inn when Chung began to chat with Add.

"Hey Add...I'm pretty sure that my last attack would of knocked you out, why are you still conscious? Also how can you carry me when i weight a ton?" He asked confused.

"My nasod armor, when i said the command battle gear it makes my strength go up sky high in the physical department. Now to why I'm still conscious ill tell you when we reach the inn." He said tiredly with a faint smile.

"Hey Add can you fight me next time?" Asked Elsword excitedly wanting to test his strength.

"I don't think so Elsword, i only battled Chung because he was being stubborn with the sparring. I gave in now but i refuse further matches from now one." Clarified Add with a stern look, this in turn made Elsword slightly irritated but he understood Add's reasoning.

After they reached the inn Add sat Chung on the living room for him to rest, Ara went to prepare the meal that she would do while the rest would chat to pass the time, Rena noticed that Add would sometimes limp from time to time.

"So can you tell us now?" Asked Chung to Add only to receive a shake.

"Sorry Chung ill tell you when i come back." He said while going to his room.

"Hey Aisha can i ask you something?" Asked Rena a little concerned.

"What is it Rena?" She said a little confused.

"Can you go see how Add is doing?" Rena asked while clapping her hands.

"Uh...sure. Ill go check him out then." Said Aisha while walking towards their room.

* * *

**Add's part**

Add sat on his bed while taking his jacket. There were bruises and marks around his body.

"He can really pack a punch...I don't think i can stay conscious much longer..." He said feeling the extreme pain on his body that Chung did on him while his eye lids are struggling to stay awake. On that moment Aisha enter their room and saw Add's condition.

"Add! What happened? Why are there this mark?" Asked Aisha in panic to try figure it out.

"Aisha...please..don't let me sleep.." Said Add weakly struggling to stay awake. Aisha then went and got the first aid to heal the wounds on Add's torso and arms.

"Stay awake Add. You asked me that." Said Aisha now more relived, she thought a bit before concluding that Chung made those wounds during their sparring. "You were acting tough weren't you?" She asked with some concern.

"That guy...if i didn't used seal of time i would of passed out on that last skill." Said Add now somewhat awake thanks to Aisha.

"Seal of time? When did you used that skill?" Asked Aisha now curious.

"I used it before he leaped towards me, knowing that he would do something powerful against me." He explained which surprised Aisha for a moment.

"You had about two seconds to use that skill...that's amazing Add." Admired Aisha to Add's instincts.

"Can you tell Chung what happened? I need to rest for a bit." Asked Add which only received a nod to confirm. "Thank you Aisha, ill see you later then." Was the last thing he said before going to take a nap.

* * *

**Gang's part**

Aisha returned to the gang and told to Chung what Add told her, he had widened eyes before speaking.

"What does that skill do?" Asked Chung surprised that Add used it in a split second before he leaped.

"I don't know and don't go bother him now, he's taking a nap until dinner." She said making a stern face that says you bother him you get whacked, he sweat dropped at this.

"Hey Chung are you feeling better?" Asked Elsword checking on his pal, he received a nod to confirm.

"Yeah, I'm much better now. I guess Add went easy on me." Chung joked but he could still feel the kick that Add gave him on his stomach.

"Easy? There wasn't any easy part on that fight." Said Elsword while eyeing Chung. "You need to become better because Add won't be always there to help us." He clarified making Chung surprised.

"Since when you give people life lessons?" Asked Chung bewildered.

"I don't, i just repeated what Conwell told me." Said Elsword with a shrug.

"You can talk to Conwell? That's awesome!" Said Chung now smiling but Elsword's face was the opposite.

"Believe me it's not. He's a pain in the ass but he gives good advice." Noted Elsword while scratching his head.

After that little chat they went to try stuff to pass the time. Chung was reading an alchemy book, Aisha was testing her magic, Ara was making dinner, Rena was making traps for the next time they needed to go out and Elsword was just staring to his great sword.

"Dinner is ready! Can someone go call Add?" Asked Ara while putting the table down.

"Ill go, you guys go on ahead." Said Rena while walking towards Add's room.

* * *

**Rena's part**

When Rena opened the door she saw that Add was sleeping soundly without his jacket on making Rena see the patch work that Aisha did. She went towards the bed and sat near Add.

"You must of over did yourself...Don't worry ill help you out." She whispered to herself while healing Add's injuries. Little by little Add's pain was gone. He opened his eyes seeing Rena beside him.

"Oh hey Rena. Did you healed my wounds?" Add asked while seeing her hands on top of Add's once wounded arm.

"Yes i did. Now we are even." She said still remembering what she did on the road.

"Is this about the road? I told you that i forgave you, but if this makes us even then i won't complain." He said while putting his jacket. "Thank you Rena." He said with a smile. "Is dinner ready?" He asked only to get a nod from her.

"Yes, it looks like she made some very delicious dishes." She said while grabbing his hand and dragging him to the kitchen.

* * *

**Gang's part**

Once Add and Rena sat down on the table they saw various types of dishes, they had a traditional and foreign feel towards them. Add was the first one to take a fork at it, he could see that Ara was waiting for his review on her dishes.

"Ara this is delicious! How I'm glad i could taste it." Praised Add making Ara jump for joy.

"I'm glad you liked it Add! I guess my efforts payed off." She said with pride behind her words.

After that she sat down to join the rest of the gang and had a pleasant meal that she prepared with them.

"Ara this is so good!" Said Elsword while eating with a gusto.

"I agree Ara, this is very good!" Said Chung eating slowly and tasting the food every single fork on his mouth. Ara could only be embarrassed with the compliments she's receiving.

"We accomplished our goal Ara! Now Add needs to do something for us!" Said Eun while switching with Ara.

"I thought this was to show how a great of a cook Ara is, not to do something for you in return." Said Add slightly surprised but after seeing Eun's smile he knew that it was something he didn't want to.

"Yes that's true, but please do one thing for me and Ara please?" Eun asked with puppy dog eyes making Add slightly retreating a bit.

"As long its nothing too serious, like changing rooms or any act that shouldn't be made then i allow it." Said Add making Eun curse something before covering it up. "(Did i foiled your plans little foxy?)" Thought Add with a smirk on his face.

"I want two things, one i want you to pet me and two to stare at my eyes without moving from your spot." Said Eun pointing a finger at Add.

"I don't really know why you want that but okay." Said Add while he scratches his head. He then proceeded to pet Eun as she wanted.

"Nyah...this feels so good." She said with a pleasant look.

"I guess since you still have your animal properties this must feel pretty good for you and Ara." Said Add while scratching behind Eun's ears, the rest of the gang went to the living room to let Add and Ara deal with the dishes. "(Damn them...)" Thought Add to himself.

"Okay that's enough petting." Said Eun difficultly taking Add's hand for some reason. "Lets go to your room for the second thing." She said while dragging Add's hand. "Elsword and Chung go wash the dishes." With that she and Add were off.

"What!? No fair!" Said both boys in unison.

"You think we should follow them Rena?" Aisha asked only to receive a nod and slowly made their way following Eun and Add.

* * *

**Add's part**

After Add was literally dragged by Eun to his room Eun sat down and signaled him to sit next to her to which he did so.

"So i just to need look at your eyes without moving right?" He asked while receiving a nod. "(Why would she ask something like that? Wait...oh fuck...she got me.)" He thought with widened eyes.

"So you realized. You can't move only to look at my eyes~." Said Eun with a smirk while taking off his eye patch. His eye was the same as last time, black sclera with his scar and his different colored eye.

"You wouldn't do it right?" He said until he remembered that she did it once on Elder.

"Oh yes i would, Ara agrees with me." She said going slowly towards Add. "Why do you hide you eye? Why do you not succumb to insanity?" She asked making Add surprised she asked that.

"To not scare the children that are still innocent. Because they wouldn't want me to." He answered her with saddened eyes.

"Why do you fight it? Why do you suffer for it?" She asked again which surprised Add again while she's getting closer.

"I fight it because i don't want to worry you guys. I suffer because i want something in return." He answered again while still looking at her eyes.

"Why do you avoid me?" She asked again for the last time, she was now inches away from Add's lips, Add wasn't avoiding no one only relationships.

"To not make you cry." This last answer stopped Eun on her track and she thought for a bit before lunging at Add for a kiss, he was still looking at her eyes.

"Eun!" Yelled Aisha entering the room with Rena. "Why did you do it again!?" Asked an irritated Aisha making both of them to jump a little.

"Because i want to." Said Eun noticing now that she broke her eye contact with Add.

"Well Eun, looks like I'm free." Said Add with a smirk on his face.

"Dammit Aisha! I was so close on getting him!" Yelled Eun at the magician without realizing that Add is hugging her. "Wh-wh-what are you going to do with me?" She stuttered with a blush while seeing Add's smirk still in place.

"You did that to me now i need my revenge. Ill give you a choice my revenge or theirs?" He whispered giving Eun her choices, she looked over at the girls then back to Add.

"I want your revenge than their." Said Eun not wanting the girls to punish her.

"Well too bad because you'll suffer from both of us, I'm sorry Ara but you just have to endure it." Said Add while looking for a spot on Eun's neck.

"What are you doing Add?" Asked Rena curious for his looking.

"I've read a book on how to disarm a woman, if you call it disarm with just one motion, it had pictures on how doing it and explained in detail." He said while finding the spot that he saw on the book, with one tongue motion on her neck Eun shrieked than passed out due to over blushing. "Hope i didn't overdid it like the book." He said while looking at Aisha and Rena blushing madly. "Did i do something wrong?" He asked confused.

"Add...did you know what you just did?" Asked Rena still blushing.

"(What i just did? All i did was...oh...ohhhhhhh...why was a book like that in that damn library!?) He mentally cursed and punched himself for that. "...Guess i didn't think straight...Aisha if you may." He said while waiting for the whack, oddly it didn't came again. "Aisha?" He asked while seeing Aisha in front of him.

"Y-your n-not going to do that when we sleep right?" Aisha asked still blushing madly.

"I wouldn't ever, EVER dream of doing that." He said while making a mental note with commitment which he saw a faint smile on Aisha.

"Then your forgiven, ill take this fox back and make sure she has punishment." She said that coldly while taking Eun/Ara with her magic leaving Rena and Add alone.

"You better go with her, she may do something that she might regret." He said to Rena which was now slightly blushing which nodded and followed Aisha. "I need to get some sleep...my head is pounding." He said while going to bed earlier.

* * *

**Aisha's part**

Aisha was fuming while carrying Ara to her room, Rena shortly after reached her.

"Hey Aisha do you think Add meant what he said?" Asked Rena now a little concern.

"Don't worry he promised that he wouldn't do it, so everything is fine." Said Aisha with a faint smile to Rena which her concern faded away.

"So why do you think he did that to Eun?" She asked again curiously.

"People do weird stuff when they are tired Rena, he didn't sleep much so he wasn't rationalizing." Noted Aisha to his friend which now understand.

"So that's why, but you've got to admit you didn't saw that one coming." Said Rena with a slightly teasing smile.

"Neither did me or Ara saw that." Said Eun from above.

"Hope your ready for your punishment Eun!" Said Aisha furiously towards the fox.

"At least he stayed true to his word, he didn't move and just took it while still looking at my eyes." Said Eun while humming a song.

"Well now you are going to take our punishment." Was the last thing Aisha said while entering Ara's room with Rena after closing the door.

* * *

**Add's part**

Add couldn't sleep so he went to the window to his left and started to watch the moonlight.

"I wonder...if I'm still fine, if i can still feel my sanity...Dynamo what is my mental status?" He asked his creation which after a few scans it informed.

"Mental scan complete. Status: Slightly down. Recommendations: Sleep." Said his creation which only made Add sigh.

"That didn't help that much...say dynamos, nasod armor am i...a good creator for you two?" Asked Add to his creations. "(Look at me...talking to machines that can't feel emotions. I must be desperate."

"Master has made us and treated us like a human adult treats a human child, we are forever in your debt for making us but for treating us as an equal, that is priceless to us." Said both his creations which surprised Add very much, he didn't incorporated a emotion circuit in them yet them seem...'Happy' to be with him.

"Heh...thank you my creations." With that Aisha entered the room with a sleepy face. "Want to sleep now Aisha?" He asked but she was so sleepy she fell on the bed and went fast asleep. "I guess that's a yes." He said while going under the covers with her. "(I am not going to do anything strange just sleep with her and nothing more.)" He thought before sleeping with an Aisha on top of him.

* * *

**Elsword's part**

Elsword and Chung were washing the dishes with angry expressions.

"Why should we be doing this!? They just ditched the work to us!" Said Elsword infuriated.

"I agree! We shouldn't be doing this but if we don't the girls will sever our heads." Said Chung with a tint of fear in his words that Elsword caught.

"Yeah your right...I still want my head in place before i face my sister." He said while remembering the times at Ruben village with her.

"You miss her don't you?" Asked Chung noticing that Elsword is scrubbing slowly.

"I do...a lot." He said with a tint of sadness but quickly shook it off. "Lets just finish this and go to bed, i want to wake up early tomorrow to train." He further noted while scrubbing a few more dishes.

"Aisha please don't! Argh! Rena no!" Screams of Ara and Eun could be heard.

"Elsword let us promise never to mess with them." Asked Chung afraid of what they are doing to Ara.

"Yeah lets do that and say the right things." Elsword said with fear in his head and soul.

"_Ill go see what they are doing partner._" Said Conwell to Elsword to check what the girls are doing.

* * *

**Conwell's part**

Once Conwell fazed through the wall he could see what the girls were doing. Aisha was tickling Ara from the sides while Rena was sometimes karate chopping Eun each time she appeared.

"Had enough the two of you?" Asked Aisha with a sadistic smile on her.

"P-please no more! No more!" Pleaded Ara gasping for air.

"I can't believe you told them that you were ticklish and that Rena keeps chopping me every time i appear." Said Eun infuriated.

"We are just getting started." Said Rena with her hands pointing towards Ara's body.

"P-please no! Not that!" Pleaded Ara with a scared look on her face.

"For the love of El lady have some decency!" Said Eun now afraid.

"_I've seen enough...would be a hell of a ride watching it but i have to tell him whats going on._" Said Conwell fazing through the wall again and telling Elsword what just happen.

"Chung let me tell you something, whatever Ara did its going to be hell for her." Said Elsword with a frightened expression, the kind of expression that doesn't need explanation.

* * *

**Ill leave it here for now, hope that everything is alright with this. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated. Also i would like to make a small announcement, once i reach chapter 30 i will make a new story. Don't worry i will still continue with this one but some variety is in need for this author. Just a heads up though the story is a Pokemon one. **


	26. Bethma arc: The knowing and dungeons

**I don't own the characters only the story. On a side note ill say right now the pairs that are going to be active unless their score is different.**

**AddxAisha with Elesis**

**ChungxAra**

**ElswordxEve**

**RavenxRena**

**LuxCiel (Have in mind that i will make changes so that nothing extravagant will happen between these two. Still in doubt between their relationship between Lu and Ciel, might switch them with someone else or if popularity demands i will make them lovers, no promises though.)**

**Note that these are the pairs so far, if i see anything different until the end of Bethma arc i will change the pairings accordingly. Now with that out of the way, enjoy the long chapter.**

* * *

As always Add wakes very early in the morning like he usually does but since Aisha is on top of him he can't leave or he'll wake her up.

"(I should of thought it better when i putted her on top of my chest.)" He thought while faintly blushing, he just woke up a few seconds ago and he wants to make breakfast before Rena.

Aisha was sleeping soundly with a peaceful smile on her face, which didn't help Add much since he wanted to leave.

"(Sorry Rena guess you'll have to make breakfast.)" He thought yet again while looking at the door, then at Aisha.

Add could hear some movement on the hallway and it was getting louder by the second, out of pure instincts he turned his head away from the door and closed his eyes to fake sleeping, then the door slowly open.

"I guess i should leave them alone, this moments are rare for her." Said a voice that sounded like Rena's and then closed the door making Add opening his eyes.

"Rare for her?" He whispered to himself low enough to not wake Aisha. "(So you've fallen for me? Why would yo...wait...is that why I'm always forgiven? At least she isn't like Eun)" He though while petting her head which made the sleeping girl smile while slowly waking up.

"Good morning..." Weakly said Aisha while rubbing her eyes, after the said act she noticed that she was on top of Add.

"Hey did you sleep well?" He asked with a smile making the magician blush slightly.

"Add! Why am i-" Before she could yell Add putted his finger towards her mouth to silence her for a bit.

"Don't yell, we don't want to wake the others up to see us like this." He explained calmly which Aisha nodded to understand.

"Why am i o-o-on top of you?" She stuttered while blushing a little bit.

"Well the bed is small so we couldn't stay on the bed unless one of use was on top of us." He noted while looking the other way faintly blushing.

"Y-y-you didn't do anything right?" She asked again not looking at him.

"The only thing i did was pet you on the head to let you sleep better." He clarified making the magician calm herself but still had a faint blush. "You should go ahead and go take a shower, ill wait my turn." He motioned her towards the bathroom, she did that leaving him alone only to say to him.

"Ill be done soon, don't peek!" She said while closing the door.

"I'm not like those two. Now then...dynamo come here." He called towards his dynamos and opened one of them to make sure of something.

* * *

Aisha P.O.V

"(I can't believe he did that! Well it's not like he had a choice or one of us would be sleeping on the ground.)" I thought while taking off my clothes and making sure the water was warm.

"(He at least didn't do anything perverted to me, why would he? He did said that, so might as well trust him.)" I thought again while entering the shower and washing my body.

"(I wonder why i feel so attracted towards him, Eun and Rena just tease him but i...i can't bring myself to do that. He's reliable, strong and intelligent, he cares about us and i think he would go through heaven and hell just to make sure we wouldn't be hurt. He's that kind of guy, like a big brother, but my heart says otherwise.)" I continue my train of thought while washing my hair.

"(I've read that on the world there's the one for us all and that our heart would know who that one is, is Add my one? Is that what my heart is saying? These feelings always goes to him not to those two so he must be or else these are just temporarily, but if they were why didn't they leave when he protected us from that phoru?)" I come out of the shower and started to dry myself, after that i but my clothes on and put my hair in my usual two pony tails.

* * *

Add's P.O.V

As i opened one of my dynamos i confirmed that there wasn't any emotional circuit nor any AI chip on them. "Then how is that possible?" I question myself when suddenly one of my dynamos started asking me.

"What is the matter master? Is there something that is wrong with us?" My creation asked in a monotone way, while i put the dynamo that i opened back together.

"I was just checking on how you have your own personality and emotions, i didn't put any chip or circuit in your system so it should be impo- no...its possible if..." I trail off to the only explanation possible, the impossible explanation.

"We don't know either master but we think you know the answer." My creation was right even though this was a far fetched theory it's the only one that add's up.

"I think...all seven of you learned these things. This is just a theory but with all the information you gathered from me and from the others all of you gained the ability to learn and develop your own emotions and AI towards yourselves. That's my theory but its the only plausible one that i could think, this is truly amazing." I say with a smile towards my creations which seemed to agree to me.

"Master i sense some movement coming from the bathroom, miss Aisha must of finished her shower." One of my creations said gaining my attention.

"Thank you for warning me dynamo." I said while checking the time and date for today, it was 9:44. February the 22 nd. "Time sure flies...Can't believe it has only passed two weeks since we all met." I reminisced the time i spent with the and the library, it was sure livelier than the library.

* * *

3rd Person View

Aisha left the bathroom with her usual clothes and her trademark pony tails, she than stared at Add and signaled him his turn.

"You didn't peek did you?" She asked with a faint blush on her face.

"Like you said before I'm not like those two." Add joked and entered the bathroom to take his shower leaving his dynamos behind.

"Miss Aisha can we ask you something?" Asked one of the dynamos surprising Aisha a bit.

"I didn't know you had a personality, but sure." She said still surprised.

"We've been watching and our master seems to caught up to, but he's keeping it quiet until he's sure about you." Explained one of the dynamos making Aisha curious.

"(Making sure about me? What does Add want to make sure?)" She wondered while signaled the nasod to continue.

"Are you in love with our master? We only attained our own intelligence by learning around our master and your group for a few days now and everyone thinks of our master as a big brother, except you." Explained the nasods.

"Except me? What do i think about Add then?" She asked trying to fend of the nasods.

"You've show a different emotion than the rest, an emotion that we got from our master has showed us since he created us, the emotion of love." Said the dynamos which took Aisha's breath away, she didn't think that they knew emotions yet they proved her wrong.

"So you say that Add caught on that and that he want's to make sure that i do love him?" She asked while still trying to let the information to sink in. "(He knows...but he's giving me time to sort my feelings? How kind of him.)" She thought to herself, at that moment Add left the bathroom while drying his hair with the towel.

"Hey Aisha ready to go downstairs?" He asked while noticing that his dynamos must of talked with her.

"Y-yeah I'm ready to go." She said while leaving the room with a slight blush.

"What did you six told her?" He asked slightly confused towards his creation.

"We asked her how she felt about you and told her that you knew how she felt." The nasods said in a monotone voice which made Add facepalm himself.

"You gotta be...Now things are going to become a little awkward." He said while motion his dynamos to go with him.

Once he went downstairs he saw the whole gang there noticing that Aisha was looking away from him.

"Hey Add we thought that you were sick for awhile, what happened?" Asked Elsword wanting to know.

"I wanted to sleep a little later that's all." He told the redhead while turning towards his dynamos. "You six are to be silent so that no complications will arise unless its important, is that alright?" He asked his creation.

"Affirmative master." They complied towards his order.

"Complications? What happened?" Asked Ara worried.

"Nothing, just nothing." Answered Add covering up for Aisha.

They ate their breakfast with silence, occasionally Aisha would stare at Add but when Add notices this she turns her stare the other direction while receiving some stares from Ara and Eun. Stella then entered the inn and went towards the gang.

"Hey Stella! What we can do for you?" Asked Elsword curious about the sudden appearance.

"Add the village needs your gang's help." She asked Add.

"Hey! I'm the leader of the gang here!" Yelled Elsword furious that people think Add is the leader.

"He's right Stella, he's the leader so go ask him." Pointed Add towards a fuming Elsword.

"Is that right? And here i was thinking you we're the leader, because you have the right traits for one." She complimented Add but he could only shake his head.

"I'm far from a leader, I'm more of a soldier than a leader, that guy has the traits of a leader." After what he said the gang were against what he said, but they kept quiet.

"Alright kiddo, i need you to attack two places that might influence some hostility against the village, Dragon road and Bethma lake. In Dragon road there are two lizard man that are extremely fast and powerful with their swords, in Bethma lake a lizard man with a great magic understanding than most lizard man. They need to be dealt with and to be reported after the job is done, think you got that memorized?" Stella asked Elsword that was trying to take in the information.

"So that's your quest? Okay we can do it, Add can you make the teams?" Asked Elsword since he wasn't good with them.

"Since we are going to face a warrior type and a magic type we should divide ourselves with a balanced setup, that way we can attack and suffer the least damage. Me, Aisha and Rena are going to Dragon road while you, Ara and Chung go to Bethma lake." Said Add but noticed that Ara had her hand up.

"Wait can i switch with Rena? I know i can be more useful with you tha-" Ara was then cut off by Add.

"No your not. Don't take this the wrong way Ara, but we need Rena to slow down our targets since they are pretty fast and I'm pretty sure that someone needs to take care of them while I'm off with my team. I need you to be my eyes while I'm gone, will you do it?" Asked Add which took Ara by surprise but acknowledged his point.

"And you say you aren't cut on to be a leader? I knew that you were joking." Stella smiled a bit before noticing that Add wasn't.

"You guys know your teams, when my team is finished we'll go towards yours and interrogate your lizard man, we'll start our operation in 20 minutes at the village exit." Finished Add while getting a positive response from the gang, after that he went towards Stella.

"Aren't you going to get your gear and prepare yourself?" Asked Stella confused.

"I always carry my gear in my portable holographic computer, but that doesn't really matter right?" He asked only to get a nod from the young woman.

"Why do you keep telling yourself that you aren't a leader? You just showed everyone how a leader should act." She pointed out while Add took of his eye patch, the sight somewhat shocked Stella.

"Can a somewhat of a demon like me become a leader when his sanity is at risk?" He asked but didn't get a response, he then putted his eye patch back on, before leaving he told her one last thing. "Don't tell anyone about my eye, the last thing we want is fear in them." With that he left.

* * *

Elsword P.O.V

I was getting my gear when Conwell started to talk to me.

"_Hey kid, looks like that Add guy is putting a lot of trust in your leader skills._" He said somewhat intrigued why though.

"Of course he puts trust in me, if he didn't then that meant that he didn't trust me." I clarified towards my partner.

"_Then why did he chose the teams? You could of done them even if they weren't good against them they could pull through._" Conwell had good points but I was still stubborn.

"I asked him, he made the teams end of story." I tried to end it but my partner still persisted.

"_Then let me ask you, who is the leader that has taken us so far? You or him?_" Conwell broke the ice, its true that Add as always led us but why is he passing the flag to me? What's wrong with him?

"I'm the leader, i was always the leader, Add was just my counselor and he acts a lot like my sister. But i do wonder...why does he give me lessons on being a leader? Unless..." I couldn't be sure, until I'm absolutely sure, then he is giving the last lessons he can before he goes crazy.

"_So your catching on, i kept quiet to not trouble you but he is becoming insane very slowly. I give him 2 years tops, until then he'll be sane but i don't know anything else._" My partner warned me again for the second time, but this feeling of losing someone...like big sis...I need to think something else, if we still have 2 years before he goes crazy then we better savor our memories before he goes.

"He'll stay with us until the end, I'm sure of it." With that i left downstairs and headed to the meeting spot, Chung was already waiting with Aisha and Ara.

* * *

Rena's P.O.V

I walked a little bit around town and went towards a shadowy alley where a night savor elf was waiting for me.

"Were you followed?" She asked me, nothing can be too careful in our line of work.

"None could see me or keep up with me, is there a new mission?" I asked hoping that my mission was the same place as my quest one.

"There's a shadow warrior lizard man messing up on our work, go to Bethma lake during the night time and dispose of him, do so how you fit." This shadow lizard man seems tough even for my companions in our work.

"It shall be done. From shadows we come." I accept it while chanting our emblem with a salute.

"From shadows we're gone." The elf did the same and disappeared in a second, i was left with my own thoughts for a bit.

"(I guess i have to do the night shift, that's just perfect...we act better during the night anyway.)" I continue my thoughts until i see that I was at our meeting spot with the others except Add.

"Where's Add?" I asked only to get a negative response.

"We don't know but he needs to hurry, in 5 minutes the time is up." Said Chung getting impatient.

* * *

3rd Person View.

Add appeared behind the gang flinching a bit when landing through his dimensional gate.

"Sorry if i took a little bit, i was replenishing my vials and giving Stella her transmitter to communicate with her. Now remember me, Rena and Aisha are going to Dragon road. Elsword, Chung and Ara are going to Bethma lake, once we are done we are going to regroup to where you guys are, until then keep that lizard man with you guys alive, he might have information." Add explained again to receive a nod from all of them, he then signaled Elsword to give the order.

"Everyone move out!" Elsword yelled and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Add's party

Once the party reached their destination they saw various lizard man, komodos, scorpions and the some cactus monsters.

"I guess this is the welcoming party, lets dispose of them before we face our targets." Said Add while cracking some space on a few enemies.

"None of you will survive this!" Yelled Rena while shooting arrows and putting traps on the mobs which took a fair share of their numbers with Add.

"Take this!" Yelled Aisha while smacking a few enemies with enough force to knock them out and then let out a barrage of fireballs.

With their powers being use only at 50% they finished most of the mobs on the area except for the occasional lizard man or komodo hiding or the giant scorpion.

"That looks troublesome..." Said Add while preparing his attack but only to get pushed back by the scorpions claws. "Pushy aren't we? No matter we can finish him." He said confident.

"Add what's the plan?" Asked Aisha knowing he has a plan already.

"Rena bind his claws to the ground, Aisha go with everything you got and don't stop until he's knocked out, Ill cover you from possible threats." He informed, this was the best plan he could come up in a short time and yet it was effective.

"Yaahh!" Yelled Aisha while mercilessly beating the crap out of the giant scorpion while Rena was making sure the bindings weren't going to break and Add was keeping the scorpions tail away from Aisha as far as he could with battle gear on until he didn't feel the strength on the tail anymore.

"Aisha that's enough, he's out." Add told his companion which had a pleasant look on her face, probably because this was a great anger and stress relief way for her.

"Nice work Aisha, you showed him whose boss!" Complimented Rena which she took the praise and made a bow as a thank you gesture.

"Was there any doubt? I am the greatest magician around here!" Aisha said in a joyful way while smiling brightly.

"Your right about that, with a cute smile on top of that." Add said almost in a tease but he meant that, Aisha just kept silent for a bit while walking with Rena. "Rest for a bit then we'll go get our target." He yelled loud enough to get a response from Rena.

"Your a weapon now Aisha, you've dragged him in with that smile of yours." Rena slightly teased while noticing Aisha blush fairly visible.

"I don't know if he's teasing or not but he already knows that i have feelings for him Rena, what should i do!?" Aisha pleaded while Rena couldn't get the memo in yet, that is after a while she got an idea.

"How about i set things up for the both of you? You can be alone with him and confess to him." She conjured up the perfect plan but Aisha was just wailing her arms around trying to fight it but could only surrender.

"Can we do it after we leave Bethma? I don't like this place very much the the love department." Asked Aisha and Rena agreed to that, they then began to move the last area where the warrior lizard mans were waiting.

* * *

Elsword's party

Once the party arrived they saw lots of lizard man, komodos and scorpions.

"Alright guys lets beat them up!" Yelled Elsword while slashing through the lizard man, he saw some missiles go past him.

"Ill cover you keep going!" Yelled Chung while firing more missiles towards the lizard man.

"Ill take out the komodos and scorpions!" Yelled Ara taking two komodos out in a single swipe.

The battle did its toll a lot of the enemies were down and out for a long time, their party were smooth sailing through the place.

"Man this is easier than Add though! Maybe its because we are so strong or that we are against their element, even so we are awesome!" Said Elsword cheerily walking down the path.

"Elsword's right, Add putted us in a good vantage point so we are going pretty well, but we can't let our guard down even if its easy now." Warned Chung looking around the place for possible threats, Ara was doing the same thing.

"Ara above us!" Yelled Eun while taking control of Ara and pulling her to a safe distance, the others jumped out of the way in time before being squashed by the beast.

"What is this thing!?" Yelled Elsword in a mix of infuriated and curiosity, which turned out to be a giant armadillo, to be exact the king of the armadillos.

"Seems he has some intelligence to pull a sneak attack like that, everyone lets get him!" Yelled Chung throwing a grenade then firing missiles towards the beast, only to get minimal damage from the attacks when he curled up in a ball.

"His skin in the back is really tough so keep attack until he can't take it anymore than hit him in the stomach, his soft spot!" Yelled Eun while delivering a barrage of spear and claw attacks, she flinched a bit when the beast suddenly opened his shell and jumped up to roll on her direction and inflict massive damage.

"Ara!" Yelled Chung blocking the armadillo with his cannon as a makeshift shield, Elsword saw that the soft spot was showing and trusted his great sword on it.

The king of the armadillos was slain in that moment, his body limpness as blood came out of the wound that Elsword made.

"Are you two okay?" Asked Elsword worried about his teammates, they seemed fine Chung's cannon suffered minimal damage but nothing too serious.

"Yeah we're fine, nothing serious." Confirmed Chung while pulling Ara up.

"Thank you Chung." Said Ara appreciated the help that he gave her.

"Think nothing about it." With that the gang went towards their target on the next area.

* * *

Add's party

Once they laid their feet on the area the lizard man turned around with blood lust in their eyes.

"Guess those are the lizard man that Stella informed us, we still don't know how strong or fast they really are so be careful.

"I'll put the traps now!" Yelled Rena putting one trap before noticing that one of the lizard man was already at arms reach on her ready to swing down his sword, Add saw that coming and made an electromagnet shield protecting Rena from the fatal blow.

"Don't let your guard down! Not even for a second! The moment you do, they'll kill you." Warned Add noticing that the other lizard man is rushing towards Aisha, he couldn't move or both of them would be hurt, he had to trust her for now.

"Magical makeup!" Shouted Aisha changing her clothes, hairstyle and adding a spike at the end of her staff. Add was surprised but the transformation added up to her advantage making her spells much faster and stronger than before.

"Rena shot him!" Yelled Add noticing that the lizard man is making cracks on his shield. Rena did hit him a number of times but he still stayed strong and took it like a champ, he then rushed against Aisha now having difficulties with her lizard man.

"Aisha!" Add yelled while blinking on her back blocking another blow from the same lizard man.

"Add we can't hold on for very long we need to end this match now!" Yelled Rena while making sure the lizard man would stay in place.

"Lets end this then. Stardust shower!" Shouted Add entering a dimensional gate and opening a larger one on top of the lizard man while throwing at them a barrage of sphere compressed space.

While Add was doing his barrage Aisha shouted "Super nova!" accelerating time and space in a sphere then spinning at enormous speed. Rena then shouted "Call of ruin" shooting multiple spheres constantly damaging the lizard man, then the spheres slowly extend into spikes and Rena does a wide slice making the spheres explode on impact with her sword.

After all that punishment Add finish it with the largest sphere he had and smashed on top of the two lizard man warriors.

"*gasp*gasp* We are done..." Said Add while catching back his air.

"With those powerful attacks they can't stand up agai-" Before Aisha could finish one of the lizard man went ahead and did one last act to end a life but Add saw this and pushed Aisha away before whispering "Seal of time." making a clock like shade of blue appear and engulfed him before the lizard man slay him.

All they heard was a silent thud while Rena and Aisha ran towards their fallen friend no longer breathing or had a pulse.

"Oh no...oh no, oh no, no, no, no!" Panicked Rena trying to heal a wound that couldn't be healed. "Work dammit!" She yelled desperately trying to make some spark of life appear on him.

"Your kidding...right? You can't just die like that..." Knelled Aisha letting some tears flow down on her one that she cared deeply.

Add's body then began to blur and the same clock from before brought him back to his normal state.

"Hey no tears, everything is fine." He said while wiping away some tears of Aisha face with a smile, this act gave Add a bear hug by the two girls. "Hey easy! I'm still hurt so ease it up."

"H-how are you still alive?" Stuttered Aisha while trying to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

"My skill seal of time lets me and all of you defy time, so even if i die my dynamos can use the information that was recorded before i died and bring me back to life, the same as all of you." Explained Add while feeling a little hurt from where the lizard man got him.

"Let us help you recover, with that wound we can't go anywhere. Tell Elsword that we are going to be a little bit late." Noted Rena softly healing his wood, Aisha was glad that he was alive.

* * *

Elsword's party

Once they reached the next area they saw an elder lizard man with some soldier lizard man to protect him, he had an enraged look in his eyes.

"Looks like that's the guy, Chung take care of the soldiers, me and Ara will take the big guys attention to us." Explained Elsword towards his group, they were somewhat surprised about his plan but agreed with him. "(I'll make it up for it Add, i promise.)" He vowed to become what Add is, a leader.

"Go, go, go!" Yelled Chung while firing missiles and throwing grenades, opening a way for the both of them.

"C'mon Elsword faster!" Said Ara while gliding at a decent speed thanks to her powers.

"Ease for you! Just go ahead and do some damage to that geezer!" He commanded and she followed the order, making haste against the enemy Berauk shooting a fireball at her but she dodged and stabbed her spear on his shoulder making him recoil a bit while sending a magic missile at Ara only to get blocked by Elsword.

"I got your back! Just keep attacking!" He said while attacking Berauk and stopping his chant which annoyed him.

"Lets go Eun!" Said Ara getting support by Elsword.

The lizard man that where fighting Chung were either knocked out or fleeing for their lives.

"Guys I'm coming now!" Yelled Chung while running towards Elsword and Ara only to get a lightning bolt hit him making him suffer some damage.

"Chung whatever you do don't let him finish that chant!" Said Elsword while kicking the lizard man and making Ara claw him and stabbing him.

"He's been trying to cast that spell since we started!" Said Ara trying to take him out as fast as possible with Elsword.

"Then lets finish this! Carpet bombing!" Shouted Chung while throwing a flare on the feet of Berauk and a carpet of missiles hits the area constantly.

"Exorcist stance 4: Darkness skewer!" Shouted Ara charging and skewering through Berauk.

"My turn! Fina-" Elsword was cut when Berauk finally chanted his lightning shower, as lightning was falling it hit multiple times on the party wounding them greatly.

Berauk was giving away a smirk that says 'Your weak', Elsword stood up and said "Final strike." Making a black hole dragging Berauk in, when he was close enough Elsword did a single strike knocking out the lizard man.

"We aren't weak YOU are! You can't beat us old geezer!" Remarked Elsword with pride behind him.

"That was amazing Elsword!" Said Chung admiring his partner.

"Thank you for having my back Elsword." Said Ara with a smile towards Elsword.

"A leader needs to have his comrades back right? So its only natural." He said with a bright smile. "Now we wait for Add and the others to come."

* * *

**Ill leave it here. Sorry for not posting anything i had some problems along the way, so as a valentines day gift (i know it already past) here you go. Ill make a proper valentines day chapter later on in the 2 year break. Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	27. Bethma arc: Information and mixing

**I don't own the characters only the story. Also thank you Arivillon Avelion Zeed and shikigi for following and putting the story in your favorites, hope you continue to enjoy the story has I'm enjoying making it.**

* * *

Add pulled out his PHC and told Elsword that they would take a little while to get there due to some injuries, he also told them to keep a close eye on their lizard man and to heal themselves just in case they are ambushed by the others.

"You got that Elsword? Once we are done we'll go straight towards you." Add explained towards his computer.

"Loud and clear, we'll wait here for you guys." Responded the red haired boy then finishing the call, Add then looked at the girls still healing around his and their wounds.

"We did good back there, be proud of this expedition." He told to the two girls healing.

"Does it still hurt Add?" Asked Rena worried only to get a warm smile from him.

"Nah, I'm fine. Heal yourselves now and rest before we go." Comforted Add to the elf.

"Are you sure Add? You got stabbed really deeply." Asked Aisha looking at his wound, with a swift movement Add asked his dynamos to make a full body scan on him just to appease the two girls.

"Body scan: concluded. Injuries: none could be detected. Stamina: Should rest a little before departing." Told the dynamos towards the two girls which sighed with relief.

"See? Now stop worrying about me, sounds like you guys think ill lose my life." He jokes a little before sitting with his dynamos.

"Don't joke around with your life Add, there are people who care deeply about you." Said Rena a giving away a bit of Aisha and herself.

"I know that they are Rena, but they shouldn't. Not while i fear what's going to happen to me..." The last part he whispered to himself so that the girls wouldn't hear him.

"Hey Add do you have any treats? Like some chocolate bars or candy?" Asked Aisha trying to move the conversation.

"(How i love you right now Aisha, you wouldn't believe)" He thought to himself. "Yeah i have, let me summon them." With that and a few commands the treats appeared.

"I could use a treat right now too." Said Rena quickly taking away a white chocolate bar.

"Man your fast! I was going to eat that but fine eat it." Said Add while handing a bar while choosing what bar he was going to eat now.

"This is why you need to be fast Add or you'll never see what's going to happen." Warned Rena with a teasing smile, Add just let it slide for now.

"Whatever, i got more to choose from so no biggie." He said not caring for one bit, he saw that Aisha was sometimes looking at him with a faint blush or with sad eyes.

"Say it to him Aisha or you'll never hear it from him." Told Rena with a stern but motherly tone.

"Add sorry to caused you trouble back there and you looked cool back there." Said Aisha with a little bit more blush that Add noticed.

"You don't cause me trouble you just weren't paying attention. Now for the cool part i appreciate it." Said Add with a warm smile.

"Now that the both of you are in good terms again we should leave." Said Rena now fully healed alongside with them.

"(Weren't we in good terms before? Did Aisha say anything to her?)" He thought and of course the conclusion he had was that Aisha went to ask Rena advice. "Yeah lets go or we'll have a boiling Elsword to deal with." He joked again, this time he had the laugh he was looking for.

* * *

Elsword's party

After Elsword got the memo he told the party what he got told and the result was an impatient Chung and a worried Ara with Eun.

"Did you guys made sure that the restraints on the geezer are tight enough? We don't want our lead to escape." Elsword asked while eyeing Berauk, the lizard man just hissed at him.

"We checked 2 times, he's not escaping anytime soon." Confirmed Chung fixing his destroyer from the damage that the armadillo did.

"I hope that Add is okay..." Said Ara looking at the road that they came from.

"He's a tough guy Ara, don't worry about him." Comforted Elsword in his way, Ara only nodded and started to train her spear techniques to pass the time. Seeing this he started to do the same and practiced his sword skills for the future.

"Hey Elsword you think we don't need to stay alerted in case we get ambushed?" Asked Chung while keeping an eye for any lizard man.

"We cleared the area but we can't be too careful so ill keep watch." He said after he stopped his training.

A full hour passed and Chung repaired his destroyer a couple of minutes ago, now that he has nothing to pass the time he bothers Elsword and starts doing some little chat while Ara keeps training, seeing her train makes Elsword want to train too but he can't.

"Go train Elsword, sorry to take your time man." Said Chung to Elsword to which he appreciated and went training while waiting for Add's party.

* * *

Parties united

Add and his party arrived at the place where Elsword's party was and Add got jumped by Ara right off the bat.

"Add! I heard you were hurt, where is the wound?" She asked while Eun seemed worried as well.

"Don't worry about it, Rena and Aisha took care of the wound before it got infected." Clarified Add while trying to push Ara off of him.

"Ara i think he wants to stand up, with reason that is." Said Chung making her realize how she was positioned.

"S-sorry Add! I don't know what went over me." Said Ara embarrassed for what she did.

"Its normal now that you fused with Eun but try to control yourself." Said Add still trying to forget what he just saw, but to no avail. The picture of Ara's chest is forever printed in his mind due to her pressing his head towards her chest.

"So Add this is the geezer we caught, he's been awfully quiet so i think we can't speak to him." Pointed Elsword, Add was a little surprised on how Elsword is acting but he let it slide.

"This old man? I guess that Chacha Buch was right about him being the elder since he had magical knowledge." Said Add while noticing that something was off in his eyes, like he was struggling against something.

"Aisha can you come here please?" Asked Add while still not breaking his eyesight with the lizard man.

"What is it Add? Does this lizar- oh, that's a pretty powerful mind control spell." She was slightly surprised from the spell.

"I knew that something was up with him. Can you release him and let him talk normally to us?" He asked again hoping for a yes.

"This spell can't be broken by me, the least i can do is let him speak with us for a little bit before returning to his controlled state." She explained, this at least let Add to get something out of the old lizard man.

"Do it. We need all the information we can get." Said Add while letting Aisha concentrate on a spell to postpone the mind control, with a simple touch from her staff the lizard man began to come to reason.

"There i can only hold on for five minutes, ask your questions." Told Aisha while keeping a stable flow of magic from her staff.

"Berauk right? Let me ask you do you remember who is controlling you?" He asked fast enough for the elder to respond to him.

"I don't remember who did it but i remember that at night time i was put to sleep by a shadow lizard man right here." Told Berauk.

"Do you remember how he looked like? What weapon he used? If he is faster or stronger than the warrior lizard man?" Add kept a steady flow of questions to keep him remembering.

"He looked like one of them, he used two swords that could turn into a boomerang and he is faster and stro- Gah!" Yelled Berauk in pain.

"Sorry Add but i can't keep this for much longer." Said Aisha struggling to keep the flow of magic steady.

"Wait i remember something else...he said something about Dragon's nest...Yes! Dragon's nes- Yeeeaaarrggh!" Berauk yelled again in pain before passing out.

"Sorry Add...i...couldn't keep up...*gasp*" Said Aisha gasping for air.

"Don't worry Aisha, we got all the information that we needed." Said Add while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"So what's the plan then?" Asked Elsword to Add.

"We wait here until nightfall to jump at this shadow warrior lizard man, he has some questions to answer." Said Add while calling to Stella.

"Hey guys what do you need? Did you finish my quest?" She asked out of curiosity.

"We successfully dealt with the warriors and with the elder lizard man but we are going to stay here, apparently there's a shadow lizard man stronger than those we fought before and the elder seemed to be mind controlled by someone.

"What buch!? The elder was being mind controlled buch! Who is it buch?" Asked Chacha buch wanting to know badly.

"We don't know yet but the shadow warrior seems to know, also does dragon's nest seem familiar to you?" Asked Add out of curiosity.

"I do know about that place buch. Is there something that is controlling the elder?" He asked wanting to know.

"Maybe not something but someone. We still don't know everything but once we do we'll make sure to not disturb Bethma village again." Vowed Add with the gang.

"That's good to hear. So if your staying there until nighttime you better feed yourselves and prepare yourselves well enough, nighttime is brutal i can assure you." Warned Stella to the gang before closing the call.

After the conversation that Add had he prepared a meal alongside Rena and Ara for the gang, apparently he had stored in his PHC kitchen utensils in case he had to camp and some ingredients to make a simple but good meal.

"Why do you guys go do something to pass the time? I'm pretty sure that in no time the food will be ready." Said Add while putting an herb that Rena instructed.

"With you cooking its worth it." Said Elsword resuming his training, Aisha and Chung were chatting for a bit before trying a few things with their abilities.

Not much time passed and lunch was about done, Add tasted it before hand to see if it was good enough but it seemed not to be on the point. He then decided to put a little more spices and mixed it well enough to make sure that it blended perfectly, he tasted again and it was how everyone likes it.

"Guys! Lunch is ready, come get your bowl!" He yelled while pouring a bowl with soup to Ara and Rena.

Soon the rest of the gang joined and got their bowl, the flavor was pretty tasty and it recovered a lot of their strength. The Elsword and Chung asked for seconds not a surprise there but Aisha asked too, probably because being a battle magician takes a lot of a person. After lunch Add stored the rest of the soup in case they wanted more, since in the PHC any heat, humidity or anything can be preserved for a very long time.

The gang resumed their activities from before, Rena went to see if any lizard man went to scout the area and Ara resumed with her spear and martial arts training with Eun.

Add was the only one in the group sitting down and looking towards a screen examining data, but that became boring to him after thirty minutes so he started to open and closing dimensional gates, every time he opened he felt a small pain in his left eye but overtime the pain was gone completely.

"Guess my eye got used to it right now..." He said while still opening and closing a gate, he seemed to remember the library every time he played with the gate. "I wonder if it was really destroyed...It did help me when i needed the most..." He kept his train of thought not noticing that he had sad eyes, Aisha saw this and approached him.

"What's wrong Add? Why are you sad?" She asked the tracer that didn't noticed her until she got close enough.

"Oh nothing Aisha just remembering stuff, nothing too serious." He said while still opening and closing his dimensional gate to nowhere.

"Doesn't opening the gate hurt your eye? You should have more consideration for yourself." Told Aisha not wanting to see him self hurt himself.

"My eye got used to the pain already so it doesn't affect me anymore, by the way how is your magic going?" He asked after giving her a relief.

"Its going well, I'm still trying to relearn all my magic while being a battle magician but as the saying goes slow and steady wins the race." Told Aisha with a bright smile, Add admits it he liked her smile a lot.

"Well I'm sure that you'll relearn it eventually just like I'll be able to understand time and space eventually better." Told Add while getting over the gate opening.

"What are you going to do now Add?" She asked with curiosity.

"I'm going to see how much my nasod armor can do in battle gear mode, i need to understand its limitations. Want to join me?" He asked only to receive a nod from the magician.

* * *

Add and Aisha's part

After they left the gang for a good clearing with rocks Add activated battle gear and started to slide and destroy the rocks one by one with a single punch.

"Wow Add, that's pretty powerful." She said only to to see that Add was sliding faster and faster with more power than before, soon she wasn't able to Add's face only a little blur of him. He suddenly stopped and walked towards Aisha.

"Weird..." Was the only thing he said while thinking of something.

"What's wrong? Was something off?" She asked curiously again.

"I think...My battle gear is merging with my overlimit code...That shouldn't be possible but i felt like time and space were being used with my punches and my sliding was faster than before...I wonder..." Said Add while looking at four rocks sticking up. "Let's do it." He said while sliding again towards a rock.

After he destroyed a rock with incredible speed and power a dimensional gate appeared and it was connected with the other rock that was opposite towards his direction, he took a gamble and went with the same speed inside the gate, after he destroyed the other rock another gate appeared with the other rock of the other side, he destroyed the last rock through the gate and stopped himself.

"The combined power of my powers...Amazing." He admired himself since he utilized both his battle gear and time/space at the same time in a single go.

"Add that was so cool! How did you do that?" Asked Aisha wanting to know how he did.

"I just used both of my powers at the same time, normally i can't but for some reason i was able to use them." Said Add while trying to figure it out how he did it.

"Do you think we can do the same?" Aisha asked if she was able to do it too.

"If i can i think all of you can." Said Add giving Aisha's hopes more fire.

"Then I'm going to practice to be able to do both at the same time!" She said while practicing her element magic and time/space.

"(I wonder if our powers can merge if we do them at the same time?)" Add thought while watching Aisha pulling a Lightning Rod with Super Nova, the power from both skills seemed to increase dramatically.

"Hey Aisha can you give me a second?" Asked Add trying an experiment.

"What is it Add? Is it about our abilities?" She asked since he was curious about something.

"I want to try something with our skills, i think we can merge them together." Said Add while surprising Aisha a bit.

"Merging skills? Is that even possible?" She asked while thinking if it was possible.

"I think it is, we just have to focus and try not to hurt each other." He said while thinking of a good skill to merge.

"Any ideas of merging our skills?" She asked while having an idea of what skill he would like to use.

"I have one, i want to test it. Your Super Nova with my Conqueror, if i use nasod armor battle gear i can make a wave of electricity and explode it while you can use that sphere of time to contain the explosion and electricity and accelerate its destruction power." Explained Add which made sense to the magician.

"Do you want to test it now?" Aisha asked only to receive a nod.

They both concentrated and went into their most powerful forms. Aisha used magical makeup with energy boomed out of her while Add was somewhat floating with electricity coursing through his body. After a brief moment Aisha went first.

"Super Nova!" She shouted as she created a sphere with time beginning to spinning slowly at first but picking up the pace.

"Conqueror!" Add shouted while putting his hand as close as he could in the sphere while letting a wave of violet electricity being created on the outer of the sphere with his armor and dynamos.

Soon the electricity went from the outside went in and it was like everything was being destroyed from the inside, before the sphere exploded from the massive amount of energy Aisha made sure to accelerate at the point to contain and let the energy fade slowly. After that said moment it gave a small shock wave throughout the field that the both were, they came out unfazed. The gang then came rushing in wanting to know what just happened.

"Add! Aisha! What happened?" Yelled Elsword worried.

"Hey Aisha, we did it." Told Add with a warm smile while receiving hers in return.

"We just created a new skill together!" Yelled Aisha towards the gang.

* * *

**I'll leave it here for now, for a while i thought to myself what if i could combine the abilities and skills of characters? They would be more overpowered but i can slide it if i put a repercussion on it. So I'll explain now, every time a character uses two skills at the same time 25% of the skills power is reduced and the cool down is much higher but this can be countered if they are in awakening for the percentage of damage not the cool down.**

**The next of order is partner skills, they use the same mana and have the same cool down but by fusing they do more damage than before. There can be a limit of only three characters that can use partner skills with each other no more than three or the amount of power is too much for them to handle and can backfire.**

**Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	28. Bethma arc: Skill mix and night battle

**I don't own the characters only the story. Also thank you Arachnodon for following and putting the story on your favourites, hope you keep enjoying the story as i am enjoying making it.**

* * *

After the said event that happened the gang wanted to know what happened and how did Add and Aisha created a new skill together.

"So you two made a new skill together, it was the fusion of two skills from both of you and that you could fuse your abilities and skills by yourselves? Is that what the both of you are saying?" Asked Chung still not believing that they did it.

"Pretty much Chung, i was surprised when it happened but Add wanted to tested it." Said the magician while looking at Add.

"It's hard fusing both skills, even fusing two skills by yourself is hard but with practice you should be able to do it." Explained Add while looking at his PHC to look at the data he just recorded, suffice to say that it went over what he was expecting.

"So...can you teach us? I mean we could become more powerful that way, plus combining our skills with others looks really cool." Said Elsword only to get Add to shake his head.

"I can't teach anything, i can only say for you to train. I was able to fuse my skills after testing and training, Aisha went training and she was able to do the same." Explained Add while still overlooking the information.

"Then I'm going to train enough to easily fuse my skills! Chung I'm counting on you!" Said Elsword to his friend before running and training with him.

"We'll do the same, come on Ara." Said Rena while dragging Ara.

"What!? But i wanted to train with Add!" Said Ara while struggling only to give up after she saw the aura Rena was giving.

"Sometimes...i just can't figure out that girl." Said Add while walking away, Aisha followed him closely.

"You can train by yourself if you want Aisha, I'm sure that i would only get in your way." Said Add but he knew that she would object and stay with him.

"You would never get in my way! Never think of that!" She said while puffing her cheeks.

"*poke* So cute." He said while poking her puffed cheeks making her blush.

"Idiot..."She said embarrassed.

After the little chat the training began. Add was able to fuse his Maximum Strike and Conqueror which made the power of maximum strike higher than it was before, every strike the atoms fused with energy blasts of Conqueror would eradicate the place and crack some parts along the way.

Ara was able to fuse her Fierce dragon strike and Spell:Storm making swift and powerful strikes in a matter of seconds making her tired fast in exchange of the sudden power being released.

Elsword fused the skills Armageddon Blade and Phantom Blade making use of his longer sword and third sword following the swords moves with Conwell, least to say this was a very scary combination especially with his destruction and vitality auras fused into one.

Chung was able to fuse surprisingly his Chaos Cannon and Lunatic Fury by using his Lunatic Fury first then putting the disfrozen capsule to continue the barrage of attacks.

Rena fused the skills of Crazy shot and Call of Ruin to deal massive damage and no chance to recover, this although takes a lot of herself.

Aisha fused her Blizzard Shower with her Energy Spurt making the area pretty much her playground if she wants where no monster or enemy can escape without facing her dimensional magic before passing out.

The training was going smoothly but Add was still not satisfied, he saw that his pals were able to fuse their skills to help them when alone but what about when they are in group, he was already good with Aisha but not with the others.

"Hmm..." He sat on his dynamos and started to think of a way to make the most of their abilities, even if they are paired with others of their element they should able to come to terms with one another.

"Something wrong Add?" Asked Elsword noticing that he stopped his training and looking at the gang as if he was studying them.

"Just thinking stuff that may help us in the future." He said while still looking.

"How about you share your thoughts? Maybe i could understand." Said Elsword in a leader like way, Add never saw Elsword's leader side has it is today.

"Your growing Elsword, you know that?" Said Add with a warm smile which Elsword got the message.

"I need to because I'm the leader and you won't be always sa-" Elsword cut himself as he spilled the beans.

"Conwell told you didn't he? He's right though, i won't be good in the future so I'm doing what i can to help you guys out." Said Add while putting a hand on his eye patch. "Be strong Elsword, you need to be for this gang." He continued while tapping Elsword shoulder.

"I will you have my word. Now what about that can help us? Does it mean us together?" Asked Elsword hitting the nail in the plank.

"Yes it is. I call it partner skills for now, me and Aisha already made our partner skills but i bet that we can do more in the future, either way i think we can do it with the other guys. Trying to make the best out of our skills while helping our friends other skills." Explained Add which Elsword was now curious.

"So do you have any suggestions?" He asked while he was looking at Add's direction.

"I was thinking about Rena's and Chung weapons, they can shoot a lot of ammunition and pile up damage then can fuse both a skill to finish the job. Or we can put you and Chung, you take the attention and inflict damage while Chung prepares for his skill to fuse with yours." Explained Add to Elsword which was getting the picture.

"So your saying we could fuse each other skills to do even more damage and it could be with anyone on our group?" Asked Elsword who got the picture perfectly as Add nodded.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Asked Chung now curious as Elsword was getting excited.

"Add just thought of something amazing!" Said Elsword that wants to partner with someone while Chung was confused.

"I told him that we could fuse one persons skill with each other." After that Add saw literately sparks of light from Chung's eyes, don't ask how he was doing it because it was a mystery for Add as well.

"Alright who wants to be my partner to fuse a skill." Asked Elsword not noticing that all of them were tired.

"Elsword look closely at them, they are tired from training and so are you. Let it go for tomorrow and i promise you that i'll be your first partner." Said Add making Elsword's excitement went away but was happy enough to be his partner tomorrow.

The sun was setting and they could see the mix between yellow, orange, red and magenta around the sky, it was beautiful since the area was perfect for viewing it.

"Wow how pretty!" Said Ara while looking at the sunset with the gang.

"(Oh yeah my mission! I was ordered to take out the shadow lizard man, but since the gang is with me it will be easy! Especially since Add showed us that we could merge skills together.)" Though Rena to herself while looking at the horizon.

"...This is something i must record..." Said Add while asking his dynamos to take a photo of the gang with him, the photo showed all of them smiling towards the dynamos while Add was waving to them. A memory for him to remember from today.

"Can you show us the photo Add?" Asked Aisha wanting to see how it came out.

The first photo of everyone and it was quite beautiful with the sunset giving the perfect shot at everyone. It wasn't long until night would came so they just rested until they spotted the lizard man, none noticed but Eun who kept quiet about it was that Add slowly drifted to sleep.

Seeing Add sleep was something she would sometimes enjoy because he looked so peaceful and innocent except for that one time where it looked like he had a nightmare. His dynamos would lay him down on the floor and circle around him for a bit before making themselves a defensive stance in case anything would approach their master.

After a while darkness rained over them as night set over them, the gang made a little fireplace thanks to Aisha's magic and shortly after they noticed Add sleeping.

"When did Add fell asleep?" Asked Chung astonished that he went to sleep in the middle of the mission.

"He's been asleep before night came, i think he wants to save his energy before the lizard man appear." Said Eun to the gang getting some narrow eyes from the girls.

"Maybe we can prank him? You know to wake him up?" Asked Chung in a mischievous way trying to pull Elsword with him, which he got the message.

"If any of you try anything to him, you won't feel your limbs again." Said Aisha in a threatening way with Ara siding with her, making the both of them regretting saying it out loud.

The time passed slowly but they kept themselves entertained while Aisha stayed by Add's side, the dynamos didn't saw her as a threat and because they knew she felt something more for their master that helped their decision for her.

"I wonder what he was dreaming that time...It looked very painful." She said like a whisper to herself wondering.

* * *

Time passed once again but there were some noises around the gang different from what their used to, especially for the activity going around them. Add woke up immediately after he heard the noises and putted on a defensive stance with his dynamos.

"They are here, everyone battle stance!" Yelled Add startling the gang before they went in their stance.

Out of nowhere shadow lizard man and shamans started to appear with one bigger and bulkier lizard man commanding them, a good amount of shadow lizard man charged towards the gang but were incapacitated in seconds by the attacks of the gang. The lizard man shamans healed the fallen incapacitated lizard man back in action which made a second charge towards the gang.

"Rena and Chung aim at the shamans or this will go forever!" Yelled Add while knocking three shadow lizard man down with his space/time control, the commanding lizard man then started to rush against the gang revealing the shadow lizard man warrior behind him.

"Roger!" Yelled the both of them shooting the the shamans as ordered while dodging the attacks of the shadow lizard man. Rena putted traps before hand and some lizard man seemed to get stuck making them easy targets to deal with later on.

Ara, Aisha and Elsword blocked the bulky lizard man from attacking Rena and Chung while Add went ahead and went towards the shadow warrior lizard that was only watching waiting for the moment where the gang was too tired to fight him.

"I'll be your opponent! Come on i need answers from you!" Said Add while making his battle stance firm which the warrior lizard man accepted the challenge, they clashed against each other as the battle between them began.

Rena and Chung were able to take the shamans down quickly enough to join the fight with Elsword, Ara and Aisha. They were still surrounded by the shadow lizard man but they kept going despite the severe disadvantage in numbers, they took out the lizard man before focusing their efforts with the bulky one.

* * *

Add on the other hand was having a hard time to keep up with the warrior lizard man, Add kept getting hit by the lizard mans sword boomerang and twin combo. He was getting more and more troubled by the fact his strength was fading him.

"Dammit! Stay still for one fucking moment!" Yelled Add clearly pissed off by now, getting hit over and over again.

"You'll never defeat me lowly human, nor will you ever get your answers." Boasted the lizard man warrior not knowing of Add's furious state that he never shared with the gang. "I'll take your families head as my trophies." He said while keeping his blades up to finish the job.

"..." Add didn't spoke and was letting electricity pass through him, more than he usually shows when letting his power release. If you could see Add's eye right now, picture a beast that lusts for blood right now. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Yelled Add while closing the distance between and landing his powered fist with the nasod armor, dynamos and space/time on the lizard mans face sending him flying a few feet. "Ill fucking kill you!" He said while charging at him again.

* * *

Back with the rest of the gang they were still facing the bulky lizard man, he was more resilient and stronger than the rest of the lizard man they fought before. Out of nowhere purple lightning came from the sky and hit where Add and the shadow lizard man warrior was fighting.

"Add! Hold on we'll be right there!" Yelled Elsword wanting to rush and help his friend, but the lizard man he was fighting just wouldn't yield.

"All of you are weak! None of you will survive!" Said the lizard man while swiping his club towards Chung, Aisha and Ara successfully hitting them. Rena and Elsword were the only ones standing fighting the lizard man.

"Rena when i say use your crazy shot at the bastard!" Said Elsword blocking another attack from the lizard man, Rena nodded and prepared her arrow waiting for Elsword signal. Elsword then shouted "Double Slash!" He stun the enemy with one slash before giving the final slash which made the lizard man lower his head giving Rena the perfect shot to end the walking reptile life right there.

"Crazy shot!" Shouted Rena setting free the charged shot hitting dead center on its head, screams and hisses could be heard from the lizard man before it detonated making him immobilized.

"Rena go help the others I'll go help Add!" Said Elsword before rushing towards the electric show going on the other side.

* * *

Add was giving the shadow reptile a nightmare, his speed and power was too much for the experienced dark lizard man, the rage that Add had was clearly visible as his left eye flickered violently every time he appeared from a dimensional gate. He was using his combined codes of overlimit and battle gear to its full power. Each punch he gave towards his enemy made him bleed a little more than before.

"What's wrong little shit!? Weren't you sounding high before? What happened huh!?" Said Add while continuously hitting his target before disappearing from sight only to reappear from a different spot and continue his barrage.

"How could a weakling like you be this powerful!? You were struggling before with me!" Said the shadow lizard man trying to slash at Add only to get brushes from his swords.

"Weakling? Kekeke! Please try harder! I was barely even using any of my true power you little shit!" Said Add while a Chelsea grin was starting to appear on his face.

"Grr! Spin attack!" Shouted the weakened reptile while spinning with his blade trying to simulate a tornado and hit Add. He did got him a few times, Add was getting too weakened too fight. His wounds from before were now accumulated with his new ones giving him a lot of pain.

"Y-you little shit...Ill fucking kill you bastard!" Yelled Add fully aware that his next attack needed to be his last to put the reptilian down. "Stardust shower! Conqueror!" Shouted Add while getting in his dimension gate before another one appear above the shadow lizard man.

Instead of launching his condescend gravity spheres a chain of lightning hit and made the reptile stay in place, there was no escape now as the gate was getting riled in towards the enemy and then all the spheres instead of going in all directions went towards the lizard man thanks to the chain that was created. The reptile was bombarded without mercy and the last sphere that Add had, the largest one, was enveloped with the electric chain. The fight was over.

"Y...You win..." Said the lizard man but Add wanted to do one last thing before he captured the lizard man, without a second thought he made his electricity cycle around his fist and decapitated the reptiles tail. The scream on that night was heard throughout the valley.

"Add I'm here t..." Elsword was shocked when he saw Add with blood from his target, although it lost its member he would live and it would grow as well. But the scary part was that Add still had that chelsea grin on his face with an expression of pleasure.

"Kekeke...Hey Elsword. I'm done with my part, ill make sure this little fucker won't escape. Go see if the others need help while i'll chat with this guy. Kekeke." He chuckled but Elsword saw no intent of killing or the resort of torture from Add as he pretty much struck terror on the reptile.

"Okay...Don't do anything you'll regret later Add." Said Elsword still shocked while slowly walking away towards the gang.

"Don't worry i haven't went crazy...yet." He said while starting the interrogation with the dark skinned lizard man.

* * *

**Ill leave it here for now, i thought that maybe i could put a small portion of insanity on Add right now since the title says everything. Please leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated. One more chapter and the Pokemon story will begin, let me warn you though there will be some similarities on the main character towards Elsword's characters.**


	29. Bethma arc: Questions and Kayak's fall

**I don't own the characters of Elsword only this story of mine.**

* * *

Elsword went towards the gang with an expression of fear on it, once the gang saw his face they started to question him on what happened, Aisha the one that was panicking.

"What happened Elsword!? Did something happened to Add?" She asked this questions over and over until Elsword opened his mouth.

"H-his fine fine, just he had the enemies blood on him. Nothing more." He said while giving a potion to Chung and Ara since Rena was pretty much healed thanks to her magic.

"Is that all? Then no need to make that scared face! I'm going towards him ri-" Aisha was cut of as Elsword grabbed her arm.

"Don't! Not until he's done with the questioning, until then don't go or you'll see what i saw." Warned Elsword with a tone of stern and worry, for once Aisha wasn't questioning Elsword or arguing as she accepted. She still wants to see him though.

* * *

Add's part

Add kept the grin on his face as he turned towards the lizard man, he wasn't going to torture him. He didn't fall to his insanity yet but if he doesn't get answers he'll resort to it.

"Now how about we start our interrogation? If you answer my questions i won't harm you or take your life, if you don't answer well i guess i have to take another limb of yours. Are we clear?" Add asked in a threatening voice which made the lizard man heeded his warning and was pretty supportive.

"Y-yes ill answer anything! J-just don't hurt me..." He said as the pain from his rear where his tail was was pulsating.

"At least we got that out of the way, now drink this potion. It will take the pain away i promise. Try anything and my kindness will disappear." He warned while putting the potions on the reptiles mouth, his pained expression was slowly disappearing and seemed relieved from the pain.

"Th-thank you! I feel much better now." He said while still being wary of Add but a trust bond was formed thanks for Add's action.

"Who ordered you to kidnap the elder Berauk?" He asked as he drank a potion of his own.

"T-that was the exiled shaman kayak." He responded with some fear behind on the name.

"Was he the one to control Berauk too?" Add was becoming intrigued now.

"Not only the elder, everyone! I was able to fake being controlled but the rest weren't too lucky. Even my twin brothers were a victim too..." He said with a mix of sadness and anger.

"So everyone is being controlled by Kayak...Do you know where he is controlling everyone?" He asked the lizard man again for this valuable information.

"He's controlling from Dragons nest, there he can control everyone from that spot. This was my last mission because I've had it with Kayak, I'm going there an-" The lizard man was cut off.

"Don't be a fool! In your state you'd stand no chance against him, let us deal with him." Add said while giving him a small warm smile crumbling his chelsea grin.

"B-but what am i suppose to do now? I can't go to the village after all I've done and i won't return to Kayak only to be controlled..." He let his head fall in shame for his actions.

"I'm sure that they'll understand as long as you repent for your sins. Humans can still be kind you know?" Said Add giving the reptile some hope back.

"W-will you save my brothers? Will you save everyone then?" He asked almost pleading to the tracer.

"We the el search party promise to help those in need before our goal, you have my word of kicking Kayak out and save everyone from his control. But you have to go to the village and tell them exactly what happened." He promised towards the lizard man that was showing two tears flowing from his face as he nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much mister Add!" He said while Add was dropping the bindings that he putted on the lizard man, he then went towards the village to inform what happened.

"Now then... Time to tell the news to the gang." Said the time tracer beginning his small walk towards the gang.

* * *

Gangs part

They were just about finished healing their wounds when Chung noticed that the elder was gone from his restraints.

"Did any of you released the elder?" He asked to the gang only to get them shaking their heads, the lizard man from before must of released him when they were fighting.

"Add won't be liking this." Said Elsword out loud towards the gang, not noticing that Add was pretty much behind him.

"Won't like what?" Add asked startling everyone since he appeared from the shadows, Elsword was relieved that the grin from before was gone. He didn't liked it one bit.

"We lost the elder in the commotion with the lizard man." Said Eun in a monotone voice, Elsword and Chung looked at Ara with an expression saying 'some times i hate that fox'.

"I figured something like this would happen... Good thing i planted a tracking device just in case he was released." Said Add while taking his PHC, he didn't doubt the lizard man but if what he said is true then the Elder should be in dragon's nest. Turns out what he said was true, Berauk was in that place. Add frowned at this.

"What's wrong Add?" Asked Rena being curious now, Add then quickly called Stella.

"Do you know what time is it!?" Said Stella furious from waking up in the middle of the night. Her fury was gone when she saw the seriousness from Add.

"Stella can you call Chacha Buch? He has some questions to answer, you better hear what me and him have to say." He said towards the sheriff which took his word, not long after the lizard man appeared towards the gang from the screen.

"You wanted to see me buch?" Said the lizard man somewhat frightened and curious.

"Why didn't you tell us about the exiled shaman Kayak? Surely you must of know that he was bad news since he was banished." Asked Add which Chacha took the blow, only now he must of realized the threats that Kayak said must of been true.

"So he was really going to do that buch? You have to stop him buch!" Said Chacha clearly confusing everyone.

"Do what Chacha? What is he planning to do?" Asked Stella now concerned.

"Kayak said that he would enslave everyone to do his bidding for his real project to be fulfilled buch!" He said while fear was clearly visible on his expression.

"Whats the real project? Tell us Chacha!" Yelled Add wanting to know now.

"He didn't tell us the project but it has to be something bigger than enslaving everyone buch." He said giving Add everything he knew, looked like he didn't knew anything else.

"Well if we can stop him then the project can't be done, we got our objective now. Also a shadow lizard man warrior will be arriving the village, don't worry he's not mind controlled, he wants to repent for his actions so don't kill him on sight." Warned Add which took both of them on the screen by surprise a bit, nevertheless they agreed and waited for the reptile.

"So Add where are we going?" Asked Elsword knowing that the night was not going to end there.

"Our destination is Dragon's nest where Kayak is controlling everyone, we are to kick Kayak out of the valley and to never return." Detailed Add receiving everyone's approval before departing.

Through the way the gang kept themselves in caution for any sudden ambush, the way seemed clear enough but you can never be too careful in these treacherous lands. Aisha then began to talk with Add while keeping her guard up.

"Hey Add what happened behind there? Elsword looked terrified of something." She asked knowing that Add knew the answer.

"He didn't told any of you? I guess that's best for you guys not to know." He said knowing that they wouldn't stop asking until they got their answer.

"Come on! It must of been pretty scary for that muscle head be terrified!" Retorted Aisha towards Add with puffed cheeks.

"*Poke* Those still look cute you know?" He said while poking her cheeks embarrassing her and making Ara jealous with Eun.

"Hey we can be cute too!" Yelled Eun towards Add making him mentally note to say that to Aisha alone.

"Well if you must know what happened oh great magician Aisha, i simply decapitated the lizard mans tail covering my clothes with his blood while having a creepy grin that made Elsword scared." He said that making Aisha back of a little bit from the information he gave.

"You didn't kill him right?" She asked forgetting that he said a shadow lizard man was going towards the village.

"Of course not! What do you think i am? Insane?" He joked but Elsword saw through that and knew that he was telling part of the truth on that joke, he kept quiet though.

"Oh that's good to hear... Did you patched him up?" She asked only to get a nod from him making her at ease.

The road was a little longer than expected with some debris a long the way from destroyed rocks but soon enough they reached their destination. It was like a furnace from the outside since the heat was clearly felt.

"Oh how i wish to have installed a cooling system on my creations... I hate sweat!" Said Add while taking of his vest revealing his t-shirt with his logo behind him and pendant in front, he stored it on his PHC.

"A-Add what are you doing?" Said Ara and Aisha with a slight blush, they already saw Add almost naked and yet they blush from him taking of his vest.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm minimizing my chances of sweating." He said but the heat coming out he must of taken some minutes of before starting to sweat, Elsword and Chung remained in their outfits since Chung could use his disfrozen capsules to cool himself and Elsword had a natural resistant to heat.

"Sucks to be you Add, everyone else won't sweat much thanks to their outfits." Said Elsword mocking him a little bit, he would regret it since Aisha was behind him. There's no saying that he got whacked.

"I think i should take of my shirt too..." He said out loud not noticing he said it, Ara and Eun were silently cheering for him to do that, Aisha wanted too but would never admit it. "Ah fuck it." He took of his shirt and stored it since he was going to sweat anyway.

"Now that's what I'm talking about..." Said Eun out loud making Add regret his decision. On his torso there could be seen scars around it, most probably because of the story he told so far.

"Quit staring at me and lets go." He said annoyed about being watched from the fox spirit and the girls.

Once they entered Add was glad that he took his clothes off because it was very hot, heck there were geysers coming out of the floor! Through the walk the girls didn't stop looking at him, not even once except Rena that was more concerned about ambushes than Add.

"Strange... The entrance was unprotected, no lizard man has show itself yet and I'm pretty sure that Kayak would at the very least put some guards around." Said Add making his point clear, it was quiet. Too quiet to be comfortable.

"Your right Add. Nothing attacked us yet maybe they are further ahead?" Asked Elsword making Add think that maybe Kayak made the lizard man a defensive circle around him. This was just speculation though. Further ahead they already saw the first fifteen shadow lizard man with bats and komodos backing them up.

"Now we're talking! Lets get them!" Said Elsword duel wielding Conwell with his own great sword.

"Chung! Rena! Range support!" Said Add while charging with Elsword, Ara and Aisha followed behind shortly after.

Elsword took down the first three lizard man down, Add made a frontal charge with his electric powered fists towards the next row making them vulnerable to the rangers, Ara and Aisha made sure the komodos and bats didn't do anything during the battle. A lizard man then screamed a horrible screech making more enemies appear.

"So they were the scouting group to detect intruders. There goes my speculations but this is a great opportunity to lower Kayaks defenses!" Said Add to the gang after releasing the energy on his fists to start cracking space towards the enemies.

"Add we're joining you now!" Yelled Rena after slashing a fire scorpion that appeared from the shadows and Chung threw two grenades at the small group of five lizard man knocking them out.

"Cyclone!" Shouted Aisha summoning a cyclone that repeatedly attacks and continuously moves forward at the lizard man in front of her. "Take that!" She said triumphant after she goes towards the next group.

"Tiger stance 1: Rock Smash!" Shouted Ara forcing the enemies backwards then ramming them with her shoulders, she then attacked with a furry of spear attacks and claws. "Three down more to go!" She said noticing that Add was about to be attacked from behind. "Add behind you!" She yelled only to watch that Add punched the lizard man from a weird angle which the force pushed him against the wall.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself!" He said while giving her a thumbs up for the help, she fidget a little bit before increasing her attack power against them.

"Sword Fall!" Shouted Elsword summoning four Conwells striking at a row of lizard man significantly damaging them. "Harsh Chaser!" He shouted again throwing another Conwell and pulling all the lizard man towards him at arms reach finishing them off.

"Big Bang Stream!" Shouted Chung releasing a barrage of grenades in multiple directions which successfully hit a great number of enemies, he then positioned his destroyer and released four cannonballs knocking the remaining lizard man down.

"Evoke!" Shouted Rena making a downward slash with her Erendil at a single lizard man, there were four other enemies behind that lizard man waiting for the right moment to strike, Rena saw that and released a mini sphere of wind pushing the enemies back before detonating and finishing the job.

The battle was nearly at its end since then numbers where reduced to just three lizard man standing, until a shadowy figure appeared behind them. The elder Berauk but his skin was much darker than before.

"I guess he was resisting all this time and Kayak noticed making him his eternal slave... We need to set him free." Said Add ready to charge at Berauk but he couldn't while those three guys were a problem.

"You guys go ahead i can take them out in a flash." Said Aisha confident enough to use a single skill to finish the job, Add and the rest nodded before sprinting ahead of the lizard man. "Your finished! Guillotine Press!" Shouted Aisha once she was close enough at the enemies jumping up and stomping at them, she then jumps again with spatial energy at her feet and stomps them again dealing the finishing blow at them.

The gang however was almost finished with Berauk since before only three was a hassle but with five he didn't had a chance especially since Aisha joined.

"Don't worry Berauk we'll set you free from Kayak! I promise!" Said Add while knocking Berauk out, he turned towards the gang before moving forward not noticing that he was sweating from his torso making Aisha and Ara blush a bit.

"Thank you El lady for this..." Said Eun admiring Add's brilliant torso.

"You are making me uncomfortable Eun, could you stop?" Asked Add making some of the members of the gang laugh, he guessed that this took the tension off a bit before the final showdown with the mastermind.

At long last the one that caused everyone trouble was on their sight, Kayak the exiled shaman because of threats of slavery and such.

"Kayak you are going to pay for what you did for the lizard man!" Yelled Elsword only to get a laugh from the lizard.

"Me pay? You took the words out of my mouth because you foiled my plans! Prepare yourselves!" Yelled Kayak casting a spell already towards the gang. "Multiple geyser!" He yelled making four geysers appear much like Elsword's Flame geyser, they all dodged in time before Ara sprinted ahead to attack.

"Phantom fox stance 2: Discordance!" She shouted making kick movements and claw attacks before appearing behind Kayak.

"You little sneaker! Magic missile!" He shouted shooting a missile only to follow Add since he anticipated this before hand and was in front of Ara to attract it.

"Keep attacking him! Ill take this missile away!" He said while flying around with the missile behind him becoming weaker and weaker.

"Mortal blow!" Shouted Elsword rapidly smashing the ground causing rocks to shoot up at Kayak damaging him.

"My turn! Chaos Cannon!" Shouted Chung putting a disfrozen capsule in his destroyer making it go in chaos mode, the cannon began to shoot cannon balls from both sides causing good damage against Kayak.

"I got his legs! Binding seed!" Shouting Rena binding Kayaks movements dramatically.

"Gah! You little pests! Bonfire!" Shouted Kayak making two geysers appear on both sides causing the binding seed to be burnt while damaging Ara and Chung. Elsword stood there thanks to his natural resistance.

"Spiral Blast!" He shouted smashing the ground creating a wave of energy that gave massive damage towards Kayak making his attacks now much weaker than before.

"Aisha Let's do it!" Shouted Add now that the magic missile was gone. She got the memo and prepared for their combined attack.

"Super Nova!" She shouted enveloping Kayak in a sphere of time, the sphere was slowly spinning and gaining speed, Add quickly went beside her with electricity coursing thought him.

"Conqueror!" He shouted while putting his hand as close as possible at the sphere, the electricity than began to course through the spinning sphere and then went inside. Has the sphere began to move even faster the electricity was damaging Kayak alongside the sphere, it looked like that it was going to explode until the sphere moved so fast that it was contained. Kayak was now standing almost unconscious until the shock wave passed through everywhere making him rocket out of Dragons nest.

"We did it Add!" Said Aisha with a huge smile.

"Yeah... Now lets go back, i need a freaking shower!" He said in disgust of his sweat, but Eun could only say the contrary as she was still admiring his body.

* * *

**Ill leave it here for now, in the next few days a special occasion will take place so if i don't put any chapter that's my reason. As always leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	30. Bethma arc: The rest and the partners

**I don't own the characters only the story. Thank you CainLimbo, Encendrel and (Lovino and Feliciano) for following and putting this story in your favorites hope you continue to enjoy the story as i am enjoying making it.**

* * *

Add opened a dimensional gate that connected Dragon's Nest to the Inn. Once the gang passed through the gate was closed, since the temperature changed drastically the gang shivered from the freezing wind. Add shook the most since he didn't had his shirt or jacket on to provide any heat source.

"Let's get inside or Add will freeze to death." Said Elsword entering the Inn first, the gang soon followed him only for Add to rush towards his shared room to take his much needed shower.

"Way ahead of you Elsword!" Yelled Add while closing the door, he didn't care if he woke someone up he needed the warm heat of water.

"Well... No more seeing his torso but at least i got a mental image of it." Said Eun almost in a singing tune, the gang was somewhat uncomfortable by it.

"At least we can finally rest... We didn't stop since we finished the double quest Stella gave us." Said Chung completely exhausted from the nonstop events. The gang could only agree since they were also tired.

"It wasn't so bad though! We learned some really good stuff and even saw the fused skill of Aisha and Add!" Said Elsword with excitement on his eyes, but soon returned to his tired self.

"Yeah! That was an amazing skill! What do you guys call it even?" Asked Chung out of curiosity to Aisha, the rest of the gang also wanted to know.

"Add and me didn't really named it, i want to hear his opinion before naming it." Said Aisha now thinking of a good name for their skill.

"Its really late... Why don't we just go to bed? I bet that Stella wants our report on the situation." Told Rena which they all agreed, even Eun agreed even though she wanted to do something before going to bed.

Everyone bid goodbye before returning to their respective rooms, once Aisha entered the room she saw Add drying his hair without his shirt. He probably didn't expect Aisha to enter the room in such a short notice, he was glad he putted his pants on before she entered.

"Did everyone went to bed already?" He asked confused only to get a nod from a very tired Aisha with a faint blush from the sight. "Why don't you get some sleep? Ill join you soon enough, just need to review the information i just gathered." Finished Add while sitting on three dynamos and pulling his PHC showing the data of the events he recorded.

"Okay... *Yawn* Good night..." She said while laying down on the bed, sleep over took her in a matter of seconds.

Morning would come pretty soon but Add couldn't sleep even if he wanted to, thanks to the formula Add developed some sort of sleep resistance, but even he is human and he needed the sleep just not now.

"Hmm? What's this error?" A small icon that showed error over a file called 'Wally N.8 codes'. "So it was only a matter of time before the codes would corrupt. Their are shitty anyways like their creator." Said Add while deleting the codes before corrupting his own inventions. He checked the time it was 6:38 AM. "Time passes quickly, i only been here for only two hours checking everything."

Aisha began to move a little bit making Add aware of his volume and light source of his computer. Not wanting to wake her up he putted it away and tried to sleep a bit on the floor to not disturb her sleep. The gang slept till 10:34 AM but Add still woke up mechanically at 8 o'clock in the morning and slipped past Aisha thanks to his dimensional gate.

"Morning guys, did you slept well?" Asked Add towards the gang, giving him only a wave before going to the breakfast he prepared.

"Thanks for the food Add!" Said Ara savoring the flavor of Add's cooking. He didn't respond since he was giving full attention to the programming errors that appeared on his screen, apparently the old codes already corrupted some of his files. Add deleted them before it could spread anymore and putted a backup that he always does before anything else.

"That should do it, but i do wonder why were the files corrupting now? They should of done it after i extracted them..." Add whispered to himself unaware that Eun was possessing Ara and beside him with a grin.

"I've got you now purple boy!" Said Eun while subduing Add's upper body with her arms, she grinned widely at her successful capture. "Now if you want to get out... you need to appease me." She said with a little seductive tone.

"You know Eun... I can course electricity through my body, now ill give YOU two choices. Either you let go and do your thing or you appease me but you already know what would appease me." Said Add almost not caring if she chooses the other option since he pretty much know she will chose that one.

"You wouldn't dare hurt a friend, so your bluffing about the electricity. Now then why don't i just- 'BZZZT' huh?" She looked on where the sound came and saw Add's hand enveloping itself with purple electricity. "Okay you might not be bluffing..." She said releasing Add slowly with the fear of being electrocuted.

"Your right i bluff a lot." Said Add now that he turned the tables and subdued her with the same style.

"Y-you d-devil!" She stuttered while regretting releasing him since now he has the dominate lead on her.

"I wish i was him, but unfortunately I'm not. Now what should i do to you?" He said not noticing that her tails were waiving like crazy. "I'm not on the mood for this." He said while releasing her, she was confused about the sudden change and before she would question it Stella entered the inn.

"Hey Add i need to talk to you." She said while sitting in front of him.

"If its about the war between the village and lizard man then its over. Kayak was defeated and everyone was freed from his spell." He said while lying down, he seemed more tired than before.

"Really? Then on behalf of the village we thank you for your services and we'll do our end of the part to help your pursuit of Wally. So while we search rest around the village, you guys deserve it by the look on your face." She said making Add's eyebrow rise a bit. She wouldn't say something like that, she didn't seem like the kind of woman to say that to strangers.

"We thank you Stella. We'll gladly take on that offer." Said Rena towards her with a warm smile, she just got a nod for it.

"I'm going for a walk, if anything happens you know how to contact me." Said Add leaving the building somewhat annoyed, for some reason Stella didn't budge from her place staring at his back.

* * *

Add's P.O.V

I left the inn to get my mind clear, the ongoing events actually pushed me a bit and having some fresh air helps a lot.

"I really need to rest my eyes... Where's a shade when you need one?" I said looking around from place to place to see if there was any shade around, luckily i found one. It wasn't that great of a spot but if it could cover my face then i couldn't complain.

Once i sat down behind a building i let the warm sun rays warm my body while i slowly drifted to sleep, man this feeling is nice... i could hear some people working and some weird sounds. Probably the lizard man making them, they were soothing at the very least.

An odd thing that i have is that when i sleep i hear anything except when I'm not in my designated room. Its really odd but it helps sometimes getting some useful information or to just keep my mind somewhat occupied while keeping my eyes closed. Right now I'm hearing some lizard man gossiping some stuff.

"Hey do you know about Richie's mine? (Richie's mine?) I hear that there are some strange mechanical noises coming from there. (Mechanical noises?) You think Richie bought a machine to mine?" Said one of the lizard man to his companion.

"I doubt he would mine! The only machine he has is his hairdryer!" Now i got to admit, that one was funny.

"When do you think he will tell Stella about the noises? I haven't had a goodnight sleep in two days!" Said one of them clearly grumpy.

"(Wait two days? Didn't Wally arrived around that time? Hmm... I shouldn't jump to conclusions yet. I'm certain that Richie guy will tell Stella about the problem, its only a matter of time and patience.)"

Once they were gone i went back to my pleasant rest, until i received a call from my PHC. Probably one of the gang members wants to talk to me.

"You called?" I asked in a sleepy tone towards the screen that displayed Elsword.

"Hey Add we are waiting for you to start training our partner skills, but Aisha just kept saying to leave you alone and rest. Remember the promise you made?" He said a little annoyed towards me. I knew i forgot something, i promised this guy that i would train with him.

"Oh right! How could forget something like that? Ill be there in thirty seconds." I told both of them before closing the call and inputting the coordinates of where the call was last made. I opened my dimensional gate and appeared right behind him.

"Good thing you gave us this transmitters! Took me a little while to figure it out." How could he not figure it out!? There are only three buttons! One to call, one to transmit a help call and one to transfer data.

* * *

Gang's part before training

After Add left Stella didn't left from her spot, the gang though it was strange so they decided to ask her.

"Hey Stella why are you keeping your eye on Add? Don't tell me you have something for him?" Asked Chung with a little smirk before regretting his decision.

"That's none of your business you little brat!" She said before punching his face making a black eye.

"That's gonna leave a mark later on." Said Elsword failing to contain his laughter at his friend.

"Then why do you keep eyeing him?! It's like you want to know something about him!" Said Chung clearly mad of him getting punched.

"Is it because of his eye?" Asked Aisha out of nowhere somewhat surprising the rest. "If its about that we know about it and we can tell you but anything else we can't." She continued after sitting down on a chair.

"You got me there, how did he got his sclera black? I'm pretty sure the only way is by infusing his body with demonic energy." She said as she was already aware of it thanks to Chacha Buch.

"That's the price he payed for the power of space and time. I've gain my powers thanks to the pendant my master gave me so i had no repercussion." She said with a worried expression giving Stella more interest.

"So what did he put on the line? Somebody? An object of great value?" She asked one more time before getting her answer by Elsword.

"He risked his sanity. Are you happy now?" He said annoyed at her curiosity of his friend. Stella didn't asked anymore questions towards Add and left the place giving them a nod of understanding.

After a couple of minutes resting around with the gang without Stella to ruin the mood Elsword started talking with everyone.

"Hey lets go to that place where Chung and Add fought last time." He said only getting a heavy punch from Chung.

"You want to rub salt on my wounds Elsword? How cruel!" Chung said not amused by Elsword's idea.

"No Chung, its for us to train! Remember? The partner skills that Add told and showed us?" He said making Chung realize what he actually meant by going there. It was big enough for all of them to train.

"Oh now i get it! Sorry for the punch. That's a really good idea Elsword!" Praised Chung to his pal.

"And here i thought your brain was all muscle. Count with us." Said Aisha making Elsword pissed off but let it slide for now.

"Once we get there I'll contact Add to join us, he promised to train with me." He said while figuring out how to contact him through Add's device.

"You should leave him alone, he didn't sleep that much last night." Said Aisha trying to let Add slip out of training. Elsword on the other hand was against it.

"Nope, he'll come and fulfill his promise." He insisted before he figured out how to contact him.

* * *

Gang together present time

"Alright! Now that Add is here i can train with him partner skills!" Said Elsword with enthusiasm. Add on the other hand wanted to rest a bit more, but seeing Elsword made his spirits go up.

"Alright lets do the pairs, since me and Elsword are going to be practice with each other we are ruled out." Informed Add to the rest of the gang.

"Then I'll go with Chung." Said Rena to the others.

"Nice choice, i really thought you two would be a good together in the battlefield." Said Add approving of the pair.

"Then that leaves me and Aisha." Said Ara looking at Aisha with disappointment since she wanted to be with Add.

"Hey don't look at me like that! I'm really powerful like Add!" Retorted Aisha to Ara making her think better of her.

"They have almost the same powers but Add is unique." Said Eun to the gang.

"And why am i unique? For what i can see I'm just another guy." Said Add not really seeing her point.

"Well for starters your past, your powers, your kindness, your attitude, your style. Should i go on?" Responded Eun back waiting for his response.

"For the past part i agree but for the rest everyone can have it. Heck Aisha can be more powerful than me." Said Add back to the gang. They agreed with his point, they could become more powerful than him at anytime. Eun went quiet with Ara and went to train despite of her partner.

"Alright now that we are formed together lets start right now!" Announced Elsword as he dragged Add to some distance from the others.

* * *

Elsword and Add part

"Alright Elsword i got a good skill that i want to test, ready?" He asked to his partner that responded with a nod. "Use final strike at that dummy, I'll follow with my void impact." He explained before executing the plan.

"Final Strike!" Shouted Elsword cutting a black hole with his Conwell, just when he was about to give the finishing strike Add shouted his skill.

"Void Impact!" Add amplified the energy of the black hole of Elsword's skill making it look like his skill was a shade of darkness absorbing the dummy inside. Elsword took that as a signal and made his final slash making the dummy be cut diagonally while being shredded to pieces on the sides. The slash that seemed small actually was amplified and cut deep and long on the ground and it even reached the mountain that was around 50 feet away from them.

"Wow..." Was the only thing Elsword could say since the amount of power that was released from his last slash was so grand that he didn't had words to describe how he did it.

"Now that was a good partner skill! It can rival Aisha's and mine skill power of our partner skill." Said Add to his partner making him go widened eyes.

"You think we can go even above that?" He asked with excitement of a little kid.

"Of course we can! If we put time and effort to something than we can do anything." Responded Add with confidence in his words. Add noticed Aisha and Ara bickering again with each other.

"Oh? You think you can work better with Add? I think it would be the wrong, he would work better with us!" Barked Eun after transforming Ara's body in the celestial fox form.

"Elsword come with me." Said Add with anger in his words. Elsword followed as he already knew what Add was going to do.

* * *

Rena and Chung part

Chung and Rena went some ways from Ara and Aisha the same distance as Add and Elsword took before putting the dummy.

"So what do you think we can do for a partner skill?" Asked Chung to Rena since she might know what would be best for them.

"Well since you and i can attack from a distance how about we do our siege stance?" She asked towards Chung making him nod vigorously to the idea.

"Alright you ready Rena?" He asked after positioning his destroyer towards the dummy.

"Ready!" She confirmed before making the same action has his.

Both of them just waited until the wind calmed down to strike without miscalculating the wind resistance of their projectiles. It seemed time was slowly passing the both of them as the wind was ever so slowly passing. What seemed like half an hour was actually thirty seconds passing and the wind finally subsided.

"Now!" Yelled both of them at the same time releasing their respectful ammunition.

Arrows passed through the dummy while the explosions of the cannonballs made it fly upwards. They then re-position themselves upwards with their weapons relentlessly shooting their enemy. Rena shot more arrows rapidly while Chung needed to aim perfectly and making count his shots before the need to reload comes. The dummy was still airborne while being shot by Rena magnificently with each shot.

"Last shot!" Yelled Chung shooting his last cannonball infused with a disfrozen capsule to the so called enemy. The explosion was at a huge scale making the dummy disappear to ash after the smoke subsided.

"That's how its done!" Said Rena high fiving Chung from their flawless performance.

* * *

Aisha and Ara part

The two didn't seem to get along no matter what since their styles were complete opposites. Whenever Ara would go to attack Aisha was there already with her wand crashing down the dummy they set up.

"That's the sixth time you nearly whacked me!" Yelled Ara and Eun at the same time towards Aisha.

"And that's the sixth time you got in my way!" Barked Aisha back to the both of them.

"Argh! Why couldn't we be with Add? He at least would be easy to train with." Whined Eun to the both of them.

"You took the words out of my mouth little fox. I would be better with him since I, the great magician Aisha, could make so much progress together." Said Aisha arrogantly to her partner.

"Oh? You think you can work better with Add? I think it would be the wrong, he would work better with us!" Barked Eun after transforming Ara's body in the celestial fox form.

"Oh yeah! How abo-" Aisha was cut of by someone close to them.

"Enough!" Yelled Add clearly pissed of as he was walking with Elsword towards them.

* * *

**I'll leave it here for now, sorry for not posting any chapter for these past weeks. I had a lot to think about after the events that occurred. Anyway i think its best if i put up a schedule of when chapters are going to be posted so take note, or not.**

**Mondays are for this story, Wednesdays are for the pokemon one and Fridays can either be this one or the pokemon one.**

**Like always leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	31. Bethma arc: Pressure and the date

**I don't own the characters only the story. Thank you Solera for following and to put the story on your favorites, hope you continue to enjoy the story as I'm enjoying making it.**

* * *

Add was now standing in front of the two girls with Elsword by his side, anger could be felt by him as he just watched the two surprised girls.

"Add what's wrong? Did Elsword do something wrong?" Said Eun trying to dodge any anger to the girls but to no avail.

"Hey i didn't screw up! You three did!" Barked Elsword back at the celestial fox causing Chung and Rena to now eavesdrop the conversation.

"Shut up all of you!" Yelled Add to the four of them making them flinch. "Ara and Aisha you two need to work together, that is why we are doing partner skill training today. A partner skill can't be done with just one person, there needs to be two that can trust and protect each others back despite their styles." He explained in a calmer tone now to the two girls.

"But I simply can't work with her! She is always in my way when i start my skill!" Wined Aisha to Add while getting a glare from Ara and Eun.

"The same goes to you!" Ara and Eun said in unison to her partner.

"If both of you won't work together then you two leave me no choice." Said Add with a stern expression. "In other for you two to partner up together is through a fight! Me and Elsword against you two."

"Wh-what!? You aren't serious right!?" Said Aisha not very fond of the idea of fighting Add, Ara had the same thought.

"Then you two better make at the very least a partner skill despite your styles. I'll give you two ten minutes, make them worth it." Said Add while walking away from the both girls with Elsword.

"You think they will work it out Add?" Asked Elsword to his partner which only smiled to him.

"They will, once they see who needs to attack and who needs to support they can do it." Answered Add back which made Elsword think a little before asking a question.

"Wait so on our pair who is the attacker and who is the supporter?"

"I'm the supporter and your the attacker. We can switch if you want." Add said which made Elsword shake his head, he liked being the attacker. "Sometimes you need to know when to support or to attack, if you know your role in that moment then you'll become the most useful person to your partner." Explained Add which Elsword understood. Add likes to attack but since Elsword always goes straight to the target he needs to support him.

"What if two supporters attack at the same time?" He asked wanting to know more about partner skills.

"Take Rena and Chung for an example, you saw what they did. They signaled when they were ready and destroyed the dummy even if they are supports. They cooperated and unleashed a good partner skill even though it was a basic shooting with their seige's stances." Further explained Add to him.

"Then what if there are only two attackers? If they cooperate they can make a good partner skill even thought their styles are different?" He asked only to get a nod to confirm Elsword's question. "That's what you are trying to do with Ara and Aisha isn't?"

"You are getting smarter Elsword or is it because of Conwell? Either way yes, that's what I'm trying to do." Answered Add while looking at the girls that were desperate to make a partner skill.

Five minutes passed and the girls still haven't made progress on making a partner skill, the time was getting nearer to fight Add and Elsword.

"Come on Ara! We need to make at least one partner skill and be done!" Said Aisha trying to rush it before the time ran out.

"We're trying but you always end up being in front of us!" Yelled Ara to Aisha making her a little pissed.

"This is going nowhere! What would Add do in our case?" Aisha said while looking up in the sky to find an answer. "(I bet he would let us attack while covering our back or maybe he would attack with us while protecting us.)" "!" Aisha just got the answer for her question.

"Ara i know of a good partner skill that we can pull it off, but I'm going to need your trust on me okay?" Asked Aisha to her partner which she nodded. "I'm going to use Guillotine Press and you can use any blade spell to keep the dummy in the air in the middle of my skill and then you can back away before you get hit by it!" Explained Aisha. Ara agree since she had more than enough time to attack than to retreat. The clock was ticking and they began their partner attack.

"Guillotine Press!" Shouted Aisha while jumping high and stomp the dummy, she jumped again higher and was enveloping her feet the gravity to make her next stomp the final blow.

"Spell: Aerial Blades!" Shouted Ara just below Aisha spinning around and throwing spirit blades in all directions, just as Aisha was about to finish Ara got out of the way and Aisha finished the dummy.

"*Clap*clap* Good job the both of you! That was a good partner skill you just made. No fight will take place and training is officially over." Said Add to the gang making them sigh of relief about not going to take anymore time.

"We did it Aisha!" Yelled Ara while hugging her in a tender hug.

"Of course we did! We're the best!" Returned Aisha to her partner.

"Okay then, its around midday so enjoy the rest of the day." Said Add while leaving to town.

"Wait Add! I'll go with you!" Said Aisha running towards Add's side.

"She thinks quickly." Said Rena while giggling, after the comment Eun understood what she meant by that.

"Dammit! She beat me to him first!" Said Eun with anger since Aisha got to Add first.

* * *

Add and Aisha's part

Add was walking with Aisha alongside him through the village. It was the first time since they actually spent time with each other apart from training, quests and nighttime. He thought that maybe he should do things she might like so he lead her to the accessory shop.

"Oh hello there handsome~. Did you came here to see my merchandise?" Said the man that owned the shop. He had purple hair like Aisha's, lots of accessories on his being and some... charismatic clothes on. He was also fiddling with his fingers quite creepily.

"(He touches me with even a fiber of himself and hes dead.)" Thought Add to himself since he was greatly uncomfortable near him.

"Oh i didn't even introduced myself! My name is Richian, owner of this shop and Richie mine." He introduced himself politely while making a pose.

"(Owner of Richie mine? Then he must be the guy that is receiving complaints from other lizard man.)" Add thought to himself before introducing himself and Aisha. "My name and this is Aisha, yes we came here to see you accessories." Add politely said while staying at arms reach at Richian.

Add could only see how happy Aisha was looking and buying accessories that she liked. That cute smile never faded away the whole time they came there.

"I never thought you were the accessory lover Add." Said Stella while walking to him while Aisha was too busy with Richian's accessories.

"I'm not that interested, I only came here because she liked them." Add responded to her while pointing to Aisha."So what brings you here Stella? A new mission?" He said while she was somewhat fidgeting with something behind her.

"Well i came here to give you something as a matter of fact. I want you to have this pendant (time tracer's pendant), as a personal gift for the service you did to the village." Said Stella while giving the pendant to Add. He was with widen eyes since the pendant looked like the one his mother wore, a purple diamond shaped pendant that seemed to flow energy within it with a wire that goes through the tip of the diamond.

"Thank you Stella, I'll treasure this and wear it." He said while putting the pendant on his neck. She then started to walk away a little faster than from when she came, for a moment Add thought there was a tint of pink on her face. He brushed off as if he was imagining things.

"Hey Add I'm done with buying! Can we go somewhere else?" Asked Aisha with a bag on her left hand, she then noticed the pendant Add had on his neck. "What a cool accessory! I didn't know Richian had one like that."

"It wasn't Richian that had it, Stella gave it to me as a thank you gift for our service. She must still think of me as the leader of the gang." He laughed a bit before motion Aisha to follow him. "I heard there's a shop that serves a sundae that is both hot and cold, wanna try it?" He asked which she nodded her head vigorously to the idea with her eyes sparkling. She then hugged Add's arm without realizing, Add didn't mind it.

"(This is the best day ever!)" Thought Aisha while humming a little bit from the sheer happiness she's feeling.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the gang was close by watching the pair on their supposed date that their thought it was.

"Man Add really knows what Aisha likes, i wonder if he has something for her?" Asked Rena to the rest, Eun answered first.

"Add knows exactly how a woman's heart works, i know since he said the truth to me once." She responded to the gang before directing her attention to the pair again. "How i wish i was the one to be with him."

"Hey someone is coming close to Add! Isn't that Stella?" Said Elsword while pointing to her.

"I knew she had something for him! What's that thing on her back?" Asked Chung to Rena since she could see things farther than him.

"Its a pendant! You think its a gift for Add?" Answered Rena to the gang, Stella then gave the pendant and was heading in their direction with a good pace.

"We saw that Stella." Said Chung as she was passing through them with a chuckle.

"You kids shouldn't watch people giving something especially if its personal!" Yelled Stella after chasing them away from the little couple. Chung was the first one to flee since he already got a black eye from her.

"Damn that Stella! Now we can't see how their date is going!" Puffed Rena from the chase, she then remembered that she had something to do. "Oh shoot! I forgot something important! Sorry guys but i got to go." She began running to the same place she met the elf to give her report.

"So what do we do now? Continue to see the date or just go do our thing?" Asked Chung to both of them, Ara and Eun wanted to see the date of course but Elsword intervened.

"Lets leave them alone. Its best to know when to leave people alone." Said Elsword while dragging away the fox and the prince. "(Your welcome Add.)" Thought Elsword to himself while smiling.

* * *

Rena's part

After checking if she was followed or not she went back to where she last stood and a cloaked elf with the same armor as her appeared in front of her. She saluted her companion as the other repeated the action.

"Give us your report Rena." The cloaked elf said with authority behind her words.

"The dark lizard man won't bother the village or cause trouble on our order again." Reported Rena to her superior with the utmost respect.

"Very good Rena. Hows the situation with the white haired boy with the metallic objects behind him, what was his name? Add was it? Has the demonic energy on his left eye took his sanity yet?" Her superior asked again with disgust when she said about Add. Rena kept it cool even thought she was enraged.

"Yes his name is Add and no. He's still sane and in control of his actions with that dangerous power of his." Explained Rena giving details for the fellow elf.

"That will suffice for now, for now. If we find anything else concerning on our order we'll inform you. Remember we'll be watching. From shadows we come" Chanted the elf to Rena.

"From shadows we're gone." Finished Rena with the chant before the elf disappeared. "(I guess i should leave Add alone with her, go for it Aisha.)" She thought before heading back to the inn.

* * *

Add and Aisha's part

Once Add and Aisha reached the place Add told her about the sundae they took their seat and waited for the service to come.

"Welcome to Frosty and Spicy shop! What can i get you two?" Said a familiar dark lizard man to the pair.

"Hey your that lizard man that I fought! How are you?" Asked Add seeing that he didn't got arrested.

"Oh I've been swell! Since you broke that spell my brothers came back to their senses and now we own this shop. Thank you very much for all of your help!" Bowed the reptile to Add with appreciation behind his actions.

"Don't mention it, can we get two sundaes?" Add ordered the lizard man that caught his order.

"Two sundaes coming right up! Their on the house." He announced when walking back to the shop to make the sundae.

"Was that the lizard man you fought on you own? He looks really tough." Remarked Aisha seeing the dual blades on the reptiles waist.

"He was tough, but now hes on the village side when the time is needed." Said Add to her when he appeared with the sundaes on a plate.

"Here you go. Two sundaes on the house, have a good taste." He said his words then returned back to the shop.

Once Add and Aisha took a spoon from their sundae they could feel the coldness from the outside and the burning spice inside of its outer shell. Individually they are terrible but together they make a wondrous mix of both fire and ice.

"So delicious!" Said Aisha while putting her hands on her face with a pleased expression.

"It really is, they must have very good feedback with this dessert." Said Add while eating his sundae and looking at Aisha eat hers. She noticed his staring and a faint pink line could be seen on her face.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked Add while trying to avoid his gaze.

"There is actually is something on it, your cuteness." He said with a warm smile towards her. She was caught off guard from his complement and she seemed to struggle with something that looked invisible in front of her before calming down.

"T-thank you." She said quietly but enough to be audible to him, then presenting a cute smile to Add.

The rest of the day Add and Aisha just hanged with each other learning things about each other didn't know before like Add knew how to play a little bit with the guitar thanks to his mother and that Aisha could sing and dance better than a regular person. When dusk was arriving they went back to the inn.

"Hey guys, how was your date?" Asked Rena with some giggles along the way. Aisha felt embarrassed while blushing a little bit Add on the other hand just smiled.

"It was really pleasant, we got to know somethings we both didn't know." He said while looking at Aisha, he then looked at the gang in front. "Don't think i didn't noticed that you guys were following us." Pointed him out while they were only avoiding his stare except Ara.

"I wish we could of gone with Add." Bluntly said Eun while sulking making Ara sulk too since they are now one.

"You could go on a date with Elsword or Chung you know." Said Rena to the fox making her hiss a bit.

"But they aren't interesting!"

"Ouch... That hurt." Said Chung feeling offended from the insult.

"Sorry Chung, when Eun is like that she just says what in her mind." Apologized Ara to his friend.

"I know... But still that hurts." Continued Chung until Add grabbed him and led him threw the hallway.

"I'll be borrowing him for a moment."

"What was that for Add?" Asked Chung confused by the random action of his companion.

"You can try hiding it but i know what you feel man. You like Ara don't you?" Asked Add making the blue prince blush and look a the wall on his left.

"H-how did you know? I never told you or anyone how i felt."

"I had a hunch about it, the way you look at her when nobody is noticing, the way you care about her being when she is hurt and here's the catch when she looks at me i can see jealously on your eyes." Pointed Add making Chung drop his head in defeat.

"I forgot how observant you were... Yeah i like her, a lot. But i can't seem to tell her how i feel or to make her notice me." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Want an opinion? Never give up. If you do then your feelings aren't true." Add said while putting his hand on his shoulder. "I can't help you that much since i can't control peoples emotions, but you have my support my friend. Remember that." He then turned around and headed back to the gang leaving a stunned prince to which smiled after.

"Thanks Add, you don't know how much I'm thankful." He said while receiving a wave from the back of Add's hand.

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter, some... pain issues slowed down the process of writing and thinking straight. I basically made a chapter for mainly Add and Aisha, hope this isn't a problem for you guys.**

**Next chapter I'll do the same as the dungeons one and two in which it will be a two in one chapter. As always leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	32. Bethma arc: Recruiting and suspense

**I don't own Elsword only the story. Thank you ThiefofStealth and EagleShire for following and putting the story on your favorites, hope you can continue to enjoy the story as I'm enjoying making it.**

**This is going to be a long one believe me.**

* * *

After the little chat between Chung and Add they returned to the living room chatting casually with the rest of the gang. Of course they questioned Add's actions from before, but he dismissed them saying 'its between just me and Chung'.

"(Maybe i should tell them now the last part.)" He thought for himself deciding whenever or not to tell them. "(Might as well finish or they'll never know.)" He finished his thought process while listening to Rena's gossiping.

"...For some reason Stella yelled at Chacha saying 'He liked it' and such." She ended her rambling giving Add the moment that he was waiting for.

"Hey guys er... I think I can tell you guys the last part." He said while scratching the back of his head. The gang simply gave him the attention he didn't needed it.

"If its too painful you don't need to tell us." Said Aisha worried about him while curious about the last part of his back story.

"Its not painful its just... A change for the mind." He said with little caring for the recalling of the last part.

"Well letting it out might help your mind, even if its only a little bit." Said Elsword which startled the gang for his sudden wisdom.

"Conwell?" Asked Add in a monotone voice.

"Nope, well yeah but only the first part." He said while looking to the side.

"Elsword showing care? I never thought the day would come." Said Chung embarrassing him, the gang gave a small chuckle to his annoyed reaction.

"Where did i left of... Oh yes! I stopped when i fell. I was certain that i would die from the fall, but fate likes to play with me. Instead of dying I was alive, but trapped as well. Once i got on my feet I began to look for a way out of what seem like a library with offline nasod robots around the place, every hallway i took traced me back to the center of the timeless library." He said remembering the desperation of finding an exit and always returning to the same place.

"I thought that i was going to die there until i found a room filled with rations and a waterfall beside it, cleaner than a crystal and tasty, on that room there were clothes too the same as you all saw me before i took a liking to these." He pointed to his troop like clothes before continuing.

"Food I was good for some years, water wasn't a problem too, so was clothes, escape wasn't available and finally the last one that was a challenge. How to pass the time? I opened the book on the center of the celestial library and read the title 'The history of nasods'." For a split second a dim light could be seen under the eye patch of his. Rena, Elsword and Aisha noticed while Chung and Ara didn't.

"Funny isn't it? The knowledge that killed my family is now on the endless library that i fell, almost like someone was having fun with my misery. So what did i do? I started to read, learn, study the books around me. I learned battle strategies, schematics to build nasod weapons, learn the story of their species and finally how to tune the experiences my father did to me." He raised his right hand as electricity flow through it, normally humans need to have an affinity to electricity but in Add's case the experiences he went through gave him this artificial affinity.

"For eight years i read the same books, i read them so many times they were worn out, my food stash was getting so low that I think it could only go for about three days tops if i cut down on some extras, the waterfall was running dry too. All that was good was the clothes and the library. I looked up, the only way out, i had two choices now: either I stay put and starve to death or I make myself something to help me climb." He remembered the madness that he had to endure and the pain of reading the books so many times.

"I went to the book that contained schematics and began looking for something to help me climb, no dice on its part, the same with the rest of the schematic books. If none of the books held what i wanted then i would make it. I began taking parts from the deactivated nasods and made my very own schematic, the dynamo." He pointed to his first one, the one from the farthest on the right.

"After I made it and calibrated to myself i tested if I could fly, turns out i couldn't even go an inch up. It hit me then, if one isn't enough then more is needed. I took some extra parts from the robots and started to make five more dynamos, then out of nowhere rumble started to fall somewhere on the library. I was running out of time so i began to double time it, I quickly made the five new dynamos and calibrated them. Took me twenty pressurized minutes to make them good enough before the library started to destroy itself." Add stopped reminiscing those staggering moments, the gang could feel the pressure too.

"I couldn't wait anymore so I jumped and the six dynamos made a magnetic board for me to stand. I was flying past rumble trying to crush me and take away my life, with one last push before the exit was closed for good I was out. For the first time in eight long agonizing years of solitude, pain and almost madness I breathed the clean fresh air of the outside world. Of course before i would leave my death trap and my home I said my thanks for taking care of me, for a second i thought i could hear a 'your welcome' from the wind that passed through me."

"I went down and found a road, so much changed like the war between the nasods never happened. I followed the road and found a sign saying Ruben village, at least i could get my bearings from the village until i hear some sounds coming from the bushes. And from there on out you know the rest." Ended Add with a smile towards the gang, they returned the smile as they nodded.

"Wait you never told us how in eight years passed seven hundred years." Said Chung to Add with a confused look.

"The library slowed down time from the inside, so instead of me feeling seven hundred years old only eight years passed." Explained Add to the confused Chung.

"Did it help getting that off your mind?" Asked Elsword with a plain expression.

"Yeah, big time." Responded Add releasing a relieving sigh.

"We better head to bed, I'm beat from today." Yawned Rena afterwards as she was heading for her room.

"I agree to that, what about you guys?" Asked Elsword to them only receiving a nod of confirmation. "Night then." He left with his hands behind his head.

Add and Aisha entered their room, both weren't that tired but sleep was welcome to enter them.

"I think its better for you to sleep on the bed. I'l-"

"You can sleep with me." Interrupted Aisha to Add which caught him off guard, she seemed to blush when she said that.

"You sure? I mean you probably could sleep better without me around." Asked Add only to get a shake from her head.

"S-sure it will be kinda weird, but i trust you of not doing nothing to me." She said as she was motioning him to enter the bed. "(You didn't sleep yesterday, so maybe with me you can.)" She thought as Add slowly made his way to the bed both would share.

"Last chance, are you sure?" He asked again, this time he didn't get an answer as she was already with him in the bed. She was on top of him with her head resting on his chest. "(Perfect... She can now hear my heart...)"

"Um... Add could you... Hug me until I'm asleep?" She asked the tracer, he fulfilled her request and was now hugging her. "Thank you... Night..." She said between drifts of sleep.

"Night..." He responded while seeing her sleeping face, it looked so peaceful and happy. This made Add give a faint smile before ordering one of his dynamos to turn of the lights.

* * *

Three days passed and there hasn't come any news from Wally's whereabouts on the village. Without the intel the gang just passed their days with a small routine, on mornings they would jog around the village to warm up and begin training until lunchtime, after lunch they would do their thing. Stella for some reason kept her eye on Add the whole time, it didn't bothered that much to Add. He decided to make some conversation with her.

"Hey Stella, any news on Wally yet?" He asked only to get a shake from her head.

"Still no luck I'm afraid and the villagers scouted everywhere." She said with a disappointed look, Add then putted a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll turn up sooner or later." He encouraged, normally she would punch any guy that touched her but to Add he was an exception.

"Thanks for the encouragement, I needed that for these last days." She said with a tired sigh escaping her, this made Add's eyebrow lift.

"Something on your mind? Telling us might help you." He said clearly seeing some stress around her, she gave a small smile to him in appreciation.

"Its the villagers... They said that they couldn't sleep these last days since you guys arrived. Odd isn't it?" She said to him while making him realize something.

"(Richian never reported? Even with so many complains he doesn't tell Stella? Somethings up now.)" He thinks before focusing his attention to Stella. "Stella has Richian told you anything about his mine or something like that?"

"Hmm... I think he did saying that his mine was making odd mechanical noises from the villagers words, I think its just the drills that are mining." She said only to get Add's head to shake.

"Through the days I've been here i saw no drills or anything mechanical around this village, and if i remember..." After the sudden realization Add facepalmed himself for not getting it right off the bat. "(Wally can make man-made nasods to do his dirty work...)"

"Why did you hit yourself?" She asked after the sudden motion on his part.

"I know where Wally is now, I'm going to call the gang." He said while contacting every member. "I want you guys to come to Richian's store now, we found Wally." After the word Wally was said everyone turned off the communication device and booked towards Richian's store.

"Wait I'm confused why are we going to Richian's place?" Stella asked trying to grasp the situation.

"Wally can make man-made nasods, so if my theory is correct then he should be in the one place no one has ever searched. Richie's mine." Explained Add to the sheriff, she at first thought he was crazy but after some careful thinking it was plausible.

"Why Richie's mine?" She asked to him to get it cleared.

"When did Wally appeared?" He asked her.

"Around five days ago why?"

"When did the complains started and where?"

"The complaints started five days ago... On Richie's mine!" She now got it, Add must of gotten information around the village before coming up with the theory. Soon they arrived at Richian's store.

"Stella! Good thing your here, this red head keeps asking me about a Wally guy is and i don't know anything." Said Richian afraid of Elsword.

"He's hiding him! Add get him!" Ordered Elsword to his companion only to get a shake from his head.

"Richian doesn't know about Wally, he knows the way to his mine though." Said Add while gesturing Richian to come closer. "Can you show us the way to your mine? I'm sure that Wally is in there stealing the ores and materials to make more man-made nasods." Explained Add to everyone, Richian was the first to say something.

"Oh thank you! You don't know how grateful I am to you! Finally the complains will stop and my problem will be solved." He said with a sigh of relief at the end. "Please follow me."

Richian lead the way for the gang and Stella towards the mine that was passed down from his father, the mine was pretty big from the outside, further inspection made the outside showed some movement by the tracks on the floor.

"This is Richie's mine, the mine my father passed down to me." Explained Richian with some pride behind his words.

"You better stay away from this place with Richian Stella, this can become dangerous." Warned Add to the both of them, they nodded in agreement before waiting for Elsword to give the order.

"Alright guys! Lets go get Wally and the El shard back!" Shouted Elsword before running up ahead, the gang soon followed behind him. Stella kept her eye on Add's back before it faded to darkness.

"Don't worry Stella, that pretty boy won't die just like that." He said while putting his hand on her shoulder, big mistake as she punched him.

* * *

Inside the mine

The gang followed Elsword close by around the mine, everything was quiet for a few seconds before the sound of drilling was heard up ahead.

"Alright lets see what our first enemy looks like!" Said Elsword with excitement on his words. Up ahead they saw sparks and debris getting destroyed by a nasod with a drill attached to his right arm, once it saw the gang he called his pal that was hovering close by to him.

"Rena support fire, Elsword destroy that nasod." Said Add to the both of them, they followed his orders and the nasod was heavily damaged.

"*Bleep*bleep* Nasod healer, repair." Said the damaged nasod to his hovering pal, with a wave that came from its core it repaired most of the damage done to his companion.

"(It can heal and repair the others? Maybe I can reprogram it to aid us.)" Thought Add while watching Elsword taking care of the miner nasod.

"Now its your turn." Said Elsword walking with his sword to the hovering nasod, for a few moments it looked like it was shaking out of fear.

"Wait Elsword." Add called out while coming close to the machine.

"Why did you stop me Add? Its our enemy, we should destroy it." He said while giving Add a confused look completely oblivious to the shaking machine.

"An enemy that can't attack." Responded Add while gently putting his finger on the core of the machine accessing the codes of the machine. "We can use it to our advantage, if it can't attack then it can assist us with its healing abilities." Finishing the re-coding the machine went by Add's side before speaking.

"Master Add what are your orders?" It asked to its new master.

"You are to use your healing abilities to help our wounded friends. Dynamos share your learning codes to it." He ordered his creation, copying the learning codes on them to it made it began to develop its own personality slowly.

"Are you sure this is for the best Add?" Asked Chung not too keen with his decision.

"We need all the help we can get, so I've made up my mind to re-code everyone of the nasod healers in the mine to be on our side." Announced Add to the gang, they didn't question his decision of only the healers.

"How are you going to keep them stored?" Asked Elsword looking at the nasod that he nearly destroyed.

"I can make a storage space between time and space, it can hold around eight of them so don't worry about it." Explained Add while gesturing them to continue their way inside the mine.

While running they didn't saw the red laser line that passed on their legs, thus sounding the alarm and making their presence known throughout the mine. Soon every machine was now pouring through the multiple tunnels of the mine to dispatch the intruders.

"Remember guys destroy only the guys that don't look like this nasod healer, if you think that there wasn't any choice left then destroy them. I'll repair them later." Warned Add to them, the nasod healer by his side understood his intentions so it kept quiet.

"Well if it isn't the pest since last time... Nasods delay them before I can escape!" Yelled a voice through a camera on the left side of the wall they were.

"Wally! You won't get away!" Yelled Elsword before the camera retracted from its designated place.

"Everyone lets deal with them fast or we'll lose track of Wally!" Yelled Add while rushing an excavator like nasod with his fist coursing electricity. The gang soon followed him and the battle between time began.

"Sword Fall!" Shouted Elsword summoning four big Conwell's and makes them rain on the ground in front of him instantly destroying two nasod excavator D-2 and a nasod transporter in the process before rushing on a lonely nasod miner.

"Cyclone!" Shouted Aisha summoning a cyclone in front of her that continues forward getting a group of 4 enemies, all nasod miners, before Add appeared out of nowhere.

"Pulse Cannon!" He shouted making eight electric blasts circle around the cyclone making the once wind based cyclone an electric wind based one with purple electricity flow around it, it made its own magnetic pull making three more enemies get devastated before the cyclone ended.

"Nice one Add!" Yelled Chung while preparing his shot. "Scare Chase!" He shouted making a single cannonball homing to the nearest enemy, that enemy was in a group of nasod excavator D-3 an upgraded version of the D-2, they all suffered major damage.

"Fall!" Shouted Ara behind Chung attacking the enemies several times using spirit energy before throwing them on the ground.

"Ara behind you!" Yelled Chung seeing a nasod miner inches away from attacking Ara on her back, out of instincts Chung shoved Ara away taking the blow for her. "Gah!" He yelled in pain since he took the attack on the stomach.

"Chung! Why you little!" Said Ara clearly angry to what her friend just suffered before directing her attention to the culprit. She just stabbed her spear on the shoulder of the nasod driller making its drill arm cease function, without a weapon on hand he took the next blow that took its life.

"Nasod healer go heal Chung!" Ordered Add while dealing with two other drillers and a nasod healer.

"Yes master Add!" It said with a more feminine tone that a mechanical one towards Chung.

"(Its personality voice is of a female type? Wonder where it got that idea. Argh! Focus on the task on hand!)" Thought Add to himself before dodging a drill that was going straight to his head.

"Commencing healing process." Said Add's nasod healer before releasing waves of healing waves to Chung, each wave took the pain and the wound of Chung.

"Wow... Guess Add was counting on this for later." Said Chung feeling a lot better after the last wave it him.

"Chung are you all better?" Asked Ara concerned for her friend, he just gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm as good as when we entered the mine, thanks to this guy." Pointed Chung to the healer that simulated a nod by tilting its body forward before returning to Add's side.

"Thorn Vine Trap!" Shouted Rena shooting a trap on the ground that grew into sharp vines in a wide range, the initial blow flinched 3 groups of nasods that consisted of two nasod healers in each one, overtime the vines would damage the machines before being deactivated of accumulate damage.

"Got you now!" Yelled Add quickly reprogramming a healer to join them, the group that consisted of a miner and two excavators D-2 didn't seem pleased by the sudden change.

"*Bleep* Destroy intruders!" Yelled the enraged miner before being rammed by a bigger version of an excavator D-3 with two large drills on both its arms.

"Guess your in charge of the miners." Said Add before the nasod driller cleaned the rest of the dirt with both drills. "Your lucky i don't have time to get your codes, I need to reprogram the rest of the healers." He said while teleporting himself to the next group touching another healer to begin reprogramming it.

The battle kept going and going, every time someone was hurt a healer would just go the a member and heal them before returning to Add. They were avoiding the big nasod driller that didn't stop throwing dynamite at the gang from a distance, although once Add finally reprogrammed the final eight nasod healer he looked at the gang.

"Alright guys I got enough! Lets get the big guy!" Yelled Add making them smirk as they can now go all out without any worries.

"Evoke!" Rena shouted while slashing downward with her Erendil afterwards she summons a vortex of wind that explodes upon contact. "Chung your turn!"

"Big Bang Steam!" Shouted Chung leaping up on the air close to the slightly damaged driller and makes a small explosion. He then releases in each hand four grenades all in which hits and detonates making massive damage on the enemy. "Ara finish him!"

"Spell: Aerial Blades!" Shouted Ara summoning spirit blades around her, spinning around in one direction she damages the nearly defeated nasod. She then span around the other direction successfully deactivating the leader of the mine.

"No time to party, we need to catch Wally!" Yelled Elsword to the gang making their adrenaline levels go down.

"Go on ahead, I need to get some parts from the damaged healers." Said Add to the gang picking up a broken healer and taking the undamaged parts.

"I'll stay with Add if they decide to ambush him, go get Wally!" Said Aisha to the gang, they nodded as they made haste towards the door that would lead to the docking area.

* * *

Add and Aisha

Add was still scavenging for undamaged parts with Aisha near him, his dynamos and other nasod healers helped him out with the search.

"You could of gone with them you know." Said Add to the distracted magician while pulling a small shard of el from the damaged nasod.

"And leave you open to an ambush? I don't think so." She said while waiving her finger around.

"Those guys weren't even that tough, I could of dispatch an ambush easily with their poor quality." Retorted Add back, his nasod healers heard what he said. "Sorry but its true, all of you need to be upgraded. I'm amazed you can still function well enough to heal, but once I'm done you'll function for the better. None of your memories will be altered I promise."

"*Bleep* As you wish master." Responded the healer that was close by Add, for some reason it became somewhat attached to him.

"I'm amazed that they can just turn on Wally like that." Said Aisha impressed of Add's quick reprogramming.

"I only offered them the choice, either they come with me and live a better life or to go back to their old master and be treated like a tool." Said Add to the magician surprising her. "I never reprogrammed them or changed their codes."

"So they chose to fight Wally? He must of treated them really badly." Said Aisha with a sad expression to the machines.

"Master Add was kind enough to let us live and gave us the choice to live better, that is enough for us since our old master wasn't kind in the slightest." Responded the healer close to Add again.

"This should be enough, everyone enter this portal. When i need you I'll open the portal again." Ordered Add as one by one the healers entered the space that Add created that was ideal for them, the last one hesitated from entering the portal. "Don't worry I won't treat you guys like tools, I promise." Said Add before the healer decided to enter.

"Add we need to go help them." Said Aisha to him worried about the rest of the gang.

"I'll make a portal near them, that way we aren't in the way." Said Add opening a dimensional portal towards the on going battle.

* * *

The rest of the gang

After they were separated from Add and Aisha the gang kept hacking and slashing throughout the place from all the machines around them.

"They are so persistent!" Said Rena getting annoyed of the constant bombardment of nasods from the dock area.

"Don't falter! We are close to Wally!" Encouraged Elsword to the gang, lifting their spirits knowing they are close to their target.

"They shouldn't be here! What happened to the nasod driller!?" Said Wally from afar seeing the many offline signs on top of map he had. "They beat them all!? Grr... This isn't good, i need to leave now." Said Wally lifting a fake wall revealing a large airship.

"Holy El! That's a big ship!" Said Chung stunned by the large scaled ship.

"Wally No. 8 MK2 finish them off!" Ordered Wally revealing a more sturdy Wally No. 8 with more armor and more nasod feel.

"*Beep* Roger master, initiating intruders elimination." Said the large robot hovering towards the gang.

"Wally you won't get away!" Yelled Elsword to the old man.

"I think i just got." He responded as he was slowly walking towards the airship, out of nowhere Add and Aisha appeared behind the gang.

"Sorry for taking so long, is that Wally No. 8?" Asked Add looking at the robot that was hovering someways from them.

"Yeah but Wally upgraded it, its now called MK2 at the end." Said Elsword gripping tightly on the hilt of Conwell.

"The lack of originality is real." Joked Add revealing some tension around the gang from their upgraded enemy. "Anyway he just gave him more armor so i wouldn't say an upgrade, he's still the same useless robot that we fought before." He finished with electricity sparking around his fists.

"*Beep* Useless? Incorrect, you humans are useless." Barked Wally No. 8 back before landing down.

"Everyone Charge!" Yelled Elsword charging ahead to attack first. "Add Void Strike!"

"Got it!" Said Add while Elsword made a black hole with a swing with Conwell. "Void..." Shouted Add making a Void Impact fusing with the black hole that Elsword created making the once blueish Void into an eternal darkness of time.

"Strike!" Finished Elsword giving the last slash of their combined abilities heavily damaging the robot with a visible diagonal slash from its shoulder to its chest where its core is exposed. That still isn't enough to destroy it.

"Chung Ara now!" Yelled Add to the next duo to attack.

"Lunatic..." Started Ara while activating her skill Spell: Storm, unleashing a storm multiply hitting the wound that Elsword made with Add before passing through the machine.

"Storm!" Ended Chung leaping onto of the nearly destroyed nasod activating his skill Lunatic Fury, unleashing all cannonballs straight at the center of the core completely making a hole through the huge body of the limp nasod.

"Like i said useless." Said Add after touching the eye of the destroyed nasod where the codes were stored like last time, the codes were actually way better than before. "(Guess this is the reason why the old codes started to corrupt, it was only a prototype.)"

Suddenly the whole mine started to rumble and tremble aggressively, the gang looked up and saw that the airship was about to lift off as a opening was clearly visible on the top of the mountain.

"Shit! Everyone hurry and get on board!" Yelled Add barely audible to the gang as the sound of the engines and the echo of the mine muffled any words from him.

They started to run the set of stairs that Wally was before and saw that the hatch to enter the airship was already closed, there seemed be a platform for the machines to continue to work that Add was able to see.

"Jump there!" Yelled Add while pointing the platform with the workers on. Elsword didn't even think and jumped straight through the moving platform with Ara behind him. They made it safely but the airship was gaining speed and they couldn't catch the platform anymore, the walkway that the rest of the gang was running was about to end so Add opened a dimensional gate to the transmitter Elsword had.

* * *

"Hey get off me!" Yelled Elsword as the rest of the gang bumped on him since Add didn't had enough time to calculate a little back from Elsword.

"Sorry Elsword, I didn't had any choice." Apologized Add after getting back up on his feet, the rest soon apologized too before getting attacked by the workers.

"What the... An enhanced nasod miner? So he brought with him the big guns." Said Add to the gang, not that they weren't expecting an easy way.

"Wally must be on the control bridge, lets deal with these workers before we charge ahead." Said Chung to the gang before facing two nasod bees and four nasod miners.

The bees were a problem since the turret on their stinger kept shooting the gang relentlessly while the miners were very aggressive not caring if they got shot by the bees or not.

"Void field!" Shouted Add standing in the middle of the six nasods rising the developed space in a wide range deactivating them in an instant. "We can't dilly dally here, we need to catch that bastard." Said Add while running towards the corridor that was filled with the workers.

"He's right, lets go!" Said Elsword following Add close by, throughout the way they would either deactivate the nasods or just throw them overboard before the hallway closed on them.

"As if i didn't make changes on this airship, now stay there and enjoy the ride to Altera." Announced Wally through the same camera that was on the mine.

"So he is going to try finding the Altera core!" Said Add gritting his teeth, the other gang members were looking at each other not understanding the situation.

"What's the Altera core?" Asked Elsword to Add, of course being Elsword Add explained what it is.

"Altera core is a core that holds all the codes of the nasods and all schematics for future projects, if Wally gets his hands on the core we are going to face another nasod war again." The last part made their eyes widen, the last war ended with so many casuals and pain that the world seemed to cry.

"Don't worry, with us around he won't go anywhere." Comforted Rena to Add making him ease up even if it was only a little bit.

"*Slash*Slash* Damn this wall is hard." Said Elsword trying to slash the wall that stopped them.

"That won't work Elsword, its made of a highly resistant metal that's stronger than your sword." Said Add while examining the area for a way out, he then noticed that the large chains that were on the side it could go around the wall and possibly the upper level. "Here goes nothing!" Said Add after jumping on top of the chains and started running against the wind and the trembling chains.

"Add!" Yelled the gang knowing that that was a madman's death wish. He just kept going and going until he reached the other side.

"Guys just go for it! I'll go on ahead!" Yelled Add after he finished his encouragement and continued his way. Until he saw on the side an escape pod. "Your going to try and flee out of here huh?" Said Add out loud to himself enveloping his fist with electricity. "I don't think so you bastard." With that one punch he destroyed the escape pod that was designated for Wally.

"Hold on Add!" Yelled Elsword from behind him with the gang, they either were shaking or just adrenaline filled.

"See? It wasn't that hard now was it?" Asked Add only getting glares from their part. "Hey you passed the chains, or you could of just asked Aisha to teleport yourselves up here." The revelation just made them mentally face palm themselves, but nevertheless got them pumped for the enemies surrounding them.

"We'll punish you later Add, right now lets take care of them." Said Rena positioning her bow on the nasod bees.

"Mortal Blow!" Shouted Elsword rapidly smashing his sword on the ground causing sheets of metal shooting up on three nasod excavator SD-3, since sheets of metal are stronger than rocks they were caused more damage than they thought so they were deactivated.

"Carpet Bombing!" Shouted Chung throwing a flare while wave after wave of rockets it the enemies avoiding the airship. "Lets go!" Said Chung growing annoyed to always have to stop and fight an enemy.

"Well that was a good outburst..." Said Add sweat dropping on Chung's little rocket show, he then began running behind the gang noticing they have scratch marks and such. "Hey guys stop for a second." Said Add making them look behind them.

"What Add? We're already so close to Wally." Said Elsword getting too excited for his good.

"We should heal, remember that robot he was flying? We don't know what it can do so we need to be in good health." Warned Add while opening the portal for the nasod healers to help them. "Hey can you guys heal us? We are kinda wounded." Asked Add to the allied nasods.

"Yes master we will at once." Said the nasod healer that ran towards him.

"Thanks." Said Add while giving the allied forces a warm smile, they began healing everyone back to tip top shape.

"That was a good call there for recruiting the healers Add, I think I can defeat Wally all by myself now!" Said Elsword full of excitement and invigorated.

"Healing process done, are we to return again to the strange place?" Asked again the nasod with the female voice instead of its mechanical one.

"For now yes, once we are done with this airship you don't need to stay there anymore." Comforted Add to the machine before opening again the portal were they entered again.

"Are we ready?" Asked Elsword only to get a nod from the others. "Then lets go!" He charged first to an open area where Wally was standing.

"Tch... Good for nothing pieces of scrap, couldn't even take care of you flies." Said Wally annoyed while brushing his mustache. "Whatever, Wally No. 9 finish these rats!" Yelled Wally while walking away to the steering wheel, the blue large robot with armor fit for a three store brute appeared from below the deck.

"Everyone attack him with everything you got!" Yelled Add while rushing with his fists coursing violet electricity. "Electron barrage!" Yelled Add giving the armored robot the beating of its lifetime, or so it would seem since very little damage was inflicted.

"Super Nova!" Shouted Aisha gathering mana and releasing it in a giant sphere were time is accelerated with the sphere spinning in rapid secession giving notable damage on the giant.

"*Beep*Thruster Explosion." Said the robot extending its arms shooting two blue bursts of energy from its hands damaging both Chung and Ara in the process while only grazing Rena.

"Crazy shot!" Shouted Rena shooting a concentrated spherical arrow blast that hits the giant, after a few moments the arrow exploded and the giant was now on the ropes.

"Double Slash!" Shouted Elsword giving a stunned slash on the blue oiled coated giant then the final slash which made the armor be cut and be out of order.

"Nice one Elsword!" Said Aisha that was close to the the limp body of the giant when she said that, Add quickly saw a bright red light that was once from the giant.

"Seal of time!" Shouted Add enveloping the party members around the area with a blue glow while a clock was summoned. "Aisha get out of the way!" Yelled Add before he saw the blade go through her chest with blood coming out.

"Eh?" She said before noticing the blade that passed through her, she then was savagely thrown up before a laser cut her in half.

"AISHA!" Yelled the gang seeing the bloody corpse of their comrade.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled Add as he enveloped his entire body with electricity, he already saw death with his family he didn't need this. "STARDUST SHOWER!" He shouted entering a dimensional gate and making a larger one open over the armor less Wally No. 9. "CONQUEROR!" He shouted from the gate as a chain of electricity grabbed the enemy making all the dispersed shots of stardust shower become pinpoint accurate as a the barrage kept hitting the nasod mercilessly before being dragged up a little bit before being rammed with the biggest condescend space sphere Add found and exploded on impact.

"Wow... Add's pissed." Said Eun shocked of the display that Add was showing. The nasod was pretty much trashed with only its head and torso still intact, the blades on its hands disappeared completely from the barrage and the legs were chopped from the chain of electricity.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Yelled Add still with rage shown on his expression as he kept punching the head of the nasod with his nasod armor, after the head was completely crushed he passed a fist all the way to the core and took it out as oil was leaking out from the once glory filled nasod of Wally.

"Look at Aisha!" Yelled Elsword as Aisha's body began to blur until it came back to her normal self only slightly damaged.

"Wh-what happened?" Asked Aisha surprised from the blood and the looks of the gang.

"You died." Responded Add walking towards the gang stained with oil while his dynamos began cleaning his clothes. "I used Seal of time before you were killed so you get to live again." Explained Add to the confused Aisha before she went and hugged him.

"You saved me again." She said happily with only a tear falling as the fear of having died from before. Suddenly explosions were coming from the ship.

"What happened!?" Yelled Elsword as the explosions didn't stop.

"Look over there!" Said Rena while pointing to the airship on the distance, where a raven haired man was pointing a claw like arm to the ship they were firing off rockets after rockets, on the other hand there was the El shard that Wally had.

"What!? He has the El shard!?" Yelled Elsword while pointing to the El shard.

"I think we have bigger problems than that!" Yelled Add as the ship was falling down slowly.

The ship then steeply began to increase in speed and since the only escape pod was destroyed so they couldn't escape from the ship, as they were now free falling down the sky onto what seemed like a floating island.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Yelled Chung as he didn't want to die, the rest soon joined him except Add.

"(I only have enough energy for five teleports because of that battle...)" He thought to himself, he forgot to refill his tubes with the substance. "Hey guys..." Add started as they now focused their attention on him. "See you guys around." He finished as he ordered his dynamos to touch them.

"Add what do yo-... No..." Said Elsword while the rest of the gang except Add were enveloped with a strange light. "Add don-" He was then teleported mid sentence.

"Add!" The rest of the gang yelled as they were also teleported to Adel with Elsword, since they were closer to the island.

"Master the chances of surviving the fall are of 30% with the debris from the ship above of us 4.03%." Said his dynamos to him after the calculations.

"I guess i need to trust myself to survive again." He said with a smirk before the countdown of colliding with the floor began.

"3." Getting close.

"2." Getting really close now.

"1." This is going to hurt, a lot.

*THUD* That night the island had a light show with the explosions that the fallen airship was doing.

* * *

**Bethma if finally finished, next chapter will be the start of Altera arc. This goddamn chapter took the entire day for me to finish and to double check for any errors, in a way it was a bitch but a bitch I'm proud of. We already passed the milestone of 8000 views, holy crap you guys are awesome!**

**Note that Add didn't die, no the story isn't over since i already announced to people and gave its of doing all the way to the Lanox with all characters and... Better not spill all the beans since its going to be a surprise. Also the reason why i thought getting nasods to side with Add its because I'm planning to do a metal gear solid big boss thing.**

**As always leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	33. Altera arc: Survival and beginning

**I don't own the characters only the story. Thank you (The Deserter Anger) for following the story, hope you continue to enjoying the story as I'm enjoying making it.**

* * *

"-'t do it!" Finished Elsword without realizing that he was already teleported and beside Adel, the rest of the gang except Add appeared short after.

"Who are you people, pong?" Asked Adel surprised of the sudden appearance of the gang, Elsword looked at the mole like creature before ordering the gang.

"Guys we need to save Add!" Said Elsword afraid that they lost him.

"Did you just said Add pong?" Asked Adel now concern after hearing his friends name being mentioned. From above all the village could feel and hear the explosions that the airship was making confirming its disastrous crashing.

"Oh no..." Said Aisha falling to her knees with a blank stare, she feared the worse happened to the person she held deep feelings to.

"Attention everyone pong! I want a search team of four ponggos to go above and see what happened up above pong! Also should you find anyone up there you are to bring him here with the utmost importance!" Yelled Adel to a microphone to which made his voice reach every single ponggo in the village, immediately four ponggos rushed upwards a pathway they created.

"We'll join them!" Yelled Chung to Adel, Elsword was in the same page as him but Adel just shook his head.

"Its best if all of you stay here, all of you seem too tired and wounded to even help the search." Explained Adel to the gang despite their arguments. "Now tell me, who are you people and how do you know Add?" Asked Adel again to the gang, it would be sometime before the search would return so a little story couldn't hurt.

* * *

Add's P.O.V

"Ugh..." I whined to the pain i could feel all over my body, falling from more than 200 meters would do that to a person even killing him.

I opened my right eye since the left part of my face was on the ground so i couldn't really see anything, I looked around and saw pieces of the ship everywhere, no sign of Wally so he can either be buried and dead or he somehow escaped alive.

I needed to make sure that my body still works so lets see. Right hand seems fine, right leg confirmed too, left hand as a tickle feeling for some reason, the same with the left leg. After looking at my right part of my body I used my right arm to lift my body after taking off my eye patch. Once i looked to my left I saw the damage.

"This isn't good..." I said seeing a puddle of blood on my buried left hand and foot, so the tickle feeling was that it was so wounded that it tickles now or is it burning? Right now i don't know the difference.

*Creak*

"Huh...?" I turned looked over my back where that creaking sound came from, to my horror a large tower of scrap metal seemed to be tilting towards my direction. If I stay here any longer than i should I'll be dead for sure. "Need... to..." I said to myself as i tried to release my buried members to no avail.

"Mmmmm-master..." Said my dynamos, their voice seemed drained as the energy used on that nasod surely took their part of the toll too. They even looked damaged too.

"Dynamos... What's wrong? Status report." I ordered and after a second or two a hologram was displaying their condition like they were afraid to tell me something. They were right about that, they were fine all around with only less power than usual my status though was that my left hand and foot were beyond wounded. The bone plus some flesh was all that was left connecting my hand to my arm.

*Creaaaaak*

I'm running out of time, everything in my body is telling me to get the fuck out of there. "Dammit..." I cursed myself since i had to do it to live. "Dynamos... Cut them off." For a second they hesitated to my command, their personalities are becoming more human like since only doctors could perform this without hesitation.

"This will hurt." All six of them said at the same time, like i already didn't know that. The operation took only 20 seconds, but in those twenty seconds it felt like two hours since i just amputated my limbs without anything to ease the pain so i screamed as blood poured out, as bone was being cut and finally as the remaining dead flesh was finally removed.

"Grr! Fuck!" I greeted my teeth as to the pain, my dynamos were too weak after the operation since they were already low as they were, i couldn't use them as an escape route. I began crawling with my two good members out of the way of the tower of scrap, not a moment too soon it feel down on my own blood and amputated members.

"M-m-master we need to go to that tree and release the healers to heal you." Advised my dynamos, they were concern about my health since I'm shacking and had a pale face due to blood loss and pain. I crawled myself to the tree they pointed out despite my body starting to shutdown on me.

"Open the portal..." I said weakly to them, in a matter of seconds all the healers came out seeing my bloody dirty clothes and my missing limbs.

"Master Add!" The nasod healer with a female voice yelled as it came rushing to my side, it quickly began healing me while the others just watched.

"Heh... Sorry guys for calling you... I know i screwed up big time... But I'm committed to my promises! If all of you want to leave... Go ahead..." I said weakly with a faint smile hiding my pained eyes with my hair.

"I'll never leave you master Add." said the nasod healing me, that's nice of it but I'm feeling my conscious slipping away now. A few seconds after the rest of the healers began healing me too.

"You saved us." "You gave us a new purpose." "You at the last bit of your lifeline decided to release us instead to keep us locked." "We'll never abandon you, our new master." If i could shed a tear for their words i would, but the pain kept them in.

The combined healing of the eight healers created new limbs to me, the concentrated healing energy must of given me the second chance to use a new hand and foot. At first they felt weird yet familiar, right now I'm just overwhelmed with joy and exhausted from the events so I went to sleep in that spot pain freed with my nasod companions.

* * *

Gang's part

An hour has passed after the teleportation that Add did to them, Adel now understood why they said Add's name from before as he was in their gang. Everyone was very apprehensive except for Aisha that didn't said a word and still kept her blank face. Suddenly Adel got a call from the search team that he sent.

"Did you find anything pong?" Adel asked with hopes up that Add was still alive.

"We found someone pong." The voice from the intercom said making everyone look at Adel with new found hope. "But we can't take him away because of the nasods protecting him pong." Finished the voice, Elsword rushed to the intercom that Adel held.

"Let me talk to them! They'll know your friendly!" Yelled Elsword from the intercom, the ponggos came close to the protective nasods that were guarding a white haired boy.

"Talk to them pong." Said the ponggo from the other side afraid of the machines making threatening sounds.

"Dynamos its me Elsword!" Yelled Elsword from the device on the ponggos hand.

"Mister Elsword is that really you?" Asked one of the dynamos closer to the ponggo, but still cautious that this could be a trap.

"Yeah its me, everyone in the gang is fine. How's Add doing?" Asked Elsword concerned about his friend.

"Master Add needs to rest, he just went through an ordeal to survive against death." Explained the dynamo to Elsword.

"Let those ponggos take Add back where we are, you can trust them." He said to the machines, after a little thought process the machines let the ponggos carry Add. They followed them close by just in case they were up to something.

After half an hour they returned back to the gang, the sight on Add was painful to see. His left hand and foot was obviously cut off since his hand and foot were bare, his clothes were stained with dried blood and dirt and finally he was shaking and looked pale on his face.

"Masters condition is stable, but he should rest until hes better as he is suffering from blood loss." Explained the dynamos to the gang and Adel.

"What happened for him to suffer blood loss?" Asked Adel to Add's creations, they explained what happened to them.

"This isn't the first time master fought to survive on his own."

"Yeah.. He told us already." Said Chung as he saw his friend lying down on a transporting bed.

"Take Add to the Inn and let him rest there pong." Instructed Adel to his kind, they followed his orders and carried the sleeping person to the Inn, Aisha followed them close by.

"If it wasn't for that raven haired bastard that shot the ship!" Yelled Elsword with anger while looking at the floor, Adel heard what Elsword said as was mildly scared if it was the same raven haired person that was terrorizing the village.

"Did this raven haired person had a mechanical claw on his left arm?" Questioned Adel to see if it really was him.

"How did you know?" Asked Elsword to the mole like creature, Adel explained that the village was being attacked by that same person that attacked them.

"How shameless of that guy!" Said Chung enraged of the raved head, Ara could only agreed to him except Rena that saw something more on him.

"Either way, all of you should rest pong. All of you deserve it pong." Recommended the old ponggo to the gang, they agreed and went to the Inn Add was resting.

As much as the gang wanted to go and retrive the El shard they couldn't for some reasons such as where was the ebony hair man, the damage they received from Wally's robot and finally their companions condition. Once they arrived at the Inn they rented their rooms and gave a visit to Add. Aisha was beside him on a chair reading a book to keep herself in check while glancing at him from time to time.

"Hey Aisha don't you want to put your stuff away in your room? This isn't really your room." Asked Elsword from the part of Conwell, this was an act to keep her occupied in her room.

"Could you do it for me Elsword? I want to keep watching Add until he wakes up." She said as she read her book, every moment Add did made her lower her book to look at his condition.

"Sure, but you'll own me one." He joked before leaving to ease the mood, Aisha's blank expression faded little by little as she kept watching Add. His nasods were close by monitoring his condition too, from time to time they would scan him for any abnormal condition.

A few hours passed and Add was still sleeping, Aisha was feeling tired and sleepy from always watching him.

"Maybe... He's cold? He hasn't stopped shaking since he came here. I hope he doesn't mind me sleeping with him..." She said weakly as she lied down next to Add, his shaking slowly came to a halt and a peaceful expression came from him. "Let me take off your eye patch..."She said before taking his eye patch for him to sleep better, she drifted to sleep in moments from the tiredness she had.

From behind the door of Add's room the gang were seeing Aisha lying down next to Add, Ara and Rena just awed on the cuteness of the little couple while the guys just smirked to the act.

"Could you all leave master Add and miss Aisha alone? This is their moment." Said one of Add's dynamos to the gang, for a second they yelped before looking at the pointy dynamo.

"Don't scare us like that!" Said Eun to the nasod in a angry tone, the dynamo just brushed it off and created a force field with the rest of the dynamos to obstruct the view of both sides.

"Oh boo! I wanted to see more." Said Rena disappointed for not being able to see more. They soon left the place towards their rooms, tomorrow they would see Add's condition.

* * *

_Dream_

_"Again...?" Said Add as he stared throughout the endless darkness, alone and this time no light appeared to him. "Not showing up huh? That's for the best. I already have my goal so wait for me mother."_

_With that sentence the place was now on a ethereal of white and grey, no darkness only small lights that contain Add's memories. Most of them of his mother and cousins. Only one memory from his father when he actually gave him affection, it was different from the other small lights as it glowed gray, the only one before everything went to shit._

_"Huh... I guess he even gave me some attention before the experiments." He said remembering the smile that he rarely gave him. "What are those?" He said looking at the dark lights bigger than his size._

_After closer inspection they were the horrible memories, Add couldn't see them no matter what so he ran away from the dark light fabrics. Everywhere he ran they appeared from nowhere and followed him, like they were alive._

_"Get away from me!" He yelled turning to the left with his hair in front of his eyes as a way not to see the memories, every time he saw something that resembled the dark outline of the memory he turned until he was cornered._

_The memories then fused together to show the one and only memory he feared the most, the memory of his mothers decapitation._

_"Please no! Stop! Wake me up dammit!" He yelled putting his hands on his head with his knees on the ground, the ethereal white was turning back to darkness with purple lines pulsating through the darkness. "Not this again... Not again dammit!" He gritted his teeth again slowly getting back up._

_The lines began to make their way to Add, he was slowly chuckling to himself like he heard of a little joke, the darkness fully replaced the white and only the memory of his mother was in front of him._

_"Don't worry..." He said softly before the light was flickering on his left eye. "I'll save you... And kill those fuckers!" He finished with a chelsea grin in the end, madness was taking over him bit by bit. "Huh?" He looked to his right and a light entity was beside him._

_This entity was in reality Aisha, she was glowing lightly like she was some sort of escape where the darkness couldn't reach it her only he could. He slowly went to her, his right eye sclera was only a bit dark as if the darkness on his left was spreading to his right one._

_"Aisha... Is that you?" He asked to the being, it responded by hugging him making the space around them back to the ethereal white without the gray._

_"Don't ever leave me again..." She said while looking up with teary eyes, Add was speechless with widened eyes. Few seconds later he hugged the entity with a warm smile._

_"Don't worry... As long as I live i won't leave you, even if madness takes me." He responded to her, all the space began to fade to white, only he and her were there hugging each other in blissful happiness._

* * *

Back to reality

Add wakes up slowly as the sunlight's hit his eyes, he looked at the cursed window on his left that was open with some annoyance. He then looked at the right to see Aisha sleeping soundly in her sleep, he couldn't help but to smile at the scene before him.

"Master Add you've awaken." Said a the nasod healer with a females voice, the tone sounded of pure joy with her actions of a small dance while hovering.

"Shhh. Don't wake her up." He said lowly to the machine with a warm smile, his finger on his lips with his left eye closed. The machine took the message and went back to her sleep mode to conserve power.

"Hm..." Murmured Aisha in her sleep while shifting a bit on the bed, Add couldn't help but to chuckle silently at the figure and began to pet her head. She then presented a small smile to the act.

* * *

**Wish i was done with this chapter a day ago, but oh well. Now to make those two chapters of pokemon that i promised, i keep my promises except for schedules... I hate them.**

**As always leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	34. Altera arc: Before the crow

**I don't own Elsword only this story. Man that was a good break, i really needed that as my imagination was on overdrive every week.**

**Thank you Nightshade1712 for following the story and putting it on your favorites list, hope you continue to enjoy the story as I'm enjoying making it.**

* * *

An hour passed and Add kept petting Aisha as she slept, it was around nine o'clock by now and the two just rested there happily. Only when someone knocked at the door Add stopped petting her and shifted his position to what was before he woken up, Adel then entered seeing Add awake.

"Add pong! Good to see you well and alive pong." He said glad to see him awake after his condition. "You nearly gave me a heart attack on this old ponggo pong." He then released a breath of relief he didn't knew he had it in.

"Yeah sorry about that Adel, I just needed to make sure they would be fine." Add said it while looking at Aisha that was still sleeping, but fidgeting a bit making him realize that she was going to wake up shortly.

"Hmm? Why is your eye black pong?" Adel questioned while looking at Add's left eye, he kept a good stare studying the bottomless black void on Add's eye.

"It was the consequence I had to take to use time and space, but i don't regret it." He said honestly to Adel even though he actually had some regret as his dream felt like his sanity was flowing away at a steady pace.

"I took the liberty to refill your capsule with the substance and to take a look at those nasods pong. I've seen them a few times and never saw them protecting a human before, they would mostly protect each other that any living creature pong." Explained Adel while looking at the healers, one of the healers actually moved away and near Add, the one that was happy to see Add an hour ago.

"That one hasn't left your side all this time pong. I wonder if it likes you pong." Finished Adel while caressing his beard watching the nasod healer.

"I told master Add that i would stay with him always and i intend of doing so." Said the nasod healer to the mole like creature with some pride behind her metallic words.

"That's good to hear Abby, thank you very much." Said Add to the healer which tilted its body to the side confused.

"Abby?" Questioned the healer and Adel at the same time.

"Its short for Abigail, its the name i thought about giving you, do you like it?" Asked Add to the machine, it processed the information for a bit before speaking.

"Abby... I like it!" She announced to her new master with joy. "(How kind of master to name me!)" She thought to herself while repeating her name.

"Your a weird human Add pong, but I won't judge you any less than you are now pong." Said Adel to Add, he thought that i was a side effect of the 'consequence' he had to deal with.

"Hmm... Huh?" Said Aisha as she was waking up from her sleep, when she saw that Add was awake she downright hugged him. "Add your awake! I'm so happy!" She said dismissing the ponggo staring at her, once she took his presence she retracted with a slight blush.

"I'll... Leave you two alone pong..." He said as he had an imaginary sweat drop coming down on his head, when he was out of the room Aisha looked back at Add with the same blush.

"S-sorry for sleeping with you... I just thought that i could sleep a little before going back watching you." She said avoiding eye contact with Add, he lightly chuckle making her face his way. He put his forehead on hers making her look into his eyes, she blushed madly when he did this.

"Sorry to have worried you, I promise it won't happen again." He said with a small smile to her, she could feel lips slowly closing the gap between his from the close proximity. They were a mere inch of closing the gap until the gang came in making the two look to the sides putting some distance.

"H-hey guys! I w-was just about to tell you that Add woke up!" She said that with the same tinted pink on her face. "(We were so close! If only they didn't came now! Calm down Aisha just breathe or they'll find out.)" She mentally thought to herself trying to calm down.

"Sure you were... Like we didn't saw that little promise that Add made to you." Said Eun in a sarcastic tone, the gang actually saw them having their moment and tried to stop Eun from entering and stopping it. They failed nevertheless. Aisha's blush on the other hand was a bit too much for her comfort zone.

"Its rude to hear and see a moment between two people Eun." Said Add towards the celestial fox that took over Ara, she puffed her cheeks and turned around not caring. "What am I suppose to do to you?" Asked Add as he went through a hand on his messy hair and saw that his dirtied and cut clothes were still on. "Could you guys leave for a moment?"

"Why? Are we interfering with something?" Asked Eun not facing Add with her kid behavior.

"I need to change clothes little foxy." He said as he took of his dirtied jacket, the gang got the memo and left his room to give him his privacy.

"Finally alone... Now i can change of this rags." He said while releasing a sigh of relief, he went to his bathroom and took out his clothes minus his pendant that Stella gave him as he was comfortable to wear it. "Oh shit I need to give her the news!" He exclaimed to himself, he then thought that he could tell her AFTER he showered. He despised looking filthy to himself and to others.

Around a good ten minutes Add finished his quick shower and pulled his PHC and summoned some new clothes, he already knew where his eye patch was so he didn't need to summon his spare one. Once he put some pants on he left the bathroom towards his room where his machines laid in wait.

He then sat on his bed and pulled out his PHC to contact Stella with only his naked torso showing.

"Add wh-..." Was it only him or is she blushing?

* * *

Add's P.O.V

Why did Stella stopped talking? I'm pretty sure having my bare chest wouldn't be that bad, or was I just delusional.

"*Ahem* Add what happened? We saw a ship flying away from the canyon near Richian's mine and after that you never came back." She responded with her eyes closed, am i embarrassing her?

"We found Wally at the end of the mine." I responded she seemed to be paying attention so i continued. "He got some resources from the mine and then boarded the ship going towards Altera, we were able to destroy his last creation but someone attack the ship midair and we crashed. Luckily no one was heavily hurt and we lost sight of him after the crash." Okay i lied there a bit, but she didn't need to know about my close call.

"Where are you now?" She asked now with only her right eye slightly open just to see me, weird but whatever.

"I think we are on Altera, the ponggos found us and healed our injuries. We're gonna stay here for awhile to repay their hospitality and found the bastard that shot us down." I know i wasn't the only one to see that guy's eye's, they were cold like something was controlling the bastard.

"How long exactly are you going to stay there?" She asked me, I don't really know how long but i think roughly two weeks should do it.

"Around two weeks or so." I need to see if that bastard actually survived and is heading for the core as we speak.

"Alright then, take care." So finished the call leaving me alone with my machines, guess i should just finish dressing up. As I was dressing i had an idea to set my new machine apart from the others.

"Abby come here." I called her, she came with some humming sounds from her voice. Wonder how far her AI went after my dynamos copied their codes to her. "I'm going to change your color and patterns to make people realize your under my wing." I told her, she agreed after I told her I would do the same thing to the other healers.

Took me a while to figure a good pattern for them to use until I decided to overlay my logo on her making it pulsate like my pendant and the color was as my dimensional gates bluish lavender, the mix of orange and red was something that i didn't liked so I just painted her white and I also took those yellow spots, can't have those to screw up my little art and I switched her lens color to the same blue lavender with my logo on her eye.

"I think I'm done, go check how you look at the mirror." I told her and she went to see, she almost looked like she was dancing since she cheered with joy like a little kid.

"Master I love it! I'm going to show the others and tell them that you'll paint them like me." She then dashed to the other nasod healers while my dynamos went to my back as always.

"That's was very kind of you master Add, you even named her. Don't tell us you have something for her hmm?" My dynamo teased me, sometimes I hate their AI... But the tease is always good to release some tension.

"Please, I already have someone that loves me. She just looks like a little sister i never had." I told them while seeing Abby laughing a bit with the others, looks like my dynamos copied their codes to them as well. After I put on my new jacket and not forgetting my nasod armor I went towards the door and then turned myself to my new mechanical friends.

"You guys are free to move around the village as long as you are close enough to Abby and don't hurt anyone, I'll summon you guys if i need to." I finished and went to meet the gang.

* * *

3rd Person View

The gang were discussing with Adel about the mechanical claw man that they encountered, they wanted to know where exactly he was for them to ambush him.

"Come on Adel! I know you gotta know where he stops his ship to refuel!" Said Elsword to pry some information from the ponggo even though all his attempts right now got him nothing.

"I'm sorry pong. I can't tell you anything because I don't even know if your good or bad pong, since that human appeared our trust with humans are low pong." Explained Adel to the gang, they could understand his point as the ponggos have been attacked every time that he appeared.

"Grr! We need to get the El shard back old man! We get the El and kick that guys head until he apologizes to you!" Said Elsword enraged and annoyed at the stubborn old leader of the ponggos.

"Calm down Elsword, your scaring the other ponggos." Said Add as he was walking at their direction. Adel turned to him as Add was one of the few humans he could trust.

"Add! Can you try making Adel tell us where that guy that shot us down will refuel? I asked him but he doesn't tell me anything.

"Add are they with you pong?" He nodded to him making him reassured. "Alright he'll be at a couple ways away from the village at midday to refuel his ship, but be careful his gang are strong and he is even stronger pong!" Warned Adel to him, Elsword deadpanned that Adel told him where he was without even so saying a word.

"What!? Why didn't you told me that!? I'm the leader of the gang!" Shouted Elsword to Adel, he in turn turned to Add to confirm this.

"I'm sorry Elsword pong, but you never told me that and simply asked where was he pong." Countered Adel to him that made him back step once he heard that.

"Ugh... I can't believe i forgot to tell you that..." He said hanging his head and mentally slapped himself for forgetting to tell Adel.

"It happens Elsword." Comforted Rena to him panting his shoulder.

"Man what an idiot you are." Said Aisha to him making him look at her furious.

"What you said grape head!?" He retorted back with the insult to her.

"Cherry head!"

"Shorty!" Add then encased them in his particle prism to their surprise.

"Now the both of you want to make up." He said while motion his eyes to Rena that was releasing a dark aura.

"Hehehe... Sorry Aisha." He said in a frightful state not wanting to get on Rena's bad side.

"Y-yeah! Sorry as well!" She said nervously laughing to Elsword, Rena's demonic aura went away and her cheerful self returned.

"I'm glad that the both of you are looking it my way!" She said with a sweet smile, but the rest of the gang could only sweat drop from her bitter smile.

"*Growl* Shut up! I'll give you food in a second!" Yelled Add embarrassed for his stomach giving away hungry noises, they laughed at his attempt to cover up. They didn't know he did it on purpose except for the stomach part.

They went to the kitchen since all of them were hungry as they all woken up and were waiting for Add to wake up, they got a few toasted bread and what looked like the ponggos butter. Tasted kinda weird yet good at the same time, Add kept looking at the time from now and then. Last time he checked it was 11:29 AM, just half an hour before the ship needed to refuel and the gang looked like they were ready to show that guy a hell of a time.

Once they all were done with their meal Add stood and made his way outside the Inn, it was all so... adapted? Was that the word he was looking for? The fact was they were underground with some holes letting the suns rays beam down and everywhere he looked it was a mix between dirt and metal padding around the village. The houses, the floor and the roof had some metal sticking out.

"Seems like i would fit like a glove here..." He thought out loud not noticing that Aisha behind him, she then went beside him on his 'blind spot'.

"I guess, but you would be better of on Ruben." She said startling him a bit for the sudden appearance, he recomposed himself a bit before talking.

"Ruben's nice, but I'm more of a nasod engineer so this place would be paradise to me... If you could call this timeline a paradise..." He said that last part quietly enough not to tell her, concerning the past if he did went back... They would most likely would of never met him in their lives, or existed for that matter. He knows that... He goddamn knows that! Every time he thinks of it makes him wonder if he should just stop and stay with them, but that would only mean all the effort he putted was for nothing and that was something he was debating ever since he finished that time formula.

"Add could you promise me something?" She asked with a somewhat serious look and sadness on her tone, whatever it was it must be important as he never saw Aisha like that. "Promise me that whatever happens you'll always stay the same as you are now to me."

"The same as I am now..." He repeated her words, he didn't know what she was referring to, was it his sanity? His attitude? Or was it something else that she wanted him to stay the same? He could only look her on the eyes with a small smile. "I promise to you, great magician Aisha." He said it without any mockery or anything of the sort, only sincerity to her.

She gave him one of those cute smiles he likes to see, it was enough to push those thoughts of time to the side just to see that smile of hers. His dynamos began to show a screen with the time 11:55 AM, if they wanted to ambush the ship now would be the time.

"Dynamos go call the gang, well go after the bastard now." He ordered them making them go towards the gang members as he grabbed Aisha's hand and walked towards the tunnel that his dynamos recorded and sent him while he was taking his shower.

* * *

**I kinda told a guy that this chapter would be the Raven chapter... Sorry man, i decided next one would be it since i wanted to go a little slow to develop some plot (Or was it insight? I don't even know anymore.)**

**As always leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**

**On a side note I'm debating if i should make a crossover fanfiction story between Elsword and... Well if you know the words 'Crystal Gems' then you know what I'm talking about.  
This however will only be made if I absolutely am positive that it would be a good story and the good feedback i would receive.  
As you are reading this, I'm still debating it (Over a full week I've been debating it if i should or not).**

**Note: If you still haven't guessed it its a crossover between Elsword's character Add (Time Tracer) and Steven Universe.**


	35. Altera arc: Raven's defeat

**Finally done with this chapter! I'll tell you, not being able to visualize it beforehand was hard since I do that before I write any story. Anyway at the end I put something to appease you people waiting for Add's insanity (Not the final product but it'll do until I deem it to change) Enjoy this hard to write chapter!.**

* * *

Add and Aisha were walking ahead, hands holding by his part on the moment, Add was walking ahead not noticing the faint blush visible on Aisha's face. As they walked some ponggos were giggling at them, as it was cute for them. Aisha couldn't help but hear one of them mole creatures saying a that they were a cute pair, not helping with her situation.

As they were only a couple meters away the gang came behind running with Add's dynamos on the lead, they flinched when Eun dashed ahead and took their hands apart.

"Why were you two intertwined with your hands!?" Demanded Eun very angrily to the pair, Aisha couldn't speak as she was still feeling the touch of Add's hand on hers.

"To hurry to the tunnel, I'm faster than her so I took the lead. Happy now foxy girl?" He asked to the specter, she was still mad at the both of them but that comment about her being a foxy girl got misinterpreted and she took it as her appearance.

"Well if you say it that way, I guess that's okay." She answered while looking somewhat delight from the compliment, walking past them the gang could only sweat drop of the confidant specter.

"Anyway lets hurry to find that ship before it lift off, we only have one chance to get the bastard today. Lets make it count!" Said Add rousing the gang with high spirits, now this should of been Elsword's saying but he was distracted talking with Conwell. Whatever the swords advice was giving him, it must of been important to make him pay attention.

Then the gang started running upwards towards the shining light raining down at the top of the tunnel, once out they quickly examined their bearings before spotting the airship lowering down slowly to the edge of the floating island. Without a second thought Add began running at the direction of the parking ship.

"What's the plan Add?" Asked Rena as she was beside him, she could see on his expression changed from his calmed self to a more serious one.

"We're going to charge in, Wally's castle type. Once on the ship a group will fight that ebony haired guy while the other will stop reinforcements from getting to him." Explained Add as he was warned by Adel of the sheer amount of black crow mercenaries on the ship.

"So one attack group and the other support group? Okay who'll be in the attack group?" Asked Chung as he could imagine various combinations with the three party.

"Me, Aisha and Rena are going to be the attack group." Said Elsword after being silent all this time.

"Are you sure Elsword? Wouldn't be bett-"

"The leader made up his mind." Interrupted Add on Ara's little argument, Elsword smiled at Add to him.

"(Thanks Add, if Conwell says that you'll be in danger if you battle that guy then might as well hear his warning.)" Thought Elsword as he was rushing with the gang.

"There's the ship!" Announced Aisha while running with the gang, the ship had his chains anchored on the island so it needed some time before detaching itself and lift off on the air again.

"Keep running and get on board!" Yelled Elsword getting on the lead of the gang.

* * *

The Black Crow- Control room

"Captain Raven! I see a group of people coming at our direction with their weapons up! What should we do?" Asked a mercenary with a gas mask on his face concealing his identity to his superior and leader of the mercenaries.

"Prepare the bellows machine guns and the Howitzer, take care of them if any of you fail to kill them then expect punishment from me." Coldly said the claw user resting his head with his human hand on a table, his sword was on his waist.

"Yes captain!" Replied the masked man to him before rushing to the communications room.

* * *

Outside of the Black Crow

"Attention black crows! A small gang of enemies are approaching the ship! Captain Raven ordered their annihilation! Use bellows machine guns and the Howitzer!" Said a voice through a microphone on the ship that echoed throughout the ship and audible to the gang.

"Just keep running! Dynamos shield!" Ordered Add to his creations making a transparent purple wall in front of the gang, as they kept running multiple projectiles were being shot at them. Some from the snipers of the ship and the rest from the machines of the ship. Add's shield was being shattered quickly only being able to withstand a few more hits.

"Fire the Howitzer!" Yelled a crew member making the equipped cannon on the ship fire a 190mm explosive round to the gang, once on impact with the shield it completely broke it to shards.

"Shit! Don't get hit by that cannon!" Yelled Add as he knew the amount of damage it needed to break his shield. "Nasod armor mode - battle gear!" Ordered Add as lines of purple were on his hands with his logo on the middle of a second set of electric gloves.

"Add what are you doing!?" Yelled Aisha with confusion, it would be better to use time and space to avoid the blasts.

"Conqueror!" Shouted Add making his dynamos spin on his palm to increase the flow of energy that was starting on his hand, the energy was at the point that Add wanted and released it making twelve energy guided missiles straight to the snipers and machine gun turrets, destroying a few in the process. "Chung blow a wall on that ship!"

"On it!" Replied Chung as he shot a cannonball directly at the ship in the hole of the giant chains, making it easy to infiltrate the hovering ship. "Hurry and get inside!"

The gang began running on top of the colossal chain when they felt it shake violently, they looked behind and saw that the chain was being retracted slowly.

"Run!" Yelled Elsword to the gang as they began running with panic on their hearts except for a certain tracer. "Add your going the wrong way!"

"Go! I can get to you guys in a bit!" He yelled back as he rushed to where the chain was stuck. "(If I can make this chain stay stuck for a while longer they won't fall.)" He thought to himself as he grabbed a part of the chain. "Nasod armor full power on the arms!" He shouted making the lines on the gloves envelop his arms completely, in the meantime the snipers found an easy prey holding down the chain.

"He's just begging to be shot!" A gas masked man said as he pointed at Add and with a click from his rifle it fired a shot directly at Add's torso, but his dynamos blocked the shot making a shield to protect him. "Tch. What a nuisance that machine"

"Keep running were almost there!"

"What about Add Elsword!?"

"He said he'll join us soon trust him!"

All the giant chains were retracted except for the one the gang were running on top thanks to Add's nasod armor pushing itself to its limits keeping the chain, it was never meant to use this much power in one go.

"Just a little more armor! Hang in there!" Encouraged Add to his creation, but even with his masters words it can't take it anymore.

"Fire the Howitzer again on that bastard!" Yelled the same crew member making the cannon aim at Add.

"Shit! Come on guys... Hurry up!" Add was now being pressured greatly having only his dynamos to defend him of the shots of both machines and snipers, he knew that the dynamos couldn't take a full on hit from that cannon.

"Finally were in!" Said Chung while letting sweat drip down his face.

"Master all gang members are inside!" Announced his creations to him making him release the chain, while Add's dynamos were stopping two snipers on one side the other side was constantly hitting Add making him sometimes lose his grip on the chain.

"Dynamos lets fly ourselves to the ship!" Yelled Add as he told his nasod armor to put every bit of power on his legs to jump close enough to the ship to then use his dynamos to fly on the top part of the ship, if he stayed for another two seconds he would be heavily damaged by the flying round passing on his left side.

"Attention every crew member! We have intruders in the engine room and on top of the ship! Dispose of them now or you'll face me personally." Said a different voice from the microphone from before, must of been the captain.

"Yes captain Raven!" Yelled the war cries of the crew members heading towards the gang.

* * *

Engine room

"Elsword do you read me?" Asked a voice from Add's transmitter of Elsword.

"Where are you Add?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I'm on top of the ship, I'll join you guys soon just keep going to the control room where that Raven guy is." Explained Add to him it sounded like he was running, on the background there was the sound of electricity and a lot of gunfire.

"Then we'll meet midway then, don't die on us."

"When did I ever died on you guys?" He joked as it could be heard him gritting his teeth, he'd been hit a few times already. With that Add closed the transmission and left the gang in silence.

"Lets move, we got to stop that guy no matter what. Add said that we would meet up with him soon so lets go." Said Elsword in a leader faction to the gang, moments like this the gang knew he had the right to be leader. He was slowly changing thanks to the advice's of Conwell and help of Add. He then began running ahead with Chung and Ara.

"That idiot can sometimes say the right things, lets go Rena! Can't let him have all the credits!" Said Aisha to the elf as they quickly caught up to the gang.

* * *

Top of the black crow

After the little chat Add made with Elsword he went to cover from all the gunfire he was getting. He turned off his nasod armor to save it for later while just using his dynamos to get the snipers back with electricity.

"Quake Buster!" Shouted Add shooting a concentrated energy using his dynamos to the floor making a shock wave of electricity hit multiple crew members of the black crow. He dodged afterwards two shots while getting hit by two other shots, ignoring the pain he took cover to analyze his wounds. Some blood dripping and a few bruises, but nothing serious.

"Engineers! Get those turrets up and running stat!" Ordered a higher up crew member to the other members labeled engineer.

"Yes sir!" They replied as the went to the turrets and started to repair the damaged turrets with their wrenches.

"Crap... If they fix those damn guns we'll be at disadvantage. Dynamos lets stop these fuckers for good." He said as he stood and started walking a little before dashing at the small squad to stop him, the squad was met with a beating of a lifetime without him using any of his skills.

"What are you all doing!? He's just one guy! Get him!" Yelled someone who took the command of the next squad, not wanting to waste that much time against the squad he went towards the first turret.

"No you won't!" Yelled Add as he kicked the engineer away from the machine and told him dynamos to destroy the machine gun, he still had to destroy three more around the area.

"He's destroy the turrets! Stop him at all costs or captain Raven will have our heads!" Said the gas masked man to the squad with some panic on his tone.

"Come on dynamos, lets take out the trash!" He said to his creations as he faced squad after squad against snipers, gladiators and engineers.

* * *

Black crow - engine room

As the gang pushed on fighting against the ranks of the ship they stopped as they heard the microphone sound again with the same captains voice.

"Listen up scoundrels, if you want to face me defeat my Howitzer and you'll find me. I'll be waiting." Said the voice of the microphone before going silent, the gang then resumed their running.

"He's full of himself, you guys better not lose." Warned Eun to the attack team, Elsword didn't turn around and said.

"Who do you think your talking to? There's no way we'll ever lose against that guy!" He said in a cocky yet serious tone to her, the spirit fox for a second thought that he seemed taller than before.

"Enemies at twelve o'clock!" Yelled Chung, up ahead some black crow gladiators and a commander were waiting for them.

"I got them!" Said Aisha as she went ahead and got close to the squad. "Guillotine Press!" She shouted jumping high and stomping on the ground making the enemies go upwards then doing a second stomp with magic gravity pushing her down to finish the job. She then continued with the gang ahead.

"Nice job Aisha!" Said Rena praising the young magician, if she could puff her chest with pride she would but right now running takes priority.

"Save the compliments for later and keep running." Said Elsword while looking for any enemies ahead and to the sides, he didn't want to make the same mistake he did back at the way to Bethma village.

"Come on you bastards is that all you got!?" They heard the familiar tracers voice up above while some purple electricity was able to be seen coming down on the ceiling and some painful cries from the black crow members.

* * *

Black crow - above the engine room

After Add said that even more crew members were coming for him as he went towards them and the turrets, basically he was multitasking on a large scale. Destroying the turrets, keep the crew members on him, let his armor recharge, ignoring the pain and finally keeping fighting.

"Elsword is a more worthy opponent than you trash bags! Come on!"

"This guy just won't go down! We already shot more than fifty bullets on him and cut him a few times, but he keeps fighting back!" Said a crew member not understanding how Add is still standing.

"Add!" Yelled a familiar redhead to him just below him. "We're down here! Keep running ahead and we'll meet up!" He yelled as footsteps could be heard below him.

"Come on Add... Just one more push!" He psyched himself up as he prepared another skill. "Eat this! Particle Accelerator!" He shouted as he collected the surrounding areas energy combining with his own charging energy before firing a heavy blast of energy knocking out two of the three squads in front of him. The squad that was still standing suffered great damage so they couldn't pursue him.

After Add fired his skill he turned around and tiredly ran to where Elsword told him to go, he was so tired that he thought if he sat or laid down he wouldn't stand up for a couple of minutes. As he kept running he saw that the floor was cut short and a platform was below him, when he fell he saw the gang shortly a few feet away from.

"Hey guys... Dear El lady I'm tired..." He said as he tried to rest a bit while sitting on his dynamos.

"You look like you didn't stop fighting till now." Said Chung as he could see Add's cheek rolling down a bead of sweat.

"That's... Because its true..." He said to him as he took out a blue jar, once he drank it he recovered some of his fatigue. "They were planning on using those machine guns against you guys... I took care of them." He said as he kept resting and reaching for another jar, this time red one healing some of his wounds.

"You seriously are something Add, we didn't even know that they would use them against us." Said Rena as she thought of the sort of them using the machines.

"I don't know what that Raven guy is planning, but he must have an ace up his sleeve so get ready for when that happens." He warn them, Raven must of put some kind of trap for the gang.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go get him!" Said Elsword as he was ready to run ahead, Aisha was about to object due to Add's fatigued state until he rose up.

"Right behind you." He said as he was ready for round two against crew members of the Black crow, his nasod armor recharged enough to last him an hour. "Just kick that bastards sorry state for me."

"You betcha!" He said as he began running with Add behind him.

"*Chuckle* They look like the best of friends right now." Said Rena as she could see both of them being the complete opposite of each other. One just charges in the other thinks before acting, one thinks the best of others while the other tries to do the best for others... One that learns and see the light while the other tries his best to fight his darkness and stay with us.

"Hey Rena what's with the sad expression?" Asked Ara worried as she was watching both boys running ahead.

"Oh nothing! Come one they still can't fight alone!" She said quickly covering her expression with a joyous one as she took Ara's hand and runs ahead with the rest.

* * *

As they kept running and defeating the ranks of the Black crow they are face to... Barrel? Against the Howitzer, the cannon that shattered Add's shield. It aimed at the gang as they took a defensive stance against the big gun.

"When it shoots hit him!" Said Add as they nodded to his plan, then the blasted cannon shot to the floor making it in flames for a few seconds before being extinguished. After the flames died they began hitting the cannon heavily, it didn't took more than one minute to put it to pieces.

"Finally! No more of this thing to deal with!" Said Aisha relieved that she didn't had to worry about the cannon like gun.

"Tch. None of you flies are going to face captain Raven." Said a gas masked man towards them, this one was different from the others as he clothed himself with a red colored commander's outfit as the others wore a blue colored outfit. "The names Sleshu, captain Raven was the only one capable of beating me on my mercenary days. If you think you can beat me then bring it on!"

"Elsword, Aisha and Rena go! We'll stall him and the upcoming goons, go get that Raven guy!" Said Add as he was floating midair with purple lines on his hands, signifying that he was using his nasod armor (Awakening).

"Counting on you guys." He said as he and the rest of the attack team left the place to have the battle of a lifetime against their enemy.

* * *

Support group - Add, Ara and Chung

"Ara, Chung. We need to hold out until they can defeat Raven, I'm counting you two to have my back." He said as he was ready to strike Sleshu.

"Don't worry, we got it." Said Chung as he slammed his destroyer down making his Freiturnier cover his body and going in Berserk mode (Awakening). Ara released Eun and were now both fighting with the same body.

"Charge!" Yelled Sleshu with his low ranked crew towards the three man party, deep down they were afraid of the gang but they were more afraid of Raven's wrath.

"Big Bang Stream!" Shouted Chung releasing multiple disfrozen-powered grenades towards the low ranks, they were hurt but continued to charge on the gang.

"Exorcism Stance 2: Specter Restraints!" Ara shouted using a ghostly hand to pull the wounded low ranks to her and then finishing them with the same hand in a claw form.

"All of you are a bunch of weaklings! Guess I'm the only one that can do things right here." Said Sleshu as he made one wave with his hand over his sword before griping it tightly ready to strike the little gang.

"Get ready." Said Eun to the gang ready to dodge the attack.

"Shockwave - Cutter!" He shouted slashing his sword downwards with a forceful aura sending a sonic shockwave straight at the gang, thanks to Eun's reflexes she and Ara were able to avoid the sudden skill. Add and Chung weren't but they withstood it.

"Tiger Stance: Rock Smash!" She shouted forcing Sleshu backwards before ramming him with her shoulder.

"Steel Edge!" Shouted Chung as he was behind Ara striking Sleshu with his cannon to make him spin towards the other side before being fired behind him with a cannonball.

"Why you..!" Grunted Sleshu before seeing that Add was right in front of him.

"Void Impact!" Shouted Add amplifying energy on Sleshu generating a subspace tearing him through, after the skill he lied down on the floor.

"I think we did it..." Said Chung not sure if Sleshu was knocked out.

"Wow he was easier than he looked, all bark and no fangs if you ask me." Said Eun unbeknownst to her that Sleshu was looking for them through the sound of their footsteps. Then a large explosion was heard on the way that the attack team went.

"Add you think..." Asked Chung as he thought the worst of their three missing members.

"Don't think it that way, hope for the best." He said to his worried friend dropping his guard in the process.

"I got you fools!" Yelled Sleshu as he kicked Ara on the stomach unaware of his fake knockout, he then proceeded to give a three hit combo with his sword to the little gang.

"Gah!" Painfully said Chung and Ara at the same time as they were more damaged than Add, he was able to be far away from the slashing.

"Crap... That sneaky rat..." Said Eun as she was struggling to get up alongside Chung. "Are you okay... Chung?" She asked out of concern of the boy, not noticing that he suffered more damage than her as he quickly reacted on using his body for most of the damage Sleshu.

"Ha! What a fool for protecting you, but I guess he must have his reasons. Don't worry I'll make this as quick and painless as I can." He said menacingly itching to behead them. "Gah!" He yelled out as he felt his left arm was being broken.

"Funny, because I want yours to be as slow and painful as it can get." Said Add with a chelsea grin on his face as he was tightly crushing Sleshu's left arm with his nasod armor, the sounds he was making were pleasant to Add for some reason.

"Let go and face me like a man!" Yelled Sleshu as he was trying to stab Add's head with his only free arm.

"Like a man? A man wouldn't try to do what you did so..." He said as he grabbed Sleshu's other arm with his right arm, stretching from the back. "Lets fix that and make sure you won't try it again." He said as he was beginning to chuckle lightly feeling both Sleshu's shoulders disconnecting from his torso as he stretched his leg forward on Sleshu's back.

"AHHHH! STOP I BEG OF YOU!" Said Sleshu in a painful way which made Add's smile grow wider has he begged for mercy.

"Add! Let him go! He can't fight anymore!" Yelled Ara to him, he almost ignored her if it wasn't for his good nature... Or what was left of it as it was fading away.

"Your lucky she was here to stop me, next time I see you I'll finish the job." He coldly said to the red commander as he was twitching with pain.

After he went towards his two members he saw that they actually were pretty hurt, especially Chung as he took most of the damage from Ara. Add then opened a dimensional portal where it came out Abby and two other nasod healers.

"Master Add! The ponggo named Adel showed us his village! It was so cool!" She said it like a child that got their first piece of candy. In the meantime the other nasod healers went towards Chung and Ara to heal their wounds.

"Is that right Abby? Sorry to call you when you were having fun then." He said while scratching the back on his head with a smile.

"Don't worry Master Add! Now let me heal you!" She said it again like a small child while releasing waves of healing to him. "Where are the others gang members master?" She asked as she couldn't see the rest.

"Their fighting a very powerful enemy right now, when we are healed we're going to help them." He quickly explained to his nasod friend as no more crew members were coming their way.

"Roger! Alright guys double time it for Master Add!" She ordered in a kid manner making the other nasod healers two times faster.

"Ugh... Damn that guy hits hard..." Said Chung opening his eyes realizing his head was on top of Ara's lap. "Ah! A-A-A.." He was stuttering way to much for Add's good side.

"Easy there champ, just enjoy the moment. Your going to get more of the same treatment." Add said in a joking manner to the Seeker, he flustered to the comment while making Ara slightly confused. Eun on the other hand grasped on what Add said and looked at Chung's cute face.

"You know Chung, I don't know why I didn't noticed before but you got a cute face." Said Eun as she was looking at his azure eyes.

"Eun! You got to stop saying those things out loud!" She yelled at the sealed fox much to her blush denying it.

"Isn't Eun now fused with you? So what she said was what you were thinking right?" Said Add hitting the nail on the board, she simply didn't responded and hanged her head with her face as red as a tomato. Chung's left hand made a thumb sign only visible to Add, his way of saying 'thank you'.

As the nasod healers were finishing their healing process Add thought of how cruel he was towards his enemy. He never was that cruel or merciless before, his only theory is that... His sanity went towards a peak and then recovered thanks to Ara's words.

"Master Add we're done!" Said Abby towards her thinking master, he was so deep in his thoughts that he almost didn't heard his mechanical friend.

"Thank you everyone, you can go back to town and rest." He said as he opened a dimensional gate towards the other nasod healers. After they went and left the three of them alone Add began to run towards the attacking team with Ara and Chung behind him.

* * *

Attack team - Elsword, Aisha and Rena

After the gang left Add's team they were greeted by the man named Raven with some troops by his side to battle Elsword and the rest.

"Where are the rest of you? There were six of you." Asked Raven looking to the sides trying to see any movement that would imply an assassination to him.

"Holding your goons in place before we beat your ass!" Said Elsword with both his great sword and Conwell in both hands while Aisha and Rena made a stance to prepare to battle.

"Kids like you should know your place, let me teach you permanently! Said Raven as he raised his sword towards the party with his mechanical claw ready to strike them.

"For captain Raven!" Yelled one man before the rest of the crew near Raven shouted too charging at the party.

"Rena! Aisha! Lets go!" Yelled Elsword as he charged ahead to the black crows gladiators swinging both his swords with great force, making some of them flinch backwards.

"Chain Lightning!" Shouted Aisha casting a surge of electrical energy that chased the enemies that Elsword flinched slightly damaging them with the accumulated damage from Elsword's part.

"Fatality!" Shouted Rena executing a calculated strike that did fatal damage to the weak crew, as they fell unconscious they turned to Raven that didn't changed his expression even after his crew failed to stop them.

"Tch. All of you are weak that makes me regret recruiting you at all." He said as he coldly looked at his fallen crew, he then looked at the party. "Power Assault!" He shouted as he rushes forward at high speed hitting all of the party members in the process.

"That... Is nothing!" Said Elsword as he ignored the pain and stood back up, his friends suffered a little more as they aren't equipped with much armor.

"Let's see how much will you take before your last breath is gone." Said Raven coldly towards him before rushing towards him again, this time just swinging his sword. Elsword was effectively blocking him despite the brute strength Raven was displaying.

"Guided Arrow!" Shouted Rena shooting three arrows locking at Raven, he saw this then kicked Elsword a fair distance before raising and stretching his mechanical arm.

"Maximum Cannon!" He shouted unleashing a spinning fireball extinguishing the three guided arrows towards him, the party saw this skill and made a mental note to avoid it at all costs.

"Blizzard Shower!" Shouted Aisha summoning a huge wave of ice shards towards Raven, much to their surprise he was able to avoid all the ice shards like he already knew the technique before.

"Is that all you can do? Then your weak!" He yelled as he dashed to Aisha and grabbed her with his mechanical arm stunning her, Elsword knowing what he was planning tried to stop him but he got caught in the process. Raven then swung his sword at the both of them twice and finished launching both of them in the air with his nasod claw, he knew that they were still conscious so he stretched his arm again and timed his strike to them.

"Stop!" Yelled Rena as she charged towards the man with her Erendil, but she arrived too late to stop him.

"Maximum Cannon!" He shouted making a spinning fireball catch the both of them and inflicting heavy damage before a thud sound could be heard from both of them, he disposed both of them before he focused on the sword and bow wielder elf in front of him. "Your next." He said coldly before dashing towards her, she raised her Erendil just in time to clash swords with him.

"You'll pay for what you did!" She yelled as she was swiftly slashing him precisely towards his vital points, he parried the slashes almost like he already knew where she was going to slash. "Assault Kick!" She shouted as she kicked once throwing him off guard then did a second kick giving her some distance between the mercenary.

"Well played, but don't think I'll be caught off guard like that again!" He said while rushing towards her at a good pace.

"Entangle!" She said like a whisper making a leaf flow down, once Raven's feet touched the leaf it multiplied greatly stopping him and made him not pronounce his skills to get again. "I've got you now!" She said while aiming her shot at him, he struggled to break free before he saw the arrow accurately pointing towards his stomach. "Shooting Magnum!" She shouted firing four arrows in rapid succession at him.

"AAAARRRGGHH!" He yelled as he rushed forward ignoring the arrows piercing his flesh and grabbing Rena's throat with his mechanical claw. "I finally got you, you pest!" He said with anger on his words towards the elf that he couldn't see her face before.

"Let go of me!" She said while struggling to escape his mechanical arm's grasp, he then began to slowly tightening his grip on her throat slowly choking her.

"Mortal Blow!" Yelled a familiar redhead from a small distance rapidly smash the metallic ground causing metal fragments to shoot up towards Raven causing him to release Rena and putting him off balance for a moment. Rena then ran to Elsword's back. "Sorry I took so long Rena, had to make sure Aisha was fine." He says that but he took the most damage out of the three of them.

"You... The hell with all of you! Missiles!" Shouted Raven as he signaled with his claw making multiple missiles rain down on them.

"Humming Wind!" Shouted Rena making a wind explosion that repelled the missiles coming towards them, it was designed to be an attack but for now it had a better use now.

"Rena get ready to attack him, we only have one chance." Said Elsword tired and badly wounded as he was preparing to give one last push with his remaining strength.

"Got it." She said with a stance to attack Raven heavily, the enemy saw that and began charging ahead.

"Power Assault!" Shouted Raven rushing at high speed towards the both of them, Elsword noticed this and held both his swords up in a cross stopping the brute force of Raven while struggling a bit.

"Now Rena!" Yelled Elsword to the elf that positioned herself perfectly.

"Call of Ruin!" She shouted throwing several traps that continually hurt Raven before she she sliced the traps and him at the same time making the traps explode and knocking him out of his feet.

"Final Strike!" Shouted Elsword making a black hole with Conwell not letting Raven rest for a second and then bringing his sword with the momentum heavily damaging him in the process.

"Guh..." He winced in pain as he stood up with the help of his sword despite the pain, he then started to walk towards Rena and looked straight into her eyes, Elsword was ready to strike the ebony haired man that they fought viciously. "Why... Are you here... Seris..." He stammered as he began to fall down, Rena surprised and confused of his statement subconsciously caught him and gently laid him down.

"Who's Seris?" She asked towards the sleeping man on the floor.

* * *

_Two years after - Feita's training ground._

_The gang went to the training ground that Lento said without Add, for some reason he went ahead without them noticing his presence. When they arrived they saw Add speaking with Lento in a odd way as he had his Add's on his face. Lento's face looked very serious as they talked, he also had a lot of bruises like he fought against three squads of demons._

_"Hey Add! Why did you left without us? You could of warned us._

_"...Are of them..." They heard that part very quietly as Lento nodded to him like he was promising something to Add._

_"I will don't worry about it." With that Add turned around, his eyes weren't visible and his clothes were different from before being all black and purple, his dynamos and those two new longer dynamos that he dubbed 'D dynamos' the D is short for Discrepancy._

_"Hey Add is something wrong?" Asked Chung towards the changed tracer as he went a step closer._

_"Reverse Circle!" Shouted Add as he created a portal to go behind the gang than launching an energy ball created by his dynamos towards the gang, after they got hit it exploded causing a significantly damage to them._

_"What's the big deal!? Sword Fall!" Shouted Elsword summoning four Conwell's and throwing them towards him, Add didn't budged from the place and concentrated energy around him._

_"Gravity Buster!" He shouted as he got hit from the sword, ignoring he was even hit his dynamos and nasod armor flickered with a purple sphere around them upwards making the gang look up seeing a huge pink ball with heavy gravity energy around it. When they looked around them lines enveloped a wide area making escape unavailable to them. Then the pink ball crashed down on them, the sudden gravity made them lie down and feel as they weight a ton._

_"This... Is nothing Add! Hypersonic Stab!" Shouted Raven as he dashed forward and unleashed a fury of piercing slashes, it did a toll on Add but only slightly as he began to chuckle to Raven that was behind him._

_"Time Hole!" Add yelled making a puzzled sphere close, after it close Raven was suddenly pushed with an incredible force towards Add. Add did nothing as he let the Taker pass him and collided with Eve. "KyhahAHAHAHA! Pathetic! Pathetic, Pathetic! You are all so pathetic! And it only took two skills!" He said as he began laughing manically to the gang that was lying down._

_"Add..?" Said Aisha as she never saw him laughing or acting that aggressively to the gang._

_"Oh no... Conwell did he!?" Elsword asked but didn't get a response from him, his question was answered. Add lost his sanity._

_"How can any of you protect anyone if your so pathetically weak!? This will never work out! So lets do something about it... I'm going to leave this weak group!" He announced with a chelsea grin plastered on his face with both his sclera being black._

_"What...?" Said Aisha as her tears were slowly forming on her eyes._

_"Oh! If you think I'll just comeback after you find me... Think again." He said in a more stern tone towards the gang, they didn't know how to respond to him. "I'll only comeback if all of you defeat me, if you don't defeat me the next time you see me... I'll never be with you guys." He said in a serious manner to them, for once he issued a challenge to the gang to improve themselves. The fight to recover a friend and the fight that they didn't want to battle._

_"Add please don't go!" Yelled Aisha as tears flowed down her cheeks, he just smiled manically towards her before he turned around and started to walk._

_"Become stronger Aisha, because I don't want to hurt you..." He said that as a whisper that only Lento heard it, as he walked two tears fell down and the only one to see that was him._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! That last part was on the Feita arc, its better read if you put 'Unravel (Acoustic)' by Tokyo Ghoul to feel the feels. I'm pretty sure I put more firewood on the fire. (Also next chapter I'm going to put the Velder arc where Add meets Elesis alone, just saying.) Alright then I think that pretty much wraps things up.**


	36. Altera arc: Raven joins the quest

**Hey guys, been a long time since I updated this story or showed any signs of being alive. But fear not! I am alive! Or at least I think I am. I'll check it later, anyways enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As Rena pondered on who this Seris was, she kept a decent stare on the sleeping man. Elsword went over to Aisha to try and give her a healing potion, despite completely ignoring his own wounds that were severe. Add and his gang shortly came to see the man that was dubbed captain from the crew members and the many injuries that Elsword, Aisha and Rena bared.

"Sorry we're late! That guy was a sneaky one and got the both of us good." Said Chung while catching his breath, Add was just scanning their surroundings and the attack teams injuries by the man sleeping on Rena's lap.

"Hmm..." Hummed Add as he went to the man and started to analyze his mechanical arm, he was sure it was a prototype as there were some flaws here and there, as he further analyze it he was sure he saw it twitch and it had a nasod core?

"What's wrong Add?" Asked Rena as his expression turned serious, Chung and Ara came close to the both of them.

"Hold him down." Said Add out of nowhere while pointing to the man, they were confused of his request. "Hold him down! The core is still active!" He yelled this time as they were restraining the man his mechanical arm started to move on its own to try and attack them.

"What!? How is that possible!?" Asked Chung bewildered of the current mechanical claw working despite the man still be asleep. Suddenly the man woke up and his amber eyes were replaced to a crimson color and started to rampage while he was restraint.

"Its the arm, its an implanted nasod that controls its host." Explained Add as he was tweaking the said claw. "Its likely a finished prototype, but every prototype has a regulator somewhere... There it is!" He exclaimed as he turned the regulator back to 0, before it was so high that he didn't know how this Raven guy didn't die from it.

As soon as it went to 0 Raven stopped rampaging and calmed down, his crimson eyes went back to the his amber ones and the claw stopped attacking. He then looked around his surroundings to see the gang members and Rena.

"What happened? Am I on control?" He asked as he looked to his body, it still had his previous wounds, but he disregarded those and moved his human hand to make sure of something.

"You should be now." Said Add as he stood up, Raven saw the tracer then move a bit to a certain magician to see if she would be out longer. "You're lucky that you haven't died yet, that counter was too high for any human to endure." He finished as he was closing his space with Aisha.

"Are you okay now?" Asked Rena to Raven, when he saw her he widened his eyes to her. She looked very similar to Seris, all the way to the hair.

"Seris? Is that really you?" He asked with hope in his mind, if there was even the faintest sign, a miracle, heck even a word that would be her he wouldn't know what to do.

"Who's Seris?" She asked confusedly towards the taker. "My name is Rena, are you feeling better?" She said as she was curing his wounds with healing magic.

"No... I'm not." He said it like a whisper getting away from the three gang members to some distance and sitting down on the edge of his ship.

Add opened a dimensional portal and ordered 4 nasod healers to heal the wounds of the gang, especially Elsword, that boy was a wreck. He then proceeded towards Raven, still sitting near the edge of the ship in deep thought.

"Hey." He said as casual as he could while sitting down next to the taker, he looked at Add and noted his nasod creations behind him and on his wrists. "She looks like someone you knew right?"

"...How did you figured it out?" He asked as he was surprised he was easily read by him, Add almost chuckled at the response.

"I can read most people, and you and I had it rough. Your scars say a lot and those words you uttered to Rena putted a few pieces together." He explained towards the taker, he seemed to understand how he was read.

"I thought I was dreaming when I saw her, she looks just like her, head to toe." He said while stealing a glance to the elf, he quickly looked forward towards the clouds and recalled the moments he spent with his beloved.

"I know it wasn't you that did the your wronging's, it was the nasod arm right?" He asked to him only to get a nod from him while he was still thinking, from a pleasant memory to a serious expression on his face.

"I think I should forget about the past... We should only look forward right?" Raven asked to the tracer that was frowning at him, did he said something wrong to him?

"Tell me, did she do everything she could to help you?" The question surprised him, Add was looking dead serious to him as if his answer would be crucial to him.

"...She did." He answered to him with some sorrow on his words, he still remembered the sacrifice they made just to save his life.

"Then never forget the past." He said as he was looking to the distance, Raven could see the face of a man clinging to his past. "If you do, then you don't deserve to live." He said with the greatest of sorrows, in the past he had a good life until everything went downhill. "If it wasn't for their sacrifice then you would of died and their legacy would die with them right?"

What he said was true, Raven was the legacy of his gang, the legacy his fiancee went to preserve and save while Add's legacy was... A mystery to himself. Although this conversation went to a side that neither of them knew it would go, he was happy to say the least, not smiling though, he didn't want the gang or the others to see this soft side of him.

"...Thanks for the talk." He thanked to the tracer, as the said person stood up and walked back to see Elsword going on a tantrum against the others leaving the taker back to his thoughts.

"Are you crazy Elsword!?" Said Chung and Aisha at the same time towards the redhead.

"Why are you two so worked up about? Sure he was our enemy, but that was because of the nasod arm." He clarified as he listened to Add's explanation.

"I agree, we should give him a chance." Rena supported Elsword's idea.

"You got his idiocy Rena!? He almost killed us!" Exclaimed Aisha towards the elf.

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" He yelled angrily towards the magician.

"Yes, you are!" She barked back with anger as well.

"No, I'm not! He would make a good ally!" He was convinced that Raven could help them.

"You think we should trust him?" Asked Ara silently to Chung, he shook his head to signify he didn't know.

"What's going on here?" Asked Add as Aisha and Elsword just kept bickering with each other, Rena took the liberty to explaining him what Elsword proposed.

"That's actually a good idea." Said Add making Aisha stop her bickering with the redhead and look at him.

"You too Add!? Why doesn't anyone hear me?" She said with a deadpan defeat.

"Give him a chance, the guy wasn't himself." He answered towards the magician. "Plus if you were in his shoes, I would say to let you join us too." He finished as he looked to the side, she looked at him and then to the side with the faintest of pink on her face.

"F-fine! But if attacks us then he's out!" She said just to get the final word, the gang agreed to her terms and went to tell Raven the news.

"You're telling me, that I can join your gang? Even after what I did to you?" He asked towards the gang with a surprised expression, he wasn't expecting for them to do that.

"You're skilled with a sword and the way you can use your nasod arm is very effective, you would make a great addition to the gang and for our goal." Said Elsword, Add knew that it was Conwell that putted the nasod part, but the rest seemed his alone.

"...I don't know if I should, I've done so much evil while being controlled that I think I'm not worth it to join your gang." He responded as he looked back into the distance.

"Then repent for your sins." Said Add making the gang look at him with a surprised look. "Join us and repent them, that way you can help us and help the others around you." Raven pondered with the decision and then stood up.

"...Okay." He said as he continued to look into the distance and remembered what he promised to his beloved. "But look at me, as the captain of the black crows." He finished as he was renewed with a new reason to live.

"Get your things then captain and tell your crew the news, we'll be at the docking area for you." Said Elsword as he was already moving ahead after hearing what Raven had to say.

As they walked they heard Raven ordering his crew to cease fire against the intruders, he also told them that they would make a new start. The end of the dark history of the black crows and the beginning of the age of light for them.

When they arrived at the docking area they saw the gas mask crew doing a salute to the gang before moving to repair the ship of the damage they done, well mostly because of Add but lets discard those details.

"Are you guys ready?" Once the gang looked behind they saw a completely different clothed Raven though his nasod arm and sword were still the same. He had a necklace with two black feathers and a red headband on his forehead, he donned black armor with a few straps of red and orange. He looked more like a captain now than before.

"*Whistle* Now you look apart Raven." Said Add looking the taker up and down to get a good look on him. "When did you get that?"

"This is the armor I wore in the past, I kept it as a reminder." He explained as he was ordering the black crow crew to make repairs in some placers and to move stuff out of the way. "I never got your names."

"I'm Elsword Sieghart, leader of this gang."

"You're the leader? I thought that..." Raven pointed towards Add, said person just shook his head and pointed back at Elsword.

"I'm Aisha and I'm still angry for you almost killing me." She said with anger visible on her expression.

"I'm Rena, hope we can get along for now on." She said while giving the taker a gentle smile, he almost showed a pained expression but held it in.

"I'm Chung, nice to meet you Raven."

"I'm Ara Haan and this is Eun." She said while pointing to her hairpin

"Nice to meet you human."

"A possessed hairpin?" He said in a stoic way.

"I get that tone a lot human." She finished as she was back to talking with Ara.

"And last, but not least, I'm Add." He said while extending his hand, Raven took the gesture and shook his hand. "Counting on you in the future Raven."

"I'll be counting on you too Add." At that moment his nasod arm seemed to tremble a bit, was it trying to say or do something?

"Once we're back down you need to apologize to the ponggos." Explained Elsword to Raven, of course he nodded as he was ready to apologize for his sins and make amends to them somehow.

* * *

_Two years later (Velder arc - Add only)_

_*Clack*_

_Both the esper and the redhead knight clashed each others weapons, they seemed to smile sadistically as both of them want to destroy the other._

_*Clack*Clink*Clack*_

_They both attacked and each attack was countered, the demons could only see two warriors fighting to the death to quench their thirst for blood._

_"Go purple guy! Finish that redhead!" "Come on! We'll help you out if you get a hit on her!" "Finish him knight!" The demons were now betting to see who would win, not so far two distinctive demons were looking at the battle and analyzed the purple man._

_"Shut the fuck up!" Both fighters turned towards the demons infuriated that they can't concentrate on destroying the other._

_"Void Impact!" He shouted as he amplified the energy on the closest demon to generate a subspace and teared it to shreds._

_"Ejection Burster!" She shouted as she launched forward a beam of evil energy._

_When the beam hit the ongoing skill of Add's it amplified the existing beam into a bigger and stronger one, the end result was a visible destroyed path with no demons in sight._

_"Good __riddance. Want to continue this fight pretty face?" Asked Add towards the knight, she didn't said any words just showed a smirk to state a yes. "Good! Entertain me more! Make me sane again!"_

_"He seems to be very powerful to be able to withstand Elesis brute strength." Said the male demon towards the little demon beside him, she was still analyzing him but gave in to her butler._

_"I wonder where he came from. He isn't a demon, but his aura is the same as mine. Ciel, once the battle is done we are going to talk to him" She said with conviction towards her helper._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, having difficulties getting inspired on it although I already visualized the future chapters, I haven't put much thought on the Altera arc as I should. Next chapter I'll try to put something even more**


	37. Altera arc: Raven's upgrade

**Hello there my good readers! I present to you, the new chapter of 'The slow descent'! Took some time I know, I've been updating a few stories here and there, but today I give you the long awaited chapter!**

**I have to say though that I decided to cut two dungeons from the story, they didn't really have that much interesting features. But I do tell what happens during that period so don't worry much. Do enjoy the reading.**

* * *

Add's P.O.V

As we docked down, we could instantly see frightened ponggos trying to hide inside their makeshift homes. The sight of the black crows must of struck them much more deeply than I taught before.

"A-Add! What is the meaning of this!? Why did you bring them here!?" Asked Adel to me, fear could be seen from his quick actions.

"Don't worry Adel, we came here to make this guy say sorry to you and to your people." I said softly to him, if I say the wrong thing he'll kick us out before we can act.

"Elder Adel, please forgive me from my actions. I wasn't myself because of this nasod claw and my blinding rage, I'll accept all punishment from the stead of my crew's actions." Raven said with deep remorse of his words, he truly was ashamed that he couldn't stop himself from doing said actions.

"As long as you can use your power for good, everything is okay." He said still wary of him, it would need time for them to trust him.

"I will, thank you for your kindness. From today forward, the black crows will help those in need. We'll also make a perimeter around this place to make sure your kind is safe against the blasted nasods." He said somewhat angry towards the mechanical race.

"*Ahem* I'm a nasod engineer you know?" I said while putting a hand in front of my mouth, he quickly turned to me.

"You and your creations are different, you fight for the right reasons." He quickly tried to reformulate his statement.

"My only creations are my dynamos and my nasod armor. I hope your statement doesn't affect our new nasod healer friends that joined us shortly before you." I said towards him still giving him pressure, he looked to the side and tried to ignore my pressure.

"Master Add!" Yelled Abby as she rushed towards me, Raven was already ready to smite her, I quickly rose my hand to him to stop.

"Hello Abigail, this is our new gang member, Raven. Say hello to him." I said as she looked to him from toe to top.

"Nice to meet you, mister Raven! Hope we can get along from here on!" She said cheerfully as she did circles around the two.

"How can this nasod have emotions?" He asked dumbfounded as he watched her talking with the other ponggos and the gang members.

"My dynamos picked up the data for emotions, every time a new nasod joins us I order them to pass their emotion data to them. They in turn apply their system the emotions and apply to which they think suit them best." I explained as I did some research on the matter.

Although I explained to him he could barely believe it, nasods talking to ponggos like they were the best friends before the war ever started.

"How are they even moving if they don't have a power supply?" He asked me again, the answer was quite simple actually.

"Well, nasods are a sentient robot race that get power from nearby power sources. I think that they have some shards of El in them that, if managed well, can last them for a couple of weeks. While traveling with them, I collected a good amount of these shards from breaking down armor and taking the time to look." I explained as he continue to follow my little 'story'.

"I'm planning of finding an alternative energy source to provide them a stable supply of El without resorting to use these here shards." I explained as I was showing him some shards that were bigger than the common ones. "Although it's difficult to find one to an entire race as there isn't no records on the ancient library, for a small group however it is possible if you put your mind to it."

"Interesting..." He said with my little explanation, he then looked to my dynamos. "Do they also run in El shards?"

"These? Oh no, these run from my mental energy. The weaker my mind is, the weaker they become." I explained as he took note of it.

"Captain Raven! We already established the perimeter around the ponggos area, what are your next orders?" A high ranked mercenary asked towards him.

"You're all to make sure nothing goes through you, only ponggos are to enter and leave it. Your objective is to protect this place." He ordered with a rough tone, makes me think that maybe Elsword could learn a few things from him.

"Yes sir!" He said before to relay the message to the other crew members.

"I need to make a call Raven, go meet with the others." I said as I walked somewhat away from the gang. Once the coast was clear I took out a transmitter and began calling the number.

"Hello?" Said a familiar sweet voice from the other side of the hologram.

"Hey Echo, it's been awhile hasn't it?" I said giving her a soft smile, she immediately stopped doing what she was doing and looked at the screen.

"Add! It's so good to see you again! How are things around there?" She asked quite happy for my call, I guess without Wally or not many customers came to see her today.

"Well, they could of been better. But right now, we're at Altera Island on the ponggos hideout." I said as she seemed to be surprised to where we are.

"Altera Island? You mean the place where the rumored Altera core is located?" She asked, to which I only nodded. She seemed to squeal a little bit for some reason. "I always wanted to go there! Even though I'm an alchemist, knowing how nasods move and such was fascinating to me." Fascinating you say?

"Well we just got a new member with a nasod arm, he could use a little help with it as I'm not that in tuned with its proprieties. I can only do so much as maintenance, do you know anything about the sort to help him out?" I asked towards the small genius to which she seemed to smile.

"Oh yes! Someone gave me blueprints and a book regarding prosthetic nasod human parts, I can probably upgrade the arm to a much more powerful version to him without making it have more control over him!" She said with some enthusiasm on her tone.

"Then ask Hoffman permission to come here! Bethma is out of trouble for now so you have a clear path to us." I said giving the much needed information to her.

"Oh I will! I can hardly wait to go there! Give me a day or two to arrive there!" She said while immediately making preparations to leave. "Talk to you soon!" She said while closing the call.

Well that went better than I expected! I thought that she would refuse to come her, but it seems I was completely wrong!

"Wait a moment..." She said she had a book regarding prosthetic human parts? I remember that there was a missing book on the library... Could that book originated from there? If so, then how did that person that payed her had that book?

"Hmm... Mysteries, mysteries. I guess that unless, I found out who that person was I'll never know." I said while walking back to the village, with the crows guarding the place it can be considered the most fortified place there is right now on Altera.

* * *

Rena's P.O.V

"Where did this leaf came from?" Asked a ponggo, when I heard leaf appear out of nowhere I knew it was the Night Savers trying to lay low while signalling me.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the Inn." I said while moving away from the group. As soon as I was out of sight I dashed to a alleyway and waited a bit before a fellow member appeared.

"It took us awhile to find you, but you appeared at the right time here." The same Night Savers member that contacted her said while pulling out a letter to her.

"What's that?" I asked as she began reading a little bit of the letter.

"It's a warning that was put here, we are not intervene with the plant life around here. Doing so will result of the death of a plant that took countless years of persistence and struggle to spring to life." She gave me the short summary of the letter.

"Is this plant aggressive?" I asked, we are bound to the nature, but if this plant is aggressive than we have no other choice but to put it down.

"According to this report, they only attack those that are close to the mother of the root." She said, it still means that it is aggressive so I don't need to feel that bad if I take some of its spores.

"Is that all?" I asked waiting for more instructions.

"Actually there is." She said looking at me intensely. "In two days, you are to report back to the hideout and give a full report about what happened to you, in these last days. If everything is in order you can return back here and finish what you started before returning back to our home world."

"T-two days?" I asked surprised of the sudden order, she then looked at me because of my stuttering. "Understood." I said before she saluted and waited for my salute.

"From shadows we come." She said to me in a monotone,

"From shadows we're gone." I finished her before she disappeared out of sight. "Two days huh?"

* * *

2 days later

Add's P.O.V

Today should be the day that Echo should arrive. This gang actually saw the great potential that Raven showed during our last two expeditions. His skill with the sword was top notch, even Elsword was impressed. So much that he asked him to give him some classes to improve his own swordsmanship.

He in turn was amazed with our way of fighting enemies, our styles were very different, but at the same time compatible if we know our roles.

Ara's and Chung's pair work went almost flawless if Ara could stop falling from no rock below her. Elsword and Raven took a very aggressive approach, but they got their own back. Rena took the support role with Aisha to make sure no one would flank us. I went almost on the attack all the way, but stopped when I noticed that I was draining myself a bit too much.

Me on the other hand got a new nasod race friend, Nasod Scout Type L. There was one specific Scout that was different from the others, I named him Alexander even though I simply call him Alex for short. His child like pranks have gave him the reputation of prankster even though he means well with them.

Also I named him with a male character because his voice is kinda like Elsword's, only a bit more childish and cocky too.

I took a liking to these scouts during our first expedition, they are very useful to scout unknown areas. Plus they give company to Abby and her friends.

I nearly lost Alex and a small amount of its friends on our second expedition, believe it or not. If we were a minute later the alterasia spore would of took control of him and his friends. Though it was pretty successful the operation, we then burned the surrounding fungus, I took some samples with me, just to study how a plant could take control of deactivate and active Nasods.

Are you wondering where I am at the moment? Well since the ponggos saw that my nasod knowledge was more advanced than theirs, they offered me a small place to stay near the scientists and Adel. Of course I only go to that place when I need some peace from the constant bickering from Elsword and Aisha or to do some research.

"Master Add! A cute little girl came to see you!" Said Abby, she acts like an assistant to me while Alex went to scout the new area. Since the alterasia went down the spores instantly stopped moving so he was clear to move to the next unknown space.

In Alex and his team, I installed a reflective cloak which disguises themselves to which makes them almost invisible. The only way to know they are there is if something or someone bump them, since their signature signal are also cloaked on other radars. Except for mine of course.

"A cute little girl?" I asked as I could only think of someone that could of told her that.

"Hello!" Said Echo making her presence being known through the little establishment, she nearly made me flinch.

"Echo! How nice to see you again!" I said while closing my PHC to go to her. "How have yo-" Before I could do a handshake she hugged me from nowhere.

"I missed you so much! After you guys helped out on Elder, things went for the better! Except that business went down a bit, but that's all right!" She said in a cheerful way, probably because she's at Altera.

"I missed you too, Echo. Want a lollipop? The sweets around Altera differ from time to time." I said while gripping a one and eating another one.

"With pleasure!" She said while eating the handed sweet. "Hmm~ It tastes like marshmallow!" Marshmallow? Mine tastes like grape.

"Do you want to take a tour around the hideout?" I asked her, she just shook her head.

"No thank you, right now I'm more curious on the nasod arm that your new friend has." She said while eyeing Abby. "Who is this, by the way? She called you Master Add earlier, is she another of your creations?"

"No, this little one accepted coming with me, her name is Abigail, but I just call her Abby for short. She's kinda of the commander of her little unit of healing." Commander... I need to remember that in the future.

"Nice to meet you Abby! Good choice going with Add, he's really kind to everyone." She said while making me a bit embarrassed.

"I know he is! Why do you think I wasn't trashed by Mister Elsword on the spot?" It was kinda true, he was going to trash her, badly.

"Well then, where is your friend with the arm?" She was getting a little bit impatient, is she in a hurry to explore the place?

"Follow me." I said while moving outside of the my space, we then went inside the Inn where Aisha and Elsword kept bickering. Rena was making a very scary face so I cover Echo's eyes.

"Add, why did yo-"

"It's better you don't see this, trust me." Here it comes...

"YOU TWO HAVE BEEN BICKERING FOR TOO LONG! STOP THIS INSTANT OR I'LL MAKE YOU STOP! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Thank god I saved her from the screaming, her tone isn't the friendliest at the moment and her expression was pretty much saying that it was bad.

"Umm... Rena?" I asked trying to get her attention.

"WHAT!?" She looked at me with the same expression.

"You might want to calm down, we have a guest here." I said while not taking off my hands from her ears, she shivered a little bit.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know that Echo came to visit us!" Now you realize it? I took of my hands from her eyes.

"Raven, can you come with me for a bit?" I asked as he looked at Echo to study her for a bit, he rose up and started to walk outside. I guess that seeing Rena's 'bad mood' made him want to leave the place fast.

As we went outside, he began to chuckle a little bit.

"Hehehe... Even their mood is the same, they are so similar together." So Seris also had Rena's bad mood? El lady...

"Hmm... This arm really is the same one from my book. With some pieces and parts I can install the overheat system from the blueprints, but it won't be exactly the same after that." She said as she examined the parts better.

"Change my nasod arm? Do you want me to lose control again!?" Said Raven to me in a unsecure way with his sword almost unsheathed.

"Don't worry Raven, we are just adding something to the arm to be more battle oriented. We won't give it more power over you." I said to him slowly, he sheathed his sword again, but still a little bit antsy from the change.

"I have some spare parts around my place, they are basically some components and body parts of destroyed nasods that were out of control.

"I need to see if they are good to integrate in the main system and to see if they are a match to the body work." She said as she took another good look at the arm. "You did a very good job making the arm this clean, did you do the maintenance?" She asked him.

"No, Add was the only one around here that does that. Without him, the arm would malfunction and severely downgrade my fighting style." He said while looking at me, I took it as a sign of appreciation.

As we walked to my place I told Raven to sit down on the second chair on my office, since I need to research a few things I sometimes dissect fallen nasods to see and harvest good parts. This chair can be made as a makeshift bed, I turned the crank and it turned to a table with she pillows of the chair to makeshift a mattress.

Once I turned the crank, I told him to lie down and to stay still.

"Go look on the organized parts on those boxes, I'll start opening its casing." I said while taking a few parts off.

"Roger!" She said again in her cheerfully tone, searching from my orderly fashion boxes.

After some time, the arm was completely bare showing off its tough yet delicate circuits. Echo brought the parts and pieces she needed to revamp the arm.

It took us some hours to finally finish the new arm. Sometimes a part didn't fit well or it wasn't rightly optimized to handle the overheat system. We even had to revamp the entire look of the nasod arm, instead of the clean white color now it was charcoal black with some orange spots signifying that it was active or in this case 'alive'.

"Well, right now this is as far as we can go. We could go a step further if I had the other half of the blueprints." Said Echo smiling with her oiled face.

"You need a good cleaning!" I said while cleaning her with a handkerchief that I had on top of my desk, I made small round motions while not applying that much strength. Once she was good I pet her head, she smiled at me for the attention. I looked at the guy that was softly laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him confused, was it something I did?

"You act like her big brother." He said while waiting for my comeback.

"He does give off a big brother vibe, maybe that's why I like him this much. I never had a big brother so its nice to see someone look like one to me." She said while putting her lollipop on her mouth and doing swirls with her fingers on the stick end. You just had to say that Echo. Now I can't talk back to him, well whatever.

"Anyway, go test out your new arm at the training field. You're going to be surprise with how its style will modify yours." I said to him, releasing a sigh of defeat because of Echo.

Suddenly, a holographic screen appear with Alex being the one to communicate with me.

"Status report Alex." I said with seriousness coming from my tone, for him to call me out of the blue must be important.

Oh I need to explain how Alex looks as with his team right? I completely forgot about it. Well, I opted of giving them the color of black and green, more green than black. I switched his lens to a bright lime color, his green one didn't look that well with him.

"Master Add, I found two nasods guarding the passage of our old home. We carefully sent them a few attacks without seeing us, but they didn't even took a scratch! And you know how our attacks are!" True, Alex's team do good damage so not suffering anything is quite odd...

"Show me how they look." I said while he switched views on me. From his view two nearly identical tall nasods were indeed guarding an entrance of something, for what I don't know. They only way to distinguish the two of them were from their horns and color patterns, one had a split horn while the other now and their color were opposite of one another. One being navy blue with white around him, the other being with red and somewhat dark grey around him.

Raven then quickly stood up and looked at the two with rage on his eyes.

"It's them... The guardians that guarded that place that I was reborn and kept as a test subject. Ignis and Leviathan." Guardians? Test subject? Time to get some answers.

* * *

_Velder arc - 2 years after_

_Add's P.O.V_

_Why did I agree to this? Why do I have to fight her again? Oh yeah... Because I pissed her off of me 'overworking'. I need to get going and see if any of them need maintenance, their bodies are still new so I need them to be careful or all that hard work was for nothing. Like my time formula..._

_"Are you ready to be mauled by our captain?" Laugh while you can, we ended in a draw before. But now I think I'll end the match pretty fast thanks to my rules._

_We both can only use two skills, but essentially we can only finish the other with our strongest skill. I don't know what she'll use as the second skill so I need to wait and see._

_"If I defeat you, you'll rest and then admit that I'm the strongest." The hell I will! That's the line your brother said and what were the results? I won because he doesn't think!_

_"Bring it on, pretty face!" I said ready for her to make a move._

_"I'll finish this with only one skill! Fate Smash!" I don't like the sound of that skill._

_"Seal of time!" I shouted as I enveloped myself in a blue aura._

_Elesis began to envelop herself with dark energy, she then created a giant dark sword while charging her strength to its peak._

_"You better start running! She killed thousands of demons with that! She almost killed a few of us!" Said the coward soldiers while running for cover. I just stood there with my hands in my pockets. "Do you have a death wish!?" Nope, I just think that I won the match._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed before doing a quick slash with the sword to me, as soon as it touched me a wave of dark energy was forcibly expelled cutting me in deeply, the after burst of energy created dust around me concealing my body._

_"I guess he wasn't that tough after all..." She said half depressed._

_"You haven't gotten rid of me yet." I said surprising her, she looked as the dust settled down to me completely harms free._

_"How..? That was my strongest move." She said not understanding how I don't even have a scratch on me._

_"Remember how I said we can only use two skills, and only our strongest skill can defeat us? Well I used my one skill that lets me survive any damage if it's a life threatening one." I explained as I began walking slowly to her. "And I know after using a strong move like that, your pretty exhausted."_

_"*Breathe's slowly* You..." She said as I teleported at arms reach to her._

_"It's over! Paranoia!" I shouted making my dynamos glow ominously and concentrating my nasod armors power on my fist. Just before I reached her chest, I smashed the glass of four gates of time and space, each one bigger than the last one. She fell to one knee to not submit to the pain._

_"Why am I burning? And feel cold and nauseated?" She said while feeling weaker and weaker by the second until she could only lay down._

_"Because my Paranoia gives hallucinations. Fire, water and poison are in bedded in your mind and your body feels them as real things. Face it Elesis, you lost." I said as the sky began dropping some raindrops. "I guess today it'll definitely rain. I'll take you to my house for you to be healed by Abigail. Dynamos."_

_"Unbelievable..." Shut you up didn't I coward soldiers?_

_As the rain started to drop at a faster pace, I decided to sing a little bit. I'm in a good mood today._

_"Look at me... Don't you see... All the pain you've brought to me._

_Tears from my own eyes... Words from many cries."_

* * *

**Interested on Add's little song? I got the idea while listening to 'Song of Storms' from the legend of zelda game. If you want to read all the lyrics go search on Youtube for 'Song of Storms Orchestrated'. I kinda copied some lyrics and I'll give full credit to 'The Realm' for making them.**

**Leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	38. Altera arc: The brother guardians

**The first of three chapters! Hope you enjoy this chapter, now excuse me I'll have to re-read the next chapter.**

* * *

"Echo, why don't you go for a walk for a bit? I need to talk with Raven." He said as he kept the serious look when Alex called.

"Um... Sure." She said as she went to the doorway. "Can you talk with me a little bit more later?"

"Of course." He responded to her letting his face relax a bit for her. After that, she closed the door and the tension on the room rose a bit.

"So Raven, you know some answers to my questions. You don't mind me asking them right?" He said as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of him.

"If it's within reason, I'll answer them." He told him with the same expression as his.

"You already told me that you had a fiancee named Seris that looked like Rena. Now, tell me." He said while growing more serious. "What happened to you to lose an arm and to be manipulated by nasods."

"..." Raven kept quiet. The question made him remember what happened in the past.

"Raven." He called him as he was beginning to lose focus, the tension on the room wasn't helping though. "You can tell me, don't worry." He said as he place a hand on the takers shoulder.

"...Okay." He said while looking at the floor.

"All right, lets start by how you lost your arm."

"I lost it by the hand of my best friend that later betrayed me." He said as his new nasod arm began to heat up a bit.

"(Looks like his emotions run through his arm, that would explain why last time he was releasing heated electricity with the core helping him on our last expedition.)" Add thought as he was studying him.

"Do you remember why you were betrayed?" The more information he has on the matter might help a lot.

"Because I became the captain of the Crow Mercenary Knights of Velder. Being a fellow commoner of the kingdom can cause a lot of hatred of the nobles and aristocrats, the very same ones I rejected."

"My best friend Alex, was one of them, but he stayed by my side until he suddenly did the deed." He said with some anger at the last part.

"I see." Add said while still looking at him. "What about your fiancee? What happened to her?"

"..." His breathing became somewhat heavy on Add's perspective. "She took my fatal blow from him."

The room looked smaller for the two of them and the mood turned too sour for them. His nasod arm wasn't making things better heating up the room.

"Master Add! I brought tea for the both of you! Miss Echo told me it would help!" Said the always cheerful Abigail.

"(Abby I owe you SO much right now, and you have no idea.)" He thought as she put the two drinks on his table. It looked like green tea that the locals drank to relax themselves.

Both drank a bit from the liquid, calming the both of them a bit. It tasted somewhat sweet, looks like someone decided to put some honey in it.

"Thank you Abby, who made it?" The tea tasted differently from what he drank with Adel.

"Miss Rena made it! She said that it would be a good change for you to have it than your morning coffee from time to time." She said as she swayed on the air.

"Well, she made a really good job!" He said as he took another sip, he noticed that Raven was faintly smiling at the mug. "Now could you leave us alone for a bit? We still need to talk about some important stuff." He said gently to her, she tilted forward to simulate a nod and left the room.

"Now then... What happened next?" He went back at his serious tone.

"... After Alex killed her I tried to fight back, but with the shock of her death I... Wasn't thinking straight and without me noticing I lost my left arm. My subordinates also lost their life trying to save me." He said as he looked at the floor recollecting the scenes on his head.

"I see... So you lost everything on that day." Said Add as he took another sip from the tea. "Heh... It's funny how we're so alike Raven."

"Hmm?" He looked at Add that had a shadow looming over his eyes.

"So... What happened next? If it isn't too much to ask that is."

A brief pause was made between their conversation, Add didn't really told him that much about himself. He didn't really told much to the others as he's telling Add right now, though he seemed at ease telling him somehow.

"... After he pushed me off the cliff we we're I came crashing down to the cold earth, it was raining by then, but the fire from the velder knights that he brought still shone on top of it." He still remembered every detail of that fall. How it painful it was and how heartbroken he was for everyone to fall to their demise.

"Just when I thought I was going to join them, a nasod came out of a bush on the forest. He told me he would give me a second chance for my revenge, I agreed with my last breath before I blacked out." Add looked at him surprised.

"A nasod approached you? That's odd... Normally they wouldn't talk with anyone besides themselves or even walking that far away from their home..." Every book that he read on the library told him that. It was strange for something like that to happen. "Please continue, I'm sure that my answer is near."

Raven nodded and took one last sip of his tea.

"I woke up inside of a tube with liking around me, there were some devices attached to me as well as my new arm." He took a slow breath before continuing. "I was so confused, but one thing still filled my mind. Revenge. I punched the glass with my new arm and grabbed a sword that was lying next to my imprisonment."

"Devices? You mean you were a test subject?" He asked and received a nod in response. "That explains why Echo had that blueprint of that prototype arm... It should of been experimental data that would put on you later." It made sense now to Add, Raven was their guinea pig to test how much a human could endure a nasod transformation. He then gestured him to go on.

"While I was running through the place I noticed that there were three more pods, I couldn't see who was inside and I wasn't in the right mind to check. I ran, jumped over a few tubes and fought some nasods a long the way, the place was very complex and hard to piece together what what would do or what wouldn't. I could see what looked like an elevator to the surface up ahead." He stopped to take a deep breathe.

"Three other pods..." Mumbled Add as to ponder that there might be some other humans trapped where Raven was.

"But before I could escape a nasod that looked like me with the same claw and sword as me jumped from nowhere and towered over me."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Specimen 137, return back to your pod or you'll be slain where you stand." It said with a monotone, but with a tone of a general._

_"Try to put me back there! I dare you!" Raven yelled and rushed in giving two quick slashes at it, the guardian nasod didn't even flinch and just extended his similar claw before it glowed a bright red making him knee down._

_"Specimen 137, return back to your pod. Now." He gave one last warning to the taker._

_"You think you can make me do what you want!?" He gave another yell before heated electricity started to pour out of him, the nasod core from his arm came out as well to aid him. "I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE!" He then rushed again at the nasod with his shoulder, his core changed to a spear like weapon and lodged itself on the body. "Power Assault!" He shouted before the guardian was destroyed into pieces._

_"I'll take my revenge no matter what! Be ready Velder! The Velder Rebellion will ris-"_

_"Initiating mind control"_

_"Wha-!?"_

* * *

"After that I don't remember what happened to me, I do remember about those two, we fought before I was overpowered. Though I still had some conscious and started the rebellion that I wanted." He said as he was staring down at his reflection on his tea.

"But as time passed, I started to lose myself the more I fought to get control. I just wanted to avenge them, avenge myself... Avenge her."

"But we can't always get what we want. Though you got something better out of this." He said to him gently.

Raven looked up to meet a faint smile on Add's face.

"You got us now, you got your second chance to do things for the better." He stood up and stopped on the door. "Never forget their sacrifice, but also don't forget that you have friends now. We look each others back." He left after that to inform the gang.

"... Just like what a big brother would say..." He said as he silently chuckled at the tracer. "You're an interesting guy Add."

* * *

Rena's P.O.V

I can't believe those two days went by so fast... I already packed to go to the hideout, but... Should I leave them now or will they come tell me?

"Adel! I need to talk with you!" Is that Add? Why is he sounding so serious? Did my tea not help at all?

"Is something at the matter Add?"

"What do you know about two nasods called Ignis and Leviathan?" Who are those two?

"Wha!? How do you know those two Ponggo killers!?" Ponggo killers!?

"Alex just reported to me, he and the scouts found them near the entrance of where they were made. Tell me what you know about them Adel."

"A lot can be told of them, they have many titles on us ponggos pong. 'The red and blue dragons', 'The killing duo', 'The opposites' and one of my favorites 'The guardians' pong. Us ponggo tried so many years to defeat them, but no matter what we couldn't even scratch them pong..."

"Not even a dent? They must be made of extremely hard material or..."

"Or what Add pong?"

"Or maybe they have something to cover up as a shield, it's the only explanation. There isn't any material that can stop all types of damage."

"A shield pong! How could we not realized that pong? That could explain why they never left around this area pong!"

Adel than brought out a map with a circle with the letters danger on the borders. It looked really cute with the hand print on it.

"They never left this area?"

"They sometimes wander around, but as soon as they see us they try to attack us or take a few steps back pong."

"A few steps back..." He was mumbling something under his breath. "Than that means that the shield has a limited radius!"

"You think so pong?"

"It has to if he's out of the zone it affects he takes the same damage as the others do. Also you said that they always roam around here right?"

"Yes pong. They do so more regularly than the other areas pong.

"Than that can also leave the possibility that the shield can be destroyed or malfunction for awhile for us to deal with them in equal grounds!"

"By the El Add! You might discovered the titans true weakness pong!"

"I'm going to call the gang! We'll end this today with them and the rest of the nasods!"

"Before you go pong! Can you do me a big favor pong?" A big favor?

"Sure, what is it Adel?"

"A couple of days ago, before you arrived some nasods took a few of us villagers into their lair pong... We don't know if they are held captive or if the worse has happened to them pong..." What? They were kidnapped!? "Could you please save them pong? We told their families that we're doing everything we can, but... We lack the strength or even resources to save them."

Add than did something I've never seen him do before, he put both of his hands on Adel's tiny shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I won't do your favor." What!? "I'll PROMISE you, that I'll save them. All of them." You nearly made me think you on the wrong way there.

"I'll promise too!" I can't let some hunk of metal do what they want to them! They're my friends! The hideout can wait!

"T-thank you two... This means so much for us pong... You have no idea." Aw... Adel don't cry...

"Rena, go call the others. We'll leave now."

"Right away Add!" I just ran towards the makeshift training ground that our new friends made.

* * *

On the way I saw a falling leaf, they're here already?

"Rena, where are you going?" The same elf appeared out of the shadows from an alley, She looked displeased with me.

"I'm going to call the others, I'm going to save the people that the nasods captured." This is my decision.

"You need to return to the hideout, you're due for a report of your latest expedition."

"That can wait until I save them."

"Don't speak out of the leash Rena, you need to return now. That's a direct order!"

"I won't until I save them! Our duty is to save the nature and the natural habitats of each region, I can't just abandon them like that."

"You think we didn't tried to beat those two giants?" They tried? "They're tough, tougher than that human views. What makes you think you lot have a chance to beat them?"

"Because we never let each other down. If one of us falls than someone will come along and help us back up." Please let me do this one last mission...

"..." Please! They're counting on me! "-Sigh- I'm going to regret this decision. Fine, Rena your new mission is to defeat the Nasod king himself. Succeed on this mission and I'll personally inform our leader of your success.

"Yes ma'am!" Thank you so much!

"HOWEVER!" Oh boy... "I'll be supervising how you'll deal with these challenges." She gave a quick salute before disappearing into the shadows.

"You'll see, we'll beat him and save this land."

* * *

3rd Person

After the gang was tipped by Rena they were at one of the many exists waiting for Raven and Add.

"What are those two doing? Are they fighting or what?" Asked Elsword while impatiently tapping his foot.

"I don't think they would do that. They look in good terms with each other." Answered Ara back gently to him.

"They sometimes talk about some plans on how to protect more the ponggos." Said Chung backing up Ara.

"It's so strange how they get that friendly though. We only know the guy for two days and now their all good." Said Aisha kinda jealous.

Rena gave a slight chuckle at her, Aisha looked at her confused.

"You don't know?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. "They are so alike and you don't even notice."

"They're nothing alike! Add is Add and Raven is Raven." She yelled to the elf.

"Have it your way Aisha, but to me that's why they understand each other so well." She said before turning around and waiting for the two boys.

* * *

Add was looking for Raven around the place, he left his room a while ago. The heat on the room told him that much.

He was walking around until he saw Echo give a slight talk with him. He then approached the two of them.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked curiously.w

"I was just telling Raven about the overheat system. He should be careful because it can hurt him if he overuses it." She said as pointing to his modified nasod arm.

"I will, thank you for warning me." He said as he crossed both arms.

"Good, you did that for me. We need to go Echo, but after we get back we can talk more." He said as he patted her head, he then signaled Raven to follow him.

"Alright! Take care you two!" She said waiving her arm at them joyfully.

After they were out of her view they turned serious.

"So we're really going to fight those two huh?"

"Yeah, but I know how we can defeat them. It took a little help from Adel to get the full picture on them."

"What do we do after we defeat them? We come back here and than go inside the factory?"

"No." He said as his left eye flickered with electricity beneath his eye patch. "We'll end this today."

"An all out attack on the base? That's suicide." He said as he smirked to him. "Though, I guess that's our best option right now."

"Once inside I'll try to get a few nasods on our side. That can help us while we defeat the others."

"Just like you did before you faced me right?"

"Yeah, but when I was in their core talking with them I saw something that... Made me want to help them." He said as he looked down.

"What did you see?" He said as he was looking at him.

"I saw fear Raven. They were scared of us. They wanted revenge, but at the same time they didn't want to hurt us."

"You're saying that... They wanted to avoid us? But what about the war between the our races?"

"I don't know all the pieces of the puzzle, but every time I see Abigail I can only see what she's been through."

They walked silently, they weren't far from the entrance to meet the gang.

Suddenly the nasod healers that now follow Add appeared.

"Master Add, have a safe trip and call us when you need to." One of the many healers said to him in a monotone voice.

"Thank you, take care of Abigail while I'm gone." He said as he kept walking with Raven.

"We will." They said going back to what they were doing before.

The two kept walking and joined the gang shortly after.

"Finally! For a second I thought you two were fighting or something like that." Said Elsword a bit impatient, Chung was tapping his foot signifying he was too.

"Sorry for the wait. Let's get going." Said Add seriously.

"You guys heard him, move out!" Said Elsword walking beside him.

* * *

Through the tunnel to Altera Plains

The gang walked the mole made tunnel, it was high and wide enough for the gang to pass without problems. There was the usual clump of dirt falling from the ceiling, but that was just a distraction that later became annoying.

"So Raven, what did Add and Echo do to you?" Asked Chung curious.

"They made this 'thing' my new weapon." He said as he extend his charred new arm with its orange lights glowing slowly.

"Holy El! That looks awesome!" He said as he was examining the new nasod arm.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Said Elsword excited to see the new arm.

"Doesn't that mean it has some control on you Raven?" Asked Rena worried about the taker.

"Luckily they just added firepower to it, nothing more." He said as he continued to walk.

"We then turn to the right..." Mumbled Add as he was navigating them through the tunnel system.

"Hey Add, are you okay?" Asked Aisha next to him. He looked out of himself a few times during their stay here.

"Hmm?" He said noticing her now. "Yes Aisha, I'm fine." He said as he glanced back at the hologram with an arrow pointing the way.

"Are you sure pretty boy?" Asked Eun this time, he was used to her by now to not even bother responding back.

"Yes, I'm sure. I didn't go crazy yet have I?" He said as he continued forward.

The both girls stopped their tracks for one second looking at each other before continuing.

They then finally saw light at the end of the tunnel.

"Alright, after we pass through this place we'll be at the hornets nest. Get ready for a rush attack." Instructed Add as they came close to the entrance.

"What's a rush attack again?" Asked Chung looking confused.

"A rush attack is when we don't take much time to defeat an enemy and move on. If we are fast enough we can enter the entrance without making them know we're in their base." Raven explained as he experienced this many times during his early years.

"Oh... Nice thinking there Add!" Said Ara giving him a thumbs up, he turned around and nodded to her before looking forward again.

"Master Add! We did the scouting like you asked and we reduced some of their numbers, but with the time you gave us we only took around ten at the most." Said Alex with the rest of his group decloaking.

"Good job, go rest back at the ponggo's hideout. We'll take it from here." He said as he opened a transdimensional gate for them to pass.

"Best of luck!" They said in unison before the gate closed.

"Alright, we already hear Add idea. So let's go and beat the hell outta them!" Ordered Elsword as he rushed outside.

"That guy will never learn to control his excitement." Said Add as he ran to catch up with him.

The rest of the gang looked to each other and nodded their heads before running outside.

* * *

Altera Plains

As the rest of the gang stepped out they saw Add supporting Elsword's ruthless style defeating nasod scorpion like they were nothing. Add was making sure that the rogue scouts were at a certain distance for Elsword to give them the killing blow.

Soon the rest of the gang joined them, they kept running forward defeating nasod after nasod.

"Hey look up there!" Pointed out Chung towards a cliff.

Looming over them was a nasod different from the others, Raven and Add knew exactly who this one was.

"Ignis!" Yelled Raven towards the towering red giant.

"Specimen 173, you have not reported back in 14 days. Return back and report to the king." It said in a generals voice towards him.

"Flat chance! I'm ME again! I'll destroy you and your brother!" He announced as he rushed to him.

"You'll just fail as you did before. It is useless." It responded as it jumped down making the ground crack a bit due to its weight.

"Hey nasod arm!" He said to his newly upgraded arm. "If your with me, then become my weapon. You want to show them that you're more than just an arm right?" He asked as his arm responded with a little fire coming out. "Good, lets do this then. 'Partner'."

"This is futile. Fire Blast." Ignis said in a monotone before extending his long arm letting fire erupt from a small hole on the palm of his hand.

Raven swayed to the right completely avoiding the attack and got a good distance to strike his foe.

He passed his newly made sword through his burning arm coating his sword with intense heat, he then jumped at Ignis frontal visor. "Bursting Blade!" He shouted as he did three slices mid air on Ignis's head before falling down on the ground.

"Nasod arm has been upgraded, beginning battle data recording." He said as he readied himself for another attack.

"No you don't!" Said Elsword summoning four Conwell's aiming at the titan. "Sword Fall!" He shouted as he sent the swords at its chest.

"Scanning... Not in the archives of battle records. Destroy them all." He said before he put his arm in the air. "Meteor Shower." He announced making flaming boulders coming at the gang at an alarming rate.

"Scatter!" Yelled Rena making the gang separate to avoid being hit.

"Add behind you!" Warned Aisha to him.

When he looked behind him Ignis was already there with his arms ready to attack.

"Crap!" He said before getting wailed three times before being sent a couple feet flying.

"Add! You'll pay for that!" Said Aisha ready to use one of her attacks.

"Starting battle scan." It said before looking at Aisha.

"How about I give you the opposite of what you gave us! Blizzard Shower!" She shouted making ice spears appear on the sky raining on the fire nasod.

"Attack on pair with Leviathan, must retreat." He said fleeing from the spot.

"Get back here!" Said Add looking angry at the fleeing nasod.

"You alright?" Asked Raven, he just gritted his teeth in frustration of not noticing how fast the enemy could be, even being at that height.

"Come on, he couldn't have run that far." Said Rena going up ahead with Elsword to make sure he's not in trouble.

"We shouldn't let them have all the fun.." He said hopping on his dynamos and hover towards the two of them.

"Is it me or is he pushing himself?" Asked Ara as she ran with the gang that fell behind.

"Who Add? Hardly." Said Chung while making sure his grenades were ready.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked with some doubt.

"He's a lot stronger than what he looks. He's shown that a lot of times." He clarified as he saw that the sides had nasod oro's. "Cover your ears!"

He started throwing the grenades to the sides making the Oro's stop their tracks to help their nasod friends.

"We need to hurry, I don't think we can keep up this rush if we're surrounded." Said Raven with the gang catching up to the front with Add, Elsword and Rena.

"Quake Burster!" Shouted Add making a concentrated electronic shock wave completely destroy a few nasods.

"Mortal Blow!" Shouted Elsword behind Add's back crashing his sword on the ground rapidly making the rocks and metal fragments shoot up at the nasod scorpions and electrifying tongs hidden underground.

"Enemy detected, engaging in combat now." Jumped another giant nasod with the color pattern being blue instead of the red of Ignis.

"Leviathan..." Said Add knowing fully well what to expect of him.

"Data received, commencing attack." It said rushing towards Add.

"Not this time!" He yelled grabbing the long arm with the help of his Nasod Armor. "Hope you like the power of time and space! Void Impact!" He his hand on Leviathan's chest and let a forced rift of space dealing damage to the unprepared nasod.

"Suffering heavy damage, battle data recorded." He said out loud before trying his luck on Rena.

"Sorry, but I'm not into ponggo kidnappers!" She said as she aimed her shot at him. "Shooting magnum!" She fired four arrows consecutively stopping the charging nasod on his tracks.

"Data inefficient, damage too high. Retreating." It said before jumping out of arms way back to the cliff making his appearance disappear.

"Ha! They aren't so tough!" Bragged Eun to the 'supposed' nasods.

"That's what you think foxy girl." Said Add as he gestured them to continue.

"What do you mean Add? Are there more?" Asked Rena.

"They've been collecting our battle data, one by one of us. They are getting ready to fight us, we aren't even in their zone of comfort where they are untouchable." He explained as he kept running with the gang a foot behind him.

"Wait, we have to fight both of them!?" Said Aisha bewildered.

"Unfortunately, yes. And since they are polar opposites your blizzard shower will only be good against one of them." He finished seeing the door that Alex showed him through the hologram. "We're here." He signaled them to stop as an ice spear and flaming boulder stroke down from a couple of meters away from them.

"Halt humans. If you take one more step your demise will soon come, as it did with the mole inhabitants of Altera."

"Raven, Aisha and Chung. With me against them. Rena, Ara and Elsword go find their power sources of their force field, they shouldn't be that far for them to use." Informed Add as they nodded, Elsword made an audible 'Tch' as he wanted to take a go with the nasods.

"We'll distract them, go!" Said Raven as they slid down the slope towards the door where the two brothers jumped down raising their fortified arms to expel both fire and ice.

Raven went to chip away at them, but not even a scratch was visible where his sword struck.

Aisha tried to use lightning at them to inflict some damage beneath their shield, though it had no effect as well.

"Come on! Were is that freaking generator!?" Said Elsword looking around sporadically. Ara and Rena were trying as well, but no luck at all.

"Rena!" Yelled Add grabbing her attention. "Try feeling for something hot or cold! They correspond to their core!"

Rena than began to close her eyes and touched the ground, she couldn't sense anything for a few seconds before something burning and something chill was being felt from two opposite directions.

"Elsword, to your right! Ara its behind that boulder!" She pointed out as they went to see two oddly shaped generators, one blue and the other red, both releasing electricity and the feeling of cold and fire.

The three began to attack the generators making the shield around the two titan nasods falter.

"That's it you three! Keep wailing at them!" Yelled Add as he avoided one punch from Ignis and took one from Leviathan. "Come on! Is that all you've got!"

"Insignificant human, let death... Wait. Are those nasod contraptions..." Before he could finish the generators started to let out smoke meaning they malfunctioned for the time being.

"It's off! The shield is down!" Cheered Aisha as she prepared her next attack. "Try this for size! Guillotine Press!" She shouted as she stomped Ignis in the head before leaping up in the air again and crash down with the power of time and space on her feet.

"Ugh..." He groaned as he stood up and charge his next move.

"Try this one then human." Leviathan said as it opened its arms. "Ice Floor." He extended his arm making the floor beneath the gangs feet frozen solid, they were stuck on the frozen ice, before ice spikes started to erupt from the floor.

The gang was caught off guard by this and took some damage from the attack, some cuts were deeper than others, but nothing that could be patched up.

"Brother, we need to use that attack." Ignis said as he was chest where his core was started to glow.

"I agree, these humans are too dangerous against the king." It too started to glow. "You humans gave us all the data we needed for future experiments and specimen 173 back as well, accept our strongest attack with dignity."

**"Dimension link guardian - Water/Fire!"** Both nasods released two identical shock waves with the properties of fire and water towards them.

"This is bad..." Said Chung as he used his destroyer as a shield.

"Don't hog all the fun!" Yelled Elsword as he stopped the shock wave of fire with his sword while Ara stopped the ice one.

"About time you guys showed up, I was beginning to doubt that you didn't want a piece of them." Said Add as his feet were still frozen.

"Giga Prominence!" Raven pounds the floor with his nasod arm and lets explosions destroy the frozen floor like it was nothing, it affect the two brothers as well as they were struck with one loose one.

"Good job Raven, don't overheat it too much though. You don't want to take that much punishment." Said Add as he stomped two times on the ground to make sure his feet weren't numb.

"Ignis and Leviathan, hope you're ready for retribution." Said Raven as he was aiming his new claw at them.

"That claw is the prototype overheat system, if you use it too much death will come closer to you before you know it." Warned Ignis as he stood by his brother.

"Now its going to be your downfall." He said as multiple rounds were being chained his metal palm, flames were starting to erupt from the arm. "Hellfire Gatling!" He shouted as hundreds of flaming bullets rained on both nasods, each round pierced through their body. Once the rain of metal stopped they both fell back defeated and beaten up.

"Brother... My power supply is low, I think I'm deactivating." Said Leviathan looking at the sky.

"Me too brother..."

"..." Add didn't said anything as he approached the two titans.

"Stay away from them Add, they are nothing but bad news." Said Elsword towards his companion.

Once he was near the two he put both of his hands on their core and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Ignis and Leviathan's cores._

_Millions of code were being scattered from where Add was standing in front of a view that could be assumed as the beach, two grown man were looking at the see with the wind making their worn out armor flap._

_"Is this what you two really wanted?" Asked Add to the two, they looked behind surprised that he was there._

_"Human, what are you doing here?" Ignis asked_

_"The better question brother is, how did he get in our cores?"_

_"I can do this thanks to my father." He responded as they looked at him. "Is it or not?"_

_"We... Didn't." Ignis responded. "But our kings orders are our high priority, we had to do it."_

_"This place that we are right now, is what we wanted all along." Leviathan said as he extended his arm towards the sea. "We wanted to see and feel the beach, but alas we're deactivating."_

_"And soon our memories will disappear completely."_

_"As well as our personality."_

_"And the hardest part is that we won't ever see each other again." Ignis said as tears could be seen forming on his eyes._

_"Don't worry brother, it'll be okay." Said Leviathan as he put his hand on his shoulder._

_"..." This is so different from Add had seen from the other cores he talked to. These two had emotions from the beginning and had a conscious on their own._

_They followed the king, because they were programmed to do so, if they weren't they could've see the ocean like now._

_"What if I can do something about that?" He asked the two of them, they looked at him oddly._

_"What do you mean human?" Asked Leviathan curious._

_"The both of you don't have to be separated. I can take your cores and someday I can make your bodies again, ones that can feel the water, wind and only you have control. Not the king." Said Add to the both of them._

_The looked at each other and in seconds they were smiling gently to each other._

_"That would be nice human, we accept your offer." He said as he shook his hand with Ignis put his hand on top of Leviathan's._

_"Look out for two more of us inside the foundry human, they are not like us. They are just machines to kill others."_

* * *

Back in front of the foundry

"Thanks for the warning." He said as he took both cores from their beaten up bodies and stored them inside his PHC.

"You're taking their cores with you?" Asked Chung curious.

"Yeah... I made a promise to them after all." He said as he grabbed one of Leviathan's hands and one of Ignis's intertwining them together.

"Why are you doing that Add?" Asked Elsword confused.

"It just... Looks like that they wanted to do that before they deactivated." He said to them as he looked at the door to the foundry. "Come on, lets get going."

"A nice guy in his heart." Whispered Rena to herself, the wind blowing gently past the gang as they walked to the depths of the nasod kingdom.

* * *

?

"Are you absolutely certain that this is the right direction?" Asked Waldo towards the mysterious figure with some guards with him.

"Have a little faith in me Waldo, the Altera core is near." Said the figure as he showed the nasod obsessed man.

"With my experience I should have faith or trust people that don't look trustworthy."

"Yet I helped you getting that knowledge of the nasods and the parts needed to build that monstrosity in your basement."

"How did you even got the knowledge? I've read those blueprints over and over and they all have my signature. Where did you get them?"

"You know Waldo, you shouldn't question things. The less you know the more you'll live."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Maybe, but can you really take me on?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. The core is up ahead now."

* * *

_Two years after - Aisha's P.O.V_

_"For humans like you to push me this far... Fine! Take my wrath head on!" Oh no! Its that attack again!_

_But we can't block or dodge out of the way! We're gonna die before seeing Add again!_

_"Ice Blast!" No!_

_"Add!"_

_"Paranoia!" Was that Add's voice?_

_"Wha!? Who are you!?"_

_"Me? Oh nobody specifically, I just needed to make sure these idiots don't die just like that."_

_"Grr..." Why is Berthe growling? "How can you have so much power?"_

_"Hehehe...HAHAHA! Can you feel it!? It's so much that I can't keep myself from exploding every single drop I have!" That laugh! "But it isn't enough... I need more. And they need it too, so you assholes better beat this guy. Because if you don't, you won't beat me..."_

_"Add wait!"_

* * *

**All into schedule! Next chapter will appear on Wednesday as I announced. Till then!**

**As always, leave your thoughts on the story so far. Your support is greatly appreciated.**


	39. Altera arc: The copycat and other Add?

**Here's the second promised chapter! Not gonna lie, I had some trouble imagining the scenarios, but it all worked out in the end. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Inside the Nasod Foundry

The gang walked carefully through the metallic corridor. Machines and gears were the only sounds that surrounded them, there was the usual hammering coming from the distance, but no one knew what it was for yet.

"This place kinda creeps me out..." Said Aisha walking unsteady will gripping her wand.

The atmosphere around the place was deathly heavy and those eerie sounds didn't help her at all.

"This is a factory right? Wonder what's being made here..." Asked Elsword and right on cue they spot a conveyor belt carrying something that resembled the legs and torso of a Nasod Driller.

A little while later three arms attached the uncompleted body with a head and two arms. Completing the nasods body.

"N-Nasods!?" He said with the incredible sight.

"What else did you think they would make?" Asked Chung surprised on the lack of deduction on Elsword's part.

"I'm not sure myself..."

"Focus you two! We're in enemy territory here, keep your guard always up." Warned Raven to the two digressing.

They walked a bit forward and hid in the shadows, they saw in the distance what the hammering sound was. A huge press, used to destroy imperfect bodies and recycle the parts for a new one.

On top of a small platform there was a nasod carrying a rifle looking around to spot intruders, below him was another nasod with knifes under its arms standing completely still while its yellow eye scouted around below.

"Two huh?" Said Add as he opened a gate behind the nasod carrying a rifle. "I'll take the one on top, take care of the one below, but don't destroy it. I'll try to make it on our side." He said before slipping inside the gate.

"Move it you two, I need space to aim this shot." Said Rena making both Aisha and Elsword move a bit to the side. She aimed her shot carefully on the legs of the nasod.

* * *

"Hey." Said Add behind the nasod. The enemy turned around to see what made the sound.

Add was already reached the nasod's core before it could aim at him properly.

_"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you."_ He said gently enough for it to know he was fine.

_"Human, what do you want?"_

_"Do you want to keep fighting a war that already passed or to be our friend?"_ He asked it softly, one wrong move and he would be shot in the gut by its gun.

_"Our... Friend?"_

_"Yes, me and my friends want you to help us. If we can take out the king, we won't need to fight each other anymore."_ He continued towards the short nasod. It was much higher than Alex, but not as much as the one below.

_"..."_ It remained in silence.

_"I know you're scared, but don't worry. We won't hurt you. No one will, I promise."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_ It asked still not convinced.

_"If they try to hurt you, I'll take the blow from you."_ He said as he took his hand off its core and patted its red head.

_"... Alright. I'll try making a few of my kind to join you too, but I don't know about the others that'll refuse."_

_"If they fight you, you'll have to fight back. We're here to finish this war that caused so many lives to fade."_ Seriousness was filled in his tone. He wanted to stop what already it took from the world.

_"Understood. What is your name human?"_ It asked curious.

_"My name is Add, nice to meet you."_ He said before looking down to see the other nasod tangled with vines. _"Go ahead and try making the others join our cause. If we do find nasods that want to fight, than we need to protect ourselves okay?"_

_"Yes, that is acceptable."_ It said starting to march to the other nasods.

"Oh! One more thing." Add said making his dynamo touch the core. "You're going to need these emotions data. The nasods that already joined us have them too."

"E-emotions?" It said not understanding with a males voice, it sounded that of a guy with little words to speak of, but his actions says it all.

"Don't worry, they're for you to talk with us and for us to know what you feel." He explained before jumping down to the others.

"Emotions..." It repeated before moving to the other nasods.

* * *

"Human alert! Human alert! Must eliminate threat!" The nasod repeated these words while squirming to release itself.

"Rena. You're one heck of a marksman!" Said Raven surprised that she hit in the middle of the nasods feet from an odd angle.

"Thanks for the compliment!" She said with pride on her sniper skills.

"So Add, how was it with that one?" Asked Chung seeing as he's not hurt.

"It was smooth, but I could've been shot at any given point." He informed looking at the nasod squirming in place.

"That thing didn't stop moving the whole time you were up there." Said Elsword poking at it with Conwell at the side of it.

"Don't do that Elsword." Said Add as he leaned the nasod on the wall, it didn't liked the gesture.

"Release me! I'll destroy all of you humans!" It said enraged.

"Easy, we don't want to hurt you." He said while checking if any damage was on it.

"Why should I trust a human?" It asked at him.

Add then began to rip apart the vines and grabbed its hand and put it on his chest. He put his hand on its core.

"Because you can take my life if you want to." Add said at it with his hand gently resting on the core.

"Add I think that's a bad idea." Warned Ara not trusting the agitated nasod.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Calmed Eun of her worries.

_"Can you hear me?"_ He asked it.

_"Y-yes... Strangely I can hear you."_ It said calming down slowly.

"_Can you help us?"_

_"I don't know if I should..."_

_"If you can, the war can be over and we can be at peace at last. Isn't that what we want?"_ The little talk was weird on the gangs side.

_"I don't know..."_

_"I know you're scared, but please think about it for a bit."_

It became silent afterwards. As the gang was waiting for a response of the nasod they could hear a few footsteps coming their way.

"Add... I think more nasods are coming." Said Chung preparing his cannon for a fight.

_"..."_ He didn't respond and placed his forehead on the current nasods metallic head. _"Please."_

_"...Alright. I'll do it! So that we can finally have peace."_ It said as it rose from the ground, freed from the vines.

"Thank you." He said before ordering his dynamos to do the same thing it did on the other one. "Welcome to the family." He said as he shook the nasods hand as his dynamos gave it the gift of emotions.

"I'll try to make some of us join you. No promises on the other kinds." It said with a female voice, it sounded like a bit serious with a certain touch of care. After that she jumped up the platform the other was and ran far inside the factory.

More nasods of the same kind appeared and aimed at the gang.

"I guess they aren't friendly. Lets deal with them." Said Add using his nasod armor to slide forward fast towards the group of enemies.

"I've got your back!" Elsword said as he gripped his sword and ran forward.

"Lets go." Said Raven to the rest before fighting the nasods that were surrounding them.

The fight was somewhat tough, the nasods were much more resistant to pain than the others outside. Not as resilient as Ignis and Leviathan though.

Apparently, the two nasods that Add recruited were called 'Nasod Guard: Cannon' for the rifle nasod and for the other one was 'Assault Nasod Type-W9'. One was the defense and the other was the attack for the surface.

"Lets keep going, this was just to stall for time to prepare a better defense." Said Raven to them, the gang nodded and ran through the factory.

More and more of the same type of nasods appeared, each of them destroyed by the gang in a minute or two. And every time they killed one, two more were taking its place.

"Are they infinite or what!?" Said Chung bashing a nasod with his cannon. He was already getting tired of fighting with his heavy armor not helping.

The gang was feeling fatigued to battle the same enemies too. Add began scanning the place to see where they were popping out of from.

That's when he saw it. A Nasod production machine making the enemies and throwing them in combat to finish them.

"If you can't beat it with brute strength, than numbers can do it." He mumbled under his breath. "Quake Burster!" He shouted after he kicked down an electric shock wave destroying all enemies in sight and leaving the production machines unguarded. "Destroy those machines!"

The gang immediately went to the machines and started tearing it into pieces. Metal fragments flew everywhere as each machines received the same treatment.

"Finally we can relax.." Said Chung sitting down on his cannon. The rest of the gang let out a sigh of relief before resting for a bit.

"We shouldn't rest too much in their territory. We can be ambushed at any given point." Said Raven looking around with his eyes for any potential shadows.

"I'm sure we can just rest for a couple of minutes, I mean we did just pass through Altera Plains pretty fast." Said Aisha grabbing a handkerchief to clean her forehead of sweat drops.

"I have to side with Aisha, I'm pretty tired after all that running." Ara backed her up. Her legs needed the rest.

"And here I thought you two wouldn't say that." Said Elsword while looking at what the conveyor belt was taking next.

"Come on Elsword, you're tired yourself. Admit it." Said Add helping the two girls.

"I... Guess I can't fool you." He said as he sat down still looking at the nasod line of production.

* * *

It was silent as they kept quiet to avoid being detected. The looming of danger was making a heavy tension to them.

"Add? Where are you?" A familiar voice called rather close to them.

"Over here." He said, his voice was loud enough not to echo. The nasods that he recruited appeared before them with at least seven more of them behind the two.

"These are the ones that'll help us, they wanted peace too. Can you give them what you gave me?" She asked as he nodded and began to give them one by one emotion data.

"So this is what emotions feel like..." Said many of the newly recruited nasods.

Add then looked around the nasods, each of them had bumps and visible scratch marks covering their bodies.

"All of you fought against your own kind didn't you?" He asked them, they looked at the floor not even making eye contact with him.

"Unfortunately. They wanted to follow the king and not some human promising peace." Said the Assault Nasod that he converted.

"I would too, but I don't really want to fight against a war that stopped long ago." The Nasod Guard responded while putting his rifle on his back.

"You guys can't fight in that condition, not with that damage." He said as he opened a gate. "Abby, bring a few nasod healers with you. We made new friends that need some healing." He said through the portal, from the other side a loud squeak was heard making the nasods waiting a bit surprised.

Moments later, the little healing unit that Add had converted a few days ago was passing through and healing each nasod.

"Hello! My name is Abigail, but master Add calls me Abby! Nice to meet you!" She said with excitement of her new friends.

"Abigail? You name the nasods that you converted?" Asked the Assault nasod.

"I only named the ones that I first converted to join me. I have one more friend back home, Alexander the scouting nasod." He responded as he was tending the more serious beaten nasods with his healers.

"Master Add is really nice! If it wasn't for him, I would've been deactivated and trashed by Elsword over there." She said as she pointed with her lens at him, he was still looking at the belt fascinated on how the nasods were being built to even hear her.

"Has master Add named you two yet?" She asked the two of them, they shook their heads.

"I'm already thinking about their names, that is if they want to." He said as he finished repairing the 4th assault nasod with the healers.

"Does it really make a difference if you name us?" Asked the Nasod Guard not seeing the point.

"A name is more than a title, its not to differentiate or to make it well know. Its so that you know that someone was thoughtful and lovable enough to give you one." He explained as he turned around with a smudge of oil on his cheek.

"You... Have something on your face." Said the Assault Nasod pointing at his cheek.

"Hmm? Oh! Thanks for telling me." He said cleaning it with a small white handkerchief and putting it back in his pocket. "You know... I think I have the perfect name for you actually."

"You do?" It said curious of the name.

"Yeah, I think the name Sophie would fit nicely on you." He said to her with a gentle smile.

The said nasod looked at the ground for the longest time, it seemed like it was having a hard time with something.

"You don't like it?" He asked looking at its supposed eyes.

"I... Approve it." It said before checking its comrades.

"Huh, you made the Assault Nasod happy with that name. You aren't that bad." It said in a monotone, looks like he somewhat refused to show any emotions.

"You think so Seth?" He asked the nasod while looking at the others.

"Seth?"

"That's the name I picked for you, do you like it?"

"I don't really care about that much, but I'll take it." He said as he recorded on his memory bank. "So my name's Seth, huh? It has a nice ring to it."

They took a little more time on their break, a few extra minutes helped for the fatigued gang members to regain their breath and for their newly acquired friends to be in top shape.

"Alright, is every one ready to go?" Asked Raven to them, they nodded and started to walk ahead of Add.

"Abby, up ahead its going to get really dangerous. I need you to stay in the ponggos hideout okay?" He asked her, she let out something that sounded like a pout.

"But I want to help you master Add!" She whined.

"Abby, I don't want to see you hurt. You weren't made to fight, but I'll promise you that if we get hurt again I'll call you okay?" He asked as the machines were looking at him.

He was sincerely trying to make danger fall for the healers, for a second the other Nasods gears stopped for a brief second after seeing the human.

"(Maybe... He would do that to us too. / Protecting us. / Who knew that there were humans like him around?)" These were the scrambled thoughts of Add's new friends.

"Okay... But you better make more friends for Abby!" She said like a child that wanted a piece of candy as a reward.

"I'll try making more." He said as he opened the portal, as soon as the last healer disappeared he closed the portal. "Lets go." He said with a serious face.

"Yes sir!" They said before rushing forward with the gang falling back.

* * *

It was a complete war zone going through the factory. Nasod after Nasod fell, and new Nasods would join the gangs cause. Two more nasod kinds joined Add's friends list, a Nasod Blader, which is an upgraded version of the Nasod Healer being able to use the blades inside of it to be useful in combat.

And another Nasod Guard, this one is the Shield one. This sturdy Nasod used his shield to block any attack upon him, it can use it as a weapon or the electrical baton to zap his enemies. Chung had to feel that one the hard way.

Add named the Blader Alice, he called her that because she resembled like Abigail. Except she didn't released as much joy as her. It kinda was hard for her to join as she hurt Add's hands in the process where he grabbed her spinning blades to calm her down.

He called the shield Nasod Tarkus, the reason was that the name implied as tough as dark iron. And that is exactly what Tarkus is, tough to the last screw.

"We're almost to the elevator! It's just up ahead!" Warned Raven as they ran through the Foundry.

"Hey is that it?" Asked Elsword seeing a platform with two giant chains hanging on each side.

"Yes! That's the elevator!" He said stopping on top of it. No enemies were on sight.

"I'll input the controls to start the elevator." Said Add messing with the control panel to start it up.

"Master Add, there is a weight limit on the elevator. All of us can't go with you, we advise you to let us find another route to join you later." Said Sophie to him as she calmly accessed the situation.

"Really? Damn... Alright. Go ahead and find another route to help us out. I'll be counting on you guys." He said as he finally input the last command making the elevator creek before it went into motion.

"Understood." His little Nasod army scattered to find the other route to meet them into the core.

"Come on Add! We're going to leave you behind!" Yelled Elsword to him. Without a single thought he jumped down and cushioned his fall with his dynamos hovering a few inches from the floor.

"..." Raven was nervous about all of this, the last time he was on the elevator things didn't went this well.

"Don't worry Raven, we have your back." Said Rena while putting a hand on his shoulder. He let a small smile escape his lips and nodded.

"Intruder alert..." A mechanical voice came from on top of the elevator.

"Wait! Didn't a Nasod attacked you on the elevator Raven?" Asked Add to him.

"Get ready to fight all of you!" Said Raven as he unsheathed his sword and looked up to see a Nasod with the arm that looked like his a few hours ago.

"What the-!" Said Chung looking at a bigger version of what looked like Raven clad in metallic armor.

"Specimen 173 has returned, initiating battle sequence." The Nasod named Crow Rider said in a monotone voice.

"Look out guys, this guy has Raven's battle data. Elsword, what can you tell us about Raven's fighting style?" Said Add as he entered his Awakening state.

"Be careful with his claw! That thing almost killed me and Aisha!" He said as he rushed forward with his sword. "Armageddon Blade!" He shouted making his sword longer with his aura.

The Nasod skimmed his sword with its claw and prepared a well placed stab onto Elsword's body.

"No you don't!" Said Add as he went through a dimensional gate to grabbed the humanoid's sword arm.

Seeing that it was being busy holding off against two opponents Ara went in for a hit.

"Tiger Claw!" She shouted as she charged forward and did two well placed blows with her spear.

The Nasod feeling overwhelmed did something they never saw Raven do. It dropped his sword and grabbed Add, it did the same with Elsword, but with its claw. Than smashed both on the ground before throwing them a few feet, close to the border of the elevator.

"Cannon Blade!" It shouted extending its hand and launching a powerful blast of heat straight at Ara.

She tried to block most of the damage with her spear, though it didn't help that much.

"Ara! You piece of junk! Lunatic Fury!" Shouted Chung storming forward at the guardian, driving it a bit back before ramming his destroyer on the large figure on the ground and firing round after round of cannonballs.

"Good job Chung!" Said Aisha as she was getting ready to release a spell.

"Suffered medium damage, deploying prototypes." Said the Nasod retreating, after a minute four smaller versions of himself fell down.

"What!? They made more of that thing!?" Said Rena as she tried to keep one of them at bay.

"They must of tried to make the real one more lethal! They are just incomplete ones!" Said Raven fighting one of the four, they were clashing each sword strike and claw maneuvering like a mirror.

"Blaze step! Shouted Aisha surrounding her body with flames while attacking two of the prototypes with her hand and Chung. Each step she took without getting hit made her go a bit faster.

"Ugh..." Said Elsword as he began to rise up, he looked to his side to see Add's face forming a scary face with a tint of anger on it. "Add are you okay?"

"Stasis Field..." He whispered as he generated a field of electric aura. He began walking forward, towards the middle of the elevator where the four prototypes were cleverly placed to fight the gang.

"Huh?" Said Ara as she recovered from the strike and saw the glowing eye of Add with a horrifying grin. "He's... Kinda scary like that..." She mumbled under her breath.

Once his electric aura reached the highest point he rose his right arm and flipped to the side releasing the energy he collected, the shock wave completely destroyed the prototypes, making each limb and member of their metallic build fly into different directions.

"Remind me not to anger Add." Said Chung to Aisha, she on the other hand could clearly hear silent chuckles under his breath.

Just as she was about to ask Add what was wrong, the original Crow Rider fell down and was immediately target by Raven. The others were focused on trying to defeat the copycat Nasod.

Chung and Rena joined Raven as they stroke the Nasod hit after hit making it harder for it to attack.

"Power Assault!" It shouted rushing forward at high speeds on the three intruders, this copied attacks were upgraded to ditch out more damage.

When the Nasod was about to hit Add though, he turned around and halted the Nasod's attack with just one arm.

"Is that all you've got?" Asked Add as a chelsea grin was plastered on his face, his voice seemed a little... Distorted.

The machine then extended its Nasod arm and aimed at him as the three party members fell to the sides.

"Maximum Cannon!" It shouted sensing danger coming from Add, the danger levels were too high since he stopped his attack. It unleashed a spinning fume of fire much bigger than Raven's, but Add already entered a dimensional gate behind it.

"Were are you aiming at?" He asked in a joking tone to it. The humanoid couldn't turn around before its attack was finished. "Die you hunk of junk! Quake Buster!" He shouted kicking an energy orb, colliding on the ground making an electric shock wave completely immobilizing the machine.

The gang was taken back at the sudden change on Add's behavior, the usual kind Add turned into a merciless one with a twisted grin to make matters more complicated.

"Hey, uh, Add. Are you... okay?" Asked Raven as he put his hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly to face the taker, Raven was beginning to regret his little action.

"I'm... Fine." He said as his facial muscles began to relax, the grin was slowly fading until the Add they knew was back.

"What happened back there? You kinda looked a bit insane." Asked Raven as the gang nodded to his fact.

"I did?" He asked as he began to think. "(Did I lost my sanity for a short while? Dammit, my insanity grows each moment I fight!)"

"Sorry about that, got a lot of things to think about." He said as he looked at the defeated Crow Rider. He was sure he saw it fidget his humanoid hand.

"Understood, carrying out orders." It than sprung to life and snatched Add from the gang.

"What the-! Add!" Yelled Elsword as he rushed to the side of the elevator.

"Don't worry about me! Go face the king! I'll join you soon" Yelled Add squirming in place before fading into the shadows with the Crow Rider taking him somewhere.

"We need to save him!" Said Aisha with a little panic in his voice.

"...He'll be fine." Said Elsword calming down. "He's strong, he'll join us later." He said before looking at the bottom of the elevator. Light was beginning to show as Nasods were waiting for the intruders.

* * *

"Where the heck are you taking me!?" Yelled Add to his enemy moments ago, now captor.

"The king requested that you went to the core. Strange humans are there decoding our sacred core for their own greed. I was tasked to go there from the start, until you intruders appeared." It said in a monotone voice as it leaped from metal sheet to metal sheet.

"The king requested me?"

"He's been watching everything, he believes that you'll stop the threat before facing him head on." It said as sparks began to leak out of his Nasod arm. "My body will soon cease to function, but I must comply to the kings wishes before I fall."

He kept leaping from wall to wall until he stopped on a hallway that had a bright blue light emanating at the end, shadows were dancing like they were arguing.

"Mission completed. Returning back to guarding the way to the king." It said before jumping upwards, soon it disappeared completely.

Add walked through the hallway, each step he could hear better the commotion that was occurring.

"...Nd I told you, I can do whatever I want once I decode the core!" The voice was Wally himself, Add could recognize that voice anywhere.

"No, you can't. Do you want to know why?" The mysterious voice said back, it sounded serious. "Ah, he's finally here..."

"Who's there!?" Yelled Wally as Add finally appeared on their line of sight.

"Wally! I thought you were dead back at the ship. I knew I should of tried to find your body in the wreck!" Said Add with his dynamos revolving around him.

"Me? Killed? Don't make me laugh! I'll never die because of a shipwreck. Beside, once I have all the secrets of the core, no one will ever stop me! Hahahaha!" He laughed as hard as possible.

"I won't let you!" Said Add ready to attack him.

"Oh? You want to fight me? Sorry, I'm not a fighter, but he is. Get him!" He ordered the mysterious person to him.

"Since when did you got the balls to order me around?" He asked to him making him gulp. "It doesn't matter, I actually needed to talk with THIS Add. You're of no use to me anymore."

In a swift motion, the mysterious persons right hand glowed a purple color before passing through Wally's chest. The body fell to the floor lifeless while the arm was coated with his blood.

"Now then, you and I are going to have a little talk." He said as he took off his mask to reveal a more matured version of Add.

* * *

***Huff*Huff* Here... You go! Need to re-read the final chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**As always leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	40. Altera arc: The king and going home

**My fellow viewers. I present to you, the final chapter of the Altera arc. Took me a LONG time to piece together every idea I had to make this, and it was worth it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

The gang's part

As the elevator reached its destination the gang carefully walked with caution not to touch the lasers around the room.

They looked around and saw some Nasods around the place, they looked different from the ones on top.

"They look stronger..." Said Raven as he was gripping his sword.

"I don't know about you guys, but they don't look friendly. Lets trash them!" Said Elsword summoning Conwell.

"I agree with Elsword. We should take care of them before they take us out." Responded Chung as he loaded the last cannonball in his destroyer.

"Then we all agree?" Asked Rena, they nodded their heads before looking in front of the path they need to take.

"Lets go!" Yelled Elsword making everyone run forward, the Nasods turned around to see the intruders and started attacking.

"Shockwave - Cutter!" Shouted Raven slashing at the speed of sound forward, the shockwave that was produced severely damaged the incoming Nasods.

"My turn! Cyclone!" Shouted Aisha unleashing a mini tornado with the power of wind towards the weak Nasods. Most of them fell on the ground letting the rest of the gang pass to fight the ones on the back.

"Specter Restraints!" Shouted Ara using the hands of shadows to drag the enemies back and give them a quick slash with her spear.

"Watch out Ara! Mortal Blow!" Warned her before rapidly smashing the metal sheets, causing metal fragments to embed into their bodies. Some shards hit their core deactivating them in the process.

"Good job you two!" Said Rena moving ahead with Chung, Raven and Aisha.

As they kept running through the place a familiar enemy was standing on the track waiting for them.

"Crow Rider? But didn't he took Add?" Asked Chung with his destroyer ready to shoot.

"Enemies spotted, commencing attack." It said as sparks flew from its Nasod arm.

"He's... Hurt? Wait, he didn't heal while he took Add?" Questioned Elsword as he readied his sword.

"Wait you two." Said Raven as he took a few steps forward. "You waited for me didn't you?"

"..." It didn't respond.

"You wanted to see who has the right to live or perish between us, right?" He asked again.

"...We Nasods are created to best the humans, if we lose than we know who is the best and who's to die." It finally responded readying his sword.

"One final match to decide the winner. I took you down a couple of months ago and I can do it again!" He said as he rushed to the Nasod.

The copycat rushed forward too and collided his sword with Raven's. Both had equal strength and speed. Both proficient with their blades and arms.

The two clashed three times before taking a step back and aimed both arms.

"Cannon Blade!" Shouted Crow as his arm released multiple sparks before launching a powerful blast of heat directly at Raven.

"Flame Sword!" Yelled Raven coating his blade with fire, making it easier to direct the blast towards the side.

Crow then tried to grab him, but he was one step ahead and grabbed It instead by its Nasod arm.

"Revolver Cannon - OP Bomb!" He shouted firing consecutive penetrating firebombs from the palm of his Nasod arm.

The shots passed through the its arm, making it useless for the rest of the battle.

Crow than was able to get some distance by headbutting Raven and swinging his sword to try damaging him. There was a hit, but it was too shallow to make him bleed that much.

"Its useless, you lost Crown Rider." Said Raven as he stood straight. The Nasod though wasn't done yet and rushed to him.

"Can't you see? You can't use your arm anymore, you lost as soon as It stopped working." He tried reasoning with it, but the machine kept slashing. Its sword clashed each time with Raven's making sparks fly from the impacts.

"If that's what you want, fine. Die you copycat!" He said as he put his sword in position.

Crow's Nasod arm flickered sparks everywhere, it seemed he didn't care what would happen anymore. He wanted this win.

"Maximum Cannon!" He shouted as he put the every power supply in this attack. It was so grand that his arm was completely destroyed.

Raven was surprised and took it head on. He never felt this kind of power before fighting the Nasod.

"Heh, I guess you tried to finish the job once and for all. Sorry, I'm not going to die just yet." He said as he did the same before.

"..." Crow didn't respond, or even moved. It was with one knee on the ground with Its sword on the ground.

"Hmm?" Said Raven as he tapped with the tip of his sword on the machine, it didn't move or respond. The lights on Its visor faded. "Don't tell me..." Said Raven as he realized what this Nasod did.

"Lets go." He said to the gang walking away slowly from the battle.

"Wait! What about him?" Asked Elsword towards the knelt robot.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." He said towards the gang as he kept walking.

They looked confused and left the damaged Nasod be.

"(That Nasod... He tried to do what we humans do when we're in a pinch. He really was my copy till the end.)" Thought Raven as they kept walking.

"...Core damage... Too... High..." It said as the gang rushed to Raven's side, away from Its words. "...Se...ris..." After that Crow Rider's last words were projected before falling to the floor, broken and deactivated.

* * *

Add's part

Add couldn't believe it, an older version of himself was in front of him. He killed Wally so easily with a strange power on his right hand.

"Now then... Lets take a look on what you can do." He said as while flicking his cloak, his mask was still on his right hand.

"W-what?" Asked Add at him.

"Don't let me repeat myself, you bastard. Show me what you can do, Its time to judge you." He said as he started a Particle bullet.

"!" Add reacted fast enough to dodge the incoming attack. He then started to let out purple electricity and rushed towards his new enemy.

Each punch that Add threw at him made a shockwave that hit the walls, making visible bumps.

"I see... You can use the code Battle Gear, but your clothes tell that you can also control time and space." He analyzed as he dodged each punch like it was on slow motion.

"Void Impact!" Shouted Add as on cue, he thought that he got the future himself only to see nothing in front of him.

"Just as I thought. You're very different from the other ones, even though you're using a very basic time formula." He said as he dodged the incoming pulse bullets, that were homed at him, but he dodged them like nothing.

"Rrgh!" Gritted Add as he opened a portal. "Stardust Shower!" He shouted before entering the portal and unleashed spheres with condensed time and space.

"Ho..." He mulled as he dodged every single shot.

Add came down with the biggest sphere he could find and drove it straight at his future self.

"Do you really think that can hurt me?" He asked as he cracked open a portal making Add pass with the sphere. "Better yet, do you really think you can hit me even?"

Add let go of the sphere and opened a portal on the back of himself and tried to punch him.

"Nice try, but I was taught better than to get hit by something so predictable." He joked as he pulled Add and threw him towards a pile of deactivated Nasods.

"Ugh..." He said as he rose from the decimated corpses. "Quake Buster!" He shouted releasing a concentrated energy orb towards the ground, the impact created an electrical shockwave towards his future self.

"So predictable..." He said as he was about to open a portal to make the attack fade into nothingness.

"Predict this!" Yelled Add as he went through his own portal and started to give his future self a barrage of punches. While they were connecting in certain points, the blast finally reached him.

"So you can combine both codes? Wish I could do that..." He said as if nothing happened to him at all.

"How are you so tough!?" Said Add not believing that he only took one scratch from all of that.

"I don't have a four year advantage of you or nothing." He said as he cracked his knuckles. "Now then... Lets see how you fair with the damage I'll give you?" He said as he opened a portal and passed through it.

Add looked everywhere to see where the exit would appear. Once it did appear it was too late for him to react, he took a powerful blow to his head.

But that wasn't over yet, once the blow was delivered his future self entered another one and appeared faster giving the same amount of damage from another side. This repeated again and again and again before it was so fast that Add's body was beginning to falter.

"You wanna know what's funny about all of this?" He asked as he continued to punch his younger self. "I haven't even used my true powers against you."

"(What?)" Thought Add to himself.

"I've just been using the portals to my full advantage, but I haven't even used any enhancements like I did to Wally nor did I use my skills on you." He kept talking and Add was beginning to dodge his attacks.

"You're starting to dodge them. That's good, you're starting to learn." He said somewhat proud of himself?

As the pace was increased Add was able to dodge and sometimes just skim his counters on him.

"You're not insane yet, you must be one of the rare ones that refused to lose your sanity." He kept talking as he avoided the counters.

"But I can see through you, you're losing it. I'll give it... Two years. Maybe even less." He finally stopped his attacks and just stood still.

"Want my advice? Don't go back to the past." He said as he avoided the barrage that Add was throwing. "Because, you might lose your second family like I did."

"Second family? What are you talking about!?" Add yelled as he tried immensely to hit him.

"Take it from me kid, one day you're going to lose them. And when that does happen, you'll regret it so much that you'll physically and mentally change to amend what happened." He said as he stopped Add's punch.

"It's been almost two years since that day, and the one that made me open my eyes was that little monster." He said with a snicker at the end. "You wanna know how I'm sane right now?" He asked Add like he would say the answer anyway.

"I needed a lot of control of myself, but since I don't really have that much control I began to drug myself. I can think much clearly and work much better than to have the damn voices on my head." He said as he ducked from Add's round house kick.

"This is getting pretty boring right now. Heck I'm starting to miss that guys sorry ass training regimen." He said as he just leaned to the side to avoid a pulse bullet. "I just came here because he told me to."

"Nngah!" Yelled Add as he got all the energy of his Nasod armor into his fist.

"...Pathetic." He said as the same purple energy coated his hand and stopped the blow easily.

"Wha! That was my strongest punch!" Said Add as he back step to a safe distance.

"Do you really want to see me go serious?" He asked as his expression became extremely serious. "I don't really kid around like you, I do things much more savage and gruesome. Before I was just reckless, now I think much clearer." He warned as his cloak began to to pulse with his body being coated by a purple energy. His black eyes looking at Add like daggers.

"You think you scare me? I've faced a lot of challenges, I think I can take care of you!" Add said that as a bluff, during the fight he had this feeling in his gut telling him that his future self was too powerful.

"I know that's a bluff. But I hope you're ready for this." He said as he closed his eyes and opened them slowly.

He then appeared out of nowhere and punched Add across the room with such force that could've knocked him out.

"(What!? How did he do that? He was seven feet away from me!)" He thought as he appeared again and wailed at him with equal force. But this time Add saw something different.

"(Wait... Why did everything went black? I definitely saw it.)" He thought as he stopped in place and turned around to look at himself.

"I'm right here." He said in a cold manner behind Add. As his fist was in track, Add put every single strength of his Nasod armor to at the very least stop the attack.

His armor started to groan as its strength was enough to make it go overdrive.

"Master Add, the power of this attack is higher than anything we've ever took. It's advised to escape and rethink a new plan of action." His armor told him with a slight tone of pain.

"I guess it can't be helped..." He said beginning to turn, but as he was his future self was already in front of him.

"Do you give up?" He asked with the brightest of purple menacing eyes.

"...Tch, I do." Said Add faking his braveness, his body was trembling. One more attack and he would surely pass out.

"Weakling..." Said him with a disappointed look. "Damn it Glaive, why do I have to talk with this shit head?" He said to himself annoyed.

"So here's the deal weakling, I need to give you this here pill and give you a little advice against the king of the Nasods. So swallow it and listen well." He said as he gave him the pill.

"What's this pill?" Asked Add a bit suspicious of the strange drug.

"It's called a sanity pill. It's the same drug that I use to maintain me sane, it gives you a the whole day without insanity issues." He explained as he took one himself.

After Add swallowed the pill, it tasted really bitter, his future self put his mask back on.

"Now for the king." His voice kinda changed after he took the pill. It sounded less 'insane' than what it was before. "There's only one attack that can destroy all of you and its a one time use for the king." He said as he projected a hologram.

"The king calls it 'Laser', but its true name is 'Nasods Wrath'. The king will gather every single drop of energy inside of his body and unleash it upon all of you." He said as the hologram simulated the attack. "You won't survive this, so you need to somehow deviate his attack to make sure everyone is safe."

"And how will I do that?" Add was surprised that his voice sounded better.

"I can't tell you all the answers now can I?" He said as he cracked open a portal with his hands. "Try to avoid it if you can, if not... You know what'll happen." He said before disappearing.

*Thud*

Add fell down on his back, he never knew that he could become so powerful like his future self.

"Wait, he said he doesn't have Battle Gear code? Than that means... I could be even more powerful than him!" His observation skills finally paid off, but still the power of time and space from that Add was something to be reckon with.

He couldn't even lay a good punch on him, much more using his own time formula was useless against him.

"I shouldn't stay here any longer, they must be fighting off Nasods after Nasods while waiting for me." He said as he opened a portal towards the gang.

* * *

Gang's part

The gang kept clearing every Nasod in their sight, even the new Nasod that spewed out ice was defeated easily with each one of them backing up the other.

"When will we get to the king? I'm starting to get tired..." Said Elsword as sweat drops started to fall from his face.

"We gotta be close by now." Responded Chung as he was tired too, that heavy armor of his really affected him.

Suddenly they were surrounded by Nasods, Guards, Assault and even Scouts were deployed to stop them.

"There's too many of them!" Said Aisha panicking, even her Blizzard Shower couldn't take this many.

"Hold your ground! We can defeat them!" Yelled Raven trying to put their spirits up, even though he was pretty tired too. That fight with Crow Rider really took a chunk out of him.

"Eliminate all humans." The Nasods kept repeating this phrase as they grew closer to attack them.

"Fire!" Yelled a females voice as a rain of lasers hit every Nasod Guard.

Assault Nasods came from the ceiling and started to battle the other Nasods.

"What the..." Said Eun surprised of the appearance of these machines.

"Sorry we took too long, the route we took was longer than we initially thought!" Sophie said to them as she took on two of her type.

"I told you we should of went straight, we could've meet them some meters closer to them." Said Tarkus to her, he and his squad were protecting the gang from any attack with their shields.

"Both of you were wrong. We had a sign saying which way we should take and you two went the opposite direction." Said Seth commanding his own squad to neutralize the other Cannon types.

"Idiots." Was the only thing Alice said as she and her companions started to heal the gang.

"Why does it feel like we're seeing a metallic version of ourselves?" Asked Chung as he could see the similarities.

"Huh? Where's master Add?" Asked Sophie noticing that he wasn't with the gang.

"Crow Rider took him a while ago to the Core. He should be fine, he's pretty tough." Replied Elsword feeling much better thanks to the Nasod Blader crew.

"To think they were our enemies moments ago." Said Raven surprised to see Nasods fighting by their side.

"Be very thankful for master Add, or you would've been dead by our hands instead." Said Sophie as she stabbed one of her knifes on another Nasods core.

"You have no idea." Said Ara revitalized as she could wield her spear firmly again.

She then sprung up and began to help her Nasod friends, she wanted to pay back their help.

"Moonlight Slash!" She shouted swinging her spear in a board circle hitting all enemy Nasods with the range of her weapon.

"I'll help too! Pandemonium - Chaos!" Shouted Chung as he let a powerful cry that made the enemy Nasods panic.

Each attack from their allies dealt even more damage than before, their double team were completely dominating the battlefield.

"Ah... Young love." Said Rena as she saw how the two looked in each others yes in full sync.

"Love? Where?" Asked Elsword not seeing anything.

"How blind are you?" Asked Aisha as she could even see it.

"How can the leader not even see that?" Remarked Raven as he already saw how Chung acted around Ara.

Elsword looked around the two of them before shrugging it aside, he didn't really knew much of the topic anyway.

"Bah! So what if I can't see it? The only thing I know for sure is that the king should be near." He said annoyed that he had to wait for Alice to heal him. He was trembling with energy inside him. "*Smack* Ow!"

"Stay still." She said coldly towards him, he complied as she finished healing him.

"Am I good now?" He asked not containing himself anymore, he wanted to join the fight.

"Go." That simple word made Elsword race forward, slashing each enemy with both his weapons.

"That kid can battle, I'll give him that much." Said Sophie as she was impressed how well trained he was.

"You only see half of it." Said Rena as she was good for at least half an hour.

"Are you two ready to go?" Raven asked the two, they nodded in confirmation to him. "Than let-"

"Humans have been found."

"Commencing attack."

A second Ignis and Leviathan appeared on the battlefield and they began to attack Elsword and a handful of their allied Nasods.

"Oh no! Elsword!" Yelled Rena as she ran towards him with an arrow ready to shoot.

He was parrying each blow with both swords, in fact they seemed much weaker to the ones up top.

"Get ready for this! Phantom Blade!" He shouted as both swords were filled with his aura increasing their size with a summoned sword on his back with the same size as his other two.

Rena stopped on her track to see Elsword's back, Raven was also dumbstruck seeing him carry such long swords.

Each a strike the gave the two machines were in fact five strikes. His phantom sword mimicked each strike he made with both weapons and dealt with it three times more.

Soon the two Nasods were heavily damaged by the barrage of attacks by him.

"It's not over yet! Here we go!" Said Elsword getting into position. "Double Strike!" He shouted slashing a black hole with his Conwell to pull the two Nasods than using both swords to give the final cut on them.

The two of them were sliced in half as the three blades collided with their stunned bodies.

"Now that is what I needed to get off of my chest!" He said quite proud of his accomplishment, even though it costed the whole energy he was saving for the king. "Better start drinking my mana potion.

"I'm thankful that he didn't do that against me." Said Raven kinda frightened of Elsword's display of power.

"I think he forgot about double skills against you." Said Rena as she shot one of the many Nasod enemies.

"That doesn't make things any better." He said while looking to the side somewhat embarrassed from her words.

"Hey you guys! A little help?" Asked Aisha as she was beating each machine with her wand.

Their fight continued for a good ten minutes straight, the number of enemies were incredibly down as well as their energy reserves.

"Is there any end to them?" Asked Raven as his sword started to feel heavy to him.

"Above is a factory, did you forgot about that?" Asked Add as he passed through his portal.

"Don't pop out of nowhere, I nearly cut you." He said as he loosened his grip on his sword. He looked at Add and saw that he had a struggle. "What happened to you? You look like you had a fight for your money."

"You can say that again." He said as he felt a thug on his pants. "Huh?"

"Hurt." Said Alice as she analyzed him.

"Yeah kinda." He said as she started to heal him. "What the hell happened while I was away?"

"A lot of fighting, you wouldn't believe what I did back there Add!" Said Elsword as he rushed towards his pal.

"Add you're okay!" Said Aisha as soon as she saw him, she was just finishing fighting of an Assault type Nasod.

"Yes I'm fine, but we have other matters to attend to." He said as he saw the disconnected path. "What are you guys doing at the entrance of the Altera Core?" He asked as he could see the opened gate to the king's quarters.

"What?" Asked Elsword with his eyes squinted.

"You just have to go on that platform and you're at the king itself." Responded Add as he remembered the layout of the old blueprints in the library, he wasn't really sure, but so far looked exactly like it showed.

"Master Add, go face the king with them! We'll handle these guys!" Said Sophie as she was using her knifes as a shield against another Assault type.

"Grant us peace!" Yelled Tarkus as his shield took a powerful blow from his adversary.

"We will!" He responded as he and the gang stood on the platform.

It began to move at a good pace, passing through enemies before entering the room of the king.

The platform went slower as they saw the giant room, if anything it could of easily take a quarter of a village and still have space to spare.

"Wow..." Said Elsword as he looked around the place.

"So the humans finally appear before me." Said a powerful voice at the gang. They looked around to find where it came from.

"I have to thank you human. You protected the core, but you are still a human, and it is my duty as king to exact our vengeance against your kind." The voice became closer as tremors start to be felt by them.

"If things were different I wouldn't do this, but seeing as they are what they are, please prepare yourself."

A giant Nasod that occupied the whole room appeared from the bottom of the ground. Its giants form was so grand that each movement with its giant arms made a strong earthquake.

"For our revenge shall soon be upon you!" The king yelled as he was finally in position to attack them. The platform finally attached itself to the other ones, making some leeway for them.

"Holy mother of El..." Said Elsword as the towering behemoth overshadowed the gang.

"T-that's huge..." Aisha said intimidated of him.

"Everyone!" Yelled Add as he was ready to fight while expelling purple electricity. "Remember why we're all here for! If we don't stop him, than everything we love and care will be destroyed. Take your weapons and strike at him with every single drop of energy that you have!" He gave them the speech that only a leader could give.

"He's right! We can beat him! Lets give him everything we've got!" Joined Elsword siding besides Add. They looked in each others eyes and nodded, they were ready for it.

"Only those two to make someone get pumped." Chung said as he entered Siege Mode, aiming directly at the giant Nasod. His Freitunier activated for the long fight.

"So THIS is the king. Seems fitting, but as the saying goes. 'The bigger the enemy the harder the fall'." Said Raven as his arm started to produce small flames from his Nasod arm. His Nasod arm core floating behind him.

"I have to save the captive ponggos, so I can't lose this fight!" Rena said with her determination high to save her friends. Her nature spirits whirling around her body.

"Eun, lets give this one a fight they'll never forget!"

"Of course Ara. We can't have them do all the work." Said Eun as she fused herself with Ara's body.

"I see you are all ready for this battle. So be it! Perish on my domain!" It said as he slammed both his giant arms on their side platforms making a shattering tremor to announce the battle.

"Pulse Cannon!" Shouted Add letting a barrage of electrical bullets hit the king's chest. All to dissipate once touched.

"Carper Bombing!" Shouted Chung shooting a cannonball into the air above the king, making hundreds of missiles hit him. All of them that did not even a scratch.

"Blizzard Shower!" Aisha's turn to attack summoning multiple ice spears hitting and freezing a few parts of the king. Though they only froze for a short while.

"Fools. Haven't you noticed yet? My body is made by the strongest of materials and minerals from Altera Island. I'll suffer nothing, you on the other hand will!" Yelled the king as he slowly swept with his left arm the gang towards the other platform to their left. Elsword and Raven held on his arm.

"You don't know until we try!" Yelled Elsword running up the kings arm with his partner. "Sword Fall!" He shouted as he threw four giant Conwell's at the kings visor, all four only flicked away as they hit him. "No way!"

"Move it Elsword!" Said Raven jumping at the kings shoulder and planting his Nasod arm on the metallic armor. "Giga Prominence!" He shouted causing bursting explosions all around his body. But none even made him flinch.

"Pathetic." Replied the king as he clenches both hands together. Red lights surrounded the room as it looked like he was praying. "Fire Roll!" He shouted as fire began rolling all around the place.

The gang was able to avoid most of the flames, but Chung and Aisha were struck by the last flame before dissipating.

"Is it really impossible to hurt him?" Asked Raven as he and Elsword returned to the gang.

"Don't give up! He has to have a weakness! Keep wailing at him and maybe we'll find his weak spot!" Elsword said keeping everyone in high spirits.

"He's right! Guided Arrow!" Shouted Rena releasing three arrows homing at the kings tendon like wires. They didn't even punctured through the hardened wires.

"It is useless!" He yelled as he used his right arm to slowly swing his foes away. They force was so grand that wind was passing by at 70 MPH.

"How is this real?" Asked Ara as they were swept to the other side.

"Is this really all that humans can do? I'm heavily disappointed." He said as he bawled up his left fist and slowly drove it to the gang.

"Not in my watch!" Yelled Add as he caught the fist with his Nasod Armor.

"M-master Add! This strength is too much for me!" Groaned his creation as sparks were escaping from its complex circuits.

"Just hold on! Even if you have to go in overlimit mode!" Yelled Add as he could feel the pressure and heaviness of the attack.

"But master Add, Over Limit mode will have consequences if used!" It warned as there was only one test run that Add did with it. He couldn't take the amazing force it held.

"Just do it if its too much!" He groaned too as sweat started to drop from his cheek. The attack then stopped as the king retracted his fist.

"Impressive armor you have there. It will make a fine edition for our current forces." Praised the king as he clenched both hands again. Blue lights shone this time on the room. "Blizzard Shower!" He shouted summoning showers of ice spears on the whole room.

The gang was able to take cover thanks to Aisha's Mana Shield, even than it took a lot of her energy.

"(There it was again... Those lights must tell when Nasod King is going to use a magic attack. I saw a few generators glow brightly to each responded color to the lights.)" Rationalized Add as he was thinking the situation.

"Nasod Armor - Battle Gear!" Yelled Add as his armor was at 100% to its physical properties. "(I need to see if this can at the very least flinch him.)" He thought as he flew towards the king with his dynamos.

"You wish to attack me bare handed? I can't seem to distinguish between your braveness or foolishness." Said the king as Add's Nasod powered punch hit its visor, for a split second the king faltered. "What was that? Did I backed up by accident?"

"It worked... Even if it was for one second." He said as he kept punching the visor. The kings fingers flicked each time the punch connected.

"I see. You aren't fighting with only your fists, you're using those devices. They do deal a few tremors I admit, but that's exactly it. Nothing more than puny tremors!" He yelled as he slapped Add's body to the platform.

"Gah!" Stammered Add as he vomited blood on the floor. "What... Power..." He said as he clung to his consciousness.

The king once again clenched his hands together and the lights shone yet again another color on the entire floor, yellow. "Lightning Strike!" He shouted as precise lightning hit all members of the gang. They were stunned by the pinpoint accurate thunder.

Just then Add finally understood the basis of the kings attacks.

"So it is the generators!" He yelled as he rose from the ground still little stunned from the attack. "Everyone! Hit the generators around the place! That's where the king is releasing his attacks!" Informed Add to them.

The gang members looked around and spotted the machines Add mentioned. They nodded and started to scatter to destroy each machine.

"I won't let you!" Yelled the king with authority as he clenched once more his hands, the green generator shone as the room as well. "Earth Shaker!" He shouted releasing his energy to summon an earthquake. On the ceiling a rain of boulders fell throughout the stage, making the gang members maneuver carefully through the new obstacles.

"I got the red one!" Yelled Chung as he leaped and smashed the generator with his destroyer.

"I got the yellow generator!" Yelled Ara as she bashed her shoulder on the machine before stabbing it with her spear.

"I've had it with you humans!" Said the Nasod king as he pounded both sides where the generators stood, only hitting the gang.

"Rrah!" Yelled Elsword as he stood his ground with both swords on his back to withstand the force of the king of the Nasods.

"Elsword!" Cried Rena as she was under him.

"Go get that stupid machine!" He said as he was stalling for time.

"Got it!" She said as she aimed her bow. "Magnum Shot!" She shouted shooting four arrows in rapid succession penetrating the fragile circuitry of the green generator.

"Blizzard Shower!" Shouted the king once again clenching both hands while a blue light shone the room. Ice spears never came though. "What!?"

"Too bad Nasod King. I was faster than you." Said Raven as the blue generator was completely destroyed.

"No!" It yelled as a machine appeared in the middle of the stage.

"Is that... Guys that's the kings powertrain!" Yelled Add on the top platform trying to reach the reactor that Raven destroyed. "If we destroy that, the king will be defeated!" He informed as the gang, not even deciding to glance at each other, rushed at the core.

"I won't let you!" The king said in a fit of anger and released eight missiles. "Homing Missiles!" He shouted as they were targeting the gang.

"I'll hold the missiles off!" Informed Add as he destroyed one by one the missiles.

The gang were able to crack open the two of three barriers of the king's weakness. They were a few attacks to able to defeat the giant.

"I wanted to save this for a real emergency, but you humans pushed me this far! Laser!" He shouted as energy started to rapidly accumulate on the kings chest.

"Oh no!" Yelled Add as he opened a portal right in the middle that the kings laser would shoot.

"Survive this!" The king yelled as he released the massive energy towards Add's defensive portal.

"Rrgh!" Groaned Add as he tried to contain the energy with his portal.

"Add!" Cried Elsword as he saw he was having a hard time to stop the growing laser.

"Keep attacking that thing!" He yelled as he opened more the portal, but that didn't stop for small lights of the growing laser to seep past the borders of his one chance saving his companions. "If you don't we'll all die!"

"But!" Said Aisha as she stopped attacking.

"Just do me this one favor!" He yelled to them as he tried to increase the portal, only for more small particles of the attack to pass at an alarming rate.

"You heard him! Just do it!" Ordered Elsword as he started to attack faster. "(Don't die, don't die, don't die Add!)"

Add tried to keep the growing laser at bay, but more and more of the attack started to pierce his body.

"(At this rate, all of them will die!)" He thought as he couldn't handle the pain.

_"Hey kid, do you want them to die?"_ The voice of his future self started to talk to him.

"I don't, but this is too much for me..." Said Add as he started to give up.

_"Listen you shit head, you have much more power than you think. So use it all up before everything will go to hell."_ He scolded Add.

"But... I'll go insane if I do that!" He said as the beams started to increase even more.

_"Stop being afraid!"_ His future self yelled at him. _"Its either to be insane to save your friends or dying. Want my advice? Go for it._

"Go for it?"

_"I'll only say this once you little shit, remember when I said I'd judge you? I was seeing if you could pull it off or not. I believe in you, so don't let me or them down."_ He said as his voice then got quite.

"... Nasod armor, dynamos. Over Limit!" He yelled as electricity passed through his body in such density that it looked like a lightning rod. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as his eye patch was completely scorched from the electricity. His right eye sclera began to be clouded by the darkness.

The portal grew to such length that took the whole room. The laser was eaten by the abyss of time and space.

"This is... Unreal..." Said Eun as she witness the true power of Add.

"..." The rest of the gang was speechless, they never knew that he could open a portal that big. Nor did they even imagined him doing such a thing.

As soon as the attack ended, Elsword thrust his sword deep in the machine completely shutting off the King's power supply.

"To think... Humans had this much strength..." It said before it started to fall deep into the hole it came from.

Add's body lingered on the air before diving down towards the platform.

"Add!" Yelled Aisha in a panic mode. Raven reacting to the situation ran and caught the tracer.

"What the hell..?" He said as he saw Add's eyes.

"Add are you alright?" Asked Elsword with Aisha by his side. "Oh no..."

Once they saw Add's right eye, their hearts sank. Only a specter of white was fighting the darkness enveloping it.

"Come on Add! You got to fight that thing!" Yelled Elsword to him as the other members got closer to him.

"I was afraid that this would happen." Said Chung as he was readying his destroyer. He had a promise to keep after all.

"Ghh..." Whimpered Add as the white part was winning some ground against the incoming darkness.

"Please... Don't take him." Pleaded Aisha to him, her words seemed to have effect as the darkness started to dissipate before it disappeared as it appeared.

"I won't... Go that easily..." He lightly chuckled as he rose his right hand and grabbed Aisha's hand.

"Add!" She cried before hugging him.

"Hey easy there! I'm still recovering from Over Limit." He said as his face contorted of the pain he was experiencing.

"Over Limit?" Questioned Elsword.

"Its my time code, but also the one code that gives me a big boost of energy. Though... It has... Its... Consequences..." He said as his body was starting to feel numb.

"I'll be your voice for now master Add." One of his dynamos spoke knowing he can't talk for very much longer. He didn't respond as he mentally told his creation thanks.

"I would suggest asking questions later for now. We need to get what we came here for." It informed as Raven helped Add walk with his shoulder through the platform.

"That's right! We need to find the El shard!" Remembered Elsword why they were here in the first place.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up to you later." Said Rena as she went through the opposite way where they could hear screams coming.

As the gang was walking, the Nasods that Add had befriended arrived at the scene before they stepped the elevating platform.

"Master Add!" Yelled Tarkus as he and the rest reached Raven. "What happened? Where's the king?" He asked, though no response came from the tracer.

"The king was defeated, we're going to the Altera Core now to get what was taken from Ruben." Informed his dynamo to him.

"What happened to your voice master Add?" Asked Sophie a bit worried.

"I used a dangerous code I created, right now I'm too tired to even speak a word from my mouth." The dynamo explained to them, being his voice for now.

"So... The war is finally over?" Asked Seth to him. He was having a hard time processing the information.

"Yes. The war is over." He said. The befriended Nasods cheered in joy, they didn't had to fight the humans anymore.

"After all these years, we're finally at peace..." Said Sophie relieved.

"Yay." Said Alice in a monotone to them while her little group cheered from the bottom of their cores.

"We kinda want to get the shard now." Said Elsword a bit impatient to the cheering Nasods.

"Of course Elsword! We'll be departing right away!" Said Tarkus as the Nasods boarded the elevator downwards.

As they were descending they could hear a voice talking to the king.

"Queen... Eve... I'm sorry... The kingdom... Has fallen..." The kings voice sounded tired and somewhat under toned.

"You... Know me?" The voice that sounded female asked the king.

"But with you... Activated... Maybe... We still have hope... For a second chance... With the humans..."

"The... Humans?"

"I'll leave it... on your... Hands... I'm sor...ry..." His voice trailed before it was no longer able to talk.

"..." Silence ruled over the rest of the trip downwards until a control panel with a strange light green sphere planted in the middle.

Elsword brought his sword upwards ready to hit the machine.

"Elsword wait!" Said the dynamo before he hit it.

"What?" He asked halting just a centimeter of the panel.

"Let me get the codes of the core first." The rest of the dynamos plugged themselves into the strange sphere.

"You dare take the information of our kingdom master Add!?" Said Tarkus not pleased with his actions.

"Its not for my gain Tarkus." He said as his eyes looked at him. "I want the codes to one day, be able to help you guys out and understand what happened between our races to even start the war in the first place." He explained to him as his pupils looked at his devices.

"Is that so? I guess that is acceptable." He said seeing his point of view for now.

A few minutes passed before the dynamos got all the information the core could give, they then motioned Elsword to finally attack it.

Once the sphere was broke the large El shard rose from a pedestal in all its glory.

Elsword took two steps and took the shard back before cheering out loud as the mission was finally complete with the rest of the gang.

"Who goes there?" Asked the same female voice that was talking to the king. Through the shadows a humanoid figure stood with her shining blue core on her forehead shined through the reflecting lights.

"Another Nasod!" Said Raven starting to run at her.

"RAVEN!" Yelled Add with his own voice halting him in his tracks. "Not... Her." He said with deep breaths as he tried to walk to the figure.

"Why not!? She's the enemy!" He yelled to him as he walked pass him.

"You know, not all Nasods aren't bad." Said Aisha to him, and there was proof around them.

"They did this to me!" He said as he showed her his claw. "God knows how many more people they tested on!" He said in a fit of anger to her.

When Add was in front of the figure he looked at her amber eyes. Those eyes that saw far more pain than it should.

"Add?" Questioned Ara and Chung as he knelt down to the figure.

"You're... Queen... Eve... Right?" He asked with his tired voice becoming even weaker.

"Yes. I'm the Nasods 'Little Queen' by title and nobility." She said as she looked at the man with platinum hair.

"Your majesty." The rest of the Nasods knelt down to her as he did to her. "We thought you had perished long ago.

"I was in a hibernation capsule recovering my strength after reactivating the king." She explained to them as Add fell to the side completely tired.

"Master Add!" Cried the four Nasods that he originally befriended. They ran to him to see that he was still awake, but it looks like he couldn't even knelt down for very long.

"I'm... Fine... Just... Tired..." He said as they carried him to the wall to sit down for a bit.

"You four called him 'master'. What is the meaning of this?" She asked to them as she never saw a regular Nasod act and call a human that.

"Master Add talked with us and was able to befriend us, queen unit Eve. We swore to stay by his side the moment he gave us the code of emotions to us." Explained Sophie to her queen.

"The code of emotions? None of you have the emotion circuitry to even handle the size of it." She informed as only a few are capable of having emotions like herself and the king.

"Just because you say that, doesn't mean they can't try to experience it." Said one of the dynamos towards her.

"And you are?" She asked the mysterious contraption that she never saw.

"I'm the guy over there, using this creation of mine to talk to you." Said the dynamo pointing to Add. "I know they can handle feeling emotions. Even though they weren't created to feel them, I gave them the chance to." He responded while looking at her.

"You think their your creations, don't you human?" She said somewhat repulsive of him.

"They aren't my creations." He said to her, the Nasods looked at the ground a bit sad to hear that. "They are my friends." Those four words made every machine and the queen herself surprised to hear that.

"Friends?" She asked not understanding the concept.

"Yes friends. People or Nasods or even wild life can become friends with anyone if they tried to." He said as his lips started to curl into a small smile.

"Do you want to be friends with me?" He asked her, she seemed to process a little bit the question before looking the other way.

"Y-yes, You have my permission to befriend me." She said stuttering her words a bit.

"I'll be your friend too." Said Elsword as he extended his hand to her.

"Don't touch me!" She said before slapping him. "Insolent." She said as she crossed her hands.

"Why me?.." He said as his cheek was red marked with her hand print.

"We got the El so lets get out of here." Said Chung as he and Ara started to head for the elevator.

"I agree with you Chung! Lets move." Said Tarkus carrying Add's body on his shoulder. The Nasods started to follow him with Eve beside where Add was resting.

* * *

Rena's P.O.V

"Help!" / "We're here!" / "Someone help us!" I'll be there! Just wait a little bit!

I ran and ran and ran until I saw a hallway with numerous cages.

"Please help us!" A young ponggo pleaded to me behind the bars. She looked so weak.

"I will just stand back for a little bit!" I warned them as I took out my once sharpened Erendil, now a broken blade thanks to the king.

I looked around and saw the release lever. I tried to push it down with my hands, but it was just stuck so I used my broken weapon and finally flipped the switch.

All the cages were open and hundreds of ponggos were finally free from their cages.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved us!" They all said that to me as one by one they left the imprisonment hallway.

"I'm speechless. Rena." I turned around to see my superior standing with a sharp look on her eyes.

"Not only did you saved the captive ponggos, but you also defeated the one that couldn't be defeated. We tried for so many years and you just walked in and showed him how the Night Savers do their job."

"..." I couldn't speak to her yet. So I stood there listening to her.

"Once you're done with your luggage, I'll escort you back to the hideout. Say your farewells to them before you go though, they deserve that much. Especially that 'Add' human, he not only saved all of you from that attack, but he saved me too from the blast." S-she just said to thank Add?

"Understood." I still can't believe she asked me to thank Add for her.

"I'll see you soon." She then disappeared leaving behind a small leaf.

"I bet they are at the elevator waiting for me."

* * *

Henir's Time and Space

"Ho... I can't believe you said those words to him Add. Especially coming from you." Said Glaive amused by the gesture.

"Shut up. The kid would've died if I hadn't said anything." He responded as he did a system check on his dynamos.

"That pill that you gave him... That wasn't really a sanity pill was it?" He said all knowing.

"Of course not, I need these to stay focus. What I gave him was just a drug to calm his nerves." He said as he had the real pill on his little flask.

"But to think that Add had that much power to tear such a fabric in time and space... I can hardly imagine if he manages to get the title 'Diabolic Esper' like you."

"He'll be strong. Maybe enough to face me into a real fight one day." He said as he finished re-calibrating his creations.

"What if he goes insane though?" He asked him, even though he already knows the answer.

"He won't." He replied cracking his neck before enveloping his arms with purple energy.

"How can you be so certain?" He asked him again, standing there calmly.

"Call it... Intuition." He said before the two disappeared and clashed each other.

* * *

Nasod Foundry

"Why is everything stopped?" Asked Elsword as the conveyor belt was halted.

"When the Nasod King was deactivated, the making of Nasods were also deactivated." Replied Eve as they passed the deactivated Nasods and unfinished ones.

"I still can't believe its finally over..." Said Aisha relieved that they don't have to fight anymore.

"I can't believe it too Aisha, it seems it was just yesterday that you guys found us in Elder." Said Chung as he carried his destroyer with his left arm on his back.

On the distance they could see Rena waiving her hands near the door of the foundry.

"Guess she was faster than us," Said Raven as they meet up with her.

"Hey guys! I released all of the captive ponggos from their cages!" She said quite proud of herself for doing so.

"Good job Rena. I'm glad they fine now." Said Ara letting go a sigh of relief.

"Hmm? Who's this cute little doll?" She asked while looking at Eve.

"She's the queen of the Nasods, Eve." Responded Add through his dynamo as he was still too tired to talk with his voice.

"Nice to meet you Eve! My name is Rena." She said as she was smiling brightly to her.

"Likewise, Rena." She said in nobility manner to her.

As they passed through the door of the factory they saw the two bodies of Ignis and Leviathan as they left them.

"I see those two have fallen. They we're good friends of mine." Said Eve as she loomed over their bodies.

"Don't worry about them. I have their cores stored, to one day fulfill their wish to visit the beach." The dynamo transmitted the message to her.

"I see. You have my thanks, Add." She turned her face to the side before saying his name. The Nasods were finding this strange from the queen's actions.

* * *

Ponggos Hideout

As soon as the gang appeared the entire race of the ponggos cheered for their heroes arrival. Even when the Nasods appeared they showed them kindness, despite of the things their race did to them.

"Add pong! Thank you so much for rescuing the captive ponggos pong!" Said Adel very pleased. "You don't know how happy I am to see my daughter and granddaughter back into my loving paws." He wiped a tear as his daughter smiled at him.

"Father, you don't have to cry anymore pong. We're here and safe now pong." She comforted him as many of the ponggos were celebrating the arrival of their lost family members.

"These are tears of joy pong! I'm just so happy pong!" He said as a smile was plastered on his lips.

"You don't have to thank me Adel... We just couldn't leave before making sure everyone was free..." He said with his own voice as his tiredness was beginning to fade.

"Still pong! Thank you so very much pong!" He said as he shook his hand from Tarkus's shoulder. After that, he left to talk with his family.

"Captain Raven! What are your new orders sir!" Asked one of his cadets.

"Tell the crew we're setting sail in a couple of days. We're going to have a vacation to..." He turned around to Add for the answer.

"Ruben village."

"Ruben village. The crew deserves it." He told him before the cadet saluted and ran to tell the others.

"Hey Tarkus. You can put me down now, I can walk for a bit." He said as his Nasod companion complied even though Add shook a bit while standing up.

"Why don't you guys go talk with the other Nasods around here? I need to go to my room for now." He said as he walked towards the Inn a bit woozily.

As he entered the Inn he could see Rena with her luggage talking to a strange person.

"Hey Rena, are you going somewhere?" He asked while using the wall as support.

"Unfortunately yes. I need to do something really important so I can't go with you guys." She said as she seemed a bit sad.

"Well if you ever want to see us again, we'll all be at Ruben village resting." He said as he gave her a weak smile.

"That would be very nice." She said while giving him the smile back.

As Add was leaving though the strange person grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked as the persons tried to muster what little words she could to him.

"T-t-tha..." She said to with each letter painfully to even speak to him. He than put a hand over her shoulder.

"You're welcome." He said knowing what she was trying to say before leaving to his room,

For the first time of her elven life, she saw why Rena was so defendant of him.

"I see why you stood for him now Rena. His eyes may look like malice, but they have kindness written in them." She said as she looked at her. "Are you ready?"

Rena nodded before they both disappeared leaving behind two leaves on the floor.

* * *

2 days later

As the days went by the Nasods had developed bonds with the gang and everyone around Altera, even Eve became somewhat... Attracted to Add as she would be seen looking at him without him noticing. But the time to leave was soon upon them.

"Don't worry Adel, we'll keep in touch with you." Said Add reassuring him that he'd call him to send him data and help with his Nasods problems.

"Captain Raven! We're set to sail!" Yelled his navigator to him.

"Hey Add, where's Rena?" Asked Elsword as he couldn't find her anywhere.

"She had some business to take care of. She said she would visit Ruben though." He told him as they boarded the ship with Echo.

"May all of you have a nice flight pong!" Said all the ponggos to them as they waived their goodbyes to them.

As the island became smaller and smaller as they went away, the wind blew at them ever so gently as they flew away.

"..." Raven kept himself quiet during the duration of the trip.

"You wanted her to be here didn't you?" Asked Add noticing him.

"I won't deny it. Her presence is nice to have." He said while crossing his arms and looking down.

"Would you even say, alluring?" Asked Rena behind him while he was distracted.

"Yeah..." He said before realized what he had done.

"Oh! I think I see some blushing!" She teased as Raven's face had a faint red tint.

"Shut up..." He said as he took a deep breath and smiled at the elf. "How are you here? Didn't you had something to do?"

"I did, but that guy over there appeared out of nowhere and brought me here." She said as she was pointing at Add.

"Do you really think that you could miss this trip back home?" He said as a smirk was on his face.

"Hehehe! Not in a hundred years!" She said with a smile as everyone was happy to see her again.

"Back home eh?" He said to himself as he turned towards the setting sun. "(Yeah... Back to where we started. Back to our home.)"

* * *

_Velder arc: 2 years - Add's part_

_Add was just sitting down on his work area with his chair facing the other direction looking at a hologram. He was staring to a photo he took with the gang and his fellow Nasods roughly a year ago._

_"I hope you guys are fine..." He murmured as he kept staring at the memory._

_A small hologram appeared to the side with Abigail on the image_

_"Master Add, the gang is here." She said with some sadness, she knew what would happen next._

_"Bring them in." He said as he closed his PHC before the doors to his work area opened._

_"Add, we came." Said Elsword with the gang behind him. All of them had a determined look on their faces, well almost all of them._

_"I can see that Elsword, but I can also see that you brought Lu, Ciel and Elesis with you. Did you three joined them?" He asked them, they didn't respond to him._

_"I see. He has that effect on people, so I'm not surprised." He continued as he walked to the side._

_"Follow me, we'll battle in the testing chamber." He said as he walked._

_"Do we really need to fight?" Asked Aisha to him, her will to fight him is almost non-existent._

_"..." He didn't respond as he kept walking._

_"Say something... Say we don't have to fight at all and come back to us." She insisted on him._

_"Unfortunately, that isn't possible." He finally said as the last member entered the chamber. All exits were closed. "You know we have to fight right Elsword?"_

_"You don't trust yourself. You're afraid." He responded immediately to him._

_"So you finally putted your brain working! That's good. Though I forgot to tell you something really important..." He said as he turned around with his purple pupils glowing menacingly._

_"This fight is until I can't move even a finger, even if that means you have to kill me!"_

* * *

**This is without a doubt, the longest chapter I've ever done. Over 10000+ words were written here and it was all in the time span of two days. Most of you already noticed that every time I said I needed to re-read the next chapter, I meant that I needed to make the chapter.**

**These last 6 days were hard to put everything in one go, but I made it come true and thus we finally concluded the arc.**

**But this isn't the end of 'TSD'! Far from it. We'll keep going until we can reach the new announced region that KoG made and even then I don't know if I can end it there. The best I can hope to reach is Ranox.**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter. As always leave your thoughts on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	41. R&R arc: What a great day

**Wow... let me just... just reel it in here for a second. A year, that's how long I stood here. A year that I entered this site and started writing my stories.**

**This... this is something I thought It would never happen to me. I can't believe how much has passed and how much better I started to write these stories of mine.**

**But I can't take all the credit, oh no, not for a long shot! The nice reviews, the people that read and give such nice good criticism. Without people like these, I wouldn't actually made it this far, or even started my other stories in the last months!**

**I'm... Speechless actually. Thank you all for you support and kindness!**

* * *

Ruben village - Inn, Add's room

It was very early in the morning. Not a single sun ray has passed through in the horizon, nor it dared to do so during the time of the sacred night.

It has passed a few weeks since the gang returned back to where they started. After Elsword delivered the El back to the tree it was once, they all went back to town and relax as no evil had appeared, or any kind of trouble arose.

In his room, Add was sleeping soundly in his comfy, warm bed. He had been late at night looking over the massive amount of information that the Altera core once had before being permanently deactivated by the efforts of the El gang.

The sheer amount of information was so grand, that Add needed to rest his mind. The blueprints for future projects, the history of the Nasods, the war between the two races. It was all so overwhelming.

Finally the first sun rays shone, repelling the night away. The fiery star rose, ever so slightly as the brilliance of the moon faded away slowly. The stars that were up above in their beautiful state were being cloaked with a bright blue sky, no clouds in sight.

The light coming from his window made him stir a bit in his bed, before he slowly opened his eyes. During their arrival, Add did not remove his eye patch on the citizens of the village, though he did so in his room. Having two eyes are better than to have only one to read information.

He looked to his right side where his window was slightly open to let some air come in.

_"Today is another good day..."_ He thought as a faint smile was plastered on his lips.

His bed shifted a little bit to his surprise.

"What?" He said silently as he rose his bed sheets to see Eve lying on top of him.

She shifted a bit before she rose up. She rubbed her eyes a bit to simulate what humans did when waking up.

"Good morning, Add~" She said as a yawn came at the end, during so she put a hand in front of her mouth.

"Eve..." He said with his bags covering his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Add?" She asked slightly surprised on her tone.

"What in THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" He yelled to her as he used his Nasod armor to kick her out of his room.

"What's going on... you actually did it?" Asked Rena as she peeked from her room in the hallway.

"Affirmative. I got a clear picture of his embarrassed and sleeping face." She responded to her in a monotone as she displayed Adds sleeping and red face looking at her.

"*Giggle* That's so cute!" She responded back.

"What did I do to deserve this..." Said Add as a sigh escaped from him.

During the weeks that they stood, Eve had came to a... slight attachment to Add. And by attachment, it meant stalking him.

She was completely absorbed on him. Each word, each gesture, each smile was something new to her and she wanted more.

She would often come to him to understand certain things with the human emotions and body language, though Rena would answer her questions with simple answers that didn't made much sense, Add would tell her in a more detailed and give her examples about how she could experiment it.

Often she would avoid any... intimate topics that were too personal for her. The first topic was about two weeks ago where Add wanted to examine her body, nothing too revealing, just a few things that would help him understand her humanoid structure.

She fought against the urge to slap him straight on, but told him that she wasn't ready for it. Him being comprehensive, told her that when she was to come to him, she had all the time in the world to mentally prepare herself.

Though she did many... indirect observations to him, she was not ready for him to do so on her.

A few minutes after the little commotion, Add walked downstairs without his jacket. Lately it has become a bit hotter for his liking so not having unnecessary clothing helps him.

"Mornin'." He said to Rena as she was placing today's breakfast.

"Morning, Add. You woke up energetic today with that screaming." She chuckled under her breath as he pointed an annoyed look at her.

"It was you wasn't it?" He asked as he tapped her forehead with his index finger.

"Maybe~" She replied cheerfully as she went near the stairs. "Everyone! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" Said Chung and Elsword at the same time as they raced down and sat down.

"Manners you two!" She said as she sat down while Add was already eating his toast.

Moments later the rest of the gang came down and sat down politely.

"So what are you guys planning to do today?" Asked Chung while munching his bread.

"I'm going back to see our Nasod friends. They still haven't finished their new home." Answered Add while slowly sipping his coffee.

"Me and Raven are going to spar! I still need to get stronger!" Said Elsword with energy to spare.

"It'll be tough, I'll warn you that much." Responded Raven to the excited swordsman.

"And I'll ask nothing more than that!"

"What about you four?" He asked towards the girls.

"Calibrating my systems with Moby and Remy." Answered Eve while sipping her tea.

"Oh come on, Eve! You can't stay in the hotel everyday to calibrate them!" Sulked Rena.

"I agree, miss Eve. You need to come outside and experience and understand the village." Said Add to her.

"Why don't we have a nice walk together then? I always do it every morning." Suggested Ara to them.

"I'll pass today. I need to keep reading my magic book. I was halfway with the fifteenth chapter of channeling the elements." Said Aisha. She's been reading that book the whole week.

"We have the same plans then Aisha, I'm in a really interesting chapter in my alchemy book." Informed Chung as he finished his breakfast.

"Well... I'll visit them now. See you guys later." Said Add as he left the kitchen.

"Have a nice day!" Said Rena before he left the Inn.

* * *

Add's P.O.V

As I was walking through the dirt path, the birds were flying from tree to tree while singing happily to the bright day.

"Top of the morning, Add!"

"Mornin', Hagus. Today's another great day isn't it?"

"You said it. Since you guys brought back the El shard everything went back to normal."

"Don't mention it, Hagus. We would probably do it, no matter what Lowe would say though."

"Ohohoho! Such a nice fella! Are you going to visit our new neighbors?"

"Their homes are almost done. I'm just going to give them a little help and chat with them for a bit."

"Tell them I said hi and that we look forward to meet them again!"

"Will do, Hagus. Will do"

After I parted ways with him, several of the villagers greeted me as I passed through the village.

You know, it's funny. They wanted to make their new home close to where I found the three of them. Kinda ironic that I'm back from where I started.

"Yo, Add! Looking good!"

"Thanks! You too!"

Ravens ship was parked between the two small villages. They were tasked make raiders think twice before entering the forest and looking for easy pickings.

Crime around here dropped significantly thanks to their efforts.

Ten minutes later I finally reached their new home.

"Ah! Master Add~!" Excited as always Abigail.

"Hello everyone, I came to help out again."

"Thanks again, master!" They all said in unison to me as they rose their instruments.

"Seth, pass me those nails."

"Here you go."

"Hows materials at this point, Sophie?"

"We have more than enough to even build your very own Nasod lab, master!"

"What about the current El shards for your power supplies, Tarkus?"

"We have enough for a few months!"

"And the current trading routes, Alice?"

"Ongoing."

"Then, we should be able to finish in a few days at most."

"No bad guys around us today too!"

"Good job, Alex."

* * *

Elsword and Raven - Scouts training ground

"Put more strength in your feet! That's where your power comes!"

"Gotcha!"

"Use the momentum of your swings!"

"Right!"

"Come on! Use that back of yours! Don't just stand there!"

"Roger!"

"Damn... that's one heck of a guy. Teaching Elsword how to use your whole body with his sword." One of the scouts said amazed that someone was patient enough to show him what to do.

"Who is he anyway?" His partner asked curious.

"That guy's Raven, he joined his gang when they were looking for the El shard on Altera." Responded Lowe to them.

"Wait... THE Altera of the stories? The one where the floating island had the Nasod race?"

"The very same one. Where did you think our new neighbors came from?"

"But to think, that little kid could go all the way there... that's something to brag about."

"And those new friends of his... man those girls sure are hot."

"You can say that again..."

"*Ahem* Get back to training you two!"

"Yes sir!"

"These fools... with half the time that they could be training, their just goofing around."

"But not you, you keep getting stronger and stronger to surpass her. But no amount of training could get you at her level. She's a genius with that sword of hers."

"What are you doing!? If you keep lowering your guard, you'll just get plowed!"

"Gotcha!" He yelled as he stabbed his practice sword on Ravens chest.

"Ugh! Not... bad kid... not bad." He gasped for air as the blow was strong enough to stun him.

"Hehehe! I was just waiting for you to shout at me!" He said as he had planned a way to hit him.

"...Maybe he can reach her. Just maybe. His blood is the same as hers, so lets see how it'll go." He said as a lips curved into a small smile.

* * *

Ara, Eve and Rena - Ruben's river

"See? Isn't it the view beautiful?" Asked Ara to Eve.

"View?" She question it as she tilted her head.

"Look at the river and how the clear water reflects the trees and grass around it." Pointed Rena out.

"... It is pretty..." She mumbled under her breath.

"And there are many different views around the world!" She informed as she saw quite the few during her years.

"Does Add take these walks too?" She asked to them.

"Oh yeah! He did them while he was in Elder and boy did he liked the cheerful atmosphere there!"

"I think he sometimes goes there to visit Echo and Hoffman." Said Ara seeing him walking out of village to town.

"But there's always one view that he doesn't miss it at all!" Rena said cheerfully.

"A view that he doesn't miss it?"

"You'll see, it'll make you awe struck when he shows it to you!" Ara told her as she knew he would show her one day.

"I would... like that." She said as a very faint smile was shown on her face.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to slip this on the day this story was first released. Though with the school and stuff, I kinda missed the mark. Ah whatever!**

**But. serious though. Thank you all so very much for everything. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.**

**Leave your thoughts on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	42. R&R arc: The dancing cosmos

**Happy Valentines day! This isn't really a chapter of the event, but it closely passes it. I'll make the real chapter later on, so this is all I can give you guys because I already planned on how I would do the sequence.**

* * *

A few days passed since then. Each day, Add would visit their Nasod friends and help them out build their village. Everyday their efforts were being set high as each others houses, rooms, buildings and other constructions were being finished, and today was the day they finished it.

"Well, that took a little longer than expected. But it's finally finished!" He said while grinning to their combined work.

The Nasods cheered to themselves to their fantastic work, they had somewhere they could call home at last and with the war between the two races they could live peacefully with their neighboring village.

"What should we call our village? Metal village?" Asked Alex while thinking.

"I don't really like that name, it should be something more catchy!" Said Sophie to him.

"How about Nasod village?" Tarkus asked.

"That's too simple..." Seth countered him.

"How about friendly village!" Abigail said excited as usual.

"Don't like it." Alice said while shacking her 'head' to her sister. Being the same model they are considered sisters with one being more towards healing and the other towards combat.

"What do you think, master Add?" They turned towards him while he was thinking.

"There are lots of names to choose. There's Core Village, Alteras Nasod Village, maybe Dynamic Village. I can't decide..." He said as he sat down on a stump, all of them looked at him in an astounded way.

"What was the first one, master Add?" Sophie asked to him.

"Hmm? I said Core Village, i think." He said while looking at them, their outlines shined a bit before calming down.

"That's perfect!" Everyone shouted as they started to make a sign with a piece of metal sheet, in a matter of minutes they were done and they proudly hung their village name at the entrance.

_"Core village, huh? I guess they thought I said Heart Village to them. No matter, it works."_ He thought to himself as a smile appeared on his face.

He looked around, he was still surprised that they made his lab. It looked more like a normal house, but the inside had all of his spare parts for them from the downed models back at Altera.

"Hey everyone, I'm going to walk back at Ruben Village. Make a campfire for later, we're going to celebrate at night with the rest of them." He announced them, they all got excited and bid their farewells with their master.

As he walked back to the village, he saw Raven's men waving at him. He did the same as he continued towards his destination.

The sky was clear, no sight of any cloud.

_"Perfect! Tonight it'll be the night I can show them!"_ He mentally cheered as he smiled all the way back to the riverside near the village.

There, Rena, Ara and Eve were talking with each other under the shadow of an apple tree. A gentle breeze passed through them and the sweet sound of the leaves resonated as the passing of a calm current swept by unnoticed.

"Good afternoon, Add!" Ara said while waving at him excitedly.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We're just having a little chat, and you?" Rena asked.

"I'm heading back to the inn. After that I'm going to ask the villagers to come by at Core's Village."

"Core's Village?" Eve asked while tilting her head.

"That's the name of our new friends, we're celebrating on its completion. You're free to come if you want." He instructed them.

"A party? How pleasant! I'll tell the others right away!" Said Ara as she was running.

"I almost forgot how much energy she has..." He said with a small sweat drop rolling down on his cheek.

"Hey, is tonight gonna..." Rena asked as she was looking at the pure blue sky.

"Yeah, it will be." He responded to her, she smiled in return to him. "Queen Eve, I hope you're ready for tonight. For today I'll be showing you something wonderful."

"Is it that special, Add?"

"Believe me, you can't miss it." He grinned as he left the two of them alone.

* * *

Ruben village - training ground

"Keep at it! You're doing good!" Raven said while parrying Elsword's powerful blows with his sword.

In the last couple of days, he had been improving his swordsmanship to a certain point where he was close to Raven. Though Raven's movements were faster and precise, that didn't stop the young one to match the mercenaries blade.

The sparks were flowing on the sky, the wind being sliced at an impeccable speed, the power behind each parry equal to that of veteran soldiers. One would think that this would have a negative effect on the scouts of Ruben, due to Elsword's age, but it was the opposite.

The days that they spent there made everyone train at the very least 1.5 times more than usual, though few would be doing 2.5 times to keep up with the young swordsman and his sparing partner.

The onslaught of parries stopped and they both took a step back, their expression held satisfaction, their bodies tremble of anticipation of the others next move and their blades ached of the clashing of both wielders.

For a second, they seemed to evaluate what their next move would be. For another second, they gazed at each others eyes and saw their burning spirit wanting more of their challenger and make their blood pump faster with their adrenaline.

The trainee's looked at them extensively, a few gulped hard, other members were taking notes on how to implement their battle stance in their own and Lowe couldn't help but smile gently at the display.

They waited as a single drop of sweat from both fighters came in contact on the ground, that was the setting point as they once again attacked with both skills.

"Double Slash!" Elsword shouted as he made quick rising slash to Raven, stunning him only a half a second. With that time, he charged his strong attack, ready to smite his opponent.

Raven, not wasting anymore time than he needed gripped his sparing blade and positioned his body.

"Berzerker Blade!" He shouted and swing his blade downwards, those that hadn't seen well he swung his blade three times at high speed.

But Elsword, with his momentum didn't fall. No, he continued with his attack and hit his target head on.

The wind whistled as both attacks were finished and a small shock wave from their moves blown the surrounding sand. They then fell on the ground, panting for air.

"Good job, Elsword... You nearly got me there..." Said Raven between breaths of air.

"I was... So close..." Elsword said while both of them looked at the sky, shortly after they chuckled at their practice match.

"There you two are!" Ara said walking towards them, while the other members of the scouts were gazing at her. Some even were drooling.

"Ara? What are you doing here?" Asked Elsword sitting up.

"I came to tell you two that Add finished the village! He said that they were going to celebrate tonight!" She said as Elsword's eyes shone.

"Did he said that he was cooking!? Please tell me he did!" He said excited, Add's cooking was, for him, the best.

"He didn't really said that, but I think he'll do something." She said as he jumped with energy.

"Is he really that good?" Asked Raven, him being on the group for the least amount of time with Eve being close behind, never tried Add's exquisite cooking.

"Is it that good? Is it that good!? Good doesn't even DESCRIBE IT!" Elsword exaggerated to him, it looked like his eyes were on fire as he said it.

"Huh... Okay?" He said while never seeing Elsword this pumped.

"I'm so jealous of that Elsword!"

"I know right? He finds hot babes and we just stick around training like animals"

"It isn't fair, it just isn't!" These were the small whines of the men around them, while the girl scouts simply huffed to their comments.

"So what time till the party?" Asked Raven to her.

"It'll be around night time!" She said while doing small hops.

"I see, then we'll prepare ourselves in a few hours."

"Okay! See you later!" She said running away to warn the other two members.

"She's fast!" Raven commented.

* * *

Ruben village - Inn

On the living room, Aisha and Chung were reading their books calmly. She has been getting in touch with the elements around her, growing her powers by the energy of her mind. Chung, however, has been devouring alchemy books like they were about to be extinct, though the knowledge indeed helped him to create his Disfrozen capsules.

The silence between them was pleasant and calm. They liked that when they wanted to read their books.

Slowly Add entered the room, took them a little while for them to feel his presence since they were absorbed on their books.

"What's up, Add?" Asked Chung bookmarking his page for later.

"Just came to warn you two, there's going to be a party on the Nasod's village. Core Village, to be precise." He told them calmly.

"So, you're done helping them? That's great! Now we can spend quality time with you." Said Aisha pleased to know he was finished.

"Sorry for the delay, starting tomorrow I'll start hanging out with you guys." He said while looking at the time. "There's still time before tonight, so I think I'll go make something for us there." He said while moving towards the inns kitchen.

Hearing that, the two members contemplated on what he would make. The many dishes swirled around their heads and the pinnacle of the flavor dancing on their tongues.

Various noises were blooming from the confined space, a soft tune was being sung from him as he moved place to place as he was dancing around.

"Aisha! Chung! Add asked us to go to a party from our new friends!" Ara said to them while catching her breath, she hadn't stopped running since she went to the two sparing men.

"We know, he told us. He's in the kitchen making a few stuff for us there." Chung replied as they were looking at the smiling tracer.

In about half an hour, he made enough for a small feast for everyone. If you could see their amazed eyes, then you would see stars on them.

One by one, Add transferred the dishes into his PHC.

"That took a little, though it should do for now. Time to clean this, or I'll probably get yelled at by the innkeeper." He said while ordering his dynamos to help him speed up the process.

Eun took over Ara and she was grinning maliciously. The two members were a bit preoccupied as she extended her spear, knocking a bottle that spilled its contents on him.

"El dammit..." He said a bit frustrated at 'his clumsiness', he then took his shirt off showing his bare torso while making a note on his head to take a shower before going to the new village.

The fox then hid herself back in her hairpin, while Ara looked around confused at the two.

"Eun did it." Chung said while sitting back at the couch, while Aisha was slightly blushing and went upstairs to change her clothes.

"She did what?" Ara asked while looking into the kitchen before recoiling rapidly and sitting next to the guardian embarrassed.

* * *

A few hours later - Nighttime

Add left his room, clean and dressed back into his new pair of clothes. He did not forgot his eye patch and had his dynamos and Nasod armor filled up on energy.

As he was walking through the hall, Aisha left her room startled by the passing tracer.

"Sorry for popping out of nowhere, Aisha." He said to her while scratching his left cheek, where his scar was.

"Oh don't say sorry! I just didn't counted on you passing right now." She said a little embarrassed.

"I'm just about to go to the village now, want to accompany me?" He asked to her, her heart skipped a beat, but she nodded as she walked beside him out of the inn.

As they walked side by side through the nightly road, they would look around and see how the flames of the torches around the village danced while illuminating the way for them.

Aisha was trembling a little bit, by the cooling wind of the night. Add noticed this and he took his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"Ah! W-What are you doing?" She asked with a faint blush on her face.

"It's chilly at this hour, and a young girl like you could catch a cold if you aren't warm." He said while giving her a small smile.

She didn't spoke during the entire trip, though she was snuggling on his jacket with a smile.

"Come on, Add! We're hungry! We need your godly food!" Elsword yelled as the pair approached the newly village. Blue lights shone on the village in a reminiscent way of the Altera Core.

"Calm down, Elsword. We just got here, so wait a little bit." He said while looking at the campfire, the El gang members were sitting around and talking with the other villagers and Nasods.

The party was going great, they were bonding with the rest and each of them were getting to know each other much better with the passing of time. Soon Add took out the dishes and laid for their friends to eat.

Many were commenting about how the food tasted superbly, others asked Add if they could have a lesson or two on how he cooks and others simply mocked and asked him to marry him in a playful manner.

As the night progressed, no cloud masking the sky, the pleasant chirping of the nearby crickets played to their ears. That was about the time that Add was ready to show them.

"Thank you all for coming! We've had a great time tonight, but now is the time for all of you to see the main performance!" He announced to them with a grand voice. They looked at him expectantly. Eve and Aisha were beside him on the campfire.

"Now many of you have seen the bright sunshine of the day, but do most of you ever look up on the nightly sky?" He asked as all of them looked up. Eve opened her eyes wide looking at the scenery.

The cosmos sparkled at them, the moon just in the right spot shining at their faces and an ocean of stars looking at them with their bright light.

"There is something, that we time and space users can do though..." He said while using his hands and dynamos at the starry sky.

Just as everyone looked at him the stars appeared to dance on the sky, like that of two dancers having the most fun at their lovely date.

Very slowly, the stars were falling down to them, though they weren't actually stars. They were fireflies, being teleported by dimensional gates at Add command. Making it seem that they were far away while they danced at the moonlights presence.

Without the tracer noticing, Eve and Aisha were leaning their heads on him as they enjoyed the nightly show that he was offering them.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I had this thing that I wanted to try, so excuse me if this chapter seemed out of place.**

**As always, leave your thoughts on the story so far. Your support is greatly appreciated.**


	43. R&R Arc: Little pet

It's been two months since Core's village was completed, during this time Add and company have been having a good time together, a few good chats here and there, Eve still stalking him and such. She still feels uneasy with the test that Add wants to do to her, so she's been holding it off until she came to terms with it.

"I'm sorry, Ann. Could you repeat that?" He asked trying to access the current favor. Ann came to the gang with her usual smile, but she brought something else with her.

"Could all of you take care of this pets for me, please?" She asked while clamping her hands together. "A friend of mine is sick and asked me if I could help him recover, since his place is a week away I won't be able to take care of these precious things." She then looked at the little ones, looking at her with their infant eyes.

"Taking care of babies? I don't know... I've never took care of anything in my life." Elsword said while squatting to one of the pets.

"It's easy! You just have to change them, feed them, give them attention and then put them to sleep! Talking to them softly is a must, because yelling angry at them is very bad." Her expression darkened a bit towards everyone of them. "If I hear that any of you yelled at them, I'll personally make sure you won't ever again."

Everyone shook their head very quickly, except Eve. They were afraid that whatever Ann had in store would be very unpleasant.

"Alright my little jewels! These people are going to take of you while I'm gone. Be nice to them, okay?" She said with a motherly smile to them before saying goodbye to the gang.

"So... Whose taking care of who?" Raven asked to them. They honestly didn't know with eight infants in front of them.

The first one was a baby phoru. He was munching on a small cookie while looking at them. The second was an ancient phoru that was looking at them with curious eyes. The next one was a tree knight, his leaf blade was sheathed and sat waiting to see who would take care of him. Next was a small white skinned hatchling, he yawned with drowsy eyes looking at them.

Next was a small pink Nasod, how Ann got the pet we'll never know, it was looking at Eve with great interest. Next to it was a small humanoid fox, her ears perked when she noticed Ara's pin and her white tail wagged in a happy motion.

The last two pets were actually sisters. The one with the white dress was Uniel and the other with the purple one was Uniring. They exactly looked the same expect for the different colors between the two. One had blue eyes, the other had yellow. One had her horn white, the other purple. Uniel was the older sister while Uniring was the younger one.

They were looking at them before hugging each other. They were siblings and this help them calm down for a bit.

"I have no idea." Elsword responded them while looking at their new responsibility.

"I was picked." Eve said to them. They looked at her and by their surprised, the small pink Nasod was already floating next to her head.

"That was fast!" Chung said surprised that the pet chose her. "Then I'm picking the hatchling. I've heard that it was found near Hamel, maybe having someone from there can help him." He said while slowly putting the small wyvern on his arms. It sleep like a rock.

"I'll take care of-" Ara was about to pick the ancient phoru, but the tailed humanoid jumped to her arms in that instant. "Wha!? I guess I'm taking care of this little one then." She said while rubbing her head. Miho was pleasured by the action.

"Who're you going to pick Add?" Elsword asked curiously to the tracer.

"I don't really know. I think I'll pick last for now." He responded while sitting on his dynamos, overlooking them.

"Alright, then I'll pick this little guy." He said while picking up the phoru that was munching on the cookie.

"I'll pick the tree knight, he seems very reliable when battling." Raven said, hearing his name with praise the pet stood up and held his blade up, pointing to him.

"I think its his way to say thank you, Raven." Add said while the ebony head nodded, while the pet walking and stood next to his caretaker.

"Then, I'm left with these three... I'll take the ancient phoru. He looks cute." Rena said while smiling gently to the pet, he in turn made a small hop with his front legs signifying that he was happy.

"So, there's only two now." Aisha said looking at the two sisters. "Who should we pick Add?"

"Hmm..." He thought as he got off his dynamos. He took a fair look at them, seeing the older one hugging her sister carefully, the other looked at him interested.

"I'll take care of Uniring." He announced while extending his hand to her. "Is that okay with you, little one?"

She looked at his hand before looking at him. He gently smiled with his right eye half closed, giving a very reassuring aura to her. Uniring then took his hand and let her sister go, she took two steps before being slowly scooped on Add's arms.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'll take very good care of you." He reassured while letting her lie down on his arms. She held a stoic face, but inside she was smiling.

"Then I'll take Uniel with me." She said while scooping the other up, the two pets looked at each other and Uniel tried to reach her sister.

"Don't worry, Uniel. You'll see her soon and then you can hug her all you want." He said while petting her head. She didn't like him so she gave a little warning shock on his hand. "Ouch."

"Uniel. You can't do that to your friends." Aisha gently told her, fighting the need to yell at the pet. She then looked at Aisha with a pouty face to her, displeased that her caretaker doesn't understand how she feels.

"Don't worry, Aisha. I bet that she's just used to be with her sister, not liking me in the process. I can't blame her. I know the feeling of being taken away very well..." The last part he whispered to himself while looking to the side. "Just wait tomorrow Uniel and you'll see Uniring again!" He said in a cheerful mood with a fake smile, trying to conceal any depressing thoughts.

"Eve, could you pass on my room later? I need to show you something important." He asked towards the Nasod Queen.

"Of course, mister Add."

"Could you stop with the mister? I told you before, I'm not above you, you are." He told her for the hundredth time to the metal girl.

"I'm above the nobility of the Nasods, not of humans."

"Just call me by my name then, we're a team after all." He then left them alone to show the little pet that he held where she would be sleeping.

"It is not difficult to do as asked, but at the same time difficult to someone that helds sentimental value on our kind, unlike the humans that wanted nothing but our demisse." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Inn - Add's Room

"This'll be where you be staying, Uniring." He said while setting her on his bed. "I'll go make your bed right away, so could you stay here for a bit?" He asked and she tilted her head to the side curious to what he just said. "Of course... You're still in the infant stage so you can't really understand me."

"Dynamos, play a little bit with her, while I'll get to work." He then grabbed a basket and started to shape it into something completely different.

His creations hovered around the petite Uniring and made different noises to her. She stretched her hands to try and grab the interesting things that were in front of her.

One of them was the most considerate and landed on her hands. She started to look attentavely on the round machine, now that its spikes were retracted to avoid any unecessary harm on their new guest.

Despite her expression not changing, her eyes sparkled with awe to the device. She never saw or felt something so different in her life. The metal wasn't hot nor cold, it didn't felt rough or slide too much, it expelled a steady amount of energy while still keeping operational. She was very impressed on how it was made and how it was cared for.

The others soon started to go around her, making the one on her lap float too and started to dance around her while sometimes showing their purple lights. She couldn't pry her eyes from the beautiful show around her.

"This should do." He said while looking at his makeshift bed for the little pet. With the basket, he was able to cut a small portion of it while cushioning the bottom part with a small pillow and have a small bed sheet on the cushioned part. It was designed more for a small dog, but his guest was that small for now and sleeping with him was a no no on his book.

"Give it a try, Uniring." He took the makeshift bed and put it on top of the bed. She entered and felt it, and was very pleased with how it was just fluffy enough for her liking, the pillow was soft and the sheets warm enough for her, with the after thought of her mane to warm her.

She tried to say that she liked it, but all that came out was just infant gibberish. She felt ashamed for not being old enough to learn words yet.

"I'll guess that you like it." He replied to her with a soft smile and pat her small head. She was happy he at least understood what she wanted to say.

Then her stomach started to grumble, signifying that she was hungry and lunch time came. She grabbed his hand and tugged his sleeve.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" She then patted her belly. "Ohh... Alright, I got the message. I'll be right back."

He left her alone with his creations once more, in a way, it help her distract her hunger once more while the dynamos were waving on the air doing silly stuff.

"Alright, I'm back." He returned with a baby bottle of warm milk, this milk however was different from the usual kind.

For infant pets, they needed energy of El to help them grow to their next stage and Ann was kind enough to supply them enough milk for everyone during their infant stage. This milk was called 'El energy milk'. Tastes like milk and gives energy to grow.

"Alright, open wide." He said while letting her lay down on his left arm while opening her mouth. Once in, she started to suck on it with a steady pace. "Is it good?" He asked and she looked at him with her golden yellow eyes. She couldn't really speak, but she nodded her head to confirm him. "Good, drink it all up then. So that you can grow big and strong."

For some odd reason, she felt safe with this individual. She also felt safe with Ann, but it's different. He's displaying very positive vibes, again like Ann and he seems strong to her. Much stronger than Ann, but still very gentle.

She was affiliated with the darkness and she could sense that he was slipping very slowly to it, though it seemed that the very same darkness is only taking something out of him. She was slightly disturbed by this. How was he seeded by the darkness? How did he get strong? Why is he still gentle? How come the darkness' attached to him in a lovingly embrace?

She drank while thinking of all this. The more she thought, the more questions arose on her small mind, until she finished her meal.

"You done?" He asked as he saw the bottle empty and putting the bottle next to his nightstand. "Good girl." He praised while petting her head on the head.

Now with her stomach full of food, her eyes started to feel heavy. Noticing this, Add put her on her bed and hummed a small lullaby to her. With that extra effect, she lied her head on her pillow and drifted to sleep.

"Sleep well, Uniring." He whispered lowly to her while petting her head. Just when he was about to leave, she involuntarily grabs his sleeve. "Ah man... Fine. I'll stay with you for a little bit, you little angel."

He lied down on his bed with her own bed next to him. She used his arm as an arm pillow, cuddling it while sleeping soundly. Slowly, he too fell asleep, for he hadn't slept well in a few nights.

* * *

Inn - Living room

"Rena! Help me! I don't know what it wants!" Elsword panicked since the small phoru was crying for some reason.

"Alright, calm down. Maybe it's hungry." She suggested, as soon as he brought the bottle the little phoru stopped crying and started to drink it like it was his meal from two days ago.

"Thanks Rena!" He released a sigh of relief, how could he forget to feed the little critter?

Raven and the tree knight infant were staring at each other with such intensity, that it could be considered a staring contest that they were playing. Neither of them blinked and they didn't move too.

Chung and Ara were letting their pets sleep together, while they chatted with each other to pass the time.

Aisha was somewhat struggling, since Uniel simply ignored her when she wanted to bring something for the light bringer.

Eve was sitting next to Rena and learning how she could take care of her new responsibility. It wasn't long until she got some grip from her observations of taking care a pet, so she mimicked her actions to the paper, but her pet shook her head when the milk was prepared.

"Subject is rejecting their meal. Rena, what should I do?" She asked with her monotone voice.

"Well for starters, maybe it doesn't drink milk. It is a Nasod, so maybe it needs El energy stones to feed." She said that as she remember how their new friends would need those same stones to stay 'alive' and to move around.

"Understood. I'll do as suggested." She replied back while bringing a small El stone towards the pet, in a mere instant the crystallized energy was completely absorbed and Mystic made some beeps to say she was greatly satisfied. "That was the correct action to take, thank you for your help Rena."

"No problem!" She cheerfully replied to her while petting her little ancient phoru.

"Wait... What did Ann mean to change them?" Elsword asked aloud to himself and the answer came right after. "W-what's that smell?"

He looked at the little guy and saw a pleased look on his face.

"Y-you didn't..." He said not believing.

_"I think he did, partner." Conwell replied disgusted._

"Reeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Night time came faster than everyone thought, probably because they were taking care of their little friends this entire time.

Eve was standing in front of Add's door. He'd ask her to see him when she could and now that her pet was asleep on her room, she had enough time to see him before returning.

"Add, I've come as requested." She said while knocking at his door.

"Hmm? Oh yes! Come in." He opened the door and let her enter to see Uniring sleeping soundly on his bed with a book beside her.

"She just went to sleep again, so please keep your voice down." He said in a low tone to her, she in turn nodded. "I've... Found some codes buried in the core's integrity, cores that were meant for you."

She stared at him with a stoic expression, this was the first time she's heard of codes that were for her.

"I know about your combat abilities, they're really limited at this early stage." This was almost a stab on her being, because his words seemed like he was downgrading her. "But this codes, they'll make you much more powerful than what you are now."

"What are these codes?" She asked him with eyes that displayed no emotion.

"The first code is Code: Electra. The other one is Code: Architecture."

"What is the difference between the two of them?"

"One holds the power of Nasods and the other the aid of created Nasods." He explained before putting his finger in the air. "Normally I would tell you about one more code, but it is too dangerous for you to use it, the consequences of using would be... Catastrophic. Both for you and for us."

"Understood. Which code would you suggest for me to use?" She asked once more to him.

"That's what I've been thinking since I found it, then I came into a realization." He pointed to his dynamos. "My dynamos were able to fuse both codes that I've installed into them into one, despite being separated. So I've been trying to do the same thing to these two codes and I succeeded. Code: Electra will be your primary code while Code: Architecture will be your secondary code."

"That's... Very amazing on your part, Add. I wouldn't thought of putting those codes like that." She said generally impressed.

"We can start inputting the codes tomorrow if you want. You'll face various changes within the course of the implementation, but nothing too dangerous." He reassured her with a gentle smile.

"Thank you for sharing this information with me. I would like the operation to begin in that day." She stated to him before bowing and returning to her quarters.

"Before I forget!" He yelled on the hallway to her. "Your emotion circuitry will be affected by the codes, just giving you a heads up."

"Acknowledge." She replied while entering her room.

He was still on his door while looking at Eve's door.

"Hopefully, you won't need the next code that comes after Electra. And hopefully, I'll be sane enough to not give you." He said to himself before entering his room to sleep through the night.

* * *

One more chapter of R&amp;R and we'll jump straight to the Feita and Velder arcs! I'll probably put the R&amp;R arc as a side story, because I have a lot of ideas left for it.

As always, leave your thoughts on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.


	44. R&R Arc: Accepting ourselves

Keep in mind that I'm skipping a lot of story by including the most important parts of this arc that mark the change of our beloved gang. So if you see this chapter as ahead of its time, it's because it is. This chapter involves being a year and four months later of the previous chapter.

* * *

"Add! Lets go to the river again with the others!" Uniring said cheerfully to him.

"Kekeke... Alright. We can go." He said with a gentle smile to her. "Let me just get my jacket." He said taking a few steps towards the chair that held his clothing before he suddenly stopped. Before it was a simple shiver, but now the effects were clearly visible for anyone.

"D-dammit... M-move!" He thought to himself and eventually was able to take another step. "Oh shit!" He suddenly fell down on the floor, lacking any kind of strength on his lower body.

"Add!" Uniring yelled while rushing to him worried. "Speak to me, Add!" But he didn't answered while his body trembled violently against his will.

When she turned him to the side, he was slightly red with sweat rolling down his face. He held a painful expression while having trouble breathing.

"Stay here! I'll go get help!" She said while rushing through his door.

"N-no! D-don't call them!" He thought to himself while outstretching his left arm towards the doorway, only to slowly lose conscious by the action.

His sight was blurred, but he could see a faint purple hairstyle that was familiar to him, before he fell into the darkness, yet again.

* * *

Add's inner self

"This place again..." He woke up, remembering this place was easy as there was still the etheareal of the white and grey colors shifting through his subconscious. "It didn't changed... Does that mean, I'm still in control? Or is this the calm before the-"

"Storm? You were gonna say that, weren't you partner?" A distorted voice came behind him.

He quickly turned around to see something that wasn't there before. A being, he didn't know any memory that had this character, but he was strangely familiar.

"What's wrong, Add? Can't remember who your partner is? Or..." He moved his black hair from his face to reveal his left white sclera with a lavender scar on that was the same as his. Though the other eye held the same darkness that Add's left eye carried. "Did you forgot our pact together?"

"W-what the hell? P-partner? Pact?" He said confused at the dark figure. It took him a while to notice that his being was different as well, being the opposite of the one in front of him.

He was a bright version of himself while the other was the dark version. Both held the same clothes but with reverted colors of each other. Their spacing were also different, Add's being white while the other dark.

"Come on, I know that you know. Since were both the same person, the same being, ever since you'd agree with that little contract that you accepted." He explained while holding a chelsea grin throughout the little talk.

"W-wait... You're my insanity? My darker self?" He asked once more, to get the full picture.

"I wouldn't say your insanity or some kind of darker self, but I'm you. And right now..." He said while summoning six dynamos behind him. "I want to be the king of this body of yours, would you let me?"

"What are you gonna do with it?" He asked despite knowing the answer.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to **play** a bit outside." He responded with a crazed look.

"I won't let you! You won't use it to hurt anyone!" He yelled while summoning himself his own dynamos, how he did it he doesn't know, entering in a fighting stance.

"Ho... You're saying you're willingly challenging yourself to a fight? Are you saying you're rejecting me?" He crackled a little laugh under his laugh. "You really think you can beat a me, the **thing** that lets you use time and space?"

"I can use time and space on my own! I don't need you!" He retorted back while rushing towards his dark self.

"Kekeke! Let's see how well you'll do against me!"

* * *

"Add!" Aisha's scream was heard throughout the whole Inn, making the gang members rush to his room with Uniring and the other pets with them.

"Oh my El! Is he okay?" Ara asked while Rena saw his symptoms.

"He's burning up! Put him on his bed and bring ice packs!" She ordered while looking for more evidence of some unknown disease.

Raven did as the elf asked and put him on delicately on his bed, his eye closed due to the burning he was enduring from the sweat.

"We brought the ice packs!" Elsword and Chung yelled with enough ice packs for a whole week. They put them on top of Add to try and cool him down, but has the steam was being released his fever was still high.

"This is unusual... I've never seen a fever this high before and yesterday he was as fine as ever. What could be causing this?" She thought to herself while the rest were looking worriedly to the pained tracer.

"W-we need Echo! She's the only alchemist around to know what's happening to him!" Chung said to them in a panic.

"Understood! Oberon, bring miss Echo to us! Double time!" Eve ordered to her Nasod servant, he saluted before rushing out of the Inn towards Elder city.

"What should we do now?" Elsword asked while he saw Aisha holding Add's hand.

"G... Ge..." He tried to muster the strength to say the words through the pain he was feeling.

"What is it Add? Tell us!" Ara said concernedly.

"G-get... A-abby... Sh-!" He then started to cough violently, some droplets of blood stained the white pillow that he was resting.

"Abigail? Sure thing! I'll get her!" She said while sprinting towards the Core village to get the healing Nasod.

"For now, we should take a watchful eye on him before our friends arrive." Rena said with conviction, grabbing Add's chair from his study desk and sitting next to the window.

They soon followed suit, getting comfortable as they could while watching the pained tracer.

"Conwell... Is it finally happening?" He whispered towards his partner.

_"What makes you think it didn't happened before, big guy?"_

"Before? What do you mean!?"

_"Exactly what I meant. That guy... He can put the perfect act in the world, but my eyes see everything."_ He said while eyeing the fallen tracer. _"And what he's been going through all this time? Even I wouldn't make it this far."_

"Perfect act? Even you wouldn't make it this far? You're making no sense again..." He said with a sigh at the end. Sometimes he didn't get what his partner said.

"Add, I'm back!" Uniring yelled while bringing Ann with her with the other pets.

"Oh my! What happened to him?" She said surprised of the sudden condition of his.

"We don't know. When Aisha screamed, we ran here as fast as we could and saw him on the floor." Raven explained while giving a glance to his former responsibility. He in turn gave a nod to him and the other mirrored his action.

"Let me have a look at him." She said while touching his forehead, it was pretty hot. She then went towards his neck to check his heart condition, it was beating a little erratically. She then tried to check his hand but a small spark got to her. "Ouch!" She hissed before looking closer at his hands.

Both were stirring with electricity, without the aid of his dynamos. But the most surprisingly of all, both hands held different colored sparks.

On his right was his regular lavender sparks that was known to all of them, the other had an eerie dark color with the outline being lavender like the other sparks. They flickered very rarely against each other, in a brutal way. As if they were fighting for dominance.

"Is this... Normal?" She asked while the others were looking at his palms.

"Wow... That's the first time I'm seeing it happen." Elsword said with his eyes widened.

"..." Eve didn't respond as it was a phenomenon not recorded on her database. "Moby, Remy. Analyze Add's physical and mental health."

The two bots were about to start scanning him, before the six dynamos stopped them immediately.

"Dynamos, what are you doing?" Aisha asked confused by the sudden interference by his creation.

"We apologize, but you can not analyze our master. At all." They said with a hint of seriousness.

"You dare stop your Queen for helping someone in need?" Eve said with disapproval towards the Nasod tools.

"You are not our Queen. We weren't created by the Nasods despite us having circuitry of our race. We have the basic code of our kind, but we are loyal only to master Add and only him. You have no authority towards us." They declared to the little Queen. She was not pleased by their answer.

Suddenly after saying that, three of the six dynamos started to malfunction, releasing the same dark lightning as Add's left palm.

"Dynamos, what's wrong!?" Elsword asked very preoccupied that even Add's creations were getting affected as well.

"..." They didn't respond to him which made the gang on edge.

"P-please..." Add's weak voice reached their ears, despite the noise that their sparks were doing. "L-l-leave..."

"Leave? We can't leave you with your condition!" Ann responded to him very concerned.

"None of you get it..." His dynamos that are still functional said with his voice to them. "I'm TRYING very hard... It's so painful... It's so strong... That I can't almost control it. Please... Bring Abby and Echo as fast as possible, because..." Add then sat up while gripping his head in pain. "**I CAN'T STOP IT BY MYSELF ANYMORE!**" Both his creations and him shouted at the same time. His voice held an eerie resonate tone to it that left a bigger impression on everyone.

He slowly stood up from the bed, with his arms limp while looking at them with a creepy chelsea grin and his right eye glowing with the same electricity as his right hand.

"Add, don't make us fight you!" Elsword threatened while his friend slowly walked towards them, leaving behind a very faint trail of dark mist.

Once he was about five steps away from reaching them, Add gripping his head once more and screamed as loud as he could with his distorted voice before his body started to thrash violently while releasing a high amount of electricity, both regular and darker lighting. Finding the pain too much and his control fleeting, he ran towards the window and jumped down from the second floor.

"Add / Master Add!" Both Aisha and Uniring yelled in unison towards the fleeing tracer, he ran towards the forest and started to destroying anything in his way, using his Nasod Armor and Dynamos.

"We gotta stop him before he hurts somebody!" Chung said while going to his room and grabbing his Destroyer.

"Wait, Chung! You aren't seriously thinking about hurting, right?" Elsword said seeing the powerful cannon.

"If he attacks us, we won't have any choice than to protect ourselves." Raven responded while brandishing his blade. "Knowing him, he'll try to stop himself a couple of times, that gives us enough time to try and restrain him."

"What if you can't restrain him?" Ann asked worried on the situation. Both Rena and Raven held a dark expression.

"Then we knock him out!" Chung said to them with a determined expression. "I won't let that guy simply die out there, he did already too much for me!"

"I agree with Chung. I have a great debt towards Add and this would be a step towards repaying him." Eve responded while checking her systems, they were in high condition for any kind of conflict.

Aisha didn't spoke a single word. Hurting Add was something that was beyond her, not because she held feelings for him, but because it simply felt wrong to her. Hurting him meant hurting her heart and that left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Ann take care of the pets, we'll be back soon! El gang, let's go get our friend back!" Elsword gave them the first order since their vacation started, it reminded him of how their adventure to get the El stone back, but instead of fighting a bad guy, they were fighting one of their own.

* * *

Add's inner struggle

"*Inhale* *Exhale* Won't... Let... You..." He said while breathing heavily and sweat rolling down his face.

"Ho... I'm surprised you slipped through my guard for a moment to get out of the room. I'm slightly impressed." The other responded, looking rather fine despite the heavy fight his light counter part was putting.

Add looked around and saw that the darkness that was on the others side was starting to sip through his side, corrupting his ethereal white and grey to the abyssal color.

"You're... Taking... My side..." He said while catching his breath.

"Only now you've noticed? I've been doing that since the very beginning! Are you sure you aren't Elsword?" He mocked at him while disrespecting his friend.

"You bastard! Don't bring them into this!" He shouted angrily at his counter part.

"What? Did I struck a nerve? They're weak and I'm strong, all because they can't accept the monsters that they are." He mocked them all again towards his face.

Add screamed while rushing once more towards his other self.

Every time Add punched, the other would simply dodge with ease, every time Add released a powerful pulse bullet the other would counter the exact same power and nullify it.

"How are you doing this!? You can't know everything that I'm doing!" He berated towards his dark self.

"Can't know?" He said while dropping his chelsea grin for a split second, before returning it. "Do you actually believe that?" He said returning to his mocking tone. "What did I said before we started this useless rumble? I'm your shadow, I'm your dark side, **I'm you**."

Add grinded his teeth together, that thing was him, that darkness isn't his!

"Keep denying it all you want, in the end, you're just giving me more versatility to **play** with." He said while crackling like a hyena.

This infuriated Add, as he went towards another set of attacks. Just a hit would be enough to make him feel a bit better towards his dark self.

"That's not gonna work~." He swiftly dodged the incoming attacks with ease once more. But a stray pulse bullet hit the darkness and left a small visible white spot.

"Huh? Am I imagening things?" He asked himself in his mind while his dark self glared at the cursed spot and let the void engulf it once more, as he wanted it to be.

"Where are you aiming at? Or are you becoming blind with anger?" He mocked once more, while crackling his knuckles. "Either way, I think it's my turn to have a go."

Add braced himself towards the enemy that now had a will to fight him.

* * *

Ruben's forest - Gang

At the moment, they were following the destrution that Add had left behind. Trees were burnt from intense electricity, thick branches were split in half, marks on the floor seemed like that he'd fell a lot during his escape.

"This doesn't look good, not one bit." Rena said while looking around her. The forest was screaming in pain, telling her to stop the threat, to stop the pain that it was causing it. "The forest heaves in pain..."

"The forest isn't the only one in pain." Raven said while looking at some bushes, it contained drop of water, but it didn't rain for three weeks from today, which meant that it was either Add's sweat or tears.

"Please be okay..." Aisha mumbled to herself that plead over and over and over. Praying that when they find him, he'll be himself again.

But her prayer wasn't answered.

When they found him, he was kneeling towards a tree while gripping his head. No sound escaped from his mouth, no electricity was generated and his Dynamos were fighting each other in a bizarre way.

The ones generating the familiar electricity were charging against the opposing ones, but they always dodged and then strike back at them, making them recoil back.

"We're coming Add!" Elsword yelled while running towards him, only to be stopped by Raven. "What gives!?"

"Look at the situation before charging in!" He scowlded while pointing towards the alerted Dynamos pointing at them. They soon fell to the floor, not functioning anymore.

But Add stood up, crackling electricity once more while activating his Nasod Armor. When he turned around, they saw that his only white sclera was half consumed.

"Just a little more..." 'Add' said while showing them that eerie chelsea grin to them. "Just a little more and I'll be free to do what I want! Kekekeke!" He laughed maniacally to them.

"Dammit... Everyone, weapons up! We can't talk sense into him, just knock him out!" Elsword ordered to them while charging forward with his sword.

"You were always the first to charge forward, kekeke." Add said while dodging a swing. "And you were always the first to shoot true to our opponents, elf." He dodged another arrow while tripping Elsword.

Raven ran forward with his Nasod Claw coating his blade with fire.

"What is stronger... Electricity or Fire? Let's find out, kekeke!" He charged towards the taker and did a rotating punch towards the incoming blade while using the momentum that he had to roundhouse kick him.

He was caught by two lasers that Eve sent towards him.

"Well... I'm not used against someone like you, Queen Eve. I wonder if I can steal that core of yours, kekeke!" He crackled another laugh and rushed towards the Nasod Queen, paying no heed to his slight injury on his left arm.

Chung was next and tried to push him away from Eve with his destroyer. Add was sucessfully pushed back, but very little.

"You'd think that this was enough to stop me, wolf boy. But my armor increases my bodies strength to stop your little push, kekeke!" He said while going under the cannon, grabbing Chung by his neck and throwing him up in the air.

His dynamos reacted to his commands and placed themselves on his extented hand, pointing towards the sky where Chung was flung.

Sensing that her teammate was about to suffer a damaging move, Rena fired a frozen arrow towards Add, stopping him from firing a barrage of electric bullets at Chung that fell down with a heavy thud.

"Clever little elf..." He said while pointing towards her now. "I really thought that you wouldn't do it, but I guess that under the right mood, you can even kill me, can't you?"

"..." She didn't responded, but it still promped him to fire the barrage towards her. She ran around, using the trees as cover, jumping from tree to tree.

"Here, little bunny! I've got a healthy cabbage for you!" He said with a maniacally laugh, each electric strike on the forest made a burnt mark, but enough strikes were enough to spark a small fire.

"Stop it, Add! You'll set the forest on fire if you keep attacking!" Aisha yelled while gripping her wand, she hadn't stepped in to attack him because she didn't want to, because she didn't had the courage to hit him.

"Ho..." He suddenly stopped atempting to attack Rena and locked eyes with the magician. "Well, well, well... If it isn't the magical girl, Aisha." He said while walking slower to her.

"You'll be stopped no-!" Eve was cut as a heavy gravity field fell down on her.

"Be quiet, Eve. We humans are talking now." He said with a slight glare at her. "I'll take your core in a bit, kekeke!"

Aisha walked backwards while stammering, Add on the other hand was walking like nothing affected him in the slightless.

"Raven let's go!" Elsword said while both males ran with their blades ready to stop the rampaging tracer.

"How bothersome..." Add responded while pointing his hands at the different targets. "Why don't the both of you sleep for a while? Or maybe permanently? I can't decide, kekeke!" He started cracking space at the two incoming targets, both took the attacks without flinching and closed the gap. "What!?"

"Shockwave Blow - Divider!" They shouted in unison, Elsword quickly slamming his great sword on the ground making debris hit Add's body while Raven jumped to the air and quickly slashed downwards making a crescent wind slicing shock wave at him.

"A combination attack!?" Add thought to himself while being impressed with the development.

For a second, it looked like he would fall over and be knocked out.

"Just kidding, kekeke!" He said in a mocking tone to them. He then was flung onto the sky by Elsword. "Psh. I can easily use my Dynamos to-!"

He was cut short as Chung started to fire cannonballs from his destroyer at him, Rena was assisting him, shooting him down like a fish in a barrel.

"El fucking dammit!" He cursed himself as he was barraged before falling down, bruised, but not enough to knock him out.

"Giga Stream!" Eve shouted whle generating a large force field in the shape of a pentagon, she then fired a beam through it that increased its width.

"Fuck!" He screamed in pain while falling down with burnt marks from the recent attacks.

"Master Add / Add!" Ara and Abigail yelled from afar.

"Stay back! He's not himself right now!" Rena yelled to them, but they continued to run towards his burnt body.

"Master Add! What happened?" She asked preoccupied while scanning his body.

* * *

"Well look at that... It's the fox girl and the Nasod healer Abigail... I could use some hostages, kekeke..." His dark self said while grinning maniacally once more.

"No, I won't let you!" Add yelled while trying to hit him over and over and over.

"I said it before, everything you do I'll know and everything you're thinking about I'll know. I'm you after all." He mocked with that same grin.

"Then..." He suddenly got it, if that dark self is him, then wouldn't it be obvious that if he got hurt wouldn't he get hurt as well? "How about a little shock treatment to knock us out?"

His dark self looked at him with disinterest.

"Sure go ahead, you won't hit me though. Since I know exactly wher-!" He was suddenly cut off as he was getting hit by the electricity. "W-what!?"

He looked at Add and saw him electrocute himself.

"Y-you figured it out!? D-damn it! M-me and m-my big m-mouth!" He said while twitching from the shock.

"T-then it really is t-true. Y-you really a-are m-me." Add said while twitching as well.

Knowing fully well that it wasn't enough to stop his dark self, he ordered his dynamos to start electrocuting him as well.

"Grah! Stop resisting and let me take over!" His dark self yelled before both Add's Dynamos started to electrocute both of them. "Traitors! You're supposed to help me, not helping him!"

"As if... I would... Let you. Keke...ke."

* * *

"Abigail... Oh sweet Abigail..." He said sweetly towards her trying to touch her, before he got electrocuted by himself. "Grah! Stop resisting and let me take over!" He yelled to himself as he rolled on the ground in pain.

His Dynamos went towards their master and started electrocuting him as well.

"Traitors! You're supposed to help me, not helping 'him'!" He hissed back before a high voltage was released and in a few seconds, he was knocked out by his own creations.

"W-what just happened?" Elsword said flabbergasted at what he just saw.

"I think he knocked himself out." Raven said while looking for any injuries on the tracer. He noticed that strips of dry blood escaped from his mouth through his neck and tarnishing his black shirt. "We should take him back to the Inn and tie him to the bed for safe keeping. There, Abigail can start healing him."

"Is it really necessary to tie him?" Aisha asked thinking that it might not happen again.

"It's just a precaution, in case he rampages again." He reassured while Chung and Elsword carried his body.

Through the small trip, Add kept mumble to himself with incoherent words, but a few of them managed to piece together what he was trying to say.

"I'm sorry... You... Me... The same... Need... Please..."

"Wonder what Add is trying to say..." Ara said while Eun kept quiet, she knew exactly what was going on and it made her spirits drop.

"It's probably the fever kicking again. Hope Echo is already waiting for us when we get back." Rena tried to look optimistic, but fighting Add, or what was controlling Add, drained her. She was conflicted about fighting him and the words that he spoke frightened her.

What he said was true, she was strong enough to kill him with a well placed shot, under the right mood she would. But what if it was not on the mood but by an order? Would the Night Savers go that far? Could she really do it to a team member?

Thinking how the blood that came out of the wound, how his life would fade away, while her blade and arrows were tainted with the crimson color. It scared her, it put her on edge. All of them were warned already that Add was a ticking bomb and that one of them would have to do the deed. And yet, she didn't want anyone to do it, not even herself.

"We don't want to lose you..." She thought to herself while seeing the frail form of Add, mumbling to himself. Staying a few feet away from the group, she hugged herself to stop her trembling figure. "No one does..."

Raven took notice of the shacking elf, he knew that she must've been thinking about the words that Add said. He waited for her to catch up while the rest took care of the delusional tracer.

When she realized that he was waiting for her, she thanked him and walked by his side. She kept shacking despite the arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Soon, they arrived back at the Inn and Echo entered in a panic once she saw Add suffered some injuries. Oberon salute Eve before being ordered to make some tea for everyone.

"Why did this happen?" Echo asked slightly angry to see her 'big brother' in his current state.

"We didn't had any choice! He was acting crazy and started to attack us!" Elsword justified while holding his hands up.

"We did what we could to protect ourselves and knock him out, though he did the last one for us." Raven further explained to her. "Chung give me a hand tying him up."

"His fever hasn't gone down yet, his body heat is still high and he still looks like he's having trouble breathing. Do you know anything about this, Echo?"

"..." She kept quiet before popping a lollipop on her mouth. "Let me first analyze him. Dynamos, could you do it?" She asked and the devices slowly did as she was asked.

"How odd. They responded to her order, but refused to as I said." Eve commented as his creations started scanning their masters body.

"We have permission from our master to heed little Echo's requests, with the account that she might know how to heal him. Both Physically and mentally." Those last two surprised the gang.

"Physically and mentally? Echo, you little sly fox!" Eun teased, making the little girl squint her eyes in annoyance to the spirit fox.

"I don't know what you were thinking, but sometimes when he visits me, I need to check up on him to see if his body and mind are affected by the time and space poison." She explained while waiting for the Nasod's to finish their assignment.

"Time and space poison? That's the first time I'm hearing something like that." Rena replied with curiosity.

"I wouldn't be surprised, only a handful of people in the world have this poison. People that tend to travel with that power while suffer this strange anomaly on both body and mind, making them weaker on their physical side and frail on their mind." She explained in greater depth about the effects that might occur on the body.

"Of course, every single visit he did on me I found nothing. Not a spec of poison nor seemed weak like now." She then looked at him and caressed his left cheek, he in turn tried harness whatever comfort she gave to him.

"Scanning complete. Showing results through holographic display." They said in unison while projecting a lavender screen a couple of feet away from the gang.

Echo broke into a cold sweat while looking at the results.

Mental stability: Unstable ; Physical proporties: Heavy damage through recent battle and poison ; Poison identified as Time and Space syndrome type 2 - Course of action: Urgently need antibiotics to fight any infection and antidote for the poison. Extimated time before subject falls victim: four hours.

"That bad!? How did it evolve to a type two? How it didn't show up a week ago? How!?" She said while quickly rummaging her satchel, grabbing the medication. "This should stop any infection that comes by, but the antidote is still at my home. I'll be back as soon as possible, until then, keep an eye on him." She said it more like an order than a request before calling for a CoBo carriage towards Elder.

The gang did just that, except for Eun that tried to take advantage of the sleeping tracer. Elsword and Chung had to drag her away and Eve was just collecting data from the recent events and taking more data on Add's belongings. She took a scowl from Raven for doing that without the Add's permission.

Only Aisha and Rena were the ones to actually take care of him, despite in his delusional state that made him mumble incoherent words.

* * *

Add's inner self

"Tch. How disgraceful." His dark self said while parts of himself started to dissolve. "And here I thought I could take it like the others.

"What do you mean, 'like the others'? Did others of myself got taken by our darkness?"

"You have no idea. So many timelines that we took over and so little of them that got over it." His left leg dissolved and left a ragged impression on its body. "And even fewer were able to keep us down and use us."

"..."

"Let me ask you something. What makes you think I'm evil?" His question confused Add. "Is it because I'm of the color of darkness? Is it because of my nature?" His voice grew louder on each question.

"What makes you think you're good!? Is it your color? Is it your way of thinking? Is it your nature?" His voice turned more distorted at each question, while he already lost his left arm and part of his left body. He floated in the air with a anger expression.

"What is right and wrong!? How can you know what is right and what is wrong!? Can you honestly tell me that this darkness that you see is evil!? That I'm meant to be banished for my nature!? Why can't be you? Why can't I be the king!? Why are you stronger than me!?"

Tears. Visible tears escaped from his shadow self. He was in pain, but it wasn't because of his dissolving, it was his spirit and heart.

The conflict between right and wrong. How was he able to know how to seperate the two of them and choose the right one? Was he the evil one? Was he the good version of himself? Or was he...

"I'm sorry, but I'm not stronger than you." He admitted making his darker self look at him. "Like you said before. You and I are the same. We have the same strength, the same body and the same way of thinking, despite you and me having different mindsets.

You are my shadow and I'm just me. I have no light, despite emitting one right now. If I..." A thought came into him, it was a realization that just now appeared. "If I kill you, then who would be my shadow? Would another darkness come to me, stronger than before or will there be no darkness at all to help me? Would I really be alone here without anyone at all?"

"..." His dark self kept quiet. Add was finally thinking it throughly. "Come on... Just a little more, partner. Just think a little more." He thought to himself in hopes that Add comes to the conclusion.

"Will the story of fire and darkness be repeated? If I die, would a new light come or would it still be plunged into darkness? Am I actually doing the right thing, right now?"

His world reverberated as he said it out loud. The white and grey ethereal, vibrating while pushing the darkness away.

"You are me, despite me trying to push you away. You're my shadow and my burden." He said, extending a hand towards his opposite. "I need you and you need me. I know, my time will come to an end and I'll end insane, but please, give me enough time to stay with them. Just a little longer to say goodbye to them."

His darker self took his hand and shook it. "Heh. You actually accepted me. Not many can face their darkness and say their okay with it." He smirked to his other self. "I can safely say then, that your insanity will be temporary now."

"Temporary?"

"Your personality will change, there's no question about it. But continuing to fight me would make you insane no matter what, but by accepting me, it'll be only for a limited time. It won't be forever."

These words that escaped from it, couldn't be processed by Add.

"I-I won't become insane forever?" He said not believing him.

"Hey, be happy! At least you won't be like the other aggresive Adds that want nothing but destroy stuff. You'll still be you, only a bit different." He said while the darkness that was fighitng his ethereal was being absorved. Replacing the grey with the dark color, that separeted the two colors.

Balance was estrablished in his world. Both light and dark in perfect equilibrium.

"Now we just need to fuse to become one being. This way, our contract can be completed." He said while his being was being absorbed by his light self. "I'll always be there with you, don't forget that."

Once both of them fused, his body returned to normal. Now whole, once more.

* * *

Ruben village - Inn

Echo finished making Add take the potion that was his antidote. It took a few minutes, but he was soon relieved of his high fever and his breathing returned to normal.

Everyone breathed at ease as his symptoms were disappearing.

"He's going to need some rest for now. I'll stick around to monitor him. Go get yourselves patched up and do whatever you want." She said while asking his dynamos to scan him once more.

"Come on, Aisha. Let her do her work for now." Rena said while grabbing her hand and dragging her out. The magician didn't really want to leave his side, but complied with the elf's wishes.

Once everyone was out of the room. His dynamos displayed her the results. She was surprised.

Mental stability: Stable ; Physical proporties: Light damage; still recuperating.

"His mental stability is stable? That's the first time that I've seen that. Before it was just flickering with static or just saying unstable." She said while licking her lollipop.

"Echo..." He called out as he opened his eyes.

"Woah there, big brother! You just got out of a fight and a nasty poison!" She said while holding him in place. She looked at his eyes and his right eye, for a split second, flickered to a dark tone.

"I'm fine... Just need to rest for a bit." He said tiredly to her. "Did I hurt any of them?"

"Luckily, you only did light damage to them. Nothing too serious." He breathed easily hearing that.

"I need to apologize to them later." He said while looking at the ceiling. "Thank you, for helping me." He looked at her while saying that.

"A little sisters job is to always help her big brother."

"We aren't blood related."

"Doesn't mean I can't still call you big brother." He breathed a sigh to that.

"Call me what you want then. I'm not stopping you."

The both of soon chuckled together. For the rest of the day, Add kept resting while Echo took note on his condition. The rest of the gang were informed later that he was fine and that in a few days he could move around like he could before.

On the window that reflected Add's reflexion showing his right eye sclera black, despite his eye right now being white.

* * *

This was long with some deep thinking. And you know what this means! Next chapter, the action and story will progress into Feita and Velder! The demon invasion will begin and our tracer will finally be separated from the group!

Also, in this chapter most of the characters have their hair that closely resemble their second job. Elsword is missing his dark patch, Raven's red line and so on. Their costumes aren't done yet, but their weapons are going to be completed once they arrive to Feita, except for Raven's Nasod Claw that will only change once he's on his second job.

As always, leave your thoughts on the story so far! Your support is greatly appreciated!


	45. Author's note

Hello there, my fellow viewers! This is FumeKnight speaking and I think I need to say a few things about this story, that appear to have been completely deleted for some odd reason.

In case you're a new person joining the story or a follower that has lost touch with the story, let me explain it to you. I would also like to apologize if you'd thought that this was another chapter, but I need more time and this is just an informative piece.

* * *

Let's start with something important, the motto that I placed on the story.

"Everything starts with Add." Which means, each enemy, each friendship, each important moment to progress the story is within Add's range. That's been my motto for the entire story, while the interactions with the other members will affect the story as well, Add's part has more impact in some way.

Also the fact that Add, still retains his sanity and his kind heart. This is a fact that contradicts the current Add in the game, which is socially awkward and has mental problems, especially during his Diabolic Esper change.

* * *

Next up, Sub-classes

Sub-classes are essentially secondary classes that the character can use to their full advantage. Though, the only difference is that the main class, or primary class, will retain everything he/she has of that class.

For example, if a Rune Slayer is the primary class and Lord Knight as the secondary class, then Rune Slayer will keep his personality, hairstyle, fighting style and class attire. The only difference is that he can now use skills and moves from the Lord Knight skill tree.

In case you have doubts on the current classes and sub-classes of the current story, let me show you right now.

Character - Primary Class - Secondary class

Elsword - Infinite Sword - Lord Knight

Aisha - Dimension Witch - Elemental Master

Rena - Night Watcher - Grand Archer

Raven - Veteran Commander - Blade Master

Eve - Code: Battle Seraph - Code: Empress

Chung - Tactical Trooper - Iron Paladin

Ara - Asura - Sakra Devanam

Elesis - Crimson Avenger - Grand Master

Add - Diabolic Esper - Lunatic Psyker

I had some trouble deciding Lu/Ciel and Rose, but let me know if you agree with the classes.

Lu/Ciel - Demonio - Noblesse

Rose - Optimus - Freyja

* * *

Skill fusion and Partner Skills

Skill fusion is the fusion of two skills into one. I've had to think hard on how to balance it out without sounding overpower, in the end it went like this.

The skill will have a damage penalty of 25% (Damage reduction can be countered in awakening mode) and their cooldown will increase on those two specific skills.

For example, if a Conqueror and Stardust Shower are fused their attack animation will change to accommodate the fused skill. But, by using two 300 MP skills, their cooldown will be increased by 2x for their attribute being a Special Active. If the skill is just an Active, then the cooldown and damage reduction will be lower. Actives will only suffer a 10% reduction in power and their cooldown will increase for only 1.2x more.

Hyper Actives can be fused together to create an entirely now move, but their attack power will suffer the 25% damage penalty and their already long cooldown will also be increased by the 2x.

Partner skills are something different, their the fusion of the skills of two separate characters.

Their cooldown stay the same, but by combining their skills, they'll make an even more powerful skill that has the combine power of Special Actives.

For example, if we take Elsword's Final Strike and Add's Void Impact there will be a different attack animation. You can say that one of the characters is enhancing the attack power of the other while he continues to maintain the attack power that he has.

I said before that, but I'm taking the three people partner skill out, because It simply seems dumb to me (What was I thinking back then?)". In time I'll input a new concept called Team Skill, a combination skill between 4 characters.

In the game, you can only do a dungeon run with four characters, so I'm taking advantage of that and create the, soon to be, Team Skill.

A mix of Special Actives or Actives that are the combination of four different characters. Hyper Actives are not to combined, hence their out of the question.

* * *

Next up, the pairs

I know that before I put the pairs up, but just to remind you, I'll say them again with more clarity. I might change them later, but these are the current ones.

Aisha X Add X Elesis

Elsword X Eve

Raven X Rena

Chung X Ara

I'm still not sure about Lu/Ciel and Rose, but I might do the following. MIGHT.

Lu X Ciel

Some moments between Rose and Add.

Once again, this might change, but Add's triangle will not change.

* * *

How will the story go

I'm planning to finish this story once we reach Elysion. During the R&amp;R Arc, I was planning on doing the Secret Dungeons, but I decided to do them in a separate story, as a continuation of the R&amp;R Arc while the main story continues on.

There will be some dark stuff now that we're moving towards Feita. Some blood, some gore and some... *Ahem* intimate moments. Not going into detail, just to keep the surprise.

I already planned out the ending, and in conclusion there will be three possible endings. The good, the bad and the true ending. The true ending can only be achieved during the good ending. Like that in video games.

* * *

I think I covered up most stuff I needed to inform in case you were confused or simply out of touch with the story.

To my faithful viewers, followers and favorites. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart, for following this story, for reading the raw emotion that I release in each chapter, for giving me the advice to make me write better on the next chapter.

And of course, thank you for giving me a chance to join this great community that has changed me over the course of a year and a half.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of The slow descent.


	46. Feita Arc: Recall

Yesterday was the day they commemorated the two year anniversary that the gang was together. And today was the dawn of a new day.

Raven hadn't slept that much, with the dreadful conversation he had with his comrade, Add. He kept reliving that event in his head since they discussed.

* * *

_Last night - Inn's balcony_

_"So, what did you wanted to talk about Add?" He asked as he saw him holding onto a glass cup. It had half of his alcohol with two melting ice cubes to keep the drink cold. He was leaning forward while gazing at the night's gaze._

_"Is Rena around?" He asked not even bothering looking at him._

_"She's trying to keep Elsword, Ara and Chung from doing anything stupid. Aisha's helping her." He responded back while looking at the two girls struggling from keeping the inebriated lot that didn't know the difference between prune juice and wine. Eve is being taken care by her loyal Nasod, Oberon with both her drones Moby and Remy._

_Add's cup only contained ale, or most commonly known as beer. It surprised them that he could keep his drink._

_"Good. That means we can discuss in peace." He replied, finally turning around. Setting his drink on the leverage. "What I'm about to ask you, is something very important Raven."_

_The Taker kept silent while looking at the expression that the Tracer was making. It held a stern posture while showing a hint of pain._

_"When I finally lose it. I want you to bring me down." He said without beating an eye lash._

_"W-what?" Raven, for the first time since a year ago, stuttered. Had he really heard him correctly?_

_"I already asked Chung and Ara. But, knowing them, they won't do it. As much as I think about it, they don't have the guts nor the will to do it." He continued while taking a swing from his drink._

_"Why me? Why not ask the others?" He questioned it, why him in particular?_

_"I won't ask Elsword, he sees me as his older brother, Aisha is out of the question. I would ask Rena, but for how long we've been, I know for certain that her heart would suffer too much. Ara and Chung, no matter what position you put the two, they won't do it. Then comes Eve and You."_

_"Eve won't do it, she's too clingy to even consider to take me down. Despite her stalker traits, she values me as a friend too much. I can't ask anyone else but you." He said while pointing to him._

_"You were once a mercenary, someone that took the life of others without a second thought and shouldering the weight of your actions. Not only that, you seem the most level headed than the others."_

_"What you're asking is too much, Add. What makes you think I'll do it?" He asked while turning his back on him._

_"Because if you don't, you won't protect them from me." His tone darkened the Taker. The only time he heard this tone was when Add went into a berserk state, that was six months ago._

_"I'm going to lose my sanity, very soon. I'm surprised that I haven't, given the fact that I'm still sane at the moment, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't start making precautions now." Another swing from his drink, he was slightly red with his beverage being in low amount._

_"I wouldn't ask you this, if I wasn't desperate Raven." His body start swaying from side to side. "I'm scared that I might do something that I shouldn't. I'm scared of hurting you all. I'm scared that I might sever this wonderful bond that I have with all of you." He said while approaching the Taker. "I don't want to... I don't want to..." He said while grabbing his shoulder with pressure on it. "I don't want to lose you all... That's why I'm asking you... To stop me..."_

_Raven was at a loss of words. Since the very beginning of their vacation, he's been shouldering so much that the sins that the Taker committed seemed to have almost no weight on him._

_How heavy is Add feeling? How much worry did he felt? How much on edge has he been? How long, did it took for them to notice his plea?_

_"Just give it some thought, Raven..." He said while letting go of his shoulder. "I'm going to bed..." With one last swing, he drowns his throat with the stinging liquid and turns his attention to his growing fatigue._

* * *

"You're asking too much, Add..." He said to no one in particular while seeing the sunrise on the horizon.

Only Add and Eve slept in their respective rooms, the rest slept in the living room, after their two year party had ended. Elsword and Chung were snoring a bit loudly, while the girls were sleeping soundly on the couches.

He came in terms with all of them, his sins were absolved, and to further this all, he had someone that he wished to protect.

Looking at Rena, he saw the spitting image of Seris. This was a sign from her, as he thought. He knew fully well that Rena wasn't her, but it meant that he needed to move on. To look forward, while embracing the past and to live in the present.

"But, I'll do what I can." He saw the bright orange sunshine lift as his words escaped him. Unbeknownst to him, there was someone else that heard their conversation.

"..." Eun was silent the whole time, but she heard it all. She heard Add's plea to him and she could feel the faltering in his words. Despite Ara's affection towards Chung, Eun remained with her own feelings towards Add.

When the tracer said that he had no time, he was correct. She and Conwell knew fully well when he would lose it, yet both kept quiet about his time limit. Not because they weren't supposed to tell them, but because they respected Add's decision to not tell them, unless he failed to.

Telling Raven was, through their eyes, telling the gang that he was on the edge, the very limit.

_"He's not gonna last much longer." _Conwell said with the appearance of his trademark sword, hovering over Eun.

_"I know."_ She responded, not leaving her place.

_"You could so something. I can't, 'cuz I'm linked with the boy." _He said while looking at the sleeping Elsword, slightly drooling.

_"And what would you want me to do?" _She replied a bit cold towards the sword.

_"I don't know. Extend his time, give him some comfort, give him the ol' woman's touch." _He gave his options to her.

_"He wouldn't want any of those. Extending his time is cruel. Giving him comfort is giving him a weakness. And he would probably berate with me for doing that with Ara's body." _She debunked him.

_"Then... There's really nothing we can do to soften the boy up." _He said while releasing a sigh._ "A real shame. If only he looked towards another path, something that didn't made him sign that devious contract, then maybe things would've been different."_

_"You know how humans are. They'll go through hell and earth, just to finish their goal. He's no different, yet he still carries everything with that smile."_

_"The chelsea one or the fake one?"_

_"No, his real one. The one that he showed us, most of the time."_

_"Ah, that one. We used to call them, the warrior's smile, back in the day. A smile that gave everyone a calming effect, to let us know that everything was alright and not t worry. Except..."_

_"That was your smile, wasn't it? The same one that you used to mask your fear and failure."_

_"I may of masked everything with that smile, but this body only masks his pain. Never more and never less. Something that I wished I could master as well, when I wasn't just a sword."_

_"You know what he would say to that?"_

_"Of course I know... He's nothing more than a clown. They may never know his true feelings under that constant smile, but we can."_

_"It's... Infuriating. Isn't it?"_

_"It is, fox girl. It is."_

* * *

Add's room

"Ugh... I shouldn't really drink that much, but I needed it." He said while walking towards the sink and washing his face.

"Hey there, me." He said to himself on the mirror while seeing his black sclera. To others, he still had that innocent white, but to on his eyes, it wasn't.

"It's close. Really close. So close that I can feel it." He gripped the white porcelain sink while glaring at his reflection. "Just two more weeks, or a couple more days. That's all that I'm asking. That's all that I'm asking.." He said while leaning on the wall, opposite of the mirror. "If I can't have that, then just one more day. Or enough to say my goodbyes."

He then heard something moving in his room, and while checking it he saw Eve trying to sneak in.

"This is too early, Eve." He said while catching her in the act.

"Apologize, Add. I still thought that you would still be sleeping. It was my intention of waking you up softly." She said with her stoic face towards him.

"Explain how 'softly' would you wake me." He said while having his eye squint.

"I would put your head on my chest, pat you gently and softly tell you to wake up." He flinch when he heard that.

"Then, how would you wake Elsword up?"

"I would slap him with a swift move from my hand." She said with no hesitation.

"Why am I not surprised?" He said while releasing a sigh. "Since I'm awake, why don't you go prepare yourself for the day? See if the others are also awake." He said while rummaging his draw for his clothes.

"Quest declined. I'll stay in your room until I can do what I had planned the other night." She said while sitting on his bed.

"And what would that be?" He said while still gathering his clothes, his left eyesight being blocked by the eye patch made him blind at what Eve was doing.

"Meow." She said making him snap his head to her. She was currently wearing white cat ears and a tail while having her right hand raised and bent like an actual cat. Her current clothes also made her look... Exotic.

He dropped his clothes and turned his back on her, while holding his nose to stop whatever blood that wanted to slip past his nostrils.

"And that's a hell of a way to wake someone up while having a hangover!" He said with his tone a bit irritated and a bit of want in his words. "If that's all you wanted to show me, then please, get out of my room."

"I've read on one of Rena's books something called 'Mornings party'. It held pictures and detailed information on what we're suppose to do." She said while standing up.

"NOPE!" He said while snapping his head. He already read that book before and he seriously didn't want to do what she was planning. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope and NOPE!" He said while dragging Eve out of his room and firmly locking it. "And once more, NOPE!"

He then ran towards his shower and prepared the water, he didn't care if it was cold or not, anything to make him forget what just transpired and what would transpire if he still hadn't held his sanity.

"Fuckin' hide your stash, Rena!" He said while head banging his head on the wall with the shower on. "You're corrupting that innocent Nasod too much, and there's a limit that I can take these direct hits!"

After he took his bath, he clothed up but left his torso off so that he could dry it better, and because if any undesirable thing entered his room.

"Mn?" He noticed that his PHC started to blink, that meant that someone was calling him. He checked who was transmitting at found out that it was Stella. He immediately opened the interface and accepted her call.

"Hey, Stella! Haven't heard anything from you in a while." He said while he saw the woman on the screen having a slight tint of pink on her cheeks at seeing him in his current from, though it was faint enough for him not to take notice.

"*Ahem* Good thing that you picked up, Add." She said, happy to see him once more, despite being apart for about four months. "We have a situation here and the El Search Party would be a great help." Suddenly, the room became more serious, making Add take his smiling mask off.

"Details." He asked, though it sounded more of an order than a request.

"A boy was found someways away Bethma village. For awhile, he's been recovering and only today he opened his eyes. The first thing that he said while waking up was, 'I need to get help'." She said while showing him the boy on the bed.

"So, you're asking for help, huh?" He said towards him. "Tell me you're name and the situation." The boy flinched a bit, but complied.

"M-my n-name is A-Allegro... D-demons ap-appeared on F-Feita. W-we need help..." He said weakly towards the holographic screen.

"Demons, huh..." He said while thinking to himself. His sharp look then saw the both of them. "Very well, we'll head towards Bethma right away to get more insight on the current predicament. We'll arrive in a week through CoBo transportation."

"I knew we could count on you lot!" She said with a small smile, these were rare for the inhabitants of Bethma, but not to the Tracer. "We'll be expecting you. Until then, goodbye."

And with that, the call had ended. He picked up his new creation, the Dynamo's Discrepancy System or DS Dynamo for short. These two new dynamos were for further calculating Time and Space coordinates, this saved him valuable time and effort on his powers.

"Time for the gang to regroup again!" He said with a new fire in his soul, pushing the recall button on the screen.

The gang members were surprised by the sudden noise that the transmitters, provided by Add, were receiving. They quickly went into high gear and started to enter their rooms to gather their stuff.

Once they were done, they met with Add that was already at the entrance of the Inn.

"We came as fast as we could, Add! What's wrong?" Elsword asked while seeing his comrades expression. It was serious.

"We're going to Bethma, a boy by the name Allegro, asked for our assistance to aid Feita."

"What about Feita?" Raven asked to him.

"Demons." That single word made their spine freeze.

"Are you sure?" Ara asked, just to be certain.

"It was by his words." He said while walking towards a few carriages of the CoBo transport service. "We'll arrive at Bethma in a week from today, if we embark now." His eight Dynamos, including his DS dynamo, were floating beside him. "The El Search Gang is needed. So, lets get to work."

They nodded towards the tracer and entered the carriage, Add paid for their transportation and they went on, towards their next adventure.

"This vacation was good, but like everything good in this world, it has to end someday. Today is that day, and it'll make more wounds than what we can heal." He thought to himself, knowing fully well, that this was going to change them all. For better or worse.

"Rena, I forgot to tell you something." Catching her attention, he continued. "Hide. Your. Stash." Each word made him stab his finger on her forehead.

"S-stash? W-what stash?" She said pretending to not know what he was saying.

"Because of you, Eve almost did 'Mornings party' on me." His words made her mouth agape at the words.

"She what!?" She said with blood pumping at her face.

"I blame you for your reading preferences." He pointed out as she was reading... a different kind of books than most. At first, it was just novels, then it went into novels that made Add and Raven uncomfortable, being the title of BxB. Then it went into GxG and finally the term Furry was implemented into the faction.

"Don't blame me! Blame the people that made them!" She said trying to shift the blame.

"But you were the one that read them, so don't blame others for your own hobby." He shot her up, making her defeat imminent.

* * *

I have no idea what happened, but the last bit of text was cut off for some odd reason. Luckily, I was able to remember the words and put them back.

As always, leave your thoughts on the story so far. Your support is greatly appreciated.


	47. Feita Arc: The Esper left

I know that I needed to update this for a while, so I decided to take the step forward and make this long chapter that is worth around 3 chapters in one go. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The trip was faster than what the gang anticipated. Instead of a week to get there, they arrived in five days. Even though at night the carriages would stop for the drivers to rest, it surprised them on the effectiveness and maneuvering of the drivers.

The group would always be separated at night. Girls to the left, boys at the right. And nothing disturbed the two groups, except maybe Eun that was desperately trying to enter Add's tent, only to be blocked by his force field that he brought up. A precaution that he learned well to keep during their long vacation.

The sun was somewhat low, noon had passed long ago and with how the moon wasn't grazing on the horizon yet indicated that it would be around six to seven PM.

The waves of heat that the winds carried were gently embracing the eight party members. Add... Still despised the heat, very much so. The others were okay with it, only because they still had benefits with their attire, let it be more ventilation or affinity to a certain element that cooled them.

"Man, Bethma village! It's been a long time since we came back here!" Elsword reminisced the moments the group went here while waving to the town folk.

"What are you saying? We came here a few months ago without Add." Aisha informed him. The tracer had to stay at home to finish his latest creation.

"I know! It just seems like forever since we came here all together." He replied back to her.

"I still don't like this dry and heated air... Dynamo, activate cooling system. Use 3% as minimum power to 5% maximum." Add ordered them, soon cool air surrounded him making any kind of sweat that attempted to escape from his skin halt.

He added this application later of the first year break. He absolutely despised sweat during the night time and it would interfere with his work many times being a distraction for him.

"We should head towards Stella for now, before we get separated from each other." Raven advised towards the group.

"What? But I wanted to see the new accessories that Richian made.." Rena sulked with Eve mimicking her mood.

"You can do that after we meet this Allegro guy. For now, hold that shopping spree of yours until we're done." Add supported Raven. "And you two better not slip away and go to that blacksmith."

Elsword and Chung flinched at the stare that Add gave them. They knew that, if they didn't do what he asked, there would be terrible consequences. Before, they were warned that he wouldn't cook anything for the gang if they didn't do their chores.

"D-don't worry Add! We wouldn't DREAM of skipping that poor guy!" Elsword looked to his side and scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah! We wouldn't do it in a million years!"

"Good. Or else..." The dreadful chelsea grin appeared, ill intentions were written all over that expression.

"Y-yes sir..." The two sulked that they wouldn't be able to skip away.

Without any delays, despite more than half the gang wanted to do their own things, they arrived at Stella's door.

*Knock*Knock* "Stella! Open up, it's Add! We came here to see Allegro!" He announced on the other side of the door. From the other side, sounds could be heard.

"Be with you in a bit! Just gotta-!" She said with some strain on her voice.

"You think we should enter?" Raven asked Add while thinking what Stella is doing.

"Don't!" Elsword suddenly yelled to him. "Last time me and Chung entered when she told us wait, we had another black eye!" He said while holding his left eye ball. Chung did the same on his right eye.

"Give her a chance to prepare herself. We did arrive ahead of time." Add said while sitting down on his dynamos.

"Then we could-"

"Don't even thinking about skipping on this Rena." He debunked her, making her sulk again. Eve imitated her expression once more.

"You're being mean! We had all the time to come here, but you just said no excuses!" She said with a pout. Eve once again mimicked her.

"Would you rather not know if the demons are coming here or even Altera?" He asked with his eyes closed. The two girls finally stopped their theatrical performance. "If you're done whining, then wait for Stella to be prepared already."

Rena then kept quiet because Add was right. Knowing if the demons are actually moving towards the two settlements is a must to know. And for that, they needed to wait.

"Alright! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting!" She said with the same attire as before, she looked at how much they changed over the course of a few months. "Well would you look at you guys! You guys changed so much!"

"We did?" Elsword asked not knowing how they changed.

"Of course you did! Here, take a look at this picture that Add gave me of all of us together! See how much you lot changed!"

It was true, they had changed so much in their two years of relaxing. Before, they just looked a pair of kids. Now, they look more mature to what they were before.

"Oh whoa! We changed so much!" Chung said with Ara looking over his shoulder.

"Hehe, you're right!" She giggled at how much they differ from the past to now.

"Stella, where is this Allegro?" Add asked, still sitting on his dynamos.

"He's inside resting. Poor fella hasn't said much, but his wounds did recovered a significant bit."

"Then, would you take the lead?" He asked while standing up, he looked taller to her.

"Hey did you get taller?" She asked as she put a hand over his head. Noticing that he did grew a bit, since now he was around her height, maybe a bit taller than her.

"Uh.. Stella?" He called her name while suppressing his embarrassment. She was a bit too close for his liking.

"O-oh! Sorry 'bout that!" She realized what he meant and took a step back.

"Hu..." Eun looked at the scene and couldn't stop herself.

"W-what!? You got something to say to me!?"

"Oh no! I was just thinking on how you seemed too interested in getting close to him." She said while taking over Ara and showing a grin to her.

"I-I was just looking if he had grew up!"

"And wouldn't you've simply thought of it instead of taking the action?" She let her counter argument take place.

"W-well! Y-you know! Actions speak louder than words!"

"Ho... Does that mean that you-"

"Eun!" Add finally spoke. "Not today. For El's sake not today with your crap..." Releasing a sigh, he already knew what she was planning.

"Aw... But Add! You didn't let me play yesterday too!" She whined to him, while sending him a flirty look.

"Let us keep it that way." He shoved her look aside while looking over his shoulder on the door. "Is the guy inside?"

"Yeah, he's on the second room to the right." Stella informed and that was enough for Raven and Add to enter the house to meet the guy. "He doesn't look that good, you know."

Truth be told, Add has lost weight since he was holed up in his room most of the time and his attitude changed a bit too. Being slightly meaner that what he was before.

"We noticed." Elsword said while looking to the side. Conwell kept warning him that he was close to lose it. "But don't worry! He's the same Add that we know!" He finished with a cheeky grin to her.

"We shouldn't make those two wait, or they'll probably think that we skipped meeting Allegro." Ara said while having her body back from Eun.

They nodded and they arrived the room with Add and Raven already installed while Allegro was sitting in his bed.

"Took you guys long enough." Add said while sitting in his dynamos.

"Sorry for that." Elsword said while scratching his cheek. "You're Allegro, right?" He asked towards the frail boy.

"Uh, yes. My name is Allegro, Feita's Secretary and local alchemist. Are you the El search party that Stella talked about?" He asked to them, he already knew about Add, but looking at the rest they didn't seem that much.

"You got that right! My name's Elsword Sieghart, leader of the El search party, nice to meet you!" He introduced himself while pointing his thumb towards himself.

"I'm Aisha, nice to meet you!"

"Rena, a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Ara Haan! And this is Eun!"

"Chung, nice to meet you!"

"Code: Eve. It is nice to meet you."

"Raven."

Each and everyone of them introduced themselves to Allegro. Except for Add to which he was looking at.

"You already who I am through our call. The name is Add if you forgot." He told him while waiting for him to begin his story for asking their help.

"I see. Nice to meet you all. I'm very sorry to ask your help when you were in your vacation, but this is urgent! The demons came and they took over! And they, and they!"

"Easy there." Add said while holding his hand in the air. "How about you start from the top." He calmed the agitated secretary of Feita.

"R-right, excuse me from that blunder." He said while taking a deep breath. "Like I said, demons appeared out of nowhere. They came in groups and took over the tower that we were supposed to watch over. We were scrambled back to our camp with our knights losing morale.

I was dispatched to get reinforcements of the nearby village of Bethma, but I passed out from the journey. I asked Stella if she could aid me towards helping Feita, but she told me that they were still recuperating from the last attack that Kayak did to the village.

I hate to ask you all, but please! Help me save Feita from the demons!" He bowed in that last part towards them.

"So Elsword, what do you think? Should we help them out?" Add asked while standing up towards the leader. He in turn, was thinking to himself.

"But if we do you'll..." He thought aloud to himself. He then suffered a chop on the head from his comrade. "Ouch! What was that for!?"

"Stop thinking about what's going to happen to me and start thinking what's happening to the others." He said in a stern matter. "It'll happen, sooner or later. So stop trying to delay it and start helping the others."

"But you'll..." He kept thinking of a way to keep Add from fighting.

"Don't worry about it, muscle head. There are people that need the El search party. You know what to do." He then looked at the other party members and they nodded to him.

"Do the right thing... Right?" He got a nod for his question. "Alright Allegro. We'll help Feita out! The gang will make those demons think twice before invading our world!" To this, Allegro for the first time since he woke up in bed smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He bowed to them multiple times.

"Get ready. We'll leave as soon as you're ready to go." Add announced as he started heading out. "All of you do what you want until Allegro is ready. I'll be at the at the edge of town waiting for all of you." With that, he walked away.

"Yep, that guy didn't change that much." Stella said while smiling.

"Finally! We can check out Richian!" Rena exclaimed with her arms in the air. Eve imitated her once more. "Aisha, you're coming with us too right?"

"Uh... Sure!" She said while looking worried. She knew from Elsword that he was going insane, but...

_"It'll happen, sooner or later."_

"Why didn't you tell me before... Am I not important to you?" Aisha thought to herself, thinking that he didn't tell her that maybe it was to not worry her. "Think positive Aisha, he probably didn't want to bother you. Yeah, maybe it was that!"

"Aisha! Hurry up!" Ara yelled to her.

"Coming!" She yelled back and ran towards the girls.

"Hey Chung! Let's go see the blacksmith! I bet he has something new!"

"Yeah, lets go Elsword!" They both ran towards their destination.

"What are you going to do, Raven?" Stella asked the man.

"I'll stay with Add for now. This town doesn't have anything interesting for me to look at." He then left following Add.

"Well, I need to do my rounds. Don't make the gang wait for you Allegro!" She said before leaving.

"Y-yes, sir!" He said while gathering his stuff.

* * *

Add and Raven - edge of town towards Bethagara Falls

Add was sitting on his dynamos with the cliff on top of him providing him shade. Even though he had his cooling system, the extra coolness from the shade was welcoming.

He closed his eyes to let them rest. During the trip, he actually didn't slept that well. A feeling on his head was always creeping away, making him paranoid. Making him fear.

Even now as he rested, the feeling was there. He was growing anxious, twitchy to the wind and light sounds of the pebbles rolling down the cliff. He could hear whispers, voices that he doesn't recognize.

He hears cracking now, something is cracking right beside him. But the question is, is it real or something else? He doesn't want to open his eyes to know, if he does, then he knows that he'll lose it. But what is it that he's losing?

"...Add..." One of the whispers called for him, he was still thinking what he would lose.

"..Add.." It came closer than the others. Was it himself? Was it important?

"Hey Add." It became more clearer. The voice of a male, someone familiar. What was so important that he can't lose?

"Hey, you there?" A hand finally touched his shoulder and it made his eyes shot open while looking at Raven. "You okay there? You seemed like you were having a bad dream."

"Raven? Did I fell asleep?" He asked while some sweat dripped from his cheek to his neck. "Guess I did. I'm alright now."

"You sure? You were muttering some stuff there."

"I was? I don't remember saying anything..." He muttered under his breath. "Anyway, I'm fine now. Just needed to rest a bit."

"Hmm..." Was his only reply to the tracer. He didn't like saying much, but he was somewhat worried about his comrade.

The two of them were kept in silence as they waited for their teammates and their escort. It was not awkward for the two of them to be like this, they spent enough time to know that this is something they could endure with no problem.

"How's the arm doing? Any problems with it?" Add broke the silence.

"It's fine, but in a few moments it gets stuck with a round and takes longer to shoot." Raven said while looking at his Nasod arm. As if knowing they were talking about it, heat started to rise on its black armor.

"Maybe the current specs on the arm are outdated. You might need to revamp it to suit the changes that your body underwent during the break." He theorized as he looked from afar.

"You think so? What would you suggest?"

"Hmm... The current armor is used up, so you might be in danger if the overheat system becomes too much. The firepower might be affected too with all the climate changes that suffered. Not only that, but it might not act as good as before. Not providing good support or offensive capabilities to its host."

"Huh... It's been awhile since he got something new." He noted as he took a look at his metallic arm. "What about you? Do you need any improvement?"

Silence. He looked at Add confused as to why he didn't respond. He was simply looking at the ground.

"I just a simple power source. But it isn't simple at all getting it." He replied back as he did some tuning on his Nasod Armor to become fully optimized to both front battle and time/space manipulation, the final ingredient was a power source strong enough to make his creation bloom to its full potential. At the same time, it would be the final step for him to go back.

He was literally one step away from going back, why was he hesitating? All he needed was just something powerful enough to take him back, like Eve's core. But deep down, he knew that taking that would mean taking Eve's life and that was something he wouldn't dare to do.

* * *

Through the vacation he had with them, Add was closer to both Eve and Aisha.

For Aisha's case, she would enlighten his day with her presence, her smile, anything to make the tracer smile and forget everything around him. Of course they were never classified as a couple, but they were close to that. They just needed one more step to go to make it official, despite the many things that occurred throughout their first meeting.

In Eve's case, the two of them would learn new things about each other. How Eve's skin replicated human skin, on how her expressions simulated the same as a human and how she would feel the same emotions as the real thing. Add taught her many things, explained her many things, showed her many things.

She in turn showed him the concepts for Nasods, how they function and how to distinguish themselves from others. How the first generation was surpassed by her second generation and how her body had so many female characteristics to even consider her a human.

He put a restriction between the two of them, for counter measures. Anything that was meant to learn about anything intimate was to be redirected towards Rena. That included any area of her body that was off limits to everyone of the male department and anything that involved the concept of love.

But one thing made the two come together was the creation of Oberon. The first subject hand made by the two of them. In the inner section of Oberon's chest was a carving that Eve implement to bind the two names together as the Nasod servants creators. Despite Add only giving her a helping hand with the information that was housed in Altera's core.

* * *

"Lets hope that the demons are just pushovers that a few soldiers couldn't stop them." He said with a fake smile towards the taker. He in turn gave a simple 'mmph' to the tracer.

Add looked at his hands and clenched them a few times. His physical appearance was troublesome, but that was only one of the mistakes he made during their vacation. Not eating much, not sleeping much, not talking as much as he should.

"I need to take better care of myself.." He thought to himself as he looked at the sky, while his dynamos kept the cooling system up.

* * *

As if time seemed to slow down for him he let himself get distract with a single cloud on the sky. It was better than looking at the azure blue. Though as he focused on the white intangible object, the sky began to show static.

The tracer rubbed and closed his eyes multiple times before looking at it again. Every so often, the sky would faintly turn into static and his ears could only hear the wind once again whispering close by.

"What the hell is going on..?" He thought to himself as he looked back at Raven, he was changed as well. Instead of the long haired man, it was one with untamed hair with a white fringe.

His eyes showed nothing but anger, his metallic arm had evolved to the point that looked part of himself now. His clothes showed how his character had changed.

Then the tracers surroundings began to change as well. He was no longer sitting on the hill, but his clothes had changed too, with a white robe covering him.

"What the..." He said out loud and before he could notice, a shade of him came out and went forward towards the man. Add was inside the apparition that was himself and looked around him to see no one of the gang. "What's going on!?"

"You're here, huh? Figured you'd simply run away like last time." The man said towards his apparition.

"Raven..." His shade said while letting go of his robe. "Remember what I promised?" He threw it to a nearby corner and locked eyes with the man. "I told you that I'd come to get you guys. And I always do what I promise."

"You think you can beat me with that weak form of yours? You're more worthless than I thought, Add." He said while clenching his blade and letting energy flow on his arm to charge at himself.

"I don't think you're suppose to be here." His other self turned around and looked him dead on. "This is just an illusion, you know that right?"

"I... What..?" Add tried to make any reason to what was going on.

"This is happening because you're slipping, Add. Get a grip, this'll never happen to you. Not while this timeline that I reside exists."

"Timeline that you reside..?" This was literally confusing him.

"Looking away from your opponent!? You have a lot of balls if you think you can survive after this, traitor!" Raven then launched himself towards his other self, while carrying so much power in that one strike.

"Wake up, Add. You've fallen asleep again." And with that, his other self coated his left arm with purple energy before stopped the attack, erupting light all around the room, engulfing both in a vicious fight.

* * *

Add then shot open his eyes and let a cold sweat drip down his cheek.

"Was that... Glaive's doing?" He thought to himself as he met the administer multiple times during his vacation. He taught him a few things about time and space, but the way the guardian of Henir's time and space would make him see things that he never wanted to.

So many timelines... So much that they change between his timeline and theirs.

But one thing remained that made him remember his exact words.

_"Be careful, you're timeline is firmly connected with another one. Depending on your actions, you may repeat what your other self is doing."_ That was the only warning that the administer gave him and it shook him.

His other self... The one that he met back at the Altera Core. He was so much more powerful than he currently is. Was that a glimpse to what is going on in his timeline?

Add then looked at Raven somewhat frightened. Despite the changes and age difference, the two were the same. Is that how much anger Raven houses in his body and mind?

"Yoo hoo! Add! Raven! We're here!" Rena called out to the two of them. The rest of the gang was with her and Allegro was chatting between Elsword and Aisha.

"In that timeline... Everyone seemed to hate me... What did I do? Will I even become like my other self?" He thought to himself while avoiding eye contact with them. Whatever he did there, will be different here. And his actions are the reason for it.

"If you're done spending your free time, lets go to Feita already." He said a bit apprehensive. He was shaken and he wanted to walk the feeling away.

"Uh... Did something happened while we were away?" Elsword asked the taker only to get a shrug from him, he barely knew what shook Add.

"So Allegro!" Chung cut in while having a map ready. "How do we get to Feita?"

"Oh, uh, we need to go through Leikiki Lake and the through Pilgrim's Gateway. We should arrive in less than a few days, if we go now." He informed while pointing the route they should take.

"That's... Kinda far. You did went through all this?" Ara asked while receiving a nod from him.

"Well, lets go then! Add already has a head start!" Elsword said with a grin to them before following the tracer, which seemed to know where to go already.

* * *

Few days later - Middle of Pilgrim's Gateway - Afternoon

"Alright! Let's keep moving! We can probably reach Feita today if we keep going!" Elsword cheered with a fist pump, some team members did the same as him with no exception to Allegro.

Add, however hasn't felt any better since the time he fell asleep twice on the cliff in Bethma. He's become more isolated and less talkative to the team members, though when they catch his attention he would disguise his own fatigue.

The rush of sandy winds passed them all as they marched towards the campsite of the Feita knights. Before, the tracer was always ahead of the gang, now he's on the back walking a slower than before.

His mind distracted while looking at the ground with the footprints of his friends. Where were his footprints? Their... No longer there, are they? Before, his footprints were in front of them, letting them know that he would protect them. Now? The roles have been switched.

He has fallen back in line. Was this his hesitation for his goal being so close? Why was he acting this way?

"What the hell is wrong with me..." He thought to himself, looking forward. They were happily chatting with one another.

Aisha turned around and waved at him with a cheerful smile. He did the same and waved back. Was she worried about him?

_"Hey partner. Remember me?"_ The voice was chilling. He remembered that distorted voice anywhere. Looking at his right, a shade of his darkened self was looking at him back at him.

"Is it time?" He asked in a hushed tone, for him to be here meant that he didn't had the time to say his goodbyes to them.

_"No, not yet. But you're close, oh so close! Kekeke!"_ It responded back with a chuckle.

"So, what'll happen when it does come?"

_"Oh nothing much, nothing at all! Kekeke! You'll still be you, but your personality? That'll change for a while or maybe it'll be permanent. You don't have nothing to fear about it, because you'll know what you need to do, after all."_

"What?" He asked back, but the shade dissipated before he could get his answer.

"Mmhmm..." He hummed to himself trying to puzzle what his other self meant. Something that he knows he needs to do?

"Hey! I think I see Feita in the distance!" Chung yelled while pointing towards the horizon. True enough, it was in their eyesight.

"Hostiles incoming." Eve announced as they were surrounded with demons that were armed with weapons that regular soldiers would use.

"Get in formation everyone! Two of us will protect Allegro!" Raven ordered while having his blade ready to smite the demons.

"T-they aren't the same as the ones that attacked the tower! T-hey might be lower units to scout any traders and attack them!" Allegro informed them.

"So, the bottom of the ladder, eh?" Add asked himself as electricity flowed through him. "I hope they can put up a somewhat decent warm up!" He then fired three electric blasts towards one of them and effectively pushing the demon back.

"I'll take you all down!" Chung roared before aiming his cannon upwards. "Dread Chase!" Multiple homing missiles rained down on multiple lesser glitter soldiers, but a few of them took their shield out to recoil from the attack without any significant damage.

"Don't think that shield can protect you!" Add chuckled as he teared space and time through the demons shields and messing up their organs. "Kakaka!" He laughed maniacally with his hand extended while walking forward.

"Add, watch out!" Ara warned while jumping besides him and parring the incoming arrows.

"Thanks." He said while recovering from his short frenzy. "That was almost instantly... I'm really losing what little time I have left, aren't I?" He thought to himself.

"Mortal blow!" Elsword shouted slamming his great sword quickly in the ground making hidden rocks in the sand shoot up towards the archers.

Rena helped him out by dishing out numerous arrows to each soldier that was far away from the gang with deadly precision towards their vital points.

In a matter of moments, they had overthrown the demons ambush and were on top. knowing that there was no way of beating the strange group, they decided to retreat.

"Oh no you don't!" Aisha and Raven were in opposite ends from the fleeing enemies. "Blizzard Slash!"

Summoning ice spears from the air itself, they stabbed on the runaway enemies, freezing their bodies in the process. Raven rushed ahead and gave a quick slash forward, but within that time gap multiple slashes pierced the rough skin of the demons and the ice, making them fall down motionless with the frozen water scattered on the dry sand.

"Amazing!" Allegro yelled as he witnessed the teamwork between the gang. "At first glance, I really thought that you guys weren't that good," This somewhat lowered the mood of the gang. "But now? That was so much stronger than any of the soldiers back at camp can do! With your help, we can definitely win!"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Add said dryly before moving ahead.

"Uh, was it something I said?" He asked while the gang members looked at him with a 'are you serious' look.

* * *

Feita - Campsite

The walk was silent, but in the end, they reached their destination. The campsite of Feita.

"This is... Smaller than I thought it would be." Elsword said while looking around the tents around. It would've only been around 50 soldiers that he could count at the least from where he stood.

"It isn't surprising. We did suffered damage from the sudden attack of the demons. We should've been more prepared." A man said as he exited his tent.

"Lento!" Allegro then rushed towards the mans side.

"Allegro! Are you hurt? Did you manage to get any kind support from Bethma?" He asked while looking if the secretary had any injuries.

"I'm fine, Lento. But Bethma is still recovering from an attack that they suffered from a couple of months ago."

"I see... Then this'll become much more difficult to accomplish." He said while rubbing his chin before realizing the group. "Who are they suppose to be?"

"Oh! They are the El search party, they came to help us out!" He announced as they took a step forward.

"They don't seem much. If they can't handle a single demon then they aren't of any use to us." He bluntly said to them.

"Hey! We went through a lot, you know! We handled the roaming demons in Pilgrim's Gateway by ourselves you know!" Elsword retorted back.

"Those demons are just lost demons that aren't that strong. Even a single soldier from our squad could take care of three of them by himself."

"And yet, those exact same demons ambushed you and possibly other caravan traders." Add entered the conversation. This made the man named Lento, stay quiet. "Before you go saying nonsense, I think you should give us a chance to help. From the look of things, you need all the help you can get."

"...That is true. I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way." He apologized with a small bow.

"Glad you saw it on my point of view. Now, is there a place where we can put our stuff and rest for a bit? We walked a fair bit to reach this place before evening." He asked while trying to spot a Inn that hasn't been hit.

"I have to apologize once more, but there are no Inns available. We're so badly positioned that we started sleeping in our tents to hold our ground."

"I guess that's to be expected." Raven entered the conversation. "Is there a place where we can settle down for the moment then?"

"Pick a spot of your choice. If there isn't anyone there, it's yours." He said before pointing towards the wooden door. "Once you're done settling in and rested up, head towards the gateway. It'll take you towards the shrine of dedication entrance. If you can clear out the demons from here, we can expand our ground and have a better position fighting off the demons as well rising our morale."

"Hmm... We better go together to minimize our injuries." Raven said out loud while Add was already setting up his tent. "Hmm? Not interested in hearing the plan, Add?"

"Whatever plan you guys come up with I'll follow. I'm just set up my tent now before anything else comes." He explained while his dynamos handled the small bits to make sure the tent stayed straight.

The gang then proceeded to leave the tracer alone, despite Aisha not wanting to. She seemed very worried with the way he was acting towards them.

Few minutes later, he was done setting his tent up and he entered inside of it. It had enough room for him to have a bed and a small table that he condensed in his PHC.

He was alone now. He opened up his holographic computer and opened his time formula window. He had completed it, he had made the calculations over and over and over. It was flawless.

All he needed to do was activate it and his DS dynamos would tear open a portal for him to pass and guide him through the temporal river towards the set coordinates. He just needed to push the button.

* * *

Add's P.O.V

"Why is my hand shacking? This is what I wanted, right?" I asked myself as I lacked the strength to push it. Just a small push, a small motion. So why was I stopping myself!?

This is what I sweat, bled and pushed myself to do! So just do it! A quick glance! I don't need to stay there, its just need to see her!

I forced myself and I pushed it. My creations started to shake uncontrollably and glowing purple, the DS dynamos circled a small space in the tent and, with electricity circling between them, opened the portal.

I stared a good minute or two before I jumped in with the rest of my dynamos. No matter how many times I visited this place, it always takes my breath away. It was intense, powerful, beautiful... Fearful.

As the DS dynamos guided me through the multiple timelines, I saw multiple of them opening their own portals, but only shadows passed them or they simply opened them for whatever reason. Are these the other Add's that took the same path as me?

_"Are you seriously going there again?"_

_ "Hey! Don't walk away from me!"_

_ "Please... Don't leave me..."_

So many timelines... All so different from where I'm from. I hope I don't need to pass here again anytime soon...

They stopped! Is this my correct timeline? It has to be! They started to rotate on the sphere and cracked open a portal, maybe he never needed that power source to begin with.

As I entered the portal, I was back at the cliff that was so familiar to me. But can this really be the same past that I know?

"This is... So nostalgic..." Don't get sentimental now, Add. Try to find mom for now.

Starting to walk to where our house was, I mechanically knew the way like it was yesterday. The dirt path has been used to many times, that finding home was rather easy.

"Is that..?" On the drying rack, was a beautiful woman with silky white hair. She was humming a tune that was so reminiscing. I walked slowly as I approached her. This has to be her... It just has to be!

"Mom! Mom, look! I made you this!" A boy, around the age of 8 ran through the garden and gave her a flower crown. Is that me? Happy? Not only happy, but not faking it?

"What's going on..?" I opened my screen and saw that the coordinates were right. Why don't I remember making her that crown? I would surely remember something like that.

Mom looked at me and tilted her head confused. I-I... I-I..! My calculations must be incorrect! I need to try again!

And so I did. Again... Again... Again..! AGAIN! **AGAIN!**

"Why the fuck isn't it working!?" This was the twentieth time of me going through the spatial stream and still the same thing! "My calculations can't be wrong! They can't be! Dynamos! Calculate the discrepancy rate!" Out of a fit, I ordered them to calculate. I upgraded them to take me back, isn't that enough!?

"Calculating discrepancy rate of the past using inputted data. Rate: 42.72%. Due to this high discrepancy rate it's hard to conclude that this is the same world."

"Dammit!" Is this really happening!? All of my effort and time ended up being so worthless, and I was never even rewarded?! In that case, I'll... I'll-!" I raised my hand up, ready to order my dynamos to end the lives right in front of me! If I can't save her, then I'll kill her.

"You think this is the right thing to do?"

"You!" My future self! "What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be fighting Raven?"

"Raven? Ho... I see. You got a glimpse of my future. I guess the dark El that passes through the spatial stream passed through you and gave you some kind of tear through time and space itself. I'm more surprised that your alive to even tell me that.

To answer your question, I came here to ask you, is this really the right thing to do?"

"Why should they get to live happily!? It isn't fair! It simply..!" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"We know this feeling better than no one else. But for the second time, I'm going to have to stop you from making another mistake that I made."

"A mistake you made?"

"Like you, or me, or another Add that passed through. They all cursed the world and destroyed dozens, hundreds or maybe thousands of other timelines that weren't what they were expecting to be. I destroyed, I killed and I suffered.

But you? Your different from the rest. You're still kind, you still have some kind of grasp in reality. You're a special case, even if you think you aren't." Special?

"I..." I have no words. My heart is twisted, my anger is on par with that Raven from his timeline... So why is he right!?

"You came here without even the rightful armor. You're really ballsy to even come here with the miasma of the dark El slowly crawling on you. Not only that, but that right eye of yours is gone already."

"What!?" I looked at a puddle on the floor and saw that my right sclera was as black as the void itself. "So, I lost it already... Kekeke... Kakaka!"

"Not yet, you still have some control over yourself. But without the diabolical armor, you'll lose your body for sure." He then hovered his index finger on the pendant that Stella gave me.

"This is a perfect fit." Suddenly, my clothes transformed to a malformed black armor with purple lines going all over my body. "Heh, looks like my old set suits you perfectly. That is the diabolic armor.

It gives some protection while enhancing your time and space powers. Think of it as another catalyst on par with your dynamos, but that Nasod Armor needs a more tangible power source. If I remember, another version of us unlocked the full potential of the armor with the help of Lento getting a better power source." Lento!? He knows a better power source for my armor?

"I'll need to change the design of my Nasod Armor then..."

"No need for that. The power source will change it for you." That's reassuring.

"Now... All you need is a target to let go of all that anger that you have." I'm seeing one right now... "Right... That place is perfect for you to test out the new skills that you learned with Glaive."

"Wha!?" With a bright azure light, both of us were consumed and transported away from the timeline.

* * *

Feita - Shrine of dedication entrance

"Where are we!? Where did you taken me!"

"You better calm yourself before I crush one of those arms of yours. Take a closer look." They were just a the entrance of the place the gang was suppose to start.

"Why are we here?" Add was growing impatient with the mystery.

"You know how demons are... A perfect-"

"Target..." He caught up with what his other self was trying to say.

"Who goes there!" Lento, after hearing some commotion from a few fellow guards he came rushing towards the two mysterious people.

"With that eye, do you really need that eye patch?"

"Kekeke! I guess I don't!" With a swift motion, he released the bind on his left eye and let it drop on the floor. "Time to make death rain on the corpses of those demons! Kyahahahaha!" With maniacally laughing, he stormed through the shrine.

"Stop!" Lento tried to follow the mysterious person that entered the shrine, but got blocked by the cloaked individual that was next to him.

"Lento, can I talk with you for a minute."

"How do you know my name!?" He pulled his sword out and pointed at him.

"I know a lot of things, but now isn't the time for this. Add just rushed in there and he's going to need a good power source for his new invention."

"That guy is Add? The one that started his tent when he got here?"

"The very same one. The demon soldiers that you'll see dead in there will carry dark El shards with them, transform them into moonstone and give it to him. He'll know what to do with it."

"How do you... Never mind. That guy will die if he went alone in there. I'll see what I can do about that moonstone, but no promises!" He then ran inside the shrine of dedication, where cracks and laughter were released each minute.

"You better thank me, you little bastard. You've already upgraded the dynamos and Nasod Armor to be better equipped to use both the full potential of them and the catalysts to break space and time itself to a new level. More importantly, I made sure you wouldn't tarnish mothers blood on your hands." With the same azure light, the figure disappeared back where he came from.

* * *

Feita - Gang's tents

"Hey, have you guys seen Add anywhere?" Aisha asked as she returned. "I went in his tent and he wasn't there."

"Huh, maybe he went on a walk." Elsword suggested while eating on some snacks that he bought.

"If you wish, I can make Oberon search for him." The servant, ever alerted to its queen, saluted while handing her, her evening tea.

"I think having a Nasod running around this place would make everyone a little bit more on edge." Chung said while eating a few of Elsword's snacks.

"Big trouble!" Allegro came running towards the gang while wheezing for air.

"What's wrong, mister Allegro?" Ara asked with concern.

"L-Lento and your friend went inside the shrine by themselves!"

"What!?" All of them yelled at the same time towards the secretary.

"When did this happen!?" Raven asked while visually looking serious on the situation.

"T-they just went a good five minutes or so inside! The knights only now told me that they went through the gateway!"

"Forget the plan we had! We're going to charge in!" Elsword took control and ordered them to charge in.

While running towards the gate, Aisha stopped her tracks and saw on the floor Add's eye patch on the floor.

"Please... Tell me you didn't..."

* * *

Shrine of dedication - Entrance

As they ran through the gate, they could already see a couple dozen of demons sprawled on the ground with blood dripping down from their wounds. Other had their stomachs ripped open and their guts spilled in such a way that it seemed that someone had reached inside of them and took their intestines out.

"Who could've done this horrible thing?" Ara asked as they kept running through the halls of the shrine. From far away, they could hear the clanking and crashing of weapons.

"Whoever did it, they are fighting right now!" Rena said as she tried to look away at the horrible display of the mutilated demons. Bits and pieces scatter on the floor, a mix between flesh and armor.

The walls were tainted with their blood, some had their eyeballs dangling by a single muscle fiber while others had their bodies pierced and mangled in such a way that it looked like they were still alive as they were bent in painful ways.

Some form of rocky enemies were already smashed to bits as they ran through the eerie halls. The glitters weapons were completely severed in three different ways, especially the shields.

"Hey, what's that?" Elsword asks as a dark purple light was closing in on them.

"Concentrated energy detected. Avoid at all costs." Eve announced while gliding to the left side. The others scattered as the beam passed through them before dissipating back into nothing.

"That energy had dark properties in it! A strong demon must've used it against Lento or Add!" Rena informed as they kept running towards the fighting scene.

Though moments later, a horrible scream erupted silencing anything living in the temple.

* * *

"What the hell just happened here?" Elsword asked as he saw Lento and Add in a weird getup talking to themselves. The room was completely destroyed with a giant black armor motionlessly on the ground with several dents on its carcass.

They were still ways away from the two talking guys, but they saw Lento handing Add something. With a quick motion, he gave his Nasod Armor the item and for a second it glowed purple before it reverted to pulsating a purple color.

"Finally... Kekeke! Don't forget what we talked about Lento." He said with the infamous chelsea smile plastered on his face.

"I'll see what I can do, but is this truly necessary?" He asked as he noticed the gangs presence.

"Kekeke... I don't trust myself anymore. They'll need it for what's coming." He said with a grain of grimace. "It's for the better anyways."

"Hey, Add! Lento!" Elsword and the gang walked towards them while Lento simply nodded to the Diabolic Esper. "Uh, Add. What's with the getup?" The gang stopped at his question.

"..." No response.

"Hey, is everything alright? Are you conscious right now?" He asked once more taking another step. He was then halted with a single pulse bullet near his feet.

"Kekeke! Sorry to stop your advancements there, muscle head. But right now, I really can't see you as my leader in this little gang of yours." With his hand outstretched, he chuckled at the stare that Elsword gave him.

"A-Add! Y-Your eye!" He said surprised.

"Oh, this? I've had this for a loooong time now. Kekeke!"

"You lost it, haven't you?" Using the bangs of his hair, Elsword covered his eyes.

"Can you fight me how you are right now, though?" He asked, but Raven was the first to act and ran towards him.

"Add!" He yelled as he tried to slice him.

"What's this? Only he has the nerve to actually attack me? What are all of you doing standing there and doing nothing? Kakakaka!" He laughed as he dodged the strikes and parried a few.

The other party members couldn't bring themselves to actually attack their friend after being with him for two years. They froze up.

"How weak all of you are... And you call yourselves members of the El Search party! Are you telling me that none of you actually have the courage to strike me down, except for this guy!?"

"Stop trying to incentive them to attack you! You said it yourself that they couldn't do it!" Raven yelled back at him, but as he was about to get parried again, a spear went through them.

"Well, well... Looks like foxy girl finally decided to join in! Kekeke!"

"Add, stop this at once! Don't make us fight you!" Eun responded with a slight pain in her tone.

"Fighting? You call this fighting!? That armored demon was fighting! This is a joke!" He trash talked them once more and used their momentum to thrown them towards the gang.

"Eun, double attack on him." Raven said while engulfing his blade with flames from his Nasod arm.

"But that means we'll hurt him instead of neutralizing him!"

"We don't have any choice! He lost all reason to even fight us seriously!"

"Planning while in the middle of a mock battle? I feel so offended!" He came through a portal with a pink ball of energy from his dynamos, kicking it straight towards them while detonating it.

"Gah!" Both of them recoiled in the small attack that they suffered.

"I'm not done with you two yet! How about we record this event!" He said while extending his hand towards them. "Reverse Stigma!" He shouted making a four pointed star shaped symbol where the two were.

"That hurt a little bit..." Eun hissed as they rushed at him once more, their weapons inches away from making contact with his suit.

"Ho... Want to go back? I'll gladly take you there!" He clutched his hand and the two of them were back where they started.

"What!?" They exclaimed before a pink sphere was in the middle, between the gang and the two attackers.

"You guys need to get closer to each other! Kakakaka!" He laughed as he made the gravity become concentrated on the sphere and pulling the gang into it.

"Ah! Add stop it!" Aisha screamed as she was scared. This actually pulled a string in Add's heart, but he ignored it.

"Hope you're ready for a real treat... Electron Gravity Buster!" Making two rings circling around the bind form of the gang a big pink ball of gravity hovered over them. "Kakaka! Pathetic! Pathetic! PATHETIC!" He yelled as he used his dynamos below him and he let loose a Quake Buster on top of the ball, making its descent faster and more powerful. The electricity from the shock wave to the ball made a small crater where it landed with the party members heavily injured.

"Add... Why..." Elsword asked while trying to get up. Aisha seemed the one that is least hurt.

"Why? Kekeke! Because this is how weak all of you are!" He chuckled as he walked closer to the redhead. "This is to show, how you don't have the courage to even face me." He then grabbed his chin and made him rise his face. "And how you couldn't even prove to me why you should be the leader of this pitiful group."

His words stabbed deeply into Elsword's soul. He couldn't act, couldn't even bring himself to lift his blade against his friends. How could he? He considered him as a big brother!

"Is this how you'll act when you see your sister again? How you can't even lift that sword of yours to fight her?" He kept stabbing his fiery soul even more. "This just proves how much of a leader you are."

"Add... You're being... Unfair..." Rena said while using her newly reinforced blade to rise.

"Ho... Am I? Or does the truth sting that much to all of you?" He got no answer. "At least Raven and Eun moved against me, to try and stop me from hurting all of you. This just shows how much all of you are. And thanks to that, I've reached a decision."

"A decision?" Aisha rose up and looked at him.

"I'm leaving the group." The revelation shocked every single one of them.

"W-what!?" Aisha exclaimed as she saw that he was serious.

"But!" He rose his finger in the air. "There is a way to get me back." They were quietly listening to him. "It's very simple... All you have to do, is beat me in a battle. You win, I'll join back."

They let loose a single sigh of relief.

"However, should you lose. I'll never return back." This was a wager. A bet to see if he should join the party that is right now weaker than him or to not join ever again.

"No..." Aisha said while taking a shacking step forward towards him.

"I'll leave Feita immediately. Until you'll get strong enough to beat me, you won't see me then." He said while extending a hand towards Lento and opening a dimensional portal beside him.

"No! Don't go! Don't leave me!" Aisha tried to run towards him, but she tripped in one of the roots of the crater.

"You better be stronger the next time we see each other... I'm sorry, Aisha..." He whispered that last part and only Lento could see the pain written in Add's face.

"No! ADD!" She screamed his name, but the portal closed.

Add left the party.

* * *

Imagination: Finally! I can rest for a little while.

Memory: Good job! Now you just need to update four more stories before you can rest for the rest of the month.

Imagination:... What stories do I need to update... *As a single tear escapes*

Memory: Well, you have Unshackled. Should cost you around 5000 words to make it. Then you have Mike's had it, around 2000 to 3000 should do it. Then you have Kenta's adventure, that's another 2500 to 3000 words to make. And finally you have that pokemon fanfiction that you made to update. Another 3000 to 4000 words.

Imagination: I'm going to need more painkillers for this... Because you're literally my pain!

Actually, this is just my inner turmoil. You don't need to worry nothing about it. I'm actually happy to know that these stories are being read by all of you.

As always, leave your thoughts on the story so far! Your support is greatly appreciated!

(And for you Elesis fans... She's coming next chapter)


	48. Velder Arc: Two shadows meet

Hello there everybody!

The wait has been long, but I haven't been slacking mind you! I've been taking this whole week to think of the best way to start this chapter and ending it in the note that I put a couple of months ago.

Like I put, oh so long ago, I would make changes to the time skip I made. While it still has the same format as before, I did my best to polish it and improved it as with the months of practice I've had with my stories.

Now, I shouldn't take your time anymore than I have to. I mean, the character that you've been waiting for so long, is finally appearing. Enjoy the chapter, my fellow readers!

* * *

Dead Man's Hill - Add

Sitting on his dynamos high above the wasteland of death and misery, Add simply gazed below.

It had been two days since he retired from the gang and he already made work with a couple of the atrocities that was under him. Yet, every now and then, the demons that he had slain would just rise back once more, with their wounds not healed at the slightest and only moving in a way a puppet with strings would.

In truth, the 'work' he did below was actually him letting go of his rampaging emotions. Deep down, he didn't want to leave them, never wanted to hurt them either or even, hear Aisha's plea for him to stay.

He changed that day. And the amount of walking corpses below is the only proof of it. Most lesser glitter soldiers were annihilated in such a way that it would make those with a weak stomach release what they had eaten beforehand while trying to tear away their curious eyes away.

The undead demons, far below him, have their hands raised up in a attempt to reach their previous aggressor and take a part of him for them to feast. All traces of knowledge or composure were long gone from their unfocused blue eyes, their badly mangled jaws moan and click with the anticipation of grabbing the live flesh of the human and quench away their hunger for only the passing moments.

"Kek, can't even die right and all of you still want a piece of me?" He mocked them while using a rag to clean his bloodied hands.

Behind the horde of undying soldiers was a puddle of blood that grew in size. They were the comrades of the undead, and now they joined them, not on the physical realm, but in their spirit form.

Dozens, maybe even hundreds of Lesser Glitter soldiers were laid down in such a gruesome fashion that the horde, if it held any emotion, would be glad that they didn't had to grieve for their fallen allies.

Pieces of meat, tissues of flesh, dried tears, pieces of armor and much more were given back to the earth, even if it came from the demon realm, it accepted it anyways for it had none to flourish the land.

The fallen comrades had wounds that consist of blunt force and an incredible amount of speed, the perforation of the entry and exit wounds would suggest that Add had buried his hands deep inside their hardened skin and coming through the other side. Some of their organs seemed to have been pulled as well.

Those were only a third that suffered that fate. The other third of the soldiers suffered from spacial distortion, in which certain parts of their bodies were either imploded or crushed in such a way that the lines all intercept the starting point of their flesh being torn and compacted that blood seems to keep pouring.

The last third was much more merciful, yet also very cruel. Add had calculated spatial coordinates towards a star that was erupting into a supernova and very slowly let the demon bodies turn into ash as they screamed in agony for thirty straight minutes until nothing remained.

"Kekeke! Fine, if you want to go beyond the threshold of death, who am I to stop you!" He yelled as he hopped on his D-dynamos and hovered his right hand forward.

All six of his creation started to shake uncontrollably and erratically while space started to bend under his orders.

"Gravity Buster!" He shouted and a pink ball of compressed gravity fell on the horde of undead, mashing them into mush. What remained of them now was a mash between organs and flesh, for their bones had been crushed into fragments.

"Now that you walking corpses are erased, I can keep making my way towards the next town. Hanging around the dead doesn't seem very appealing to me, even in my insane state. Keke!" He chuckled as he kept walking through the road.

In his wake, he left behind death and gore. It didn't mattered if it was plant or animal, anything that wasn't strong or was simply a diversion was dead in his eyes. Mind you, he didn't attack the natural wildlife, only what the demons had infected.

Even in his mental instability, he still retained some of his old attributes, something that surprised and relieved him greatly. His other self didn't lie to him as he thought, he was still him, but with a few changes that might or will be permanent for the rest of his life.

He's still trying to accept them, though the change had been too sudden for him and such he needs much more time than two measly days. And besides, he had a very good reason to leave them alone.

"You bastards better be strong the next time we see each other again. If what Glave showed is really true, then you really need to grow without me. The same can be said for me."

Despite his newly gained power, he still values himself weak in comparison to them. He still can't see his footprints with them, even though they aren't there with him anymore.

"Let's see how far I need to travel for the next town." He said to himself as he opened his PHC. A hologram showed him his current position and how the distance he needed to walk. He was already three fourth's of the way to reach Velder, the capital that considered Raven a traitor and the old home that was Elsword's.

"Heh. Need another day to get to it, if I walk. But with these powers, I can calculate the coordinates and pass through the spatial gate, making this one day journey a ten minute one." He made work with the calculations as he explained it to himself and soon the portal that he established was made.

"Let's find out what this capital has in store, kekeke!" He traversed the portal, effectively closing it once he was gone out of sight. The rotting corpses that he left, were already decomposing in such a way that it looked like they fought each other to see who was the strongest, but ended in a bloodbath.

* * *

Suburb of Velder

On the outskirts of the capital of Velder, a small camp was made to house the wounded and retreating soldiers. A few buildings stand untouched, others however, either have been struck down or suffered incredible damage.

This was the camp that the survivors made while being pushed back from the capital by the ongoing invasion of the demons. Soldiers, men, women and children were either slain or slaved with no hope of being rescued.

The clouds saw the events being unfolded and cast down upon those that fought back darkness, for it could only lament to those that perished and those that were taken away by the Glitter soldiers.

"Take the wounded towards Grail! Those that can still lift a weapon stand on guard for any ambush!" A woman clad in blue armor with a halberd on her hand instructed the Velder soldiers while aiding the refugee's.

Her beauty and fearsome eyes gave everyone a sense that there was still hope for them, pushing aside the misfortune that had befell them.

Yes, this woman was Vanessa. Leader of Velder's centurion guard and known from her intellectual manners and exceptional beauty. The one that kept the soldiers in line and that leaded the refugee's through the capital to the Suburbs of Velder, the place where they set up camp.

"Vanessa!" A young man, one of the refugee's that was able to escape with them ran to her with heavy breathing. "There's demons on the other side! They're coming this way!"

"Damn it! We lack the manpower to subdue them." She thought to herself as they appeared at a very crucial moment. "Elesis!"

"..." A girl, wearing a very strange and alluring getup, turned her head towards the voice. Her amber eyes looking at her with full attention while her hands grasped her sharp, long claymore.

"Head towards the incoming demons! Stop them at any cost!" Vanessa ordered while tending to the camps state. "Once Lu and Ciel come back, they'll head your way as backup!"

"..." She simply nodded and started running towards where the demons were last spotted.

"Ma'am, is it wise to let her go? In her current state, she..." A soldier spoke to the centurion guard while showing concern to the free knight.

"I know soldier, but we simply can't afford to send a squad to intercept them. We need every guard to defend this camp from possible attacks." She rationalized while looking at him with sharp eyes. "Besides, she's more than capable of defeating a few demons on her own."

The guard saluted to her after seeing the confidence that Vanessa was showing before resuming his duty to protect the civilians.

What was shown was only a mask for the guard. In truth, she was worried for the redhead. To be changed so drastically in the time span of a month due to the corruption of a dark El shard, was something only the realm of nightmares would lay dormant.

Yet, the free knight still gave to her that aura of being fine. Something she wished she possessed, but can only be jealous for it.

* * *

A couple yards away from the campsite

"Hahaha! They're crowded there!" The Elite Glitter Pounder said with eagerness in his deep, raspy voice. His clawed hands slightly tremble from anticipation of arriving to their destination.

A squad that only depended of 15 Elite Pounder's and 10 Elite Archers. They were just below the middle ground of being threatening to any general, but to a camp filled with weak defenseless humans? That's a whole other story.

Though the camp did had guards to defend it, it would only be a matter of time before they swoop in and start taking what they think is valuable and destroy what isn't.

"How long do you think they can last?" An archer asked while testing the string of his bow.

"I heard that, despite being a poor camp, they have decent fighters. Even a few that took on us by themselves." The archer besides him answered.

"'A few that took on us by themselves'? Are there humans really that strong that can defeat us just like that?" He asked once more, faintly concerned about his well-being.

"Yeah, I heard that a few fighters over there are so strong that they took a hundred of us and got out alive with only a few scratches and our soldiers were MUCH stronger than us." A pounder joined in their conversation, saying the rumors that he listened.

"Okay, now I'm getting nervous." The archer said with his voice quivering a bit.

"Don't worry, man! It's just rumors and nothing else." The pounder relieved the archer with his optimism. "I mean, what kind of human could pull something like that?"

"..." The leader pounder halted the group as they looked ahead and saw a single human eyeing them with vacant eyes. With her clothes they originally thought that she was nothing more than a whore, but one look at her claymore was enough to make them swallow that thought and to become cautious.

Her blade was sharp and it had the appearance of a sword drenched with blood, almost like a torture tool if they jumped the gun. The serrated edges of the hand guard and blade gave their skin a small shiver, for taking a blow from it would cut them like paper it seems.

"...Demons..." She whispered to herself as she slowly raised the blade with ease with her right arm. "...Kill." She quickly ran towards them, her eyes shining her intent to kill every single one of them.

The squad raised their weapons to parry the strange human, but as soon as the leader in front readied himself to attack her, his head was already detached with a swift strike.

For a moment, every thing seemed to slow down as the headless demons body started streaming blood like a fountain upwards. The head slowly fell down to the ground while it's blood showered the redhead.

The rest was stunned to see their comrade being disposed so easily and right before he was admitted clearance to join the Arc Glitter unit.

When the body finally halted the jet stream of blood, it fell over forward. The wound was clean, yet blood continued to leak despite the enormous amount of liquid being poured out.

The squad, shocked, kept looking at their fallen comrade, but soon their attention was deviated towards the girl that was chuckling to herself maniacally. Like she just heard the best joke in forever.

"Is this it?" She asked with a creepy smile on her lips. Her eyes were still vacant of any emotion, yet the challenge was still presented.

"A-Archers! Ready and fire!" A pounder took the initiative while trying to order his companions, running towards the threat ahead.

Hearing their orders they started shooting the girl, but her quick reflexes and predicament were always overthrowing their efforts to naught.

"..." She didn't utter a word as she sliced down three more pounders like nothing and she even embedded her sword in the glitter that ordered the archers to shoot a her.

Even being far from her, she was able to release a focused wave, destroying two archers, one being decimated and the other being half consumed. It's only half lived for a few more agonizing moments, thinking only of precious memories of his mother, before letting the sweet touch of death release him from his mortal body.

The squad was being heavily affected both mentally and in morale. One human was simply playing with them, not even taking them seriously. Retreating wasn't happening, since she could cast that beam once more at them and end them there. Fighting her is simply suicide, strategy is a bust as she seemed to know exactly what they were going to do.

The only thing they could do now, is to pray for a miracle to save them.

"Kekeke, now what do we have here?" A voice that was unfamiliar for both parties. They looked around, but couldn't find the source of the voice on the ground. "Up here, you pathetic beings."

Looking up, they saw yet another human, but this one was floating on top of two devices and wearing a strange suit. The demons were terrified that a second freak entered the battle, but the girl pointed her blade to him, making the demons confused.

"Demon..." She said with some feeling to her voice. Almost like anger towards him.

"Don't classify me as one of them." He said while lowering down to the ground. "I'm much more than what they are." He stepped down of his machines and looked head on to the girl with a chelsea smile.

"..." She silently observed him from head to toe. He was human alright, but the only key difference was his eyes, most specifically, his sclera was black. "Dangerous." She stated while relaxing her guard.

She then quickly leaped to him with the intention of giving him the first attack, but she was surprised as he used on of his machines to completely nullify her attack.

"We've met just now and you want to dance already? Kekeke! Very amusing!" He mocked as he pushed her away, giving the two space that they needed. "Fine, I'll give you a go. Don't hold back now!" He accepted her challenge with an insane look.

She was perplexed at how he was treating her. Did he not know who she was? It didn't matter to her, she was generally happy she found someone that didn't felt scared of her. Maybe she could enjoy a fight after all.

She returned the look as they started to increase their power, one with electricity, the other with dark energy.

The demons being left in the background aimed their arrows at them, but couldn't release them or get a good shot. Their hands were trembling like crazy, because if they intervened, they would certainly die. The same could be said about the Pounders, as they didn't had the willpower to raise their hammers.

...

Without a single sign for them to start, they clashed against each other. He opted to use his fists while she continued with her blade. Every swing she let go, a wave of dark energy was released and hit the ground. Every time he saw an opening on her, he would greedily take it and drive his fist on her body, sparks of purple lightening would stay where he last hit.

The two would clash many times, either fist or machine against the blade. And the two smiles would grow bigger and bigger, due to the raw power that the two hold. A mocking battle? No, this was considered a battle to the death. The two wanted to see the other dead, but each hit or scratch to the other would improve themselves better and better.

The boy would avoid at the split second the blade and the girl would effectively block the opening she had. They were so close, they could feel the breath of each other and the excitement the other had. That is, until a very stupid demon let go of his arrow towards them.

Reacting to the incoming arrow, they dodged out of the way and both gave them a venomous glare.

"..." The rest of the demons looked at the culprit and could only contain the fear and the anger that they felt for that one only mistake.

"Interrupting us while we're fighting?" The boy asked while making his machines start to collect power into the middle of the six dynamos.

"Unforgivable..." The girl said while charging her blade with negative energy.

"P-please! Forgive us!" They cried while running away for their lives. What they should've done while the two were fighting each other.

"Quake Buster!" He jumped up in the air and kicked down an orb of concentrated energy shot on the ground creating multiple explosive shock waves that were heading towards the fleeing group.

"Ejection Buster" She released the collected energy towards them, but at the same time she hit the attack from the boy. The two different attack unified together and augmented both themselves into a destructive force, erasing the demons and whatever it was in its wake, stopping only short of a yard away from the two teens.

Seeing as the distractions were gone forever, they looked at each other and he crooked a smile at her.

"Looks like we both have something in common." He stated to her, to which she tilted her head ever so slightly to the right. "We both don't like those pathetic demons."

To this she nodded as she saw now that he wasn't an enemy, despite still feeling a weird aura around him.

"Looks like the town is just as I predicted, a ten minute walk." He said aloud as he looked at it while walking a few feet ahead, but he suddenly stopped his tracks. "You know, we still have time to still go all out." He said with that chelsea grin.

A very faint smirk plastered on the girls face as she wanted to keep fighting him. A battle such as this caliber, is only felt when a challenge is presented to her.

She took a few steps back and held her sword high, pointing at him.

"Kekeke. Shall we go for round two, my lovely dance partner?" To this she actually seemed to lose and regain composure. For some odd reason, the girl being called 'lovely' was foreign, despite having a body that men would crave for.

"Idiot." She called him somewhat embarrassed before the two of them clashed once more.

* * *

On a hill from afar

"Huhuhu, looks like another human tempted with dark el!" A childish female voice said while overlooking the battle that the free knight and the mysterious boy were having.

"Lu, what should we do against him?" A man asked while using a long range weapon, aimed his sights at the boy's torso. "Should I kill him as he stands?"

"No. Unlike our redhead friend, it seems he was much more resilient to the energy. Or maybe, he chose to take it for himself." She pondered, but couldn't shake a feeling that she would get from looking at his eyes.

Sure, the man besides her also had the same black eye as the other, but something about the way his eyes were, intrigued her greatly.

"Ciel, once they are done with their silly battle, let's pay them a heartily visit." She made her choice, she wanted to take a closer look at the boy, a much closer look.

"As you wish, Lu." He responded while lowering his gun and serving her a cup of tea.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

As always, leave your thoughts on the story so far! Your support is greatly appreciated!


End file.
